Au travers des préjugés
by Yumi Kate
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour récupérer sa 7ème année. Alors que Ron l'abandonne lâchement et qu'Harry prend ses distances, la jeune fille va petit à petit se rapprocher d'un certain Serpentard, l'amenant progressivement à se remettre
1. Prologue - 31 Aout

_NA : Bonjour à tous ! Me voici, faisant mon entrée dans le joyeux monde des fanfictions, avec cette première histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai pu en prendre à l'écrire !  
Merci à ma super Bêta, Mathi, qui a eu l'immense courage de me supporter, moi et mon éxcentricité, tout en lisant cette fiction._

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _Les personnages de cette merveilleuse histoire, ainsi que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter, ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas... Tout est l'oeuvre de cette merveilleuse dame qu'est J.K Rowling ! Seuls les quelques ajustements et les événements qui se déroulent ici sortent de mon imagination :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Lundi 31 Août 2015**

Au Square Grimmaud, l'ambiance était festive en ce dernier jour de vacances. Quelques amis étaient rassemblés autour d'une table et discutaient joyeusement de leur été. Les sourires étaient authentiques, les éclats de rires, spontanés. Une soirée comme une autre qui se déroulait sous le signe de l'amitié.

Harry Potter et sa collocataire, Hermione Granger, étaient des hôtes remarquables. Ce que leur fit remarquer une Luna Lovegood un peu pompette :

\- Les gars, _glurp !_ Zette zoirée est, _glurp !_ Zénial !

Neville Londubat, le regard attendri, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille en riant :

\- Luna, je crois que tu as trop bu. Il vaut mieux que je te ramène chez toi, faudrait pas que tu sois en retard demain…

Harry lui sourit :

\- Emprunte le réseau de cheminée, ce sera plus sûr. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois toi-même en état de transplanner…

Effectivement, Neville titubait un peu. Mais il aurait été difficile de juger si c'était une conséquence de sa propre ébriété ou bien si c'était à cause de Luna, particulièrement ivre, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher :

\- Je passerai te voir demain matin, pour être certaine que tu arrives à te lever…

Luna lui déposa un énorme baiser humide sur la joue en souriant de toutes ses dents :

\- Moui, Mione-Mione ! A doumain tout le moooooonde !

Neville, dans un dernier sourire embarassé, l'entraîna jusqu'à la cheminée et disparut au moment même où la jeune fille, en écarquillant magistralement les yeux, se penchait pour vomir allègrement sur ses chaussures…

Hermione lâcha un soupir théâtrale :

\- Et bien, quelle soirée ! Entre Luna qui abuse de la bièraubeurre et finit complètement ivre…

\- Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est un exploit ! _s'exclama Ginny._

\- Et Ron qui ronfle sur sa chaise, _reprit Hermione en l'ignorant_.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ronald Weasley, assis sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte, une bouteille vide de Whisky pur Feu dans la main. Harry souri tendrement en voyant son ami ainsi, mais Hermione sembla légèrement attristée. Cependant, personne ne le remarqua, et la sorcière reprit rapidement contenance, tandis que George Weasley annonçait en tapant dans ses mains :

\- Et bien je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous de vous abandonner...

Il se tourna vers sa compagne, Angelina Johnson, et lui lança un regard plutôt subjectif auquel la jeune femme répondit en rougissant légèrement, ce qui était d'ailleurs difficile de remarquer sous sa peau couleur chocolat. George continua, semblant de rien :

\- On a pas mal de choses à faire, et vous avez un train à prendre, demain !

Comme si c'était le signal de départ, Lee Jordans se leva à son tour pour saluer ses amis. Puis enfin Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas partirent également, laissant Harry, Hermione et Ginny avec un Ron toujours inconscient. La rouquine se tourna alors vers ses amis :

\- Je crois que je vais le ramener au Terrier, ce sera toujours mieux que de passer la nuit sur cette chaise…

Elle souriait timidement à Harry, puis après les avoir tous les deux salués, elle attrapa le bras de son frère et transplanna.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Et bah, quelle soirée !

\- Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, ça.

Il rit joyeusement lorsqu'un _plop_ annonça l'arrivée de son Elfe de Maison :

\- Le Maître désire-t-il que Kreattur débarrasse le salon ?

\- S'il te plait, Kreattur. Merci.

Hermione le fusilla du regard :

\- Ça nous aurait prit à peine cinq minutes à tout les deux…

Mais la petite créature, en s'inclinant tellement bas que son nez en toucha presque le sol, insista :

\- C'est un plaisir pour Kreattur, Mademoiselle. Kreattur ne fait que son travail.

Et il disparut rapidement, emportant avec lui une bonne partie des déchets de leur soirée. Hermione n'insista pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, rapidement rejointe par Harry qui lui prit la main :

\- Comment tu vas, Hermione ?

Intriguée, la jeune femme se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il lui sourit gentiement :

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tout les regards que tu as lancés à Ron, ce soir ?

La sorcière se renferma un peu sur elle-même, soupira, puis finit par avouer :

\- C'est toute cette situation qui commence à devenir pesante. Plus les jours passent, plus je le vois sombrer dans un engrenage dont il n'arrive plus à ressortir. Et je ne sais plus comment faire pour l'aider.

La jeune femme évita cependant d'expliquer à son meilleur ami que Ron, son petit ami depuis déjà trois mois, n'avait absolument pas envers elle le comportement qu'on pourrait attendre d'un compagnon. Elle garda également pour elle les nombreuses disputes sur divers sujet, allant de la consommation d'alcool du jeune homme à leur problèmes d'intimités. Harry étant, évidemment, déjà au courant de leurs disputes incessantes.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, Ron a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de tout ça. On a tous du mal à gérer tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Même si je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, je sais qu'il essaie juste de s'en remettre, à sa façon. Laisse-lui du temps, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, peu convaincue. Puis les deux jeunes gens partirent chacun dans leur chambre et allèrent se coucher.


	2. 1er Septembre

**SEPTEMBRE 2015**

 **Mardi 1er Septembre 2015**

Le lendemain, vers 10h30, une foule d'étudiants se rassemblait progressivement sur le quai numéro 9 ¾ dans l'excitation et la bonne humeur. Des parents serraient leurs enfants chaleureusement dans leur bras tandis que des amis s'appelaient et se cherchaient du regard.

Hermione faisait d'ailleurs parti de cette deuxième catégorie. Tendue sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne cessait d'observer la foule à la recherche de ses amis. Harry, à ses côtés, riait de bon cœur :

\- Détends toi, Hermione. Ils vont arriver…

Elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre :

\- Tu crois que Luna a réussi à se réveiller ? Je devrais peut-être transplanner rapidement jusque chez elle pour m'en assurer ?

Harry sourit en regardant derrière sa meilleure amie :

\- Inutile, la voilà !

Hermione se retourna et aperçue effectivement son amie, accompagné de Neville et de Seamus. Ils essayaient tous les trois tant bien que mal de se créer un passage parmi la foule. Une fois arrivés auprès d'eux, Luna lança un regard contrit à ses amis :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir…

Hermione la prit dans ses bras en riant :

\- C'est pas grave, Luna ! En plus, c'était très divertissant !

Un coup de sifflet leur annonça qu'il était temps de monter à bord du train. Luna porta vivement sa main à sa tempe en maugréant :

\- Foutu mal de crâne !

Harry lui souri :

\- Tu n'as pas prit de potion anti gueule de bois ?

Luna lui lança un regard à la fois surprit et en colère :

\- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Seamus lui sourit gentiment :

\- T'en fais pas, j'en ai dans ma valise. Je t'en passerai une quand nous serons à bord. Vous venez ?

Hermione continuait de lancer des regards sur la foule. Harry lui tendit la main :

\- Tu viens, Hermione ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu Ron et Ginny…

\- Ils nous retrouveront à bord du train, ne t'en fais pas. Tu connais Ginny, comme si elle allait laisser son frère la mettre en retard...

Hermione acquiesça et suivit ses amis. Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq dans un compartiment vide et se sourirent quand le train se mit en marche. Neville lança alors, la voix pleine d'excitation :

\- C'est reparti pour une année !

Hermione sourit :

\- Oui, je suis soulagée qu'on puisse repasser notre septième année. Tu imagine si nous avions dû continuer sans même avoir pu passer nos Aspic ?

Seamus s'exclama :

\- Le paradis sur terre !

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard mauvais auquel il éclata de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entra dans leur compartiment, les mâchoires serrées de rage, ce qui alerta immédiatement Harry :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Gin ?

\- Cet imbécile a décidé de laissé tomber !

Tout le monde regarda la rouquine sans comprendre. Elle précisa :

\- Ronald ! Cet idiot a décidé de laisser tomber Poudlard !

Hermione eu la sensation de tomber dans le vide, de ne plus rien contrôler. Elle s'exclama :

\- Comment ça, laisser tomber Poudlard ?!

Devant le visage horrifiée de son amie, Ginny lui prit la main et répondit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Hermione, je suis désolée. Mon frère est un lâche égoïste et hypocrite ! Ce matin, alors que j'étais en train de me préparer pour partir, il est entré dans la cuisine et m'a alors annoncé qu'il ne m'accompagnait pas. Soit disant qu'il aurait besoin de réfléchir, de faire une mise au point, de voir un peu du pays, avant d'envisager un avenir quelconque.

Harry vit dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Seamus, Neville et Luna essayaient tant bien que mal de faire la discussion entre eux, en parlant évidemment d'autre chose. Quant à Ginny, elle essayait de réconforter un minimum son amie.

La brune se sentait à la fois trahi et humiliée, blessée et déçue, par le comportement de son petit ami. Quand elle senti qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle se leva précipitamment et annonça à ses amis, d'une voix qu'elle voulu assurée :

\- Je vais aller prendre mon poste de Préfète en Chef et faire ma première ronde.

Puis elle quitta le compartiment et s'en alla jusqu'à l'avant du train, Ginny sur ses talons :

\- Je t'accompagne, n'oublie pas que je suis Préfète, moi aussi.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot et continua d'avancer, semblant de rien.

Arrivées à destination, les deux amies furent complètement surprise de reconnaître un jeune homme, plutôt grand, bien bâti, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, assis nonchalamment sur la banquette du compartiment des préfets. Drago Malefoy leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en les voyant le dévisager ainsi :

\- Bah alors, les filles ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de mec aussi beau et viril de toute votre vie ?

Ginny, pas du tout impressionnée par l'arrogance du jeune homme, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il se redressa et leur lança un sourire espiègle :

\- Mais je reprend mon poste de Préfèt, évidemment.

Hermione eu de nouveau la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Après tout ce qu'il avait osé faire, il redevenait Préfet, comme si de rien n'était ?!

Un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle lui lança :

\- Alors bouge toi et va faire ta première ronde !

Elle sorti en trombe du compartiment et commença elle même à inspecter le train, sans accorder la moindre importance à son ennemi. Elle interpella rapidement un élève de Serpentard qui déambulait également dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle reconnu Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malefoy, et lui lança :

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu devrais être dans un compartiment.

Il lui sourit gentiment :

\- Du calme, Granger. Regarde.

Il lui désigna son insigne de Préfet en Chef. Décidément, le monde de la sorcière tombait en miette autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son chemin.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione espérait secrètement qu'elle tomberait sur Ron, planqué quelque part dans un compartiment, prêt à lui faire une frayeur en criant "Surprise !" comme il avait tellement l'habitude de faire. Mais après avoir inspecté tout le train, la jeune fille fût forcée d'admettre qu'il l'avait bel et bien abandonné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione fut surprise de voir les diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Elle en avait déjà aperçut, malheureusement. Mais elle avait presque oublié que les diligences n'étaient pas tirées par magie. Elle remarqua le regard surpris et effrayé de beaucoup d'élèves. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que tant de personnes pouvaient à présent voir les créatures. Après tout, on ne voit un Sombral qu'une fois qu'on a vu la mort… En retenant ses larmes, elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et lui caressa la tête. Ces créatures étaient souvent vues de manières négatives. Mais Hermione avait eu l'occasion d'en chevaucher plusieurs fois et elle savait que leur réputation ne leur faisait pas honneur.  
L'animal, en sentant les caresses de la sorcière, pencha la tête vers elle et frotta son museau contre sa joue. Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire. Puis elle entendit des murmures autour d'elle et s'aperçut que beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient avec surprise. L'un d'entre eux, un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année, l'interpella :

\- Ils ne te font pas peur ?

\- Non, ils sont presque dociles, vous savez… Un peu comme des chevaux, ou des hyppogriffes. Ils n'ont rien de méchants. Allez-y, approchez-vous et caressez-le, vous verrez…

Quelques élèves tentèrent l'expérience, les mains légèrement tremblantes de peur. Au bout de quelques minutes, presque tous les élèves avaient affronté leur crainte et s'étaient approché des créatures pour les caresser. Hermione sourit en se disant qu'il restait de la bonté et surtout de la beauté, dans ce monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, assise à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer chaque élève autour d'elle. Mais fût à nouveau déçue de ne pas apercevoir son amoureux.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Hermione releva la tête pour observer le Professeur McGonagall qui se tenait debout au centre de la table des professeurs, les bras écartés vers les élèves. Le silence se fit assourdissant quand la directrice reprit la parole :

\- Je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les récents événements ayant eu lieu ici même ont laissé des traces, plus ou moins visibles, en chacun de nous. Le Temps fera son oeuvre et chacun devra apprendre à se reconstruire soi-même. Mais c'est également toute la communauté magique qui a été touchée, et c'est ensemble que nous devrons réparer les dégâts. Vous représentez l'avenir. Et c'est ici, en ces murs chargés d'Histoire, qu'il est important de s'unir pour recréer un monde solide, basé sur des fondations saines et stables. C'est avec émotion que j'invite chacun d'entre vous à faire preuve d'humanité et de compassion, afin de faire table rase du passé pour laisser place à l'avenir. A _votre_ avenir. N'oubliez jamais que les erreurs du passé nous aident à grandir et à avancer plus fort contre l'adversité et contre nos propres démons intérieurs. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, ni pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je compte sur vous et je vous souhaite, à tous, une magnifique année, placée sous le signe du pheonix, symbole de la renaissance et du pardon. Et maintenant, dînons !

Un tonnerre applaudissement accueilli le discours de l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose et tout les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie lorsque le banquet apparût sur les tables.

Au fond de la sale, assis à la table des Serpentard, le jeune Drago Malefoy n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir. Son esprit était envahit de doutes, d'interrogations, de remises en questions. Il avait eu l'étrange impression que la nouvelle directrice s'était adressée directement à lui, utilisant les mots qui pouvaient l'atteindre. Il ne toucha presque pas au dîner, pourtant très alléchant. Son meilleur ami d'enfance, Blaise Zabini, remarqua son trouble et tenta de lui remonter le moral :

\- Hé, Drago ! Tu as remarqué que Weasmoche ne s'est pas pointé ?

Le jeune homme fut surprit de la nouvelle et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor, à la recherche d'une tête rousse parfaitement reconnaissable. Il n'aperçut que la jeune Weaslette et secoua les épaules à l'intention de son ami :

\- Il a peut-être finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas doué avec la magie ?

Blaise éclata de rire, accompagné par quelques autres élèves de leur classe. Drago ne trouvait pourtant pas sa blague très drôle. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que le jeune rouquin n'était pas si nul que ça. Après tout, il avait aidé Potter et Granger à vaincre le Lord. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de respect pour ses trois anciens ennemis. Mais, par habitude ou par lassitude, il ne pouvait faire taire entièrement tout ses années de haines à l'encontre des Gryffondor. Et ce, même après le discours de la directrice.

Plus tard, tous les élèves avaient retrouvé le chemin de leur dortoir. Hermione décida d'aller faire une petite ronde dans le château, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne commencerait l'année par des réprimandes quand elle entendit des bruits étranges dans une salle de classe. Sans hésitations, elle entra et se figea sur place. Puis, reprenant son rôle de Préfète en Chef, elle s'exclama :

\- Jeunes gens, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs avant que je n'enlève 10 points à vos maisons. Ce ne serait pas très glorieux, dès le jour de la rentrée.

Les deux élèves, un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle, tout les deux âgés d'une quinzaine d'années, mirent fin à leur baiser et s'enfuir, les joues rouges et la tête baissée. Hermione soupira. Même pas encore vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait prit ses fonctions qu'elle en était déjà à réprimander des élèves. Foutues hormones adolescentes ! Elle secoua la tête en refermant la porte et sursauta quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

\- Et bah alors, Granger ! Déjà en train de faire ton insupportable avec de pauvres gamins ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Il lui sourit, espiègle :

\- Mais la même chose que toi, voyons. Je te rappelle que je suis Préfet.

Elle soupira. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de prendre une autre direction, la tête haute. Elle l'entendit s'avancer derrière elle et se retourna vivement :

\- Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Malefoy ? Et me laisser faire ma ronde tranquillement ?

\- Oh là ! T'excite pas, Granger ! Je te rappelle que ma salle commune se trouve dans cette direction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son chemin, le Serpentard juste derrière elle. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa présence, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir :

\- Alors comme ça il paraît que Weasmoche a abandonné les cours ?

Elle se figea, la douleur et la colère commençait à la submerger de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les repousser. De son côté, Drago observait la jeune fille. Il vit la souffrance sur son visage et se mordit la langue avant d'ajouter, sincère :

\- Désolée, j'aurai pas dû en parler.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança, acerbe :

\- Garde ta pitié, Malefoy. Et fiche-moi la paix !

Puis elle rebroussa chemin en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.


	3. 2 Septembre

_NA : Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre, parce que je suis franchement motivée à en poster plusieurs, vu que la fiction est assez longue...  
Bon, petite note pour vous expliquer simplement un petit changement. Je n'ai pas put me résoudre à laisser mourir Severus Rogue... Je l'aime trop pour ça... J'ai également créer quelques personnages, parce que je manquais de nom, mais nous n'en entendrons que très peu parler...  
Sur ce, si vous avez des questions sur d'autres points, n'hésitez surtout pas :)  
Bonne lecture !  
YumiKate_

 **Mercredi 2 Septembre 2015**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut d'un énième cauchemar. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour effacer les dernières images troublantes de son rêve puis regarda sa montre. 5h18. Trop tard pour se rendormir mais trop tôt pour réellement commencer sa journée. Contrariée, elle décida de se lever malgré tout pour aller courir et s'aérer l'esprit.

A 7h30, elle était revenue de son footing matinal, activité qu'elle pratiquait presque tout les jours depuis presque quatre mois, et partit prendre une douche avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

En la voyant arriver, Ginny s'exclama :

\- Bah alors, t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin.

\- Désolée, Gin. J'étais partie courir.

La tête plongée dans son bol de café, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que son amie la dévisageait :

\- Courir ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Hermione sourit :

\- C'est une activité typiquement moldue. On court, sans but précis, histoire de se maintenir en forme et de s'aérer l'esprit. Certains pratiquent en intérieur, sur des tapis roulant mais, personnellement, je préfère le grand air.

Autour d'elles, Neville, Dean, Lavande Brown et Padma Patil la regardaient comme si elle était une aliène. Harry explosa de rire en prenant sa défense :

\- Laissez-la tranquille, la pauvre. Elle a le droit de passer ses nerfs comme elle le veut. Pour une fois qu'elle fait autre chose que de rester le nez dans ses bouquins…

Hermione lui mit une grande claque sur l'épaule et Harry rit de plus belle :

\- Hé, je rigole !

Elle lui tira la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans, avant de regarder sa montre :

\- Il va être l'heure d'aller en cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient dans les cachots que le professeur Rogue fasse son entrée. Certains élèves discutaient, légèrement bruyamment. Quand soudain, une voix que Harry et Hermione connaissaient parfaitement s'éleva au dessus du bruit ambiant :

\- Je serai quand même curieuse de savoir pourquoi Weasmoche n'est pas venu reprendre sa place de petit toutou auprès de Saint Potter… Tu crois qu'il s'est disputer avec la Sang-de-...

\- Ferme-là, Parkinson ! _lança Harry d'une voix hargneuse_.

Pansy Parkinson se tourna vers ses amis, nuls autres que Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Daphnée Greengrass, en souriant de toute ses dents :

\- Ou alors il n'a pas supporté que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout se tape Saint Potter à sa place ?

Quelques élèves de Serpentards ricanèrent. Mais Harry et Hermione ne leur prêtaient déjà plus beaucoup d'attention. La jeune Gryffondor avait fermé les yeux et tentait encore de calmer ses émotions, tandis que Harry lui caressait le dos de la main avec tendresse en lui chuchotant :

\- Ne les écoutes pas, Hermione. Tu sais comment ils sont.

Elle hocha la tête sans pour autant dire un mot ou ouvrir les yeux.

Quand le professeur entra, tout les bruits cessèrent immédiatement. Il s'avança rapidement, en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui, et s'installa devant son bureau. Il observa rapidement les élèves, avec un petit air pincé et sévère, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bien. Cette année, vous avez énormément de lacunes à combler. Non seulement à cause des événements de l'année dernière, mais aussi à cause du malheureux retard que vous aviez prit en sixième année. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rallonger la durée de mes cours. Mais nous avons l'avantage que vous êtes peu nombreux. De ce fait ! Je vais pouvoir étudier vos dossiers au cas par cas. Et vous travaillerez en binôme, pour me faciliter la tâche. Et comme notre chère Directrice adorée nous a gentiment demandé de nous unir face à l'adversité et de faire table rase du passé, j'ai décidé… de faire des binômes mixte. Autrement dit, Gryffondor _avec_ Serpentard.

En comprenant ce que le sombre Professeur venait de dire, des protestations fusèrent de toute part.

\- Silence ! Vous allez devoir apprendre à cohabiter ! D'ici l'année prochaine, certains d'entre vous partiront faire des études supérieures, et il n'y aura plus de rivalité entre les maisons. Vous devrez, dans le futur, apprendre à travailler ensemble et ce, peu importe que vous vous appréciez ou non. Sincèrement, vous croyez vraiment que j'invite notre chère Directrice à manger tous les soirs ? Loin de là, et pourtant nous travaillons ensemble que ça nous plaise ou non. Et c'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de vous inculquer tout au long de l'année.

Quelques Serpentards avaient rit à l'évocation des liens entre le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur McGonagall, mais tous étaient malgré tout mécontent à l'idée de travailler en binôme avec leurs "ennemis".

Tous, sauf Drago Malefoy, qui regardait le professeur Rogue avec lassitude. Au fond de lui, Drago espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à travailler avec Saint Potter. Bien qu'il avait été étonné d'admettre qu'il le respectait un minimum, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à travailler avec lui. Trop de ressentiments, de colères, de rancunes à son égard. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur avait commencé à former les binômes :

\- Monsieur Finnigan avec Mlle Leese. Monsieur Goyle avec Mlle Brown. Mr Londubat avec Mlle Parkinson. Mr Malefoy avec Mlle Quest. Mr Nott avec Mlle Parvati. Mr Potter avec Mlle Greengrass. Mr Thomas avec Mlle Dim. Mr Zabini avec Mlle Granger. Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, faites preuves de galanterie et rejoignez vos binômes.

C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva assis à côté d'une jolie petite brunette, à l'air maussade, juste derrière Blaise qui était lui même assis à côté de Granger. Drago se tourna vers son binôme :

\- Arrête de tirer la tronche, tu fais équipe avec le plus doué de la classe.

Elle l'ignora royalement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry et Neville étaient assis côte à côté. Harry ne connaissait pas particulièrement son équipière, et il était soulagé de ne pas faire équipe avec Malefoy. Quant à Neville, on aurait pu penser, en voyant son visage, qu'il attendait simplement que la mort vienne le sauver.

C'est dans cette humeur un peu particulière que le professeur reprit la parole :

\- Pour ce premier cour, je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé sur les propriétés de la Belladone et son utilisation. Un seul parchemin par binôme. Et, méfiez-vous, je saurai très bien si le parchemin n'a été rédigé que par une seule personne ! Vous avez jusque midi.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'Hermione travaillait avec Zabini. Elle fut d'abord étonnée que le garçon soit si intelligent. Puis elle fut surprise par son propre jugement. De quel droit se permettait-elle de juger ce garçon sans même le connaître ? Elle avait laissé ses préjugés l'emporter sur la logique. En y réfléchissant bien, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Zabini être désagréable avec qui que ce soit, toutes maisons confondues, tout âge confondues, tout droit du sang confondu. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de rester en retrait, d'écouter et de sourire de temps en temps quand il trouvait une plaisanterie amusante. Il était principalement dans l'ombre de Drago, sans pour autant être son chien de garde, comme l'autre idiot de Goyle. Elle décida de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, il avait l'air d'être plutôt doué, tout au moins en potions, et il avait été nommé Préfet en Chef, comme elle.

De son côté, Harry s'aperçut rapidement que sa coéquipière n'était pas très intelligente. Perspicace, certes, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissance en matière de potion. Et encore moins sur la Belladone. Pourtant, la jeune fille était plutôt sympathique, ce qui surprit Harry.

Un peu plus loin, Drago était aux prises avec sa binôme, Carlie Quest. Elle s'entêtait à refuser de lui adresser la parole et se contentait de lui répondre par onomatopées et par des grognements significatifs. Si bien que Drago finit par se contenter d'en faire autant, ce qui rendit leur travail un peu compliqué.

A côté de Harry, Neville n'osait presque pas prendre la parole. Pansy Parkinson n'arrêtait pas de souffler et de râler d'avoir été mise en binôme avec "un aussi gros boulet". Pendant plus de six ans, la jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse que de martyriser le jeune homme, et Neville, sachant pertinemment que son professeur le détestait, vit dans ce choix de partenaire une simple torture supplémentaire.

A son bureau, le professeur Rogue observait ses élèves. Il s'était senti inspiré, pour cette idée de binôme. C'était un pari risqué, certes. Très risqué, même. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait l'occasion de se frotter à quelques querelles, plus ou moins violentes, au cour de l'année. Mais il avait vraiment bien réfléchi aux équipes qu'il avait formé. Quoique Parkinson et Londubat… Il aurait quand même pu éviter. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Et puis, il se réconfortait en se répétant que ça permettrait au Gryffondor de s'endurcir encore. Et à la Serpentard d'apprendre à fermer son bec. Il fut particulièrement surprit, à la fin du cours, d'avoir survécu à ces trois heures sans qu'aucune disputes n'éclate. " _Un bon début"_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione faisait sa ronde nocturne quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle :

\- Hé, Granger !

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini qui lui faisait signe. Surprise, mais aussi inquiète, elle s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps d'avancer jusqu'à elle. Que lui voulait-il ? Il avait peut-être l'intention de lui parler du cours de potions… Ça ne pouvait être que ça, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais échangés plus de quelques mots que ce matin là, en travaillant ensemble.

Arrivée face à elle, le jeune italien lui sourit :

\- Je peux t'accompagner, pour ta ronde ?

Hermione fut d'abord complètement sous le choc, avant de se renfrogner :

\- Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, Zabini.

Il lui sourit :

\- Tu oubli que je suis Préfet en Chef…

Son sourire redoubla en voyant l'air effaré d'Hermione. Oui, elle avait oublié. Elle secoua les épaules avant de se remettre en marche. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa le Serpentard, dont le sourire ne s'effaçait pas. Pourtant, ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas un sourire arrogant ou malicieux, ou même narquois, comme elle avait l'habitude de voir sur les visages des Verts et Argents. Non, c'était un sourire simple. Le sourire d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui est de bonne humeur.

Hermione se renfrogna, de plus en plus énervée contre elle-même. Encore une fois, elle avait laissé ses préjugés l'emporter sur la raison. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son _ennemi_ , Hermione avait discrètement resserré l'emprise de ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique, prête à lui jeter un sortilège s'il osait faire le moindre faux pas. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait, cherchant juste à être _gentil_. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce un plan diabolique afin de l'amadouer pour se servir d'elle ou la kidnapper ? Ou était-il vraiment _gentil_ tout le temps, avec tout le monde ? Hermione était confuse. Tellement qu'elle ne vit même pas les deux élèves de troisième année qui se bécotaient dans un couloir. Blaise, lui, s'en était apperçu :

\- Vous, là ! Retournez dans vos dortoir immédiatement. Vous avez dépassé le couvre-feu de vingt minutes. Dix de plus et c'était la retenue…

Tandis que les deux gamins, rouges d'embarras, s'en allaient en courant, Blaise se tourna vers la Gryffondor :

\- Ça va pas, Granger ? ça te ressemble pas, de passer devant une infraction sans même sourciller…

Elle le regarda, intriguée. Puis, en entendant les gloussement des deux adolescents derrière eux, elle comprit et secoua les épaules, toujours sans dire un mot. Blaise s'en amusa :

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? J'en connais certains que ça arrangerait bien, tu sais. Mais moi, ça risque de me causer des problèmes, pour le cours de potions.

\- C'est donc ça ? Tu sympathises avec moi simplement pour que je puisse t'aider en potions ?

Elle s'était arrêté et le regardait avec des yeux à la fois blessés et en colère. Blaise répondit simplement :

\- Bien sûr que non, Granger. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu ne m'aide pas en potions, on y travaille en binôme ! Je te taquinais, c'est tout.

Elle le fixait, de plus en plus intriguée :

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire…. On s'est ignoré pendant sept ans, tu fais partie de la maison ennemie à la mienne, tu es le meilleur ami de mon _pire_ ennemi, et tu sympathises avec moi ?

Il rit :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Personnellement, je me fiche complètement de la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves, ou de qui sont tes amis et ennemis, et même de ton sang, si tu viens à y penser. Tu es une fille plutôt intelligent, et c'est un euphémisme. J'ai simplement envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Dépasser les préjugés, s'unir face à l'adversité, et bla bla bla. Tu vois ?

Il secoua les épaules pour tenter de dissiper son embarras. Il s'était bien douté que la Gryffondor imaginerait une entourloupe sous son geste. Mais il était réellement curieux d'apprendre à la connaître. Au cours des six premières années d'études, il avait souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer. Il se souvenait de toutes ses réactions lorsque ses soit-disant _amis_ la martyrisaient. Comme lorsque Drago l'avait insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe, en deuxième année. Ou bien quand Pansy avait jeté un sort sur sa jupe, dans la cour arrière, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir ses dessous… A bien y réfléchir, Blaise Zabini avait réalisé qu'il culpabilisait. Toutes ces années, il n'avait eu de cesse de trouver leurs agissement complètement puérils et parfois même cruels. Mais il n'était jamais intervenu. Il avait eu trop peur de perdre ses quelques amis. Et être à Serpentard, seul, et être ami avec _l'ennemi_ , c'était vraiment un jeu dangereux auquel il ne voulait pas jouer. Et puis, dans tous les cas, la jeune fille n'aurait pas pris ses actions aux sérieux. Exactement comme maintenant, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'un jour, il arriverait à lui expliquer tout ça. Peut-être même à lui demander pardon. Mais, en attendant, il fallait surtout qu'il arrive à la convaincre de son honnêteté :

\- Ecoute, Granger. Je peux comprendre ta haine envers ma maison, envers ce que nous représentons. Et je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu me détestes pour toutes ces années de persécutions. Mais sache juste que, moi, je n'ai jamais rien eu ni contre ta maison, ni contre toi. Je trouve ça triste qu'il aura fallu la guerre pour que je puisse comprendre que nos maisons ne représentent pas tant que ça… Mais le discours de McGo hier soir, et celui de Rogue ce matin, m'ont amené à réfléchir et…. Enfin, bref. Dis-toi simplement que, si on sympathise, les cours de potions pourraient en être plus agréable, non ? Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à son dortoir. Elle le retint par le bras :

\- D'accord, Zabini. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, mais je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Seulement, garde en mémoire que je reste sur mes gardes, au cas où tu aurais envie de me berner. Et que, si tu viens à me décevoir, tu pourrais amèrement le regretter.

Blaise fut presque choqué, mais surtout amusé, par ses propos :

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout se rebelle ? Tu aurais fait une très bonne Serpentard, tu sais ?

Il lui sourit en voyant son visage se décomposer et s'empressa de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Je plaisante !

Elle lui mit une claque sur le bras avant de rire avec lui. Il reprirent leur ronde côte à côte et échangèrent quelques plaisanteries banales sur des sujets tout aussi banals.

De retour dans son dortoir, Hermione fut surprise de ne pas trouver Ginny et Harry entrain de se bécoter sur l'un des canapés. Elle secoua les épaules et partit se coucher, la tête pleine de pensées plus embrouillées les unes que les autres.

Elle ne fit pas le même cauchemar que d'habitude. Tout étaient un condensé d'images du passé, souvenirs de ses rapports avec les Serpentards. Puis les mots de Blaise Zabini raisonnaient à son oreille : " _je n'ai jamais rien eu ni contre ta maison, ni contre toi"_ et elle se rendait compte que jamais il ne prenait parti dans les disputes, se contentant d'observer, de sourire parfois ou bien de regarder ses amis d'un air de désaccord. Enfin, la voix de Ron lui glissa " _qui d'autre que le petit innocent de la bande pour réussir à te berner ?"_ et elle se réveilla en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de sueur.


	4. 12 Septembre

**Samedi 12 Septembre 2015**

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, presque tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, profitant de ce premier jour de weekend. Chacun discutait joyeusement avec ses voisins et certains rires se faisaient entendre au quatre coins de la salle. A 8h, des centaines de hiboux firent irruption dans la Grande Salle pour déposer lettres et colis à leur destinataires. Des cris d'étonnements résonnèrent chez les plus jeunes, tandis que les plus âgés relevaient à peine la tête.

Hermione se dit que tout avait vraiment changé. Elle avait l'impression que le temps où elle même écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement face à cette scène surréaliste remontait à des décennies. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille ne recevait de courriers que de la part de ses parents. Elle fut donc complètement surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait également reçu une lettre de Molly Weasley. Elle s'empressa de la lire :

" _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ma chérie, comme tu t'en doutes, si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est à propos de Ronald. Ce petit empoté n'a toujours pas décidé de revenir à la raison et refuse de retourner à Poudlard. Pire encore, il m'a annoncé qu'il partirait sous peu pour 'découvrir le monde' … Comme s'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment découvert pendant son escapade avec Harry et toi._

 _Hermione, s'il te plaît, essaie de le raisonner. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, et tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour le convaincre de prendre les bonnes décisions. Arthur et moi sommes complètement désemparés et je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner._

 _J'espère que les choses se passent bien pour toi, à Poudlard. Prend soin de ma petite Ginny. Et prend soin de toi._

 _Molly W._

 _P.S : Tu es évidemment invitée à venir passer les vacances de Noël avec nous. Ronald ou pas, tu fais partie de la famille. "_

Hermione était à la fois soulagée, d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait eu aucun drame, et secouée. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouver le courage d'écrire à Ron. Elle attendait simplement qu'il se réveille et réalise la situation. Elle était aussi curieuse de voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans prendre de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'elle trouvait ce comportement complètement puéril, sa fierté n'en démordait pas. Et puis, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à sa décision. Quitter Poudlard revenait-il à la quitter elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que _oui_ , surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas prit la peine de lui écrire.

Dans un soupir, elle se releva et quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la volière. Une fois sur place, elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume et un encrier et s'installa à la petite table prévue à cet effet, pour répondre à la mère de son _presque_ petit-ami :

" _Chère Molly,_

 _Ici, tout va bien. Ginny est telle qu'elle l'est toujours, espiègle et courageuse. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire pour elle._

 _Concernant Ronald, je n'ai aucune idée du_ pouvoir _que j'ai sur lui actuellement. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis lundi soir… Mais je vais lui écrire, pour vous. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai des nouvelles._

 _Hermione._

 _P.S : Ce serait avec grand plaisir que je me joindrai à vous pour les fêtes. Me reste à voir ce que mes parents auront prévu. Encore une fois, je vous tiendrai au courant."_

Elle enveloppa sa lettre et l'accrocha à la pâte d'Errol, le hibou des Weasley. Puis elle reprit un parchemin et commença une autre lettre :

" _Cher Ron…"_

Elle se figea. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui écrire. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et la panique lui vint. Elle chassa ses démons, inspira un grand coup, et reprit :

" _Cher Ronald_

 _Bientôt deux semaines que je tiens sans avoir de tes nouvelles. Ma fierté me poussait à ne pas t'écrire, mais ta mère a insisté pour que je te secoue les fesses. Tu réalises, Ron ? Ta_ mère _me demande de te_ convaincre _de revenir à Poudlard. Ta MÈRE ! Est-ce que tu as conscience de la position délicate dans laquelle tu m'as mise ?_

 _Je ne reviendrai pas sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne pas revenir, elles ne m'intéressent pas. Mais j'aimerais t'expliquer les raisons qui auraient dû te pousser à rester…_

 _Pour commencer, ce sont TES études. Ça représente TON AVENIR. Que comptes-tu faire, plus tard ? D'accord, tu as besoin de prendre un peu de recul et faire une mise au point, comme tout le monde je pense. Mais l'année prochaine, il sera probablement trop tard pour revenir à Poudlard passer tes ASPIC, et tu sera bien mal barré si tu veux faire des études supérieures… Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps à me côtoyer, moi, la mordue des cours, tu aurais au moins fini par comprendre ça…_

 _En suite, as-tu seulement réfléchi à l'inquiétude que tu as provoqué autour de toi ? Tes parents ne te comprennent plus et ta sœur t'en veux à mort. Harry essaie de prendre ta défense, mais je sens que lui aussi est surpris et triste que tu ne nous ais pas accompagnés. Nous avions la possibilité, enfin, de passer une année sereine et tranquille… Nous aurions pu passer notre temps à rire ensemble, plutôt qu'à chercher comment détruire l'autre Psychopathe ! Mais non, toi, il a fallu que tu nous lâches comme ça. Ginny m'a confié que même Bill est déçu de ne pas pouvoir te compter parmi ses élèves, lui qui était si ravi de pouvoir enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et profiter de son poste pour passer plus de temps avec son frère…_

 _C'est pas pareil sans toi…_

 _Et pour finir, qu'en est-il de nous ? Loin de moi l'idée d'être égoïste ou prétentieuse, mais j'aurais pensé que j'aurai été l'argument suffisant à te convaincre de revenir à Poudlard… Qu'en est-il de nous, Ronald ? Puis-je encore nous considérer comme 'un couple' ? Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard ? Toi qui n'est pas foutu de m'annoncer en face que tu m'abandonnes comme un lâche ! Toi qui es capable de rester presque deux semaines sans même me donner de tes nouvelles ! Es-tu toujours amoureux ?_

 _Je vais m'arrêter là. J'aurai pu t'envoyer une beuglante. Crois-moi, l'idée m'a vraiment effleurée… Mais le souvenir de ta réaction face à celle de ta mère, que tu avais reçue en deuxième année, m'a convaincu de me contenter d'une simple lettre. Encore une fois, je pense à toi.  
Réponds-moi, Ron. C'est la moindre des choses._

 _Hermione"_

Après avoir chargé l'un des hibou de Poudlard, mit à disposition des élèves n'ayant pas leur propre animal, d'emmener la lettre jusqu'à Ron, Hermione s'en alla jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour assister aux sélections. Harry avait décidé de reprendre son poste d'attrapeur, mais aussi de capitaine. Ginny fut sélectionnée comme poursuiveur, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan et Carlie Quest. Deux élèves de cinquième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas furent sélectionnés comme batteurs. Et Dean Thomas prit la place de Ron aux buts.

Vers 17h, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et chacun donnait son avis quant à leur nouvelle équipe. Hermione, qui ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça au Quidditch, travaillait dans un coin. Elle prenait de l'avance sur le devoir qu'elle devait rendre en _Études de Runes_ un mois plus tard quand une élève de deuxième année vint l'interrompre :

\- Hum. Désolée de te déranger, Hermione. J'étais à la volière et un abruti de hibou m'a mordu le doigt. Il ne m'a lâché que lorsque j'ai prit la lettre qu'il transportait. Je crois qu'il m'a prit pour toi…

Elle lui tendait une enveloppe sur laquelle n'était écrit que son nom, d'une écrite grossière et sale. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir de qui elle venait… La description du hibou correspondait parfaitement à Coquecigrue. Elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et lui appliqua un petit bandage magique pour soigner les petites coupure de son doigt. Puis elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lire la réponse de Ron :

" _Hermione._

 _J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ma vie. Mes parents s'y feront. Ginny finira par éteindre son feu. Et Harry me comprend._

 _Je pense faire le tour du monde. Puis je travaillerai avec George à la boutique. Il me l'a déjà proposé, et je ne crois pas avoir besoin de mes ASPIC pour vendre des farces et attrapes…_

 _Quant à nous, c'est fini Hermione. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. Nous n'avons rien en commun, si ce n'est Harry. Nous avions cette mission suicide, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie… Je crois simplement que je t'aimais parce que je pensais mourir._

 _J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Respecte ça._

 _Ronald."_


	5. 13 Septembre

**Dimanche 13 Septembre 2015**

Blaise Zabini observait les étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Il avait été surprit, hier soir, de ne pas retrouver Granger pendant sa ronde, mais il s'était dit qu'il avait du la louper. Puis, ce matin, il l'avait cherché du regard pendant le petit déjeuner sans la trouver. Et pareil à midi.

Il fini par l'apercevoir. Elle semblait complètement abattue, refermée sur elle même. Elle touillait sa soupe dans un geste machinal, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses amis lui lançaient parfois des regards inquiets ou compatissants. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, ça sautait aux yeux. Blaise s'inquiéta, mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Un Serpentard qui se dirige vers la table des Gryffondor pour parler à l'une de leur plus grande héroïne de guerre, tout le monde aurait trouver ça louche. Il décida d'attendre jusqu'à l'heure de sa ronde.

Quelques heures plus tard, il l'a trouva au cinquième étage. Elle marchait comme un fantôme, la tête baissée, le regard vide. Le long du couloir qu'elle arpentait, elle passa devant trois élèves en infraction sans même réagir. Blaise décida d'intervenir et renvoya les élèves dans leur dortoir, ce qui fit sursauter la Préfète en Chef. Il décida de tenter une plaisanterie :

\- Tu fais une piètre Préfète en Chef, Granger !

Elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos, sans aucune réaction, et reprit sa marche. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et marcha à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sorti un muffin à la myrtille de sa poche et lui tendit :

\- Mange, tu n'as rien avalé de la journée.

Elle le regarda, surprise :

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas vue dans la Grande Salle, ni ce matin, ni ce midi. Et que ce soir, tu as à peine touché à ta soupe.

\- Tu m'espionnes ?!

Il sourit :

\- Oui, Granger. Je t'espionne pour trouver des informations à ton sujet qui pourraient me permettre de monter un plan diabolique afin de te tuer.

Elle sembla à la fois paniquée et choquée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le ton ironique du jeune homme qui s'empressa d'ajouter dans un sourire :

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te donner à manger, plutôt que de te laisser mourir de malnutrition…

Elle comprit le sarcasme et sembla soulagée. Elle prit le muffin et croqua dedans avant de faire une grimace :

\- Je n'ai même pas faim.

\- Alors mange par réflexe.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de grignoter sa pâtisserie. Quand elle eut finit, il lui en tendit une autre :

\- Allez, Granger. T'es déjà toute maigre, faudrait pas que tu n'aies plus que la peau sur les os… Les filles qui ressemblent à des Sombrals, ça n'attire pas les garçons.

Le visage de la brune se figea dans une expression de pure douleur. Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lâcha rapidement :

\- Et merde. Désolé, Granger. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

La jeune fille s'adoucit en voyant l'air sincèrement coupable du Serpentard et inspira un grand coup pour repousser ses émotions, avant d'accepter le deuxième muffin. Cependant, elle ne le mangea pas, se contentant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts, le regard vide. Elle finit par avouer dans un soupir :

\- Il m'a quittée.

Blaise se demanda quelques instants si elle parlait de Potter ou de Weasley. Puis il se souvint d'avoir vu le premier lui caresser l'épaule, pendant le dîner. Il en conclu qu'il s'agissait donc du rouquin. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son tour :

\- C'est un idiot.

Elle sourit :

\- Oui. Et encore, le terme est trop gentil.

Il éclata de rire. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence. Blaise n'osait pas lui poser de question. Déjà, parce qu'il savait que la Gryffondor ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et qu'elle refuserait probablement de se confier à lui. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les peines de cœur.

Hermione, de son côté, n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en parler. Elle appréciait Zabini de plus en plus. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils faisaient leurs rondes ensemble et elle ne s'étonnait plus de sa gentillesse. Même si, parfois, le Serpentard faisait des plaisanteries qu'elle trouvait déplacées, il restait quelqu'un d'agréable avec qui il était plaisant de discuter. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Sa meilleure amie n'était autre que la petite sœur du coupable. Et son meilleur ami était le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Deux amis fidèles, mais qui ne pourraient pas juger de la situation en tout objectivité. Zabini, lui, était complètement neutre, dans cette histoire. A leur grand étonnement, elle se confia à son collègue :

\- Il prétend avoir besoin de voir le monde, de faire une mise au point sur sa vie. Il n'a même pas eu le cran de me dire tout ça en face, il a attendu que je sois dans le train pour que sa sœur m'annonce qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner les cours. Et après ça, il attend encore deux semaines que _je_ lui envoie une lettre pour y répondre et me dire que c'est fini entre nous, que j'aurai dû le comprendre, que nous n'avons plus rien en commun depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher, le regard au bord des larmes, sa colère à deux doigts d'exploser. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ajouter :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait que parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir…

Blaise écoutait en silence les confidences de la Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle avait décidé de se confier à lui, et il en était vraiment surpris. Il décida de profiter de cette chance pour lui montrer sa sincérité et il se retint de faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. Quand elle eut finit, il remarqua à quel point toute cette histoire semblait l'avoir secouée. Ils recommencèrent à marcher sans dire un mot et Blaise finit par rompre le silence :

\- Tu avais raison. _Idiot_ n'est pas un terme assez fort pour lui.

Elle explosa de rire, ce qui soulagea le Serpentard. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer bien trop souvent, suite aux moqueries de ses congénères, et il préférait de loin la voir détendue. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il finit par ajouter :

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les peines de cœur. Je n'en ai jamais connu moi-même. Alors je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faudrait que je dise pour t'aider. Mais, si je peux me permettre de te donner mon avis malgré tout, je crois que ce mec est un abruti fini. Il ne te mérite pas. Et il mérite encore moins les larmes que tu verses pour lui.

Hermione lui sourit :

\- Merci, Zabini.

\- De rien. Maintenant, mange ce foutu muffin !

Elle rit de nouveau et ils continuèrent d'avancer tout en échangeant quelques plaisanteries.


	6. 30 Septembre

**Mercredi 30 Septembre 2015**

En cours de potions, les tensions entre les élèves se faisaient de moins en moins ressentir. Bien que, la semaine précédente, Pansy Parkinson avait volontairement saboté son breuvage de façon à ce que Neville se retrouve couvert d'une substance gluante et visqueuse, aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Le Professeur Rogue s'en félicitait régulièrement, pensant avoir fait preuve de génie.

Hermione et Zabini formaient une équipe parfaite, ou presque. Parfois, les deux Préfets en Chef se disputaient, n'étant pas d'accord quant à la recette d'une potion. Mais ils travaillaient parfaitement bien, récoltant les meilleures notes de la classe.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy en était encore aux prises avec sa binôme, Carlie Quest. Elle avait finalement accepté de lui adresser la parole mais elle restait froide et distante avec le jeune homme. Drago en était agacé. Leur animosité ne faisait que lui rapporter des notes plus basses que celles qu'il aurait obtenues en travaillant seul.

Harry, lui, s'entendait plutôt bien avec Daphnée. Le niveau de celle-ci ne cessait de s'améliorer, grâce au Gryffondor. Elle écoutait ses conseils, suivait ses instructions, s'opposait à lui quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Parfois, ils discutaient ensemble des cours de potions qu'ils avaient suivis les années précédentes, se racontant des anecdotes et tentant de juger si telle ou telle expérience était à reproduire pendant le cours.

Malheureusement, la bonne entente qui régnait le mercredi matin ne s'étendait pas à l'extérieur des cachots. Aucun autre enseignant n'avait appliqué la méthode du Professeur Rogue, et le reste des cours en commun entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards se passaient dans une ambiance similaire aux années précédentes : compétitions, animosité, rancune et querelles. Et dans les couloirs, les élèves de Serpentards continuaient de martyriser les élèves des autres maisons.

La seule exception à la règle, c'était Hermione et Blaise. Une réelle amitié commençait à naître entre les deux étudiants. Principalement grâce à leur rondes quotidiennes où ils discutaient, plaisantaient et apprenaient à se connaître. Hermione s'était aperçue qu'Harry et Ginny passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer à propos de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi ! Mais n'étant pas de nature intrusive, elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet, attendant simplement qu'ils viennent se confier à elle. Malheureusement, trop fier l'un comme l'autre, aucun des deux n'en avait parlé à la brune. Et la tension qui émanait d'eux commençait à lui peser. Elle s'était donc rapprochée encore un peu plus de Blaise, passant parfois du temps avec lui à la bibliothèque au lieu d'être avec ses amis.

Ce soir là, ils faisaient tous les deux leur ronde et riaient de bons cœur quand une voix retentit derrière eux :

\- Le rire de Granger, quel son abominable !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Elle se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson et la fusilla du regard. La Serpentard, accompagnée de Drago Malefoy et Gregory Goyle, ne se démonta pas :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que son rire de sang-de-bourbe donne envie de vomir ?

Goyle se mit à rire et acquiescer, tandis que Malefoy gardait son visage blasé et impassible. Hermione fut étonnée de ne pas le voir rire à ses dépens. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre Parkinson à sa place, mais Blaise prit la parole avant elle :

\- Fous lui la paix, Pansy. T'es vraiment conne, quand tu t'y mets.

La jeune fille se tourna furieusement vers son ami et lui lança, acerbe :

\- Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? Dis-moi, Blaise, tu serai pas tombé amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe quand même ?

\- Pourquoi, tu serais jalouse ? Vaut mieux elle que toi, ça c'est certain.

Pansy le fusilla du regard, vexée. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Blaise l'en empêcha :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ci ? Vous devriez être au sous-sol, dans notre salle commune.

Drago Malefoy continuait de regarder la scène d'un air absent et désintéressé. Hermione, elle, était à la fois surprise et touchée par le comportement de son _ami_. Pansy s'énerva :

\- Je suis Préfète, je te rappelle. Je fais ma ronde, comme toi.

Blaise sourit, victorieux :

\- Non, Pansy. Moi, je suis Préfet en Chef, ce qui implique que je peux faire mes rondes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Toi tu n'es qu'une simple Préfète, et tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Et puis, Drago est Préfet, mais pas Gregory. J'en ferai un rapport à la Directrice. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'outrepasser tes droits, je ne voudrais pas devoir enlever des points à ma propre maison à cause de toi.

Pansy le dévisagea d'un air complètement ahuri :

\- Tu oses nous trahir ?

\- Je ne trahis personne. Je fais mon job, c'est tout. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, alors maintenant, retournez dans la salle commune !

Furieuse, Pansy fit demi-tour et s'en alla avec rage, suivie de Gregory qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Drago s'attarda quelques instants, dévisageant son meilleur ami d'un air curieux. Puis il secoua les épaules et s'en alla de sa démarche dédaigneuse. Blaise se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit cette peste, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Son rire à elle ressemble aux grincements d'une craie sur un tableau noir...

Hermione le dévisageait, la bouche grande ouverte. Blaise en rit :

\- Bah alors, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et lui répondit, honnête :

\- Merci, d'avoir pris ma défense.

\- Ne me remercie pas, j'attendais une occasion de remettre cette garce à sa place depuis des lustres. Et puis, encore une fois, je n'ai fait que mon job.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras avant d'insister :

\- Non, Blaise. Tu as fait plus que ça. Merci, vraiment.

Il lui sourit, timide :

\- Bah… C'est pas grand chose. J'aurais du agir ainsi il y a des années déjà. Alors bon…

Il ne dit plus rien, et Hermione comprit qu'il s'en voulait de n'être jamais intervenu au cours des années précédentes, quand elle se faisait persécuter par ses comparses. Elle sourit :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. De n'avoir jamais rien fait. Je comprends. Et puis, au moins, tu ne participais pas, c'est déjà ça.

Il lui sourit et répondit :

\- Je m'en veux quand même. J'ai souvent eu envie de les envoyer bouler, de leur dire qu'ils avaient un comportement exécrable et injustifié envers toi. Envers beaucoup d'autres, aussi. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le cran. Ce sont mes amis, quoi qu'on en dise. Même s'ils me tapent souvent sur les nerfs. Alors, je suis désolé, Hermione.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Mais, vraiment, Blaise. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'assure, je comprends.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur ronde en se remémorant certains souvenirs en communs.

Une petite heure plus tard, Blaise était de retour dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il fut soulagé de ne pas apercevoir Pansy. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle tenterait d'une façon ou d'une autre de se venger de cette pseudo humiliation et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec elle ce soir. Il s'assit alors dans l'un des canapés et commença à travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose. Il avait presque fini son brouillon quand Drago vint s'installer à ses côtés. Patient, son ami attendit qu'il ait finit et reposé sa plume avant d'entamer la discussion :

\- Alors comme ça, tu sympathises avec Granger ?

Son ton n'était pas mauvais, pas ironique, pas moqueur. Juste étonné. Blaise soupira :

\- C'est une fille plutôt sympathique, quand on apprend à la connaître.

\- Le plan brillant de Rogue a l'air de faire effet sur vous, on dirait.

Blaise sourit :

\- Bah, pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais pas. C'est à la fois grâce au cours de potions, mais aussi grâce à nos rondes. Et puis, dans tous les cas, c'est une fille vraiment marrante alors je crois qu'on aurait finit un jour ou l'autre par devenir amis.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants à la réponse de son presque frère avant de demander :

\- T'es vraiment sérieux ?

Blaise se tourna vers lui, vexé :

\- Evidemment. Tu me connais, je fais toujours ami-ami avec tout le monde. Je me fiche des liens du sang, ou des affiliations aux maisons. Si le caractère d'une personne me plaît et que j'ai envie de faire connaissance, j'y vais. Hermione est vraiment sympa. J'admets que parfois, elle est agaçante. Quand elle prend plaisir à étaler son savoir faire, ça m'énerve encore aussi, des fois. Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle est juste avide de connaissance, et elle aime partager ce qu'elle sait. Elle ne fait pas ça pour rabaisser les autres, mais surtout pour les aider à améliorer leurs connaissances. C'est une fille vraiment généreuse. Et elle peut être vraiment drôle, quand elle en a envie.

Drago le dévisageait, de plus en plus surpris :

\- Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux, toi ?

Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Absolument pas. Quand j'y réfléchis, je la vois plutôt comme une petite sœur, que comme une petite-amie potentielle. Elle en bave un peu, niveau relationnel, ces derniers temps. Alors je lui apporte mon soutien, tout simplement.

Drago haussa un sourcil :

\- Une petite sœur, hein ?

\- Bah, tu me connais. Je suis fils unique, presque orphelin… Si j'ai réussi à considérer une petite fouine arrogante telle que toi comme mon frère, je peux bien considérer une petite miss je-sais-tout agaçante comme ma petite sœur…

Drago sourit :

\- Et maintenant, tu me surnommes la fouine ? Cette fille a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Blaise.

Celui-ci éclata de rire :

\- Ouais, peut-être bien.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, son meilleur ami fricotait avec Granger ? Il n'en revenait pas. Mais le pire, c'était ses arguments….

Blaise décida d'aller se coucher, laissant le jeune blond dans ses pensées.

Son ami avait su mettre l'accent sur ses propres conflits internes. La Gryffondor était une insupportable miss je-sais-tout. Mais, au fond de lui, Drago savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Lui-même était un garçon plutôt intelligent. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, son précepteur n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il serait toujours premier de sa classe, avec un tel esprit, vif et brillant. Et pourtant, Granger continuait perpétuellement d'occuper la première place, le laissant, lui, en deuxième position. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était surtout cette manie d'étaler son savoir à tout-va. Pourtant, Blaise venait de lui dire que c'était involontaire. _Elle ne fait pas ça pour rabaisser les autres, mais surtout pour les aider à améliorer leurs connaissances._ Était-ce vraiment possible ?

Et puis, ce qui l'énervait aussi, surtout même !, c'était toute sa culture du monde sorcier, alors qu'elle était née-moldue. Il enrageait à l'idée qu'elle ait pu amasser autant d'informations et être aussi brillante en étant pourtant née dans un monde différent. Quelque part au fond de lui, Drago savait que c'était son ego qui en prenait un coup. Elle avait les mêmes connaissances que lui, qui avait pourtant grandit dans cet univers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si Granger était née dans une famille de sorcier, elle serait aujourd'hui bien plus intelligente que lui… Et ça, c'était assez dur à encaisser.

Malgré tout, il se surprenait à l'envier. Appartenir à une famille de sang-pur lui avait toujours semblé être un grand avantage, une énorme responsabilité et surtout un sublime privilège. Jusqu'à il y a trois ans, quand le Lord était revenu et avait sali sa famille, son nom et sa réputation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux sur les horreurs qu'accomplissaient son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au nom d'une cause qu'il trouvait de plus en plus pitoyable. Il avait alors réalisé que les liens du sang importaient peu, en fin de compte. Surtout grâce à Granger, d'ailleurs. Elle qui était une sang-de-bourbe était pourtant la jeune fille la plus brillante qu'il connaissait. Il se souvint alors de ce soir de mars, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque la Gryffondor avait été torturée sous ses yeux par la main de sa tante. Il n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour faire taire ses hurlements. Il s'en voulait toujours, aujourd'hui, de n'avoir pas bougé.

Soudain, il comprit. Ce qui l'empêchait réellement d'affronter la Gryffondor, c'était avant tout sa culpabilité. Un sentiment nouveau qu'il avait encore du mal à gérer. Mais il n'eut aucun doute. C'était pour ça qu'il continuait de la haïr silencieusement. Parce qu'elle faisait naître en lui cette culpabilité assourdissante qu'il refusait d'affronter.

Drago s'en alla dormir, la tête pleine de pensées douloureuses. Cette nuit là, ses cauchemars ne furent peuplés que de la Gryffondor, hurlant de douleur, recroquevillée à ses pieds, le suppliant du regard.


	7. 10 Octobre

_NA : Allez hop ! On enchaîne avec le mois d'octobre. J'espère vraiment que vous appréciez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et impressions en commentaires, même si c'est négatif. Tout est constructif. Surtout que c'est ma première fic, et vos impressions comptent beaucoup pour moi... :)  
Dabisous tout le monde !  
YumiKate_

 **OCTOBRE 2015**

 **Samedi 10 Octobre 2015**

Drago déambulait parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il devait faire un devoir pour le cour d'Histoire de la Magie. Et il devait le faire vite, puisqu'il devait le rendre dans deux jours. Il avait déjà finit de le rédiger, mais il lui manquait des sources fiables pour appuyer ses arguments.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva le bon rayon et chercha les livres qui pourraient l'aider. Une petite voix retentit derrière lui :

\- Drago Malefoy à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou courir me cacher en attendant l'apocalypse.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle lui souriait timidement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal à sa plaisanterie. Ce qu'il eut envie de faire, d'ailleurs. Mais, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il était vraiment stressé à cause de ce devoir débile. Il ne releva pas la blague et répondit honnêtement :

\- Je cherche des infos sur l'exile des Géants pour mon devoir d'Histoire.

Hermione fut agréablement surprise qu'il ne l'envoie pas valser sur les roses. De bonne humeur, elle lui conseilla :

\- Tu devrais consulter ce livre ci. Et… Celui-là.

Drago la regarda attraper un livre sur une étagère devant lui. Quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le plus gros volume, qui se trouvait sur une étagère en hauteur, il se surprit à l'observer. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière, juste sa chemise et sa jupe, l'uniforme en vigueur. Elle se cambra un peu plus, et Drago put voir à quel point elle avait un corps sublime. Ses seins était d'une taille parfaite et se dressèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle levait le bras. La courbe de son dos était parfaitement régulière, aucune trace de rondeur disgracieuse. Ses fesses étaient superbement bombées et ses jambes semblaient interminables.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées au moment même ou Hermione lui tendait les deux livres : _Mémoire de Géant_ et _La Disparition de certaines espèces est-elle la conséquence de notre fermeture d'esprit ?_

Drago haussa un sourcil devant le deuxième volume :

\- Dois-je lire entre les lignes, Granger ?

Elle sourit :

\- Seulement si tu es assez intelligent pour, Malefoy.

Il rit. Elle ajouta :

\- Tu devrais vraiment lire le premier en entier, il est vraiment complet et t'offrira toutes les références nécessaires à ton devoir. Le deuxième, tu peux t'en servir pour monter ton argumentation, ça en mettra plein la vue au Professeur Binns.

Drago la dévisageait. Était-elle sincèrement en train de lui donner conseils ? Il semblerait. Il choisit la franchise :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de les lire tous les deux…

\- C'est pour quand, ton devoir ?

\- Lundi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée :

\- Et c'est seulement deux jours avant que tu te décides à faire des recherches ?

Drago soupira :

\- Je connais déjà toute l'histoire de cet exile. Mon précepteur était comme… _fasciné_ , par les Géants. Bien qu'il les détestait. La majeure partie de mon devoir est déjà finie, mais j'avais besoin de citer quelques références.

Hermione fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un précepteur. Puis elle eut envie de se taper le front. Évidemment, c'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas les moyens ! Une fois le choc passé, elle lui proposa timidement :

\- Si tu veux, je peux jeter un œil à ton devoir et t'aider à combler avec les références adéquates ? Je connais ces deux livres presque par cœur…

Elle était persuadée qu'il refuserait. Après tout, le Grand Malefoy ne voudrait surement pas se rabaisser à accepter l'aide d'une sang impur comme elle. Elle fut complètement abasourdie lorsqu'il répondit :

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Lui même semblait surprit par sa réponse. Cependant, à l'inverse de ce que pensait la Gryffondor, ce n'était pas à cause de la pureté de son sang, ou d'un dégoût quelconque. Mais bien à cause de cette jalousie et de cette colère qu'il continuait de ressentir en lui à son égard. Mais, lorsque la jeune fille lui avait proposé son aide, la voix de Blaise avait résonné dans son esprit : " _pour les aider à améliorer leurs connaissances"_ et il décida, à défaut de faire confiance à la sorcière, de faire confiance au jugement de son ami.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous les deux une bonne partie de leur journée, assis à une table de la bibliothèque, étudiant le devoir de Drago. Hermione devait avouer que le jeune homme avait une connaissance parfaite de l'histoire des Géants. Elle ne vit aucune faute. Aucun propos négatif, ni même aucun jugement, ce qui la surprit. Elle se serait attendue à ce que le Serpentard dénigre cette espèce, également considérée comme inférieure à celle des sorciers. Tout en lisant le brouillon du devoir, elle indiquait à Malefoy où trouver les références à utiliser. Il prenait note docilement, ce que la sorcière trouvait encore plus étonnant.

Quant à Drago, il profitait que la jeune femme soit occupée à lire son devoir pour examiner son visage. Elle avait des traits plutôt fins. Des lèvres roses et légèrement pleines, ni trop fines, ni trop grosses. Le bout de son petit nez était légèrement relevé, juste de quoi le remarquer de profil sans que cela ne soit disgracieux de face. Ça lui donnait d'ailleurs des petits airs de lutin. Quelques taches de rousseurs, plutôt brun très clair que roux, parsemaient ses pommettes. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés, dont il s'était si souvent moqué, étaient relâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Leur couleur brun chocolat prenait des reflet dorés selon l'éclairage. Quand elle le regardait, pour lui indiquer quelques références, il observait ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Un marron foncé, profond, qui s'éclaircissait vers l'intérieur jusqu'au doré.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'écoutait presque plus ce qu'elle lui disait, se contentant de noter docilement les références qu'elle lui indiquait. Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago était entrain de réaliser que Granger était devenue une femme vraiment très séduisante. Il n'avait gardé en mémoire que le souvenir de la jeune fille un peu empotée, à la crinière mal dressée et aux dents légèrement trop longues. Il se souvenait d'elle telle qu'il l'avait vue la première fois, lorsqu'ils n'avaient encore que 11 ans. Et, comme le petit arrogant hautain qu'il était encore il y a peu, il s'était emmuré dans sa haine et son dégoût, à tel point qu'il avait perdu tout objectivité quant au physique de la jeune fille.

Oui, Hermione Granger était devenue une femme vraiment belle. L'une de celle dont il pourrait s'éprendre.

A cette pensée, Drago se secoua la tête et chercha à dissimuler sa gêne en reportant son attention sur son devoir. Hermione en avait presque fini. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit à nouveau son brouillon, elle déclara :

\- C'est un très bon devoir sur le sujet, vraiment. Mais je te conseille quand même la lecture de _Mémoire de Géant_ , à titre personnel, enfin si ça t'intéresse. Pour ton devoir, je pense qu'il sera suffisant, en plus de ce que tu trouveras dans _L'Histoire de la magie_ , évidemment.

Elle lui sourit, légèrement embarrassée. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Malefoy la regardait avec insistance, une lueur un peu sauvage dans le regard, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle tenta, sans succès, de cacher son embarras :

\- Bon… Euh… Et bien, je crois que mon travail ici est fini.

Ces paroles semblèrent réveiller Drago qui s'empressa :

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mise en retard sur tes propres devoirs…

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Non, j'ai presque un mois d'avance sur la majeure partie des matières.

Drago fut piqué au vif :

\- Ouais, contrairement à moi...

Elle se rembrunit légèrement à l'idée d'avoir pu vexer le Serpentard :

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je me suis fait un planning de travail plutôt chargé. En fait, je supporte assez mal la pression et travailler le plus rapidement possible sur un devoir me permet de gérer un peu mieux mes angoisses.

Elle se figea en réalisant les confidences qu'elle venait de faire au Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement de ces angoisses scolaires à qui que ce soit, pas même à Ron ou Harry. En remarquant son air paniqué, Drago tenta de la dérider un peu :

\- En fait, t'es juste une maniaque de l'organisation ?

Elle se mit à rire avant d'acquiescer. Drago décida de poursuivre la conversation, qui semblait se dérouler plutôt facilement :

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu étais venu à la bibliothèque pour te _distraire_ ?

Elle sembla un peu gênée d'avouer que oui. Puis elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais aussi pour un devoir, hein. Je dois rédiger un paragraphe en runes anciennes et j'avais besoin de me renseigner sur le sujet, pour mieux le rédiger.

\- Tu ne te contentes jamais du strict minimum ?

Il éclata de rire face à son expression consternée. Légèrement vexée, elle répliqua :

\- Pourquoi, c'est ce que toi tu fais ?

Il sourit :

\- Oui, la plupart du temps.

\- Alors tu devrais arrêter, tu arriverais peut-être à me voler la première place.

Il sourit de plus belle :

\- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Là, Hermione était complètement perdue. Elle _savait_ parfaitement que Drago la détestait pour être meilleure que lui. Alors pourquoi faire semblant d'en être satisfait ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions. Son ventre fit un bruit assourdissant. Drago lui lança un regard gêné :

\- Il va être l'heure du dîner. Viens, retournons vers la Grande Salle. Je t'ai déjà fait louper le déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas être responsable si tu t'évanouis pendant ta ronde parce que tu n'as pas mangé ce soir non plus. Blaise m'en voudrait.

Pendant le repas, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le récit que ses amis lui faisaient de leur journée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se repassait mentalement son après-midi avec Malefoy. Il n'y avait eu aucune animosité entre eux, aucune plaisanterie douteuse ou déplacée. Elle en était même venue à lui faire des confidences, ce qui était absolument improbable. Même lui avait semblé à l'aise avec elle, ce qui était tout aussi improbable. Elle était en train de se demander comment elle en était arrivée à côtoyer, non pas un, mais bien _deux_ Serpentards, sans qu'il y ait de moqueries ou de répliques acerbes, quand Ginny lui lança à voix basse :

\- Hermione ? Qui est-ce que tu dévisages comme ça, chez les Serpentards ?

La sorcière réalisa qu'elle était effectivement entrain de dévisager Malefoy, sans même s'en être rendue compte. Reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit à sa meilleure amie :

\- Personne, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Ginny ne crut pas un mot de sa réponse :

\- Tu cherches à savoir lequel d'entre eux représenterait ton plus gros plaisir coupable ?

Hermione dévisagea son amie sans comprendre. Ginny éclata de rire avant d'ajouter, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres Gryffondor autour d'elles :

\- Mais si, tu sais. Le garçon tellement détestable que tu aurai presque envie de le tuer, mais qui est tellement beau et séduisant que tu n'arrive pas à lui résister… Celui qui te fait perdre la tête, autant à cause de tes hormones que de ta conscience...Celui pour qui tu culpabilises de craquer dans tes rêves…

Hermione l'interrompit d'une voix dure, pour cacher ses rougissements :

\- Mais enfin, Ginny, tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'a pas de ténébreux péché mignon ? Pas de gâteau au chocolat tellement calorique que tu sais pertinemment que ça te ferait du mal d'y goûter sans pour autant réussir à résister à la saveur qu'il te promet ?

Hermione était à la fois choquée et morte d'embarras face aux propos de son amie. Ginny éclata encore une fois de rire avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te confier un secret, mon péché mignon, c'est Blaise Zabini. Ce mec a des yeux d'un vert si magnifique que je pourrais m'y perdre pendant des heures. Et son torse… Oh lala…. C'en est indécent…

Hermione la coupa :

\- Mais enfin, Ginny, t'es folle ! Tu sors avec Harry, je te rappelle !

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais croquer dans le gâteau ! Et puis, j'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour m'en servir. J'aime Harry, et regarder d'autres garçons, sans rien faire de plus, ne fait pas de moi une criminelle. Et ça n'enlève rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.

Hermione insista :

\- Peut-être, mais fantasmer sur un autre homme n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on est en couple.

Ginny explosa de rire, encore. Elle se tourna vers son amie :

\- Je ne fantasme pas…

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, qui voulait dire "évidemment que si" et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Si tu veux, Hermione. Personnellement, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Toujours est-il que, même si je concède que dans mon cas, c'est peut-être déplacé, toi tu es célibataire… Et tu as tout à fait le droit de fantasmer sur ton gâteau au chocolat extra calorique.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Cette conversation avec Ginny n'avait ni queue ni tête !

Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Drago Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc, étaient soyeux et renvoyaient la lumière d'une étrange façon. Il se tenait d'une façon particulièrement élégante, droit, le menton légèrement relevé. C'en était à la fois agaçant, et charmant. Sa peau pâle n'avait aucun défaut, elle semblait parfaitement lisse et douce. Ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement rosées. Son nez fin légèrement retroussé. Ses épaules larges laissaient deviner une musculature parfaite. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Malefoy était du genre à entretenir son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait son torse, sous son uniforme.

Quand elle rencontra ses yeux gris perçants, elle reprit ses esprits et se secoua nerveusement. Elle détourna le regard, pas assez rapidement cependant. Malefoy avait très bien capté son expression, subtil mélange de désir et de curiosité. Elle tenta à nouveau un petit regard discret et s'aperçut que le blond souriait. Pas un sourire arrogant ou hautain. Non, un sourire amusé et embarrassé. Encore une fois, elle s'empressa de détourner le regard et se força à se concentrer sur la conversation.

Quelques minutes avant la fin du repas, la directrice réclama le silence :

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Cette année étant placée sous le signe de la renaissance, nous avons décidé de mettre en place certaines traditions qui, j'en suis certaine, vous feront plaisir, et pourront éventuellement permettre une meilleure cohabitation et une meilleure entente entre les maisons. C'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal sera organisé le soir du nouvel an. Seul les élèves de sixième et septième année seront autorisés à y participer. A moins évidemment d'avoir été invité par l'un d'entre eux, aucun élève d'une classe inférieure ne pourra s'y rendre. Soyez patients, jeunes gens, votre tour viendra également. Je demande donc la participation de certains élèves pour s'occuper de l'organisation de la soirée, sur la base du volontariat, évidemment. Si vous voulez participer, vous n'aurez qu'à inscrire votre nom sur le parchemin prévu à cet effet dans le hall d'entrée. Sur ce, je vous laisse finir votre dîner.

Beaucoup d'élèves applaudirent cette annonce. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, toutes excitées :

\- Un bal ! C'est génial !

\- Oui, Ginny, ça va être super.

La rouquine s'exclama alors, le regard horrifié :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Hermione partit dans un grand fou rire :

\- Ginny, ton dressing est rempli de robes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un hibou à ta mère pour lui demander de t'en livrer une.

Ginny la regarda, horrifiée :

\- T'es folle ! Je ne vais pas recycler une vieille robe pour un bal ! Non, non, non ! Il faut absolument que j'aille faire les boutiques. Et tu vas venir avec moi, Granger, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Hermione n'insista pas. Quand Ginny se mettait à vous appeler par votre nom de famille, c'était inutile de discuter.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde seule, Blaise l'ayant prévenue qu'il avait un devoir urgent à finir et ne pourrait l'accompagner, la jeune fille se surprit à repenser à Drago Malefoy. Elle fut étonnée d'admettre que le jeune homme semblait avoir changé. Et elle fut forcée d'avouer qu'elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Ginny. Pouvait-elle considérer Drago Malefoy comme son plaisir coupable ? Elle rit en repensant à la métaphore utilisée par son amie et pensa que, dans le cas de Malefoy, ce n'était un gâteau au chocolat extra calorique, mais bien une cargaison complète ! Elle secoua la tête. Décidément, elle n'avait plus l'esprit très clair.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle croisa un jeune couple d'élèves dans le couloir. Un sixième année, étudiant à Poufsouffle, et une cinquième année, étudiante à Gryffondor. Elle s'apprêtait à les renvoyer dans leur dortoir quand elle surprit leur conversation, qu'elle ne voulut pas interrompre :

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'y accompagne, tu sais, _disait le garçon._

\- Je suis touché, Kol. Mais, je dois te prévenir, je ne sais pas danser.

Le garçon éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

\- Moi non plus, Bonnie. Mais on s'en fiche, l'important, c'est qu'on y soit ensemble.

Puis il déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres.

Hermione comprit qu'ils parlaient du bal du nouvel an. Elle ressenti alors un énorme pincement au cœur. Personne ne l'inviterait, elle…

Refoulant ses larmes, elle décida d'intervenir :

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Une heure de colle. Retournez dans vos dortoir, immédiatement !

Le deux amoureux détalèrent en courant. Hermione s'en voulu de les avoir aussi durement punis. Elle n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur eux, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute si Ron l'avait lâchement abandonnée…

Ronald… Elle se surprit à penser à lui. Elle s'était efforcée de l'oublier et fut étonnée de réaliser qu'elle y était plutôt bien parvenu. Tout au moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De retour dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, elle repensa à son ex petit ami, ex meilleur ami, ex compagnon de route. Que devenait-il ? Arrivait-il à trouver les réponses à ses questions ? Hermione se promit d'interroger Harry le lendemain. Puis elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil agité, rêvant du bal où tout le monde la pointait du doigt, se moquant d'elle parce qu'elle était seule et que personne ne voulait d'elle.


	8. 11 Octobre

_NA : Celui-ci est assez long, mais vraiment intéressant pour la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

 **Dimanche 11 Octobre 2015**

Après être revenue de son footing matinal et avoir prit une bonne douche, Hermione partit à la recherche d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas le trouver dans la Grande Salle, lors du petit déjeuner. Ni dans la salle commune. Elle interrogea Seamus, qui lui expliqua que le brun était parti se promener dans le parc avec Ginny. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les recherches qu'elle n'avait pas effectuées la veille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry la rejoignit. Il semblait complètement abattu, et Hermione s'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu tire une drôle de tête.

Il s'assit à ses côtés en poussant un énorme soupir :

\- Je me suis _encore_ disputé avec Ginny.

Hermione savait parfaitement que le couple battait un peu de l'aile, mais aucun des deux n'était venu lui en parler. Posant sa main sur la sienne, elle lui dit d'une voix douce mais inquiète :

\- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Harry lui sourit :

\- Merci, Hermione. Mais… C'est délicat, de t'en parler. Tu es sa meilleure amie, alors…

Elle le coupa :

\- Et je suis également la tienne.

Elle comprenait qu'il ait du mal à lui en parler. Après tout, elle-même avait préféré confier ses soucis avec Ron à Blaise plutôt qu'à Harry, qu'elle jugeait trop impliqué pour être impartial. Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de secouer les épaules :

\- Ce ne sont que des broutilles. Des disputes comme en connaissent sûrement tout les couples. On n'est pas toujours d'accord, tout simplement.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle savait qu'il venait de contourner le sujet, mais elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler. Harry se secoua avant de lui lancer :

\- Seamus m'a dit que tu me cherchais, ce matin ?

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Ron.

Harry sembla un peu gêné, mais il se reprit rapidement :

\- En ce moment, il est en France. Je crois qu'il va mieux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait arrêté de boire, et je le crois. Il a l'air plus enjoué, plus heureux, dans ses lettres.

\- Tu en reçois souvent ?

Hermione avait peur de la réponse. Ron ne lui avait plus rien envoyé depuis ce triste courrier, qui avait causé leur perte. Harry sembla encore plus embarrassé d'avouer :

\- Toutes les semaines.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Simplement blessée. Elle pensait que son amitié avec Ron serait plus importante, qu'elle survivrait à la rupture d'une petite amourette. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été vraiment loin, avec lui. Elle s'était imaginé que la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux était aussi valable entre lui et Harry, et elle était profondément déçue et attristée de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry sembla le remarquer puisqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule en lui disant d'une voix douce :

\- Ne lui en veux pas, Hermione. Tu sais comment il est, c'est un petit con, tout simplement. Laisse-lui du temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à son ami que, pour elle, tout était complètement et indéniablement fini entre elle et le rouquin. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'être parti comme ça, ni de l'avoir laissé si longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelles. Et le temps n'y ferait rien. Elle décida de reporter son attention sur les runes qu'elle étudiait. Harry s'excusa et s'en alla chercher Ginny afin de discuter calmement.

A 17h, Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé de la bibliothèque. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal avec son devoir. Non seulement, les runes qu'elle étudiait étaient particulièrement complexes, mais en plus elle avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Ron, qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui l'avait tant blessée. Elle pensait aussi à Harry, avec qu'il elle avait l'impression de s'être éloignée. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Non seulement à cause de la tension qui émanait sans arrêt de lui, à cause de ses problèmes avec Ginny, mais aussi parce que le jeune homme venait de moins en moins vers elle. Elle essaya de se souvenir à quand remontait leur dernière soirée, ou même leur dernier après-midi ensemble. Elle ne trouva pas la réponse, ce qui l'accablât encore plus.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à la relation qu'entretenaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry et Ginny formait le couple parfait, depuis le départ. Leur histoire était tellement belle. Un amour naissant, étouffé de peur de froisser un grand frère, un ami surtout. Puis un enchaînement de circonstances chanceuses, _merci Felix Felicis !_ , qui amènent à une relation timide et réservée. Une rupture pour préserver l'être aimé. Des retrouvailles magnifiques après la victoire… Hermione, fervente fan des livres, ce n'était un secret pour personne, trouvait leur histoire digne d'un roman d'amour. Seule ombre sur le tableau ? Leurs disputes incessantes.

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'au sein d'un couple existent quelques tensions et désaccords. Mais, ces derniers temps, elle avait bien vu que ces deux amis ne passaient pas un jour sans se prendre la tête. Elle voyait souvent Ginny, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Ou même Harry aussi, parfois, bien qu'il avait plutôt tendance à afficher une expression blasée et abattue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'était vraiment pas la mieux placée pour juger, elle qui n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami, avec qu'il elle n'avait même pas connu de grande passion.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'heure défiler. A 21h, Mme Pince vint l'informer qu'elle fermait la bibliothèque. Hermione fut horrifiée de constater que, encore une fois, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et s'en alla faire sa ronde quotidienne. Elle fut soulagée de retrouver Blaise :

\- Tu as fini ton devoir ?

\- Ouaip'. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Quelle matière ?

\- Histoire de la magie, une argumentation détaillée sur l'exile des Géants.

Hermione sourit :

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

Blaise ne releva pas. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Quand elle s'en aperçu, Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est quoi, cet air paternel sur ton visage ?

Blaise se rembrunit :

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu à table aujourd'hui. Ni ce midi, ni ce soir.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Blaise comprit immédiatement et s'énerva gentiment :

\- Tu dois manger, Hermione ! Viens, on va aller voir dans les cuisines si les Elfes ne peuvent pas te préparer une petite assiette.

Hermione se laissa entraîner jusqu'au sous sol. Sur le tableau qui cachait l'accès aux cuisines, et qui représentait un panier de fruits, Blaise chatouilla la poire qui gloussa et se transforma en poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione passer devant lui. Une fois dans les cuisines, il traversa la réplique de la Grande Salle jusqu'aux fourneaux où quelques Elfes de maison s'occupaient de nettoyer la vaisselle. Blaise s'adressa à l'un d'entre eux :

\- Pourrait-tu aller chercher Lilas, s'il te plait ?

L'Elfe s'inclina très bas avant de disparaître dans un _plop_ caractéristique. Hermione se tourna vers son ami, complètement ébahie :

\- Tu dis _s'il te plait_ à un Elfe de Maison ?

Blaise parut agacé :

\- Evidement, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont "à notre service" qu'il faut être désagréable avec eux.

Il avait mimé le geste des guillemets et levait les yeux au ciel comme s'il trouvait exaspérant de maltraiter ces créatures. Hermione gloussa :

\- Oh, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Seulement, très peu de sorciers pensent comme nous.

Blaise lui sourit :

\- C'est parce que la plupart des sorciers sont des abrutis finis.

Elle éclata de rire tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas le _plop_ qui annonçait le retour de l'Elfe. Elle sursauta en entendant une petite voix fluette :

\- Monsieur Zabini a demandé après Lilas et Lilas s'excuse d'être arrivée si tard.

Blaise s'accroupi pour se mettre à hauteur de l'Elfe. Il lui sourit tendrement :

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Lilas. Dis-moi, tu pourrais préparer quelque chose à manger pour mon amie, s'il te plaît ? Elle n'a rien avalé aujourd'hui : elle s'était perdue dans ses bouquins.

Lilas ne releva pas la plaisanterie et se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Mademoiselle désire-t-elle quelque chose de particulier ?

Hermione fut surprise par sa question. Elle y réfléchit sincèrement avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix rêveuse :

\- Un œuf à la coque avec quelques morceaux de pains beurrés…

Elle repensait au jour où, avec ses parents, elle avait visiter Paris et goûté ce repas dans un petit restaurant de Montmartre. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était le cadre pittoresque du restaurant ou le bonheur d'être dans la capitale Française, mais elle avait adoré ce plat qui, bien qu'étonnant de simplicité, lui avait semblé absolument délicieux. Elle n'en avait jamais remangé depuis.

L'Elfe s'inclina en répondant :

\- A votre service, Mademoiselle.

Elle disparu dans un nouveau _plop_ et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargé d'un plateau qu'elle posa sur l'une des tables. La présentation du repas était aussi simpliste qu'Hermione s'en souvenait et elle fut ravie de ce petit repas improvisé.

Blaise la regardait manger avec amusement :

\- Tu aurais pu lui demander tout et n'importe quoi, et tu te contente d'un œuf pas assez cuit et quelques tartines de pain beurrées ?

Elle lui sourit :

\- Goûte, c'est absolument délicieux.

Blaise s'exécuta et trempa un petit morceau de pain dans l'œuf avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- C'est vrai que c'est vachement bon !

Hermione sourit en hochant vivement la tête. Après avoir grignoté encore un peu, elle interrogea son ami :

\- C'est ton Elfe de maison personnel ?

\- Non. En fait… C'est celui de Drago.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il avait son propre Elfe de maison. Blaise reprit la parole rapidement :

\- C'est une petite créature vraiment adorable. Mais elle commence à se faire vieille. Alors, il y a trois ou quatre ans, Drago l'a fait embaucher ici, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu.

En voyant l'air totalement surprit d'Hermione, Blaise ajouta :

\- Les Elfes de maison n'ont pas de retraite. Comme tu le sais, ils travaillent pour leur maître jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. A moins, evidemment, qu'ils soient congédiés ou libérés. Drago n'a pas eu le coeur de garder Lilas au Manoir quand elle a commencé à faire preuve de fatigue. Il lui a donc offert une jolie petite robe en dentelle, et a demandé à Dumbledore de bien vouloir accueillir Lilas au château. Les Elfes de maison sont des êtres plutôt fiers et, même devenus trop vieux, ils insistent pour continuer de travailler pour leur maître. Même libre, la plupart d'entre eux ont du mal à s'arrêter de travailler, en fait. Le père de Drago est un vrai tyran avec ses serviteurs. Drago n'en pouvait plus de voir la pauvre Lilas se prendre des coups et il a décidé d'agir.

Hermione était à la fois triste et étonnée. Triste à cause de cette histoire qui avait réussi à l'émouvoir. Et étonnée du comportement de Malefoy. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse faire preuve d'altruisme envers une créature qu'il considérait comme inférieure ? Une petite voix en elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire, d'une voix amère, qu'aux yeux du blond, elle avait moins de valeur qu'une Elfe de Maison. Après tout, il l'avait, à de très nombreuses reprises, rabaissée et humiliée à cause de son sang impur.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées douloureuses et continua son repas, sans ajouter un mot. Quand elle eut finie de dîner, la petite Elfe réapparut pour débarrasser la table. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que, déjà, elle avait à nouveau disparu. Embarrassée, la jeune fille voulu la rappeler, mais Lilas était de retour, apportant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Hermione lui sourit de toute ses dents :

\- Merci beaucoup, Lilas, pour ce magnifique repas.

L'Elfe s'inclina et ajouta :

\- Lilas voudrait remercier Mademoiselle Granger pour l'attention qu'elle porte aux Elfes de Maisons. Même si certains trouvent cela déplacé, Lilas sait que ça part d'une bonne intention.

Hermione lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant. La petite Elfe se tourna alors vers Blaise :

\- Monsieur Zabini désire-t-il autre chose ?

\- Non, Lilas. Merci. Tu peux retourner te reposer.

Elle s'inclina avant de disparaître. Blaise prit une part de gâteau et ajouta, taquin :

\- Si tu raconte à qui que ce soit cette histoire, à propos de Lilas, je nierai tout en bloc, sache-le !

Elle sourit :

\- Je n'en parlerai pas.

\- Même pas à Drago ?

\- Surtout pas à lui !

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent de manger en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher :

\- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as _encore_ sauté des repas ?

Hermione se renferma un peu sur elle même. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de plaisanter :

\- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

\- Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de patient, donc la version longue. Et puis, on pourra toujours continuer d'en discuter pendant notre ronde.

Hermione lui sourit puis, en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança :

\- En fait, c'est tout une accumulation de petites choses, parfois anodines, qui commence à faire beaucoup. Je n'arrête pas de remettre mon jugement en question. Enfin, pas le jugement que j'ai actuellement, mais la façon dont j'ai pu penser par le passé. Les avis que je me suis fait sur les gens, en général. Comme pour toi, par exemple. Je te détestais sans même te connaître. Et, aujourd'hui, tu es devenu un ami vraiment précieux pour moi. Et puis, il y a Malefoy. Lui, c'est la définition même du mot _contradiction_ ! A la fois dans ses actes et dans ce que je pense de lui.

Au plus elle parlait, au plus sa voix montait dans les aigus. Blaise la regardait, sans dire un mot. Quand elle eut finit, il lui sourit :

\- Moi aussi je me suis pas mal remis en questions, ces derniers temps. Même Drago commence à avoir une conscience. C'est probablement l'effet "après Guerre" ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je suis certain que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu n'es pas venue manger. Alors crache le morceau !

Elle lui sourit :

\- C'est que tu es plutôt perspicace, on dirait.

\- Je commence à bien te connaître.

Elle sourit de plus belle. C'était vrai. Blaise la comprenait vraiment bien, mieux que ne le pourrait Harry ou Ginny, à propos de certains sujets particuliers du moins. Il était, au fil des jours, devenu son confident. C'est donc sans embarras qu'elle avoua :

\- C'est à cause de cette histoire de bal complètement débile ! Hier soir, pendant ma ronde, je suis tombée sur un couple dans le couloir, qui en discutait. Le type venait d'inviter sa copine à l'accompagner et… Et j'ai réalisé que moi, je n'avais personne pour m'y emmener ! Et, du coup, j'ai repensé à Ron, à la façon horrible avec laquelle il m'a quittée. A ce silence qu'il a laissé s'installer entre nous. J'ai réalisé qu'il ne m'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis cette fameuse lettre et ce matin, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il en avait. Et il m'a avoué qu'il recevait des lettres de Ron toutes les semaines. Et j'ai comprit que non seulement je n'étais plus sa petite amie, mais je n'étais même plus son amie, tout court !

Au plus elle se confiait, au plus elle devenait hystérique et en colère. Elle finit par cracher, méchante :

\- Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait de moi. Je suis devenue une gamine égoïste et nombriliste, insatisfaite et frustrée ! Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus faire confiance à un garçon, quel qu'il soit…

Blaise la coupa :

\- Hermione… Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi généreuse et altruiste que toi. Tu n'as rien d'une gamine égoïste et nombriliste, loin de là ! Crois moi, je serai incapable d'être ami avec une fille pareille. La preuve, je déteste Pansy Parkinson ! Non, vraiment, Hermione. Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça. Et, en ce qui concerne les autres garçons, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Quelqu'un qui sera prêt à se battre pour toi, pour te conquérir et pour gagner ta confiance. Et ce jour là, crois moi, tu auras trouvé la perle rare.

Elle lui sourit :

\- C'est gentil, Blaise. Je crois que tu es plus doué que tu ne le penses, pour réconforter les gens.

Il rit :

\- Non, je suis juste sincère et je te dis ce que je pense.

Elle souriait encore quand, de but en blanc, il lui demanda :

\- Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière ? Pour le bal du nouvel an ?

Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu. Gênée, elle répondit :

\- Blaise, tu n'es pas obligé…

Encore une fois, il la coupa :

\- Non, vraiment, j'en ai envie. Pas de façon romantique, évidemment. Tu sais que je t'apprécie vraiment, mais pas de cette façon. Vois plutôt ça comme deux amis qui vont ensemble à une fête. Ça se fait, entre amis. Non ?

Elle lui sourit :

\- Je suppose que oui, bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier.

Il sourit encore :

\- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que diront les gens si…

Énervé, il intervint à nouveau :

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je me fiche complètement de ce que penseront les autres. Quels qu'ils soient. Ca m'est égal. Tu es mon amie, je t'apprécie vraiment, et j'ai envie de t'emmener danser. S'ils ont envie de parler sur mon dos, qu'il le fassent. Au moins, ils auront un bon sujet de conversation !

Elle éclata de rire :

\- Un très bon sujet, oui !

Il sourit et la regarda avec insistance. Elle soupira :

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte d'être ta cavalière.

\- Merci, Merlin ! J'y croyais plus !

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour reprendre leur ronde. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Blaise revint sur une phrase qu'Hermione lui avait dite et qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre :

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu parler de mon devoir d'histoire ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté cette matière après avoir obtenu un Optimal aux BUSE…

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle bégaya, confuse :

\- Euh… En fait je… J'ai aidé Malefoy à finir le sien, hier.

Blaise s'arrêta net de marcher et la regarda, complètement abasourdi :

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Non, je t'assure. Je suis tombé sur lui, à la bibliothèque, alors que j'allais faire des recherches sur les runes anciennes pour mon devoir… Enfin bref. J'ai décidé de le taquiner un peu, et une chose en entraînant une autre, je l'ai aidé toute la journée à compléter son devoir avec quelques références.

Il recommença à marcher, toujours surpris :

\- Et il ne t'a fait aucune mauvaise plaisanterie ?

\- Pas une seule. Il a été très agréable, et j'en suis la première surprise !

Blaise secoua la tête, complètement sous le choc :

\- J'en reviens pas. L'enflure ne m'en a même pas parlé !

\- Vous êtes si proche que ça ?

Il sourit tendrement :

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on a l'âge de trois ans. Le cinquième mari de ma mère était un ami proche de Monsieur Malefoy. Et comme nous avions le même âge, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lilas s'occupait de moi aussi, parfois. Et nous avons eu le même précepteur.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur le Malefoy enfant, mais elle se retint. Blaise dût se douter de ses pensées, puisqu'il en parla de lui même :

\- C'était un sale gosse pourri gâté. Il l'a toujours été, d'ailleurs. Mais il était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours souriant et prêt à s'amuser de tout et de rien. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Sa mère en devenait dingue parfois. Et Lilas, n'en parlons pas ! Je crois que nous avons malheureusement participé à sa vieillesse anticipée. Enfin… On était des p'tits cons, y'a pas à dire !

Elle sourit en imaginant deux jeunes garçons, l'un blond aux yeux gris, l'autre au teint mat et aux yeux verts, qui courraient dans l'herbe… Elle finit par lui demander :

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Elle regretta presque tout de suite d'avoir posée la question :

\- Non, laisse tomber. Ça ne me regarde pas…

Il lui sourit :

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Tu as du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse l'apprécier réellement et, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je peux comprendre. Tu es curieuse, c'est tout. Et j'aime ta curiosité.

Elle sourit dans un remerciement silencieux et il commença :

\- L'été juste avant notre entrée à Poudlard, après que nous ayons reçus nos lettres, Monsieur Malefoy a emmené son fils en voyage tout un weekend, juste tout les deux. C'était un événement unique, il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Et ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais refait après. Drago ne m'a jamais raconté ce qu'ils y avaient fait, ni ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais il n'a plus vraiment été le même, après ça. Enfin, il était devenu différent. Prétentieux, arrogant. Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait toujours été, un peu. Mais ça venait surtout du fait qu'il était fils unique et qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de son entourage. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus son statut de fils unique qui le rendait fier, c'était son statut de Malefoy, de sang-pur… Arrivé en cours, il a prit un malin plaisir à promener ses deux toutous, Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux idiots pensaient avoir un statut privilégié parce qu'ils étaient _amis_ avec Drago Malefoy. Ils n'ont jamais compris qu'il se servait d'eux. Moi, je restais en retrait, j'observais.

Hermione l'écoutait en pinçant les lèvres d'un air réprobateur. Blaise le remarqua et ajouta :

\- Tu dois bien comprendre, Hermione, que nous n'avions jamais cohabité avec d'autres enfants. Nous n'avions jamais été en classe avec d'autres élèves, puisque nous avions un précepteur. Et Drago, depuis la conversation avec son père, pensait être supérieur. Je me suis souvent disputé avec lui, la première année, parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui ou parce que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais j'avais trop peur de perdre mon frère, alors j'ai toujours laissé couler. Plus nous grandissions, et plus il s'enfonçait dans cet état d'esprit. Il admirait son père, qui incarnait à ses yeux la perfection suprême. Il rêvait de devenir comme lui, il suivait tout ses conseils à la lettre, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il le manipulait. Mais nous étions trop jeunes pour nous en rendre compte, de toute façon. Moi même, je n'avais pas vu venir ce qui allait se passer…

La Gryffondor n'osait pas l'interrompre. Elle buvait ses paroles, plongeant avec lui dans ses souvenirs :

\- On était vraiment des p'tits cons, en fait. On se croyait à l'abri de tout. Pour nous, la Guerre ne reprendrait jamais. Le Seigneur était mort. Et on ne croyait pas à toutes les histoires qui se racontait autour de nous, quant à son retour. Alors autant te dire que nous avons été complètement sous le choc, Drago et moi, quand le Lord est revenu. Après l'attaque du ministère, en cinquième année, le Seigneur était vraiment en colère contre Monsieur Malefoy. Il a décidé de se venger en s'installant chez lui. Puis, au cour de l'été, il a demandé à s'entretenir avec Drago. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perturbé. Il ressemblait à un condamné à mort qui s'avance malgré tout fièrement jusqu'à sa sentence. C'était… Perturbant. J'ai apprit quelques semaines plus tard que, ce jour là, le Lord l'avait marqué et lui avait confié une mission, même s'il n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer en quoi celle-ci consistait...

Il s'arrêta encore quelques secondes, le visage torturé par ses souvenirs. Hermione eu envie de l'arrêter, mais il semblait soulagé de confier son histoire et il poursuivit :

\- Tout au long de l'année, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre mon frère. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus, se renfermait sur lui… Il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars, ne mangeait presque plus. Je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider… Je sais pas, je crois que je m'étais imaginé que, vu nos liens, il viendrait se confier à moi s'il en avait besoin. A la fin de l'année, quand j'ai apprit la vérité, je lui en ai voulu. Vraiment. J'en étais presque à le détester. Mais j'ai lu en lui… J'ai vu dans ses yeux à quel point il était effrayé, à quel point il se sentait minable, à quel point il était perdu, brisé. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face au petit garçon de huit ans qui allait recevoir une correction après s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac… Et j'ai voulu prendre soin de lui. Ça a été instinctif. Je me suis enrôlé auprès du Lord pour pouvoir surveiller mon ami et le protéger… De lui-même s'il le fallait.

Hermione était émue de se rendre compte à quel point leur lien était fort. Elle écouta la suite de l'histoire en refoulant ses larmes :

\- La suite, je crois que tu la connais mieux que moi. Drago est retourné à Poudlard pour la septième année, mais les Carrow régnaient en maître, et rien n'était plus vraiment pareil. Nous ne nous sentions plus en sécurité, ici. Nous n'avions plus de refuge. Un jour, le Lord l'a rappelé pour une mission urgente sur le terrain. J'ai demandé à l'accompagner. Et nous avons quitté Poudlard pendant quelques jours. Nous étions au Manoir pour préparer notre _mission_ quand… Quand les Raffleurs sont arrivés. Bellatrix est venue chercher son neveu en hurlant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. J'étais à l'étage quand elle te torturait. Je… J'ai entendu tes cris, mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je… Enfin, c'était devenu tellement habituel que je n'y ai pas prêté d'attention. J'ai comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Drago est arrivé dans la chambre. Son regard s'était éteint, pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus aucune flamme, plus rien. Un fantôme. Quand le Lord est arrivé, quelques heures plus tard, il a fait un carnage. J'ai failli y rester. Drago m'a sauvé de justesse en me plaquant au sol avant qu'un sort ne m'atteigne. Je m'étais enrôlé pour le protéger et c'était lui qui me sauvait la vie… Enfin bref, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris toute la vérité, que j'ai appris que c'était toi que j'avais entendu hurler.

A ce stade de l'histoire, Hermione pleurait pour de bon. Blaise ne s'en étant pas aperçu, il continua sa confession :

\- Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions de retour à Poudlard. Nous savions être un peu plus à l'abri de la colère qui régnait au manoir, au moins le Lord ne viendrait pas jusque ici, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Puis vous êtes arrivés. Amycus Carrow est venu nous chercher et nous a ordonné de contrecarrer les plans de Potter. C'est comme ça nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago, Vincent et moi. La suite, tu la connais.

Hermione n'osait toujours pas parler. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. Blaise secoua les épaules avant de poursuivre :

\- Après ça, les choses sont progressivement revenues à la normale, enfin.. Bref. Drago a commencer à se laisser aller un peu plus facilement. Il souriait de nouveau, tout du moins de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, il est encore aux prises avec lui même. Comme tout le monde, il se cherche. Il se remet en questions, lui et ses valeurs, ce que ses parents lui ont inculqués. Pour moi, ça a été assez simple parce que, malgré mes erreurs, je suis resté fidèle à moi-même. Je ne faisais pas parti de la cause par conviction, j'y étais juste pour aider mon ami. Lui, il doit affronter ses propres démons. C'est pas facile tout les jours, mais je m'efforce de lui apporter mon soutien comme je peux. Et je n'hésite plus à lui mettre des claques quand il le mérite.

Il rit de sa plaisanterie et se tourna vers Hermione. En la voyant le visage couvert de larmes, il réalisa à quel point il était entré dans les détails. Il l'a prit dans ses bras :

\- Hé, Hermione… Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas fais attention… Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre tout ça.

La Gryffondor comprit qu'il pensait l'avoir blessée en évoquant tant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle retint un sanglot avant de lui répondre d'une voix étouffée :

\- Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Je n'avait jamais vu les choses de ce point de vue là… Je… Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point vous aviez pu souffrir de tout ça, l'un comme l'autre. Je m'en veux un peu, de vous avoir jugés si durement pendant tout ce temps…

Blaise la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa son menton sur le dessus de la tête de la brune :

\- Chut, c'est tout. Tu es trop émotive, Hermione. C'est adorable, en tant normal, mais tu dois apprendre à mieux contrôler ton empathie. Allez, c'est tout. Arrête de pleurer, je me sens nul, là. Je sais pas comment gérer une fille en larmes devant moi.

Il l'écarta un peu de lui, tout en la tenant par les épaules :

\- Non mais franchement, regarde moi. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à savoir gérer les crises de larmes ?

Elle lui sourit. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de parvenir à calmer ses sanglots :

\- Merci, pour ta franchise. Et pour m'avoir permit d'avoir un nouveau regard sur tout ça.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Mais, franchement, la prochaine fois j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de te raconter certaines histoires. T'es une vraie fleur bleue !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il s'étaient parvenus jusqu'à la cour arrière et Hermione leva les yeux sur l'horloge. Elle s'exclama :

\- Merde, Blaise ! Il est passé minuit !

\- Et alors, on est Préfets en Chef, je te rappelle. On peut se promener à n'importe quelle heure dans l'enceinte du château, tu sais, pour effectuer nos rondes…

\- Oui mais quand même ! C'est outrepasser nos droits, là ! Et on a cours, demain !

Il éclata de rire devant son ton désapprobateur :

\- Enfin je retrouve Hermione, l'incroyable miss Règlement.

Elle éclata de rire avec lui et il retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir.


	9. 14 Octobre

_NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres !  
Mais avant ça, je tiens à remercier mille fois **SatouneDV,** ma première review !, **Lula** et **Sarahblue1** pour les reviews suivantes. Mais aussi les six personnes qui se sont abonnés à cette fiction. Merci, votre soutien me touche !_

 _En suite, deux petites réponses à fournir. Déjà, faut savoir que la fiction est finie (enfin, sur mon pc) mais elle n'est pas encore entièrement corrigée. Du coup, je dois attendre que ma Bêta me relise, et en ce moment, fac oblige, elle est pas super dispo. Du coup, je suis face à un dilemme : est-ce que je tente de me corriger moi-même tant bien que mal, au risque qu'il y ait peut-être encore quelques fautes qui m'échappent (bien qu'il y en ait qui lui échappe à elle aussi : preuve au chapitre 8) ou est-ce que j'attends qu'elle soit dispo pour publier la suite, au risque que ça prenne vraiment beaucoup de temps ? A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez, tout simplement : rapidité avec risque de fautes, ou attente avec presque aucune faute ? (à savoir que mes fautes, ce sont surtout de frappe et d'inattention...)  
En suite, oui effectivement, ma fiction est plus concentrée sur l'amitié Hermione/Blaise et la relation Hermione/Drago. Très peu d'Harry et Ron (un peu plus de Ginny quand même). Simplement parce que c'est ma première fiction et que j'avais envie de me concentrer principalement sur mon couple préféré. Mais on va en entendre parlé quand même hein, rassurez-vous ! J'ai essayé d'écrire une fiction crédible, c'est pourquoi elle est un peu longue et que je prends vraiment mon temps pour détailler l'évolution des personnages et de leurs relations... Je suis contente que ça vous plaise !_

 _Enfin, si vous avez des remarques quelconques sur les personnages, leur caractère, ou même sur ma fiction en générale, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis méga ouverte et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir tout ce que vous pensez de cette fiction._

 _Dabisous tout le monde ! Et bonne lecture !_

 _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Mercredi 14 Octobre 2015**

\- Mais non, Hermione ! Tu dois d'abord mettre l'asphodèle en poudre et…

La Gryffondor leva une main pour couper son ami :

\- Blaise, j'en ai marre. Vous avez tous une façon différente de faire ! Le livre indique qu'il faut commencer par la fève sopophorique mais en sixième année, Harry, grâce au livre de Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui, je te le rappelle, n'est personne d'autre que notre cher professeur de potions !, m'a affirmé qu'il fallait commencer par l'infusion d'armoise… Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'il faut utiliser l'asphodèle en premier… Il doit bien y avoir UNE méthode particulière pour faire cette potion sans que chacun fasse à sa guise, quand même !

Blaise lui sourit :

\- Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?

Il avait un sourire légèrement espiègle, comme s'il la mettait au défi. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une réelle inquiétude quant à la réponse que la jeune fille lui donnerait. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel :

\- Évidemment !

\- Bon, et bien dans ce cas…

Il s'empara du petit pot où se trouvait la poudre d'asphodèle et le vida dans leur chaudron :

\- … l'asphodèle en premier !

Hermione soupira. De toute façon, maintenant que c'était fait, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Blaise lui offrit un sourire ravageur avant de continuer de remuer le breuvage.

La Gryffondor était passablement agacée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'entêtait à leur faire étudier une potion, le Philtre de Mort Vivante, qu'ils avaient déjà étudiée en sixième année. Non seulement, c'était rébarbatif, mais en plus, elle trouvait que c'était une insulte envers leur ancien enseignant, le professeur Slughorn. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer son ami qui continuait de préparer la potion d'un air confiant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi…

\- J'ai déjà préparé cette potion pour…

Il se tut, son visage s'assombrit quelques peu. Il secoua la tête :

\- Enfin, tu sais pourquoi.

Oui, elle avait comprit. Elle savait que certains mangemorts avaient été recrutés uniquement dans le but de préparer certaines potions, comme le Veritaserum ou bien le Philtre de Mort Vivante, visiblement. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. _On ne peut pas changer le passé_.

Elle décida donc d'aider son ami comme elle pouvait.

Au bout d'une petite heure, elle sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa joue. C'était une vulgaire boulette de papier. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de savoir qui la lui avait jeté mais personne ne semblait lui prêter d'attention. Elle s'apprêtait à faire disparaître le papier grâce à un petit sort sans conséquences quand la boulette se déplia d'elle-même. Une simple petite phrase y été écrite :

" _Merci, pour samedi - DM"_

Drago Malefoy venait de lui envoyer une boulette de papier pour la remercier ? La _remercier_ ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le blond, à quelques tables d'elle. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur son propre chaudron. Elle décida de lui répondre :

" _De rien. Je ne sais pas encore si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Tu as passé trop de temps avec moi, tu viens de dire MERCI à une SdB*… T'es sûr que t'es pas mourant ? - HG"_

Elle replia la boulette et l'envoya sur la table du blond d'un geste sec. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur Blaise, qui continuait de préparer la potion sans n'avoir rien remarqué. Hermione entendit quelques ricanement sur sa droite et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Oui, il riait. Enfin, il essayait de ne pas rire, ce qui semblait lui être difficile. Soudain, il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione cru voir une tout autre personne à travers ces yeux gris. Un jeune homme heureux, insouciant, libre. Elle secoua la tête vivement et se détourna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la boulette lui revenait :

" _Je crois que c'est surtout toi qui passe trop de temps avec Blaise… Tu as de l'humour ! Et plutôt bon, en plus ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je rirai à l'une de tes blagues… - DM"_

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, elle avait de l'humour ! Elle en avait toujours eu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Soudain, elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à cette question… Elle savait que l'humour était quelque chose de propre à chacun, et qu'il ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Elle réalisa que, jusqu'à présent, elle avait un humour plutôt maladroit. Un humour qui n'amusait qu'Harry et Ron…

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer le souvenir du rouquin qui riait d'elle gentiment, et se concentra à nouveau sur son chaudron. Puis elle leva les yeux sur Blaise…

Son nouvel ami avait un genre d'humour un peu taquin. Pas vraiment humiliant, comme Malefoy et Parkinson. Mais plutôt dans le genre "qui aime bien chattie bien" …

Une nouvelle boulette arriva sur son pupitre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il arborait une expression indéchiffrable. Elle se pencha pour lire le nouveau bout de papier :

" _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. - DM"_

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message et Malefoy en avait déduit qu'il l'avait blessée… Et il _s'excusait_ ?! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers !

" _Tu me remercie et maintenant tu t'excuses ? Tu devrais vraiment consulter un medicomage, tu sais. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale… - HG_

 _PS : tu ne m'as pas vexée, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées…"_

Elle envoya la boulette à Malefoy et reporta son attention sur son ami. Celui-ci la regardait avec une expression amusée :

\- Tu échange des petits mots avec Drago ?

Zut, elle était grillée. Elle rougit :

\- Euh… Tu devrais emmené ton pote à Ste Mangouste…

Blaise la regarda avec une expression intriguée. Elle gloussa :

\- Il vient de me remercier de l'avoir aidé pour son devoir, puis il s'est excusé après avoir cru qu'il m'avait vexée…

Là, le Serpentard au teint mat affichait une expression de pure surprise qui fit rire la Gryffondor. Il sourit :

\- Oui, tu as raison, je devrai probablement l'emmener consulter.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention du professeur Rogue :

\- Mademoiselle Granger, peut-être voudriez-vous partager votre plaisanterie avec toute la classe ?

Elle rougit, mal à l'aise d'avoir été rappelée à l'ordre. Blaise vola à son secours :

\- Inutile, Professeur. Hermione se moque de moi parce que j'ai renversé de l'infusion sur ma chemise.

Effectivement, quelques gouttes du breuvage était tombée sur le bas du vêtement du jeune homme, qui avait commencé à brûler légèrement. Le Professeur Rogue secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin qu'il étudiait. Tout les élèves regardaient le binôme qui s'entendait particulièrement bien. Certains affichaient une expression amusée, aux dépens du Serpentard. D'autres une expression intriguée. Harry, lui, regardait Hermione comme si des pustules lui avaient poussées sur le visage. Elle le regarda avec une expression qui voulait dire "bah quoi ?" et il secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son chaudron.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la fameuse boulette de papier atterrit à nouveau sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle lut la réponse de Malefoy :

" _Ou peut-être que je cherche simplement à être gentil ? - DM"_

La jeune Gryffondor en était bouche bée. Elle tenta un regard vers le Serpentard, mais il l'ignorait. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il semblait légèrement perturbé. Comme si lui même réfléchissait à cette question.

Hermione secoua la tête et rangea les deux boulettes dans son sac avant de revenir sur sa potion et d'aider son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les élèves avaient finit. Le professeur Rogue demanda à chaque binôme de lui apporter une fiole de potion. Il les examina silencieusement quelques instants avant de décréter :

\- Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Greengrass, Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Quest, Monsieur Zabini et Mademoiselle Granger, venez jusqu'à mon bureau. Les autres, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Hermione était complètement paniquée. C'était la première fois que le Professeur lui demandait de rester à la fin d'un cours. Le ventre noué, elle se leva et jeta un œil inquiet vers son binôme qui lui sourit :

\- Relax, Hermione. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Une fois tout les autres élèves partis, le Professeur Rogue s'appuya sur son bureau et regarda silencieusement les six élèves devant lui, les mains croisées et les index posés sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix très calme :

\- Je ne sais pas quel binôme, parmi vous, a le mieux réussi sa potion…

Hermione fut complètement surprise. Il leur avait demandé de rester pour les féliciter ? Là, le monde ne tournait même plus à l'envers, il ne tournait plus du tout !

\- Mademoiselle Greengrass, avez-vous seulement touché à votre potion ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Là, la brune comprit qu'il insinuait qu'Harry avait travaillé seul. Daphnée s'exclama :

\- Évidemment, Professeur. En fait, Harry m'a presque laissé faire toute seule en m'indiquant les étapes à suivre.

Rogue le regarda avec surprise puis tourna la tête vers Carlie :

\- Mademoiselle Quest ? Même question.

Elle rit :

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai prit le risque que Malefoy sabote mon devoir ?

Là, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Quand il se tourna vers Hermione et Blaise, il posa la question au Serpentard :

\- Et vous, Monsieur Zabini ?

\- Vous me vexez, Professeur.

Effectivement, le jeune homme semblait surprit, choqué et oui, il semblait vexé. Rogue haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

\- Et bien, ces histoires de binômes ont l'air de fonctionner sur vous six. Enfin, presque. Puisque Mademoiselle Quest semble avoir encore quelques difficultés à faire confiance à Monsieur Malefoy.

Carlie regarda le professeur comme s'il était devenu fou. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre :

\- Je vais vous lancer un petit défi. Si vous êtes prêt à l'accepter, évidemment.

Là, Hermione senti l'excitation grimper en elle. Le Professeur continua :

\- Vous allez chacun, et quand je dis _chacun_ je veux dire chaque binôme, me préparer une potion de Felix Felicis.

L'excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Non seulement, cette potion était particulièrement difficile à préparer, mais en plus il fallait s'en occuper pendant plusieurs mois ! Carlie sembla comprendre elle aussi puisqu'elle s'exclama :

\- Mais monsieur, il faut plusieurs mois pour préparer cette potion, et il y a les vacances, et…

Le Professeur leva la main pour la faire taire :

\- L'équipe gagnante remportera le contenu complet d'un chaudron de potion et, évidemment, une très bonne note pour les ASPIC…

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le couloir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- C'est vache, quand même ! Nous faire travailler sur un projet aussi lourd ! C'est d'un niveau bien supérieur au notre, ça.

Malefoy lui lança un sourire espiègle :

\- Bah alors, Granger ? T'as peur de relever le défi ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Comment avait-elle put imaginer qu'il avait changé ? Son ton était d'une arrogance exécrable ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Pitié, Malefoy. Tu crois que j'ai peur d'échouer ?

Harry s'interposa :

\- Là n'est pas la question, ça fout en l'air tout nos projets pour les vacances de Noël…

Daphnée répondit :

\- Moi, je ne rentre pas chez moi, pour les vacances. Je pourrai surveiller la potion, comme ça.

Malefoy se tourna vers sa binôme :

\- Moi non plus, je ne rentre pas, donc je…

Elle le coupa d'une voix sauvage :

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser saboter la potion, tu rêve !

Il répondit d'une voix énervée :

\- Parce que tu crois que j'aurai envie laisser passer une chance d'avoir un chaudron plein de Felix Felicis ? Sans compter que ça m'offre l'occasion rêver de battre Granger à plate couture !

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Blaise qui secoua les épaules :

\- J'en sais encore rien. On s'arrangera d'ici là.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards étaient partis de leur côté et Harry, Hermione et Carlie avançait en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Carlie. Elle avait partagé sa chambre avec elle pendant six ans, mais ne savait rien de la jeune fille. Elles apprirent à faire connaissance et parlaient de la famille de la blonde quand Harry leur annonça d'une vois plate :

\- Je vous laisse, les filles, je vais essayé d'aller trouver Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'en aller. Il marchait la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Il n'y avait aucune sorte d'excitation ou d'impatience dans sa démarche. Ni aucune joie dans sa voix. La jeune fille comprit que les choses allaient de moins en moins bien dans le couple et se mordit la langue. Depuis quand Harry était-il devenu aussi distant avec elle ? Carlie la coupa de ses pensées :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, en ce moment, pour lui.

Hermione secoua les épaules :

\- Bah, des disputes de couple, c'est tout.

\- Il devrait peut-être finir par lâcher prise…

Hermione la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui et Ginny forment le couple parfait !

\- Pas si parfait que ça, apparemment.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tout les couples connaissent des hauts et des bas, c'est normal.

Elle se mordit la langue. En vérité, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait connu que des bas, avec Ron. Et elle n'avait connu que lui. Elle n'était vraiment pas la mieux placé pour en juger. Carlie sembla lire en elle, puisqu'elle répondit d'une voix douce :

\- Non, Hermione. A ce point là, c'est pas normal. Et dans la vie, peu importe les circonstances, quand une relation est vouée à l'échec, il faut savoir arrêter le massacre avant que les dégâts ne soient irrécupérables.

Agacée et têtue, Hermione lui lança :

\- Tu devrais peut-être appliquer tes propres conseils…

Carlie ne sembla pas comprendre :

\- Je suis célibataire, Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit :

\- Je parlais de toi et Drago, en cours de potions.

La blonde explosa de rire :

\- C'est ABSOLUMENT différent ! Ce type est un crétin…

\- Peut-être. Mais t'a-t-il donné une seule fois l'occasion de douter de lui, depuis le début de l'année ?

Carlie sembla réfléchir quelques instants à cette question avant de répondre sincèrement :

\- Non, mais il est tellement arrogant et…

La brune la coupa :

\- Tout le monde peut changer, non ? Si tu ne lui laisse pas le bénéfice du doute, comment veux-tu qu'il te le prouve ?

Carlie secoua les épaules. Elles étaient arrivées devant les Trois Balais et s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour savourer leur bièraubeurre sous le soleil d'automne. Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde remarqua :

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Zabini ?

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de son ami :

\- Oui, j'ai su surmonter mes préjugés pour découvrir qu'en réalité, c'est un type vraiment sympa.

\- Et tu voudrais que j'en fasse autant avec Malefoy ? Franchement, Hermione, ce serpent n'a rien de _sympa_ !

La brune soupira :

\- Tu ne trouve pas que tu fais preuve d'autant de fermeture d'esprit qu'eux, en réagissant ainsi ?

Carlie réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Avait-elle l'esprit fermé ? Etait-elle vraiment bloquée dans ses préjugés ? Elle décida de contourner la question :

\- Depuis quand prends-tu la défense de Malefoy ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait…

Hermione repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise, quelques jours plus tôt. L'histoire de Malefoy raconté par son ami le plus proche l'avait émue. Elle avait aperçut l'autre facette du personnage, et elle même ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce nouveau flux d'information. Elle décida, à son grand étonnement, d'être honnête avec la jeune fille. Elle attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et le tendit à Carlie. La blonde regarda les bouts de papiers avec beaucoup d'étonnement :

\- Qu'as-tu fait, samedi ?

\- Je l'ai aidé à compléter son devoir d'histoire.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lança :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment suffisant pour…

\- Arrête de te focaliser sur ce que tu crois connaître de lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant un moment, et je m'en suis voulu par la suite. Le _bénéfice du doute_ , Carlie. C'est ce que je lui accorde. Je reste sur mes gardes, évidemment. Mais je dois bien admettre que j'ai remarqué plusieurs changement dans son comportement, ces derniers temps. Et puis, la Guerre a laissé des traces en chacun de nous, pourquoi pas en lui également ?

Carlie hocha la tête à nouveau :

\- D'accord, je vais essayé de faire un effort pour être moins… désagréable avec lui. Mais je ne te promets rien, il me hérisse les poils !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Hermione avoua :

\- A moi aussi, tu sais. Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

Elle se sourirent et changèrent de sujet, parlant du cours de potions et du défi lancé par le professeur Rogue, avant de parler d'autres matières, puis de se remémorer certains souvenirs joyeux des années précédentes.

 _*Sdb = Sang-de-Bourbe._


	10. 28 Octobre

_NA : Un petit chapitre court, mais qui m'a fait mourir de rire quand je l'ai écrit. J'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à le lire :)  
_ _Dabisous !  
_ _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Mercredi 28 Octobre 2015**

Le Professeur Rogue était appuyé contre son bureau et regardait ses élèves, un regard malicieux au visage :

\- Bien. Ce matin, en me réveillant d'un sommeil particulièrement agréable durant lequel j'ai rêvé de mille et unes tortures à vous imposer, j'ai eu une idée particulièrement brillante. Étant de bonne humeur, je vous ai confectionné quelques sucreries...

Il passa parmi les élèves et distribua des muffins aux myrtilles à toutes les jeunes filles et des muffins à la banane à tout les garçons, Gryffondor et Serpentard mélangés. Tout le monde dévisageait l'enseignant comme s'il avait perdu la tête. De retour à son bureau, il ordonna aux élèves de manger les muffins. Devant son ton si dur, ils s'exécutèrent tous, complètement apeurés. Hermione également, bien que ses excès de paranoïa l'avaient repris et que tout son corps lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas croquer dans la pâtisserie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit l'immense erreur qu'elle avait commise. A quelques mètres d'elle, Nadati-Se Dim, une élève de Serpentard qui était en binôme avec Dean Thomas, s'évanouit et tomba mollement sur son pupitre. Chacune à l'heure tour, les jeunes fille perdirent connaissance et Hermione n'eut aucune occasion de réagir lorsqu'elle se senti à son tour tomber dans l'inconscience.

De leur côté, tout les jeunes garçons prirent peur, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sembla affecté par le mal dont étaient victimes les jeunes filles. Ils poussèrent tous des cris d'effroi. Blaise fut complètement pris de panique en voyant son amie inconsciente à côté de lui. Il tenta de la secouer doucement, mais rien n'y fit. Drago, de son côté, tentait de réveiller Carlie Quest, sa binôme, en lui mettant quelques gifles. Harry hurla :

\- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait ?!

Rogue haussa un sourcil face au ton haineux du Survivant. Il soupira :

\- Du calme, messieurs ! Vos coéquipières ont simplement avalé un peu de Philtre de Mort Vivante que j'avais _malencontreusement_ laissé tombé dans leur muffins. A vous de créer la potion adéquate pour réveiller ces jeunes filles…

Blaise poussa un soupir exaspéré. La semaine précédente, le Professeur Rogue leur avait demandé de faire des recherches sur le Philtre de Mort Vivante, également appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Ils avaient alors étudié le conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant… Une histoire bariolée dans laquelle une harpie, folle de jalousie, avait forcé la fille d'un grand roi à se piquer le doigt sur un fuseau imbibé du Philtre de Mort Vivante, la plongeant ainsi dans un sommeil éternel. Mais un jeune sorcier, éperdu d'amour pour la princesse, trempa ses lèvres dans une potion Wiggenweld et embrassa sa belle pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

A quoi jouait Rogue ? Non seulement, ce n'était pas très légale, comme méthode, mais en plus c'était complètement ahurissant ! Blaise échangea un regard avec Drago et comprit que son ami pensait la même chose que lui. Dans un soupir, il se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion.

Au bout de deux heures, la potion de Blaise avait atteint la couleur adéquate. Il continua de la remuer tout en appelant le professeur. Celui-ci examina silencieusement son breuvage avant de déclarer :

\- Stop ! Arrêtez tous !

Les garçons levèrent la tête pour observer Rogue qui remplissait une fiole de la potion de Blaise et l'examinait à la lumière. Puis il sourit à son élève :

\- Et bien, allez-y, Monsieur Zabini. Tentez de réveiller votre belle…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et s'aida d'une pipette pour prendre un peu de potion. Rogue ricana :

\- Et bien, vous ne voulez pas tenter l'expérience du baiser ?

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard avant de laisser tomber quelques gouttes de potion sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité. Enfin, la jeune fille ouvra les paupières, l'air complètement désorienté :

\- Que… qu'est-ce que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant avoir perdu connaissance et se tourna furieusement vers Rogue :

\- Mais vous êtes un grand malade !

Le professeur parti dans un énorme éclat de rire avant de déclarer :

\- Et bien, jeune gens. Vous avez échoué. Monsieur Zabini fait gagné 50 points à sa maison et emporte un Optimal. Servez-vous de sa potion pour réveiller vos coéquipières.

Tous les élèves vinrent chercher quelques gouttes de potion et au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les jeunes filles furent réveillées. Le professeur Rogue ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'expression de Neville Londubat qui semblait en plein combat avec sa conscience, pesant le pour et le contre à l'idée de réveiller Pansy Parkinson. Il finit par verser quelques gouttes de potion entre les lèvres de la jeune fille qui, en se réveillant, le repoussa furieusement en hurlant :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas osé te prendre pour mon Prince Charmant, Londubat, parce que sinon je vais te le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Hermione, quant à elle, observait Blaise. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son front et il semblait assez inquiet.

\- Blaise, ça va ?

\- C'est toi qui a passé deux heures inconsciente…

\- Je vais bien…

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu. La Gryffondor posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Merci, Blaise.

Il lui sourit sans rien ajouter.


	11. 12 Décembre

_NA : Dernier chapitre pour ce soir. J'attends votre avis, est-ce que je publie sans la correction de ma Bêta ou est-ce que j'attends malgré que ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps ? (A savoir que ce chapitre, ainsi que les trois précédents, n'ont pas été relus par ma Bêta, juste corrigés par moi...)_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis. C'est vraiment important pour moi (rappel : c'est ma première fic, et je stress un peu de savoir si oui ou non ça vous plaît... ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **** **DECEMBRE 2015** **  
**

 **Samedi 12 Décembre 2015**

Plus que trois semaines avant le bal du nouvel an. Hermione commençait légèrement à paniquer. Elle n'avait pas encore prévenu ses amis de l'identité de son cavalier. En même temps, personne n'avait cherché à savoir s'il elle viendrait accompagnée ! Et personne n'avait non plus essayé de l'inviter, à son triste regret.

Non pas qu'elle aurait préféré aller danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise, loin de là ! Elle se sentait parfaitement bien avec son ami. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, entre eux. Aucune ambiguïté, non plus. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle était légèrement inquiète à l'idée des conséquences de ce "couple" improbable. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Ses amis n'allaient pas beaucoup aimer cette idée. Un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe, les siens allaient détester…

Elle soupira et secoua la tête avant de se remettre à courir plus vite encore. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle courrait, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire passer ses angoisses. Elle ne fut pas surprise de penser qu'elle devrait aller voir Blaise, pour en discuter avec lui. Au moins, il saurait trouver les mots pour la réconforter et la remettre d'aplomb, même s'il persistait à dire qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Hermione, elle, savait parfaitement que son ami avait ce don, en tout cas avec elle. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser des liens forts basés sur la sincérité et la confiance ? Hermione n'en savait rien.

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de chercher son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle-part. Ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans le parc, ni dans la cour arrière, ni dans la bibliothèque. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir accès à la carte du Maraudeur. Mais elle refusait de la demander à Harry. Ou plutôt, elle refusait d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi elle en avait besoin…

Elle décida donc de se rendre jusqu'à la volière. Elle envoya un hibou à son ami, chargé d'un simple message :

" _Rejoins-moi aux Trois Balais à 17h - HG"_

Puis elle alla se promener à Pré-au-Lard en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

A 17h, elle attendait Blaise, assise dans un coin de la salle du pub, un verre de Whisky pur Feu devant elle. Hermione n'était pas habituée à boire de l'alcool, sauf peut-être de la bièraubeurre. Mais là, elle était en situation de crise et elle en avait besoin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour garder bonne conscience.

Elle regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées, et sursauta quand une voix l'interpella :

\- C'est pas un peu trop fort pour toi, ça ?

Elle leva la tête vers Malefoy qui se tenait fièrement devant elle et lui désignait son verre d'un signe du doigt. La Gryffondor leva un sourcil :

\- Tu m'as prise pour une fillette ?

Il ricana et s'assit sans même lui demander la permission. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui dire de dégager, mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha :

\- Blaise est collé. T'y crois, toi ? C'est quand même honteux, pour un Préfèt en Chef… Bref, il m'a demandé de venir te rejoindre pour t'expliquer… Histoire que tu ne pense pas qu'il te pose un lapin trois semaines avant le bal…

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Blaise ne pouvait pas venir la rejoindre. Elle eut presque envie d'avaler son verre d'un seul trait, histoire d'oublier son désarroi, mais le sourire espiègle de Malefoy la tira de sa stupeur. Elle réalisa alors la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Tu es au courant ?

Il sourit de plus belle :

\- De ? Ah, tu parles du fait que Blaise t'a invité au bal du nouvel an ? Évidemment je suis au courant !

Hermione se tapa la tête contre la table, avant de réaliser qu'elle venait d'agir aussi stupidement devant MALEFOY ! Elle se reprit et le fusilla du regard :

\- Si tu oses en parler à qui que ce soit…

\- Du calme, Granger ! Je ne dirais rien. Personnellement, ça m'est complètement égal. Blaise est un grand garçon, il a le droit d'inviter qui il veut à aller danser. Par contre, en ce qui concerne tes _amis_ … Tu sais qu'il finiront par s'en rendre compte, quand même ? Ne serait-ce que le jour J…

Hermione fut à nouveau prise de panique. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration devint laborieuse. Elle sentait les larmes monter, accompagnées de l'hystérie habituelle. Malefoy sembla s'en rendre compte :

\- Hé, Granger, respires. Calme-toi, c'est rien. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bal…

Hermione ouvrit les vannes :

\- Ce n'est pas _qu'un bal_ , Malefoy ! Ça représente bien plus que ça, espèce d'idiot ! Je n'ai pas peur parce que je vais me retrouver à danser avec Blaise, j'ai peur parce que je sais parfaitement que mes amis vont très mal réagir en apprenant que je suis _amie_ avec lui ! Et que les tiens vont réagir de façon encore pire ! Et j'adore Blaise, je refuse de perdre son amitié simplement parce qu'une bande de cancrelats répugnants vont venir foutre la merde ! Ok ? Alors ta fausse gentillesse, tu peux te la garder, pigé ?

La Gryffondor bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Perdant toute pudeur, elle bu son verre d'une seule traite et fit signe à Mme Rosemary de lui en servir un autre. Malefoy leva deux doigts en l'air, signe qu'il en voulait un également. Hermione le fusilla du regard :

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas comprit, c'était une façon courtoise de te dire de dégager !

Le Serpentard sourit de plus belle :

\- J'avais bien comprit, Granger. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais avant de partir, je vais boire mon verre. Pour deux raisons, la première : parce que j'ai besoin de ça pour éviter de t'étriper après tout ce que tu viens de me balancer au visage. Et la seconde : parce que j'en ai besoin pour me donner le courage de te dire ce qui va suivre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à la menace voilée mais se reprit brutalement face au ton presque inquiet du jeune homme. Elle était intrigué. Qu'avait-il à lui dire qui mérite qu'il boive un verre avant ?

La patronne du bar vint déposer leurs verres sur la table. Le blond avala le sien cul sec avant de regarder la brune droit dans les yeux :

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as finit par déverser toute ta rage sur moi, et ne me remercie pas, c'est un plaisir d'être ton défouloir, je vais être clair, net et précis. Tu es une idiote, Hermione Granger. Non, non, non ! Ne me coupe pas.

La jeune fille avait ouvert la bouche avec rage pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais elle la referma docilement. Il sourit en reprenant :

\- Tu es une idiote, parce que tu continues à te préoccuper du regard des autres. Parce que tu continues de tenter tant bien que mal de satisfaire tout le monde, quitte à mettre tes propres désirs de côté. Certes, c'est une attention très noble, mais faire preuve d'égoïsme, de temps à autres, ne fait de mal à personne. Tu dois apprendre à penser à toi, Granger. Parce qu'au final, le jour où tu te retrouveras face à la mort, il n'y aura personne pour t'accompagner. Alors sois un peu plus égoïste, de temps en temps ! Parce que, si j'ai bien tout comprit, tu penses plus souvent à tes amis que eux ne pensent à toi ! Et ça, Granger, c'est de la bêtise à l'état pur !

Hermione reçu ces mots comme une gifle en plein visage. Elle sentit les larmes monter beaucoup trop vite pour les retenir et, en quelques secondes seulement, elle dû baisser la tête pour tenter de cacher ses joues trempées.

Cet imbécile avait raison. Elle pensait plus à ses amis que eux ne pensaient à elle. La preuve : personne n'avait chercher à l'inviter ou à savoir si elle serait accompagnée pour le bal. Comme si l'idée qu'elle puisse y aller seule était soit parfaitement normal, soit tout à fait inintéressant. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Blaise, voir même _tout son temps_ , en fait ! Sauf peut-être Carlie, mais elles se connaissaient à peine et la sorcière ne pouvait pas vraiment la considérer comme une amie.

Non, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Pas en profondeur, pas en détails. Personne, sauf Blaise. Même Harry et Ginny s'étaient éloignés progressivement, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour resserrer les liens…

De son côté, Drago Malefoy continuait de regarder la jeune fille face à lui, complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, et il culpabilisait. Ce qui ne lui arrivait vraiment pas souvent. Presque jamais, d'ailleurs. Il avait simplement essayé de l'aider, ce qui était tout aussi rare, en fait. Et voilà ce qu'il la mettait en larmes sans même comprendre comment.

Il tenta un geste d'excuse et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille :

\- Désolé, Granger. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, vraiment.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec une expression particulièrement étrange sur le visage. Il se sentait complètement mis à nu, percé à jour, par ce regard envoûtant.

De son côté, Hermione tentait de définir s'il était sincère ou non. Au bout de quelques secondes plutôt gênantes, elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, dans un geste absolument disgracieux, et répondit :

\- Non, Malefoy. C'est toi qui a raison. Mais entendre la vérité, ça fait mal. Surtout quand elle est dite par une personne qu'on a trop souvent haït.

Drago sourit et répondit, d'une vois blasée :

\- Bah, si tu veux continuer de me détester, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. Il parait que j'ai le profil idéal.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, à la grande surprise du jeune homme qui finit par l'accompagner. Elle reprit sa respiration et lança :

\- Oui, c'est sûr et certain. Tu as le profil parfait pour ce job, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais vraiment, merci. J'apprécie _et_ le geste, _et_ le contenu.

Il sourit, gêné, et secoua les épaules avant de faire un signe à la serveuse :

\- Une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu, s'il vous plaît !

Puis il se tourna vers la Gryffondor dans un clin d'œil arrogant :

\- Celle ci, c'est pour moi.

Avant d'ajouter, l'air presque inquiet mais sur un ton de défi :

\- A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en aille ? Ou que tu aies peur de ne pas tenir la route ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et avala le reste de son verre d'un seul trait :

\- Pari tenu, Malefoy.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione titubait jusque dans son lit, tentant tant bien que mal de ne réveiller personne. Une petite voix désapprobatrice dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dût boire autant, surtout pas avec Malefoy, et surtout pas en tant que Préfète en Chef ! Mais elle ricana, elle s'en foutait complètement !

Une fois allongée sur son lit, la nausée toujours présente, elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle avait passé une agréable soirée en compagnie du blond. Non seulement, il avait tenté de la réconforter, et y était plutôt bien arrivé, mais en plus, il avait sut lui changer les idées ! Pendant ces quelques heures passées avec lui, ils avaient revécu certains souvenirs d'écoles, comme le jour où Seamus Finnigan avait fait brûler sa plume en cour de sortilège, la première année. Ou bien quand Neville s'était évanouit à la vue de sa première mandragore. Ou quand Buck, l'hyppogriffe d'Hagrid, devenu celui d'Harry, avait cassé le bras du Serpentard. Ou bien quand le professeur Treylawney avait fait cette prémonition au sujet d'Harry, bien que réelle, elle avait fait un drôle d'effet sur toute la classe, c'était indéniable. Ou alors quand Hermione lui avait envoyé son poing en plein visage. Quand le professeur Quirrell s'était évanoui en annonçant qu'un troll était entré dans le château…

La jeune fille s'endormit, en repensant à tout ces moments qui, au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoule, était devenu comique à évoquer...

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?!

Drago porta les doigts sur ses tempes, comme pour essayer de maintenir sa migraine. Il tenta de calmer son ami :

\- Oh, pitié, Blaise ! Tu lui aurai dit exactement la même chose, en passant par des chemins moins directs, certes. Mais l'idée reste la même. Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais devenu fou.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami venait de lui raconter sa conversation avec Hermione. Et le Serpentard au teint mat avait envie de hurler. Il inspira un grand coup avant de poser la question dont il redoutait la réponse :

\- Elle a pleuré ?

Drago grimaça. Blaise n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite, et il partit au quart de tour :

\- Tu vois ! C'est exactement pour ça que je t'avais dit de ne pas lui parler ! Je connais Hermione, elle est trop émotive, trop sensible ! J'aurais put lui dire les bons mots pour éviter les larmes… Mais non, il a fallu que Monsieur Manque-de-Tact s'en mêle ! C'est quand même incroyable d'être aussi con et borné que…

\- Elle m'a remercié.

Blaise se figea :

\- Pardon ?

Le blond soupira :

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

Son ami insista :

\- Elle t'a remercié ? Mais de quoi ?

\- D'avoir été franc et honnête avec elle. En fait, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la façon dont je lui avait parlé, qui était blessante. Mais la vérité en elle-même. Et le fait que ça vienne de moi, mais ça semblait secondaire.

Blaise sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la portée de ces mots. Il s'assit en face de son ami, qui souriait victorieusement, et demanda :

\- Et en suite ?

\- En suite, je lui ai lancé un défi et nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à se descendre une bouteille complète de Whisky pur Feu…

Le Préfet en Chef secoua la tête, exaspéré :

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Drago. La pauvre, elle va avoir une gueule de bois carabinée, demain.

\- Elle tient très mal l'alcool…

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui agaça encore plus son ami :

\- Merde, Drago, franchement…

\- C'est bon, Blaise, calme toi ! Elle a passé une bonne soirée, je t'assure ! On a parlé de tout et de rien, de tout nos bons souvenirs en communs, et on a passé la soirée à rire. Je te le promets. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander...

Blaise observait son ami, tentant de définir le vrai du faux. Mais Drago semblait sincère. Il finit par lâcher, d'une voix plutôt étonnée :

\- Tu as changé, Drago. Tu as l'air plus… joyeux, plus _innocent_.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Oui, il se sentait différent. Légèrement. Il avait comprit qu'il était inutile de continuer de se battre perpétuellement avec la Gryffondor. Déjà, parce qu'il trouvait ça particulièrement éprouvant, et puis aussi parce que ça ne l'amusait plus. Et, après cette soirée passée à rire ensemble, il avait réalisé qu'il s'amusait beaucoup plus _avec_ elle que _contre_ elle. Blaise le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

\- T'emballe pas, Blaise. Ça veut pas dire qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, elle et moi.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, à son tour :

\- Tu m'exaspères, Drago.

\- Je sais.

Ils se sourirent sans plus rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décidèrent d'aller se coucher.


	12. 13 Décembre

_NA : Saaaaaalut tout le monde ! Vu que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont assuré que ça ne les dérangeait pas que je publie sans la correction de ma Bêta, je continue sur ma lancée. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fiction vous plaît.  
Merci mille fois à **Caamie, Berenice** et **Fan de Twilight** pour leur reviews. Merci aussi aux personnes qui se sont récemment abonnés à cette fiction, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris. Ça me ait vraiment super plaisir !  
J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction, "Le Poids du Silence", et que j'ai déjà mit le premier chapitre en ligne. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier sur cette fiction là, à chaque fois que j'aurai fini un nouveau chapitre, je pense. On verra bien. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à me donner votre avis.  
Voilà. Bon, après tout ce joli blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui plaira à **sarahblue1** , enfin je l'espère._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Dimanche 13 Décembre 2015**

Hermione s'arrêta devant la vitrine de Sabine Toutensoie et dévisagea son amie :

\- Mais enfin, Ginny, t'es folle ?

\- Bah quoi ? Les robes y sont magnifiques !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Oui, mais elles sont hors de prix !

Ginny lui sourit :

\- Oh allez, c'est pas comme si, maintenant, on ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Après la guerre, le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbot, avait tenu à verser une pension aux _héros_ qui le méritaient, "en dédommagement" disait-il. Faisant d'Hermione une femme plutôt riche. Les Weasley aussi avaient reçu beaucoup d'argent. Vraiment beaucoup, vu qu'ils était vraiment nombreux. Harry, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin, avait également reçu beaucoup d'argent, ainsi que la pension de mérite de son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry étant ce qu'il est, il avait ouvert un compte supplémentaire chez Gringotts pour "faire dormir" son argent, afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoin de ses éventuels futurs enfants mais aussi de son filleul, Teddy, le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, bien que celui-ci avait également hérité de la fortune de ses parents et de leur pension de mérite.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en suivant son amie dans la boutique. L'espace était dix fois plus grand que la devanture ne le laissait penser, sûrement amplifié par un sortilège. La décoration était sobre et épurée, les murs blancs, parsemés de quelques cadres de photo de défilés de mode. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour contempler l'un d'entre eux. _Alors comme ça, les sorcières aussi font des défilés de mode ?_ Elle soupira. Même dans ce monde là, les gens restés fixés sur l'apparence…

Ginny attrapa la main de son amie et l'emmena jusqu'au fond de la boutique ou plusieurs portant contenait des robes en tout genre, de toutes les teintes de couleur possible et imaginable. Sur le mur de gauche s'étendaient des dizaines de paires de chaussures allant des talons hauts vertigineux, genre plus de 20 centimètres !, à de petits souliers plats. La directrice du magasin, Sabine Toutensoie elle même, vint à leur rencontre :

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La sorcière était plus grande qu'elles, dans le mètre soixante-quinze. Mince, mais avec des formes généreuses là où il fallait. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses lui tombait jusqu'au bat du dos et ses yeux verts, trop maquillés au goût d'Hermione, semblait refléter une lueur très amicale. C'était une femme au visage sévère mais tout en elle dégageait un sentiment qui donna immédiatement confiance aux jeune femmes. Ginny lui sourit :

\- Nous venons chercher des robes pour un bal.

\- Quel genre de bal ?

Ginny se lança alors dans des explications sur la soirée et sur la tenue dont elle rêvait pour elle. Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle observait une paire d'escarpin noire aux reflets dorés. Elle trouvait les chaussures parfaitement intrigantes et les regardait sous tout les angles quand la styliste s'avança vers elle :

\- Ce sont des chaussures particulières… Elles se transforment selon le bon vouloir de la personne qui les portes, allant des escarpins aux souliers en passant même par les baskets ou les bottes. Elles peuvent également changer de couleur selon la tenue assortie, et s'agrandir ou s'allonger selon la taille du pied. Ma plus belle réussite.

Hermione était complètement surprise. Au fond d'elle, elle s'émerveilla de ce que la magie pouvait faire. Elle eut l'impression de revenir à l'âge de 11 ans, lorsqu'elle découvrait tout juste ce monde. Lorsqu'elle demanda le prix des chaussures à la vendeuse, celle-ci sourit :

\- 75 Gallions d'or.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et s'aperçut de la somme, en argent moldu : 600€ ! C'était absolument indécent. Elle reposa tristement les chaussures à leur place, la vendeuse sembla déçue. Ginny intervient :

\- Hermione, prend ces chaussures si tu en as envie, tu en as les moyens, bon sang !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle en avait les moyens, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dépensière. Une lueur c'était enflammée dans les yeux de la vendeuse qui s'empressa de se lancer dans un laïus de commerciale :

\- Vous savez, c'est peut-être une grosse somme à débourser d'un coup, mais vous n'aurez jamais plus à acheter de chaussures, de toute votre vie ! Je vous assure, elles peuvent prendre la forme et la couleur que vous désirez, peu importe les circonstances. Elles résistent à la pluie, à la boue, la neige… Les semelles ne s'usent pas, et pour 10 Gallions supplémentaires, je vous ajoute la formule garantie à vie, qui permettra aux chaussures de se réparer toutes seules en cas de grosses détérioration…

Hermione soupira. Sabine Toutensoie avait de très bons arguments. Elle finit par accepter et déposa les chaussures sur le comptoir. Puis Ginny se tourna vers elle, le regard flamboyant de triomphe :

\- Maintenant, on te trouve une robe !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la boutique les bras chargés de sacs. La plus jeune avait insisté pour qu'elles s'achètent également des sous-vêtements et quelques accessoires. Au total, Hermione avait dépensé 150 Gallions et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ginny le remarqua et lui sourit :

\- Oh allez, Hermione ! Si tu culpabilise autant, dis-toi que tu pourra utiliser tout tes achats à plusieurs reprises !

La brune sourit. Effectivement, elle n'aurait plus jamais à acheter de chaussures de toute sa vie, ça avait d'ailleurs été l'argument convaincant. Quant à sa robe, bien que non ensorcelée, elle était assez sobre pour être réutilisée pour d'éventuelles soirées. Et puis, au fond d'elle-même, Hermione s'était juré qu'elle ferait quelques recherches afin de trouver les sortilèges adéquats qui lui permettraient d'ensorceler ses vêtements pour les faire changer à volonté. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus jamais à dépenser d'argent aussi futilement, et cette conviction suffisait à apaiser sa conscience.

Les deux amies décidèrent d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais et s'installèrent confortablement dans un coin de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione demanda à son amie comment elle allait. Ginny soupira :

\- Tu es au courant, hein ? Pour nos disputes.

Hermione acquiesça et posa la main sur celle de son amie avec douceur :

\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Si tu veux en discuter, je suis là. Mais je ne te force pas. Je… J'ai juste l'impression que vous vous éloignez de moi, tout les deux, et ça me rend triste.

Ginny s'exclama :

\- Oh, Hermione ! Je suis désolée, ma chérie… C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je t'ai un peu délaissée… Excuse-moi. Je… Et bien, en fait, j'étais complètement absorbée par mes problèmes avec Harry.

Hermione s'empressa :

\- Ginny ! Je ne t'en veux pas, crois moi. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ne veux juste pas vous perdre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

La rouquine lui sourit avant de soupirer théâtralement et de se lancer :

\- C'est juste que, parfois, Harry m'énerve au plus au point ! Il passe son temps à dire oui au moindre de mes caprices et…

La brune s'exclama :

\- Et c'est ça qui t'énerve ?!

Ginny éclata de rire :

\- En fait, oui. C'est ça qui m'énerve ! Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'oublit lui-même, dans tout ça. Il n'a rien d'égoïste, c'est sûr, mais il est carrément désintéressé ! Et encore, le mot est faible. Je voudrai juste qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus de… je sais pas, moi, de caractère ! Même quand on se dispute, c'est moi qui hurle et lui reste... passif… C'es toujours lui qui vient s'excuser… Ça me met hors de moi !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher :

\- Franchement, Ginny… Je crois qu'Harry a au moins le mérite de savoir te supporter, parce que… Vraiment, t'es la fille la plus compliquée qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré !

Elle se regardèrent quelque secondes, interloquée, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ginny soupira :

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, puis la rouquine reprit la parole :

\- J'ai hâte d'être dans une semaine. La maison me manque un peu…

Hermione sourit :

\- Tu tenais le même discours il y a seulement quatre mois, en parlant de Poudlard.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il faut un juste milieu.

Elle sourit avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai bouclée mais valises depuis mercredi. Et toi, tu as commencé à préparer les tiennes ?

La plus âgée soupira :

\- Non, pas encore.

En réalité, elle n'était pas certaine de rentrer chez elle, pour les vacances. Déjà, elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la présence de ses parents. Ils avaient décidé de partir revivre leur lune de miel en Nouvelle-Zélande, et Hermione ne tenait pas à venir gâcher leur séjour. En suite, elle se sentait complètement anxieuse à l'idée de passer Noël chez les Weasley. Même si elle savait que Ron ne serait pas là, apparemment il était maintenant en Allemagne, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver parmi son ex-belle famille. Bien que Molly, Ginny et même Bill lui aient assuré que sa rupture ne changeait rien à la place qu'elle avait au sein de la famille, qu'elle avait apparemment acquise bien avant son amourette avec le roux, Hermione n'avait toujours pas prit de décisions. Elle attendait un signe du destin.

Ginny sentait bien que quelque chose travaillait Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda d'un air inquiet. La brune, ne voulant pas avouer ses tourments, inventa un faux prétexte :

\- Zabini va peut-être devoir rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes, sa mère est malade. Et il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la potion de Felix Felicis que Rogue nous a demandé de préparer…

La rousse sembla horrifiée :

\- Ah non, c'est hors de question que tu loupe le réveillon de Noël ! Maman va faire son pudding aux clémentines !

\- Ce n'est pas encore certain, j'attends de savoir ce que Zabini compte faire.

Ginny hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retournèrent au château.


	13. 16 Décembre

**Mercredi 16 Décembre 2015**

Hermione faisait sa ronde quotidienne en compagnie de Blaise, comme d'habitude. Les deux amis discutaient de leur vacances à venir et la Gryffondor expliquait ses tourments à son collègue :

\- Tu comprends ? Même si je sais qu'il ne sera pas là, et même si je sais que toute sa famille m'adore, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer passer Noël avec eux. Et puis, même si je sais que c'est complètement idiot, quelque part, je suis triste qu'il ne soit pas là…

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Hermione soupira :

\- Non, bien sûr que non. En fait, après coup, je me demande si j'étais vraiment _amoureuse_ … Oh, je l'ai aimé, c'est sûr. Mais je crois que c'était plus d'un amour amical… En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis triste. Je regrette plus notre amitié ruinée que notre piteuse amourette…

Blaise hocha la tête. Il comprenait, même s'il avait un peu de mal. Après tout, lui même n'avait jamais eu de _petites copines_ à proprement parler, juste des filles, comme ça, de temps en temps. Jamais de sentiments, jamais d'engagements…

Au bout du couloir, ils tombèrent sur le Professeur Weasley, si facilement reconnaissable de par sa chevelure rousse. En entendant des pas derrière lui, le tout nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se retourna et sourit en voyant son amie :

\- Mademoiselle Granger !

\- Bonsoir, Professeur.

Il fit un signe de tête à Blaise, qui lui répondit à l'identique. Hermione lui jeta un regard suppliant, qu'il comprit presque tout de suite :

\- Je vais aller voir au sixième étage si des élèves n'auraient pas eu la brillante idée de se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande. A tout à l'heure ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'en aller. Bill Weasley reprit la parole :

\- Tu fais toujours tes rondes avec ce Serpentard ?

La Gryffondor secoua les épaules :

\- En fait, il est plutôt sympa.

Bill haussa un sourcil, mais n'insista pas. Ils discutèrent quelques instants du nouveau poste qu'occupait l'aîné des Weasley :

\- J'ai fini par m'y habituer, même si c'est un peu difficile d'être le plus jeune de l'équipe enseignante et de travailler aux côtés de mes anciens professeurs.

\- Oui, j'imagine comme ce doit être délicat…

Il sourit :

\- Le plus _délicat_ , c'est de vous entendre m'appeler "Professeur" … Toi, Harry et les autres. Mais surtout Ginny. Parfois, elle m'appelle par mon prénom et là… Là c'est vraiment gênant. Enfin, les élèves savent très bien que je suis son grand-frère, mais quand ça arrive devant le Professeur McGonagall, je suis un peu obligé de la reprendre, histoire de rester professionnel face à ma supérieure…

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Puis Bill s'excusa :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller voir Hagrid pour lui demander la permission d'emmener mes élèves de troisième jusqu'au lac pour leur montrer à quoi ressemble un Strangulot…

\- Il ne va pas beaucoup aimé ça…

\- Non, c'est certain !

Ils sourirent. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour rejoindre Blaise quand son Professeur ajouta :

\- Je suppose qu'on ne se verra pas pour Noël…

Il semblait un peu triste de cette affirmation. La jeune fille répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Ta mère m'a invitée mais j'ai cette potion à surveiller… Rogue nous a demandé de préparer du Felix Felicis, et mon binôme n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, alors...

Bill sembla tout à fait surprit. Il bégaya :

\- Ah bon ? Tu avais l'intention de venir ? Mais je… Enfin, je croyais que… Vu que Ron et Camille seront là… Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Hermione se figea. Ron ? Et Camille ? _C'est qui celle-là ?_ Le tout nouveau Professeur comprit son erreur :

\- Mince, Hermione. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il posa la main sur son épaule :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je pensais…

\- Depuis quand ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix légèrement éteinte, presque froide. Bill ne le remarqua pas :

\- Un mois, peut-être plus. Il vient nous la présenter pour les fêtes.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Bill la retint par le bras :

\- Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je pensais qu'Harry t'aurait prévenu…

\- Ce n'est rien, Bill. Ton frère et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis contente qu'il ait tourné la page. Vraiment.

\- Tu essaieras quand même de venir, hein ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Il avait déjà comprit avant qu'elle ne réponde :

\- Non, désolée. C'est au dessus de mes forces. N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait. Je dirai que Blaise n'a pas pu rester pour surveiller la potion et je l'annoncerai moi-même à tes parents.

\- Maman va être déçue…

Hermione soupira.

\- Tout comme moi.

Bill comprit qu'elle n'était pas déçu de Molly, ou de lui. Mais bien de Ron, et peut-être même de Harry. Elle ne dit rien, cependant et se contenta de lui sourire gentiment :

\- A bientôt, professeur. Passez de bonnes vacances !

\- Merci, Hermione. Toi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Blaise dans le couloir du sixième étage. En voyant son amie arriver vers lui, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait un soucis :

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A peine eut-il posé sa question qu'elle fondit en larme et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'avouer, la voix étouffée :

\- Ce salaud a une petite copine ! Et il la ramène chez lui pour Noël ! Et Harry était au courant mais n'a pas jugé utile de me prévenir !

Blaise s'énerva :

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu l'as apprit ?

Hermione lui rapporta sa conversation avec Bill. Quand elle eut finit, le Serpentard lâcha, venimeux :

\- Mais quel connard ! Pourquoi Potter ne t'a pas prévenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Il ne s'est pas dit que tu te sentirai humiliée de te retrouver face à la nouvelle copine de Weasmoche ? Franchement !

La Gryffondor ne releva même pas les insultes. Elle était trop perturbée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par calmer ses larmes et annonça d'une voix assuré :

\- Je ne retournerai pas chez moi, pour les vacances. Il est hors de question que je passe Noël chez les Weasley, et je refuse de passer ma semaine avec Harry au Square. Pas après ce coup bas. Mais je ne sais pas où...

Blaise lui sourit :

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec Drago et moi. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Hermione fut surprise :

\- Malefoy ne rentre pas chez lui pour les vacances ?

Le Serpentard grimaça :

\- Non. Drago pense que son père a fait semblant d'être mourant pour éviter la prison. Il ne lui a pas encore pardonner toutes ses erreurs, alors il préfère éviter le Manoir autant que possible.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle avait lut, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la Gazette du sorcier, que Lucius Malefoy avait été acquitté pour bonne conduite et santé défaillante. Elle avait une telle confiance dans le nouveau Ministre, qui n'était autre que son ami Kingsley Shackelbot, et dans le système judiciaire qu'il avait mit en place, qu'elle était certaine que le Mangemort était vraiment arrivé à la fin de sa vie. Elle fut attristée que Drago ne l'ait pas accepté et lâcha d'une voix triste :

\- Il risque de passer à côté de ses derniers instants avec son père. Il pourrait le regretter…

Le jeune homme secoua les épaules :

\- C'est Drago, il finira soit pas s'en rendre compte, soit par s'en mordre les doigts. J'ai beau tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux, il ne veut rien entendre.

Elle hocha la tête puis demanda :

\- Et toi ? Tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?

\- Ma Mère en est à sa huitième Lune de Miel. Je n'ai personne à enquiquiner. Alors je préfère rester avec la seule famille que j'ai.

Hermione savait qu'il parlait de Drago, qu'il considérait comme son frère. Bien que le jeune homme lui ait aussi confié qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, Hermione ne se sentit par concernée par les paroles du Serpentard. Elle finit par accepter de rester à Poudlard avec son ami mais le prévint :

\- J'ai raconté un bobard à Ginny et à Bill, leur expliquant que tu devais rentrer voir ta mère qui était malade. Histoire de leur faire comprendre que je suis obligée de rester ici, pour m'occuper de la potion de Felix Felicis pour le défi du Professeur Rogue. Je te préviens pour que tu puisse jouer ton rôle.

Il acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione refusait de leur donner ses vrais raisons, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était de retour dans sa salle commune. Elle avait eu l'intention de monter directement se coucher, mais en tombant sur Harry, assis sur l'un des canapés, l'air soucieux, elle ne put résister :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

Il sursauta en l'entendant et secoua les épaules :

\- Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête. Le couple battait toujours de l'aile. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussir à tenir jusqu'ici sans se séparer. Elle n'ajouta rien et s'assit à ses côtés :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoua la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas. Ginny m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Hermione fut surprise. Après tout, elle était son amie. Puis elle comprit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

\- C'est à cause de Ron, c'est ça ?

Harry la dévisagea, bouche bée. Puis ils se reprit et tenta de mentir :

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Oh, Harry arrête ton char ! Je suis au courant pour Clémence… Ou non, Camille. Bill a involontairement craché le morceau, tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme la regardait, de plus en plus inquiet. Il finit par tirer une tête de condamné à mort en demandant :

\- Tu m'en veux, hein ?

\- Bien évidemment, je t'en veux ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant ? Et ne me mens pas, Harry !

Il soupira :

\- Pour lui et Camille, depuis trois semaines. Et pour Noël, depuis dimanche…

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Hein, Harry ? Tu pensais m'emmener au pied du mur et me laisser me sentir humiliée ? Tu crois que ça se fait, entre amis ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ginny qui se figea en examinant la scène. Elle comprit tout de suite et se tourna rageusement vers Harry :

\- Tu lui as dit ! Tu n'as pas put t'en empêcher !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Non, Ginny, c'est Bill qui m'en a parlé sans faire exprès. Il pensait que vous m'auriez mise au courant ! Et Franchement, je le pensais aussi !

La rouquine se tourna vers son amie, les yeux remplis de larmes :

\- Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée ! Mais ce n'était pas à nous de te l'annoncer…

\- Ah non ? A qui alors ? A ton imbécile de frère qui n'a même pas été capable de me quitter en me regardant dans les yeux ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il aurait le courage de m'annoncer lui-même qu'il avait tourné la page ? Mais t'es complètement idiote, ma parole !

Harry voulu prendre la défense de son amoureuse mais Hermione l'en empêcha :

\- Non Harry, c'est bon. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. De la part d'aucun de vous. Vous m'avez déçue et blessée ! Vous étiez prêt à me laisser me faire humilier sans même me mettre au courant à l'avance ! Si au moins vous m'en aviez parlé, j'aurai put me préparer à l'idée de me retrouver face à Ron et sa petite amie. Mais non, vous aviez l'intention de me laisser apprendre la nouvelle sur le tas, et sincèrement, je trouve que vous êtes tout aussi lâche que lui !

Ginny tendit les mains vers son amie, le regard implorant :

\- Hermione, s'il te plait…

\- Non ! Ca suffit !

La brune se détourna et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Harry souffla :

\- Tu viens quand même, hein ?

Hermione eut envie de rire aux éclats, mais elle se retint :

\- Non, je ne peux pas. La mère de Zabini est à Ste Mangouste, il va aller lui rendre visite. Je dois rester pour surveiller le Felix Felicis. Toute cette histoire n'y est pour rien.

Le couple n'en cru pas un mot, mais aucun des deux n'insista. Hermione finit par aller se coucher, retenant ses larmes à grand peine.


	14. 19 Décembre

_NA : Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du retournement de situation du dernier chapitre ? Je suis tellement curieuse de savoir ! Enfin, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours autant !_

 _J'attends vos réactions ! :D_

 _Dabisous !  
Yumiate_

* * *

 **Samedi 19 Décembre 2015**

Hermione faisait signe à ses amis qui s'en allaient vers Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils transplanneraient jusqu'au Terrier pour aller rejoindre les Weasley.  
Comme convenu, Blaise avait suivit le groupe, feignant de retourner chez lui. Mais, une fois arrivé au village, il transplannerait jusqu'à l'intérieur des Trois Balais pour ensuite revenir au château. Bien qu'il trouvait ce plan complètement idiot, qui se soucierait de savoir s'il rentrait réellement chez lui ?, la Gryffondor avait tellement insisté qu'il avait finit par céder.

Elle se retrouva donc seule sur les marches de la porte principale de Poudlard, se sentant affreusement abandonnée. Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

\- Hé, Granger !

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Drago Malefoy qui lui faisait signe. Elle secoua les épaules et le rejoint.

Chaque année, presque tous les élèves rentraient chez eux pour Noël. Certains, parmi les plus âgés, revenaient à nouvel an, mais la plupart du temps, le château était presque vide le premier jour des vacances. Hermione ne fut donc pas impressionnée de ne voir qu'une quinzaine d'élèves dans la Grande Salle, éparpillé par-ci par-là, par groupe de deux ou trois. Drago emmena la jeune fille jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, entièrement vide, et s'assit en lui faisant signe de l'imiter. Hermione secoua les épaules. Après tout, il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance pour la juger. Elle s'assit donc et, presque automatiquement, un bol de café et quelques pâtisseries apparurent devant elle. Ce qui lui fit alors penser :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Elfe personnel, à Poudlard.

Drago sembla étonné qu'elle connaisse l'existence de Lilas. La Gryffondor se mordit la langue, elle avait promit à Blaise de ne rien avouer de leur conversation. Néanmoins, le blond comprit et explosa de rire :

\- Lilas n'est plus mon Elfe personnelle depuis longtemps. Je l'ai libérée de son engagement pour moi afin qu'elle puisse prendre une retraite bien méritée.

Hermione hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Elle mourrait d'envie de poser des questions au Serpentard, mais elle se retint. Il sembla cependant comprendre ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas et s'expliqua :

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je n'ai jamais considéré Lilas comme une Elfe de maison. Il faut que tu sache que, dans certaines familles aisées, des Elfes peuvent être employés comme… comment dire ? Comme _nourrice_. Lilas m'a presque élevé. De la naissance jusqu'à ce que je la libère. Quand un Elfe est employé pour s'occuper d'un enfant, il est de tradition qu'il soit à son service exclusif quand il grandit. Puis, quand l'enfant devient un adulte et prend son indépendance, l'Elfe le suit avec sa famille, s'il en a une. Mais les Elfes de Maison ont une espérance de vie de 200 ans, et Lilas va fêter en février son 198ème anniversaire. Elle se fait vieille et, bien qu'elle soit très perfectionniste dans son travail, elle fatigue et devient de plus en plus lente pour accomplir certaines tâches. Il est de coutume qu'un Elfe meurt dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais… et bien, je crois que j'ai agit par lâcheté. Je ne voulais pas affronter la possibilité de la voir mourir sous mes yeux.

Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il continua, la voix plus basse :

\- Un jour, mon père a administré une correction à Lilas parce qu'elle avait mit plus de trente secondes à lui apporter son thé. J'ai mal réagit. Déjà, parce qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Lilas était _mon_ Elfe. Et j'avais accepté, à contrecœur, de la mettre au service de mes parents après le départ de Dobby. Mais elle restait mienne, et il n'avait aucun droit de la punir. Et puis, trente secondes, c'est rien, dans une vie ! Il n'aurait jamais dut. Ce soir là, j'ai déchiré une nappe pour en faire une robe que j'ai offerte à Lilas. Elle m'en a voulut, et je crois qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné.

Hermione sursauta :

\- Elle t'en a voulu ?! Mais enfin…

Le Serpentard sourit :

\- Les Elfes _aiment_ être au service de leur maître. Enfin, quand ceux-ci sont bons et juste avec eux. Je n'ai jamais fait preuve de cruauté envers elle. Elle n'avait rien à me reprocher. Pas comme Dobby avec mon père… Non, Lilas appréciait être à _mon_ service. Il aurait suffit que je lui interdise de servir mes parents, et le problème aurait été réglé. Elle s'est sentie humiliée. Un Elfe libéré, c'est un Elfe _renvoyé_ … Dont on a plus besoin, ou dont on n'est plus satisfait. C'était une insulte, pour elle.

La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas bien à saisir cette notion. Drago s'en aperçut puisqu'il sourit :

\- Tu as dû la rencontrer, non ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, la prochaine fois. Je suis certain qu'elle adorerait te raconter tout ça.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ainsi, les familles aisées employaient des Elfes de maison pour s'occuper de leurs enfants ? Pourtant, Hermione imaginait que Narcissa Malefoy, ne travaillant pas, avait tout le temps de s'en occuper. Puis elle comprit. Quand on a plus d'argent que de raison, il est plus facile de refiler un bébé hurlant et puant la couche pleine à un serviteur que de s'en occuper soit-même…

Elle s'en voulu automatiquement d'avoir jugé si facilement. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres raisons qui aurait put pousser cette femme à faire "élever" son enfant par une employée ? Après tout, elle savait très bien que certaines familles aisées passaient beaucoup de temps dans des galas de charité ou à différentes soirées mondaines. Et puis, chez les moldus aussi, beaucoup de famille faisaient "élever" leurs enfants par des employés… Ou tout du moins, une partie de l'éducation.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout ça. Au même moment, Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- C'est bon, Hermione. Harry m'a vu transplanner.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Son ami demanda de quoi Drago et elle parlaient et le blond répondit :

\- De Lilas. Il semblerait qu'un certain idiot n'a pas sut tenir sa langue.

Hermione était mortifiée, mais quand elle entendit les garçons rire, elle comprit qu'elle était pardonnée de son manque de discrétion.


	15. 24 Décembre

**Jeudi 24 Décembre 2015**

Hermione était assise à l'unique table de la Grande Salle, qui avait été réaménagée de façon à ce que tout les élèves puissent dîner ensemble le soir du réveillon, et les Professeur s'étaient joints à eux. Blaise était assis à côté d'elle, Drago Malefoy juste en face de lui. Daphnée Greengrass et sa sœur étaient assises à côté de lui, face à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci n'était même pas embarrassée d'être entourée de Serpentard. La présence de son ami à côté d'elle lui semblait tellement naturelle que la scène en était tout aussi normale.

Elle croqua dans sa tarte au potimarron en souriant à Blaise :

\- C'est mon premier Noël à Poudlard.

Lui et Drago répondirent en cœur :

\- A moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Drago ajouta à l'attention de la jeune fille :

\- On fête Noël ensemble au Manoir, d'habitude.

Elle sourit. Daphnée se tourna vers la Gryffondor :

\- Moi, c'est le troisième que je passe ici. D'habitude, il y a plus de monde. Enfin, sauf l'année dernière, évidemment. Mais là, c'est plus agréable, plus détendu. C'est la première fois que je vois les professeurs assis à table avec les élèves.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la gauche. A quelques places d'eux se trouvait le Professeur Rogue, entouré par certains élèves de sa maison. Les Serpentards écoutaient ses histoires d'horreurs avec passion, buvant ses paroles. Quelques uns sursautèrent quand l'histoire fit peur et le Professeur de potions ricana. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle était agréablement surprise des changements positifs de l'ancien Mangemort. Il semblait plus accessible, plus ouvert, plus _humain_. Même s'il restait sadique et agaçant au plus haut point, parfois. En fait, il lui rappelait Malefoy, ou bien était-ce l'inverse, elle ne savait plus.

Son regard dévia automatiquement vers le blond. Il écoutait Daphnée raconter une histoire à propos d'un Noël catastrophique qu'elle avait passé chez ses parents, durant lequel sa petite sœur, Astoria ici présente, lui avait volé toutes ses checogrenouilles et les avait toutes ouvertes dans sa chambre, laissant les petites bêtes ensorcelées sauter encore et encore, étalant du chocolat absolument partout.

Le sorcier semblait vraiment amusé à cette image et de petites étincelles éclairèrent son visage. Hermione, encore une fois, remarqua à quel point il était devenu bel homme. Au même instant, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle pensait à lui, il tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire absolument éblouissant. Hermione rougit et détourna rapidement le regard, se demandant si le blond n'était pas legilimens. Mais non, c'était absurde. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Elle se concentra alors sur Baise qui évoquait lui aussi une anecdote :

\- Hé Drago, tu te souviens de Noël quand on avait neuf ans ?

Le concerné éclata de rire :

\- Oh mon Dieu, non ! Ne raconte pas cette histoire !

Blaise ne l'écoutait pas :

\- Alors, ce Noël là, Drago avait reçu un énième livre, _Contes et Légendes_ , de Damon Gilbert. Mais, fainéant comme il l'était, il a demandé à son Elfe d'ensorceler le bouquin de façon à ce que l'histoire se joue devant lui, un peu comme un film moldu. Sauf que, dans son impatience, Drago avait tendu le mauvais livre à son Elfe. C'était un livre de Mélina Poutissant qui avait été offert à sa tante, et l'une des meilleurs scène s'est alors jouée devant toute la famille réunie. Les adultes en été tellement choqués et confus qu'ils ont mit un temps fou à réagir et annuler le sort, temps suffisamment long pour nous permettre de voir le plus intéressant, évidement…

Drago riait du souvenir, Daphnée et Astoria était complètement hilare. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas comprit. Le blond, en voyant sa mine perplexe, expliqua :

\- Mélina Poutissant est une sorcière qui écrit des livres érotiques, Granger.

Hermione rougit brutalement en comprenant ce que cela impliquait et tout le monde rit gentiment en voyant sa mine gênée. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais une voix sombre recouvrit la sienne :

\- Oui, je me souviens de ça. Tes parents sont devenus complètement fous, ce soir là. Surtout quand vous vous êtes mit à poser des questions…

Le professeur Rogue souriait en se remémorant la scène. Hermione fut d'abord surprise, puis elle se souvint : Severus Rogue était le parrain de Drago Malefoy. C'était donc tout à fait logique qu'il ait passé certains Noël avec son filleul. Le Serpentard lui sourit :

\- En même temps, j'y pouvais rien, moi !

Et le Professeur d'enchaîner :

\- Non, si ce n'est que tu étais un véritable petit con !

Drago fit mine d'être vexé, ce qui redoubla les rires des personnes autour de lui. Il sourit à son tour, et chacun se mit à raconter des histoires de Noël particuliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois dans le couloir, Blaise lança :

\- On s'attend, hein ? Pour les cadeaux. Personne n'ouvre de paquets sans que nous soyons tous les trois rassemblés…

Hermione sourit :

\- Je n'ai pas encore reçu les miens, ils vont probablement arriver par hibou demain matin…

Drago sourit :

\- Dans ce cas, on apporte tous nos cadeaux dans la Grande Salle pour les ouvrir en même temps.

Les trois amis acquiescèrent, puis Hermione alla se coucher, impatiente d'être le lendemain matin.


	16. 25 Décembre

**Vendredi 25 Décembre 2015**

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre et sautilla sur place. Il neigeait ! Pour Noël, ils avaient _enfin_ de la neige ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune fille guettait les flocons blancs sans que rien ne tombe, et là, dehors, une énorme couche de neige de plusieurs centimètres recouvraient les environs.

Elle se leva, s'habilla très rapidement, attrapa son sac et s'en alla presque en courant pour retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Quand elle arriva sur place, les deux Serpentards étaient déjà installés au bout de la table, à la même place que la veille au soir, et l'attendaient, plusieurs paquets colorés posés à leurs pieds. Elle s'avança vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

\- Salut les garçons !

\- Salut Hermione !

\- Salut Granger !

La Gryffondor sourit. Bien qu'ils aient passé toute une semaine l'un avec l'autre, elle et Drago continuaient de s'appeler par leur nom de famille. Comme un rituel, une blague qui n'existait qu'entre eux. Elle s'assit à côté de ses amis en souriant :

\- Vous avez reçu beaucoup de cadeau, on dirait.

Blaise hocha la tête :

\- Oui, mais on attend que tu ai reçu les tiens avant de les ouvrir.

Et le blond d'ajouter :

\- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que ces foutus hiboux se magnent, je suis pas du genre patient, comme mec !

Et, comme si une entité supérieure avait entendu son souhait, des dizaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en portant divers paquets colorés, de taille plus ou moins importante. Certains paquets devaient même être transportés par plusieurs hiboux tellement ils étaient énormes !

Hermione en reçu six. Elle sourit à ses amis :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on procède ? On ouvre un paquet chacun notre tour, ou tout le monde ouvre ses paquets en même temps ?

\- Personnellement, je m'en fou, tant que je peux commencer !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas patient, du tout !

Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux en même temps. Hermione fut étonnée du nombre de paquets qu'elle avait reçus. Elle y découvrir un ensemble de correspondance, parchemins, plumes, encrier et enveloppe, offert par ses parents. Ainsi qu'un cadre qui comportait une photo d'eux qu'ils avaient prit en Nouvelle-Zélande. Puis elle ouvrit le cadeau de Moly Weasley, un pull évidement. Mais la laine était bien plus belle et le point bien plus élégant que ses précédents tricots.

Les cinq autres paquets étaient des livres, envoyés par Harry, Ginny et Ron. Elle fut touchée que ce dernier ait pensé à elle. Après tout, elle même lui avait envoyé un set de Quidditch, comprenant un livre explicatif, la miniature d'une malle avec les quatre balles, qui volaient exactement comme les vraies, ainsi qu'un set d'entretien pour son équipement. Le livre qu'il lui avait offert parlaient des grands sorciers d'Europe, et Hermione comprit qu'il avait dût l'acheter au cour de son voyage. Elle en fut d'autant plus touchée.

Quant aux autres, elle grimaça. Ginny avaient choisit un ouvrage intitulé _L'Evolution de la Mode chez les Sorcières du Monde Entier._ Harry lui avait offert un exemplaire réédité d'un livre moldu qu'elle adorait, _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ , ce qui la fit quand même sourire.

La sorcière chercha partout, dans les papiers d'emballage, à l'intérieur même des livres, mais non. Aucun n'avait pensé à lui laissé un petit mot ou une lettre. Rien. Ces cadeaux n'avaient rien de personnel. C'était comme si lui offrir des livres était une évidence, une valeur sûre. Un peu comme on offre des bonbons aux enfants, ou des chocolats à ceux qu'on ne connait pas bien. Hermione, elle, avait au moins fait l'effort d'accompagner tout ses cadeaux d'un petit mot, même très bref.

Elle soupira. Blaise et Drago semblèrent remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- Ca ne va pas, Hermione ?

Blaise semblait réellement inquiet. Elle secoua la tête en souriant :

\- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que… Non rien, laisse tomber. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu ?

Le brun au teint mat lui montra son tout nouvel échiquier magique. Le plateau était en étain et les pièces en cristal. Un cadeau de sa mère, qui visiblement aimait les objets hors de prix. Il avait également reçu un livre sur les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde, et un set d'entretien pour balai. Ainsi qu'une tonne de sucreries, évidemment.

Drago, lui, semblait légèrement gêné. Il finit par accepter de montrer ses cadeaux. Son parrain lui avait offert un kit de rasoir magique. Son père lui avait offert une montre à gousset en or, ensorcelée, évidemment. Non seulement elle vous indiquait l'heure, mais aussi l'humeur des personnes qui s'approchent trop près de vous, afin de savoir s'ils vous veulent du mal.

Le cadeau "embarrassant" venait de sa mère. Hermione comprit que le blond était en réalité gêné d'avoir reçu, devant la Gryffondor, un cadeau absolument hors de prix et d'une rareté incroyable. En effet, Narcissa Malefoy avait envoyé à son fils un kit de correspondance, comme elle-même en avait reçu un de ses parents. Sauf que le sien contenait du parchemin absolument magnifique et d'une qualité bien supérieure, un encrier en cristal et une plume… de phoenix ! Un objet d'une telle rareté qu'il ne servait presque plus que pour l'élaboration de baguettes magiques et dont le ministère prévoyait de faire passer une loi pour en interdire la vente.

La jeune fille sourit à son nouvel ami, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si ses parents avaient plus d'argent que de raison… Tout comme la mère de Blaise, d'ailleurs. Franchement, des pièces d'échecs en cristal qui sont sensées se détruire perpétuellement ?! Exaspérant.

A leur pied restaient quatre paquets qui n'avaient pas été ouverts. La jeune fille les désigna du doigt :

\- Et ceux-là, vous ne les ouvrez pas ?

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa l'un des paquets. Il le lui tendit :

\- Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

La Gryffondor rougit. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir de cadeau de la part du jeune homme. Bien que dans son sac se trouvaient deux paquets, un pour le brun et un pour le blond. Elle ouvrit donc son paquet et fut complètement surprise d'y trouver une petite montre en argent. Le bracelet était fin et délicat, gravés de petits symboles qu'elle ne reconnu pas. La montre en elle-même était assez simple, mais le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait lui demander à voir n'importe qui, la montre répondrait. Instinctivement, elle demanda à voir ses parents, et la vitre se troubla quelques instants avant de laisser voir apparaître leurs visages qui souriaient face à un splendide coucher de soleil, sur une plage néo-Zélandaise. Hermione sourit à son ami :

\- Merci, Blaise, c'est un cadeau magnifique. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle sortit ses deux paquets et les tendit aux garçons :

\- En fait, c'est le même pour tout les deux. Et j'en ai également un…

Intrigués, les Serpentards déballèrent leur cadeau pour y découvrir un magnifique journal en cuir. Blaise se tourna vers son amie sans comprendre. Elle expliqua :

\- Il sont ensorcelés. Il vous suffit d'écrire le nom de la personne avec qui vous voulez communiquer et le journal lui transmettra le message. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous être utile, pour garder contact, après…

Elle se tut, embarrassée. Hermione avait récemment réalisé qu'ils ne leur restait que quelques mois à passer ensemble à Poudlard, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait après. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié avec les deux Serpentard, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de leur projets et ne savait pas s'ils pourraient continuer de se voir aussi souvent qu'actuellement.

Les garçons comprirent le message caché et semblèrent émus. Blaise se reprit rapidement et offrit son paquet à Drago, une plume à réponse cinglante. Il rit :

\- Et fais moi le plaisir d'écrire avec, quand tu m'écriras dans le journal d'Hermione. Parce que ça promet d'être assez comique !

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis Drago se pencha à son tour pour attraper un paquet qu'il offrit à Blaise. C'était un appareil photo de sorcier, d'une marque visiblement connue, avec un livre explicatif sur les potions adéquates à employer pour développer les images en mouvements. Blaise était particulièrement heureux de ce cadeau :

\- Merci, mec. Ça en jette.

Drago sourit de plus belle puis il rougit, mal à l'aise :

\- Euh… Granger, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi.

La jeune fille en fut très étonnée. Il lui tendit le paquet :

\- C'est un livre. Je sais, ça manque un peu d'originalité. Mais je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer.

Curieuse, la jeune fille déballa son cadeau et y découvrit un exemplaire de _Contes et Légendes_ , par Damon Gilbert. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas, et elle regarda le blond avec une expression curieuse. Il sembla encore plus gêné en avouant :

\- Et bien, la dernière fois tu m'as parlé des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ que tu as reçu de Dumbledore et, euh… Je… Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas connaître ceux de Damon Gilbert. Cet ouvrage vient de ma collection personnelle, j'adorais lire ce livre quand j'étais petit…

Il rougit d'autant plus. Hermione sourit :

\- Merci, Malefoy. C'est un super cadeau.

Elle le trouvait tout à fait personnel, rien à voir avec les livres que ses autres amis lui avaient offerts. Mais elle se sentit encore plus gêné quand Blaise s'exclama :

\- Mais mec, c'est l'édition original ! Le tout premier exemplaire ! Celui que tu as reçu quand nous avions neuf ans… Il a une valeur incroyable !

Hermione regarda le blond, étonnée :

\- C'est vrai ?

Drago hocha la tête, gêné. La Gryffondor s'exclama :

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Il doit coûter une fortune, garde-le. Offre le moi dans une version classique, ce sera très bien.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête :

\- Oh non non non ! Un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas, Granger ! Et puis, chez moi, il prend la poussière. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis des lustres, alors… Allez, Granger, fais pas ta tête d'hyppogriffe et accepte ce foutu livre, j'y tiens.

Hermione rougit de plus belle :

\- Merci. Il est magnifique.

Blaise, pour dissiper la gêne, s'exclama alors :

\- Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai bien envie de profiter de la neige…

Il souriait avec malice. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Les trois amis allèrent déposer leur cadeau dans les salles communes avant de se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard.


	17. 30 Décembre

**Mercredi 30 Décembre 2015**

Hermione, Blaise, Drago et Daphnée se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des Serpentards, et discutaient du retour imminent des autres élèves :

\- Vous croyez qu'ils seront nombreux à revenir pour le bal ?

Daphnée semblait légèrement inquiète. Blaise secoua les épaules :

\- On s'en fout, non ? Le principal, c'est que nous, nous y allions ensemble et que nous nous éclations.

Elle hocha la tête. Hermione, de son côté, était resté silencieuse. Drago lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et la Gryffondor répondit d'une vois lasse :

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils reviennent.

La blonde se tourna vivement vers elle :

\- Pourquoi ça ? Ce sont tes amis…

Hermione soupira :

\- Tu parles ! Des amis qui sont pas foutu de faire des cadeaux personnels, et encore moi de glisser un petit mot dans ceux qu'ils envoient. Des amis qui sont partis depuis une semaine en pensant me laisser seule ici et qui ne m'ont pas envoyé une seule lettre. Des amis qui, lorsqu'ils découvriront que j'ai passé toutes mes vacances avec vous, parce qu'ils vont le découvrir, c'est certain, vont vouloir m'interner à Ste Mangouste… Sans parler de _vos_ amis, qui vont probablement avoir envie de me tuer lorsqu'ils découvriront que j'ai _osé_ m'asseoir à cette table…

Cette réflexion, elle l'avait faite en pensant automatiquement à Pansy Parkinson et son nouveau petit copain, Gregory Goyle qui, à la réflexion, était plus son petit toutou qu'un petit copain à proprement parler. Blaise et Drago comprirent tout de suite ce que voulaient dire la jeune fille. Ils en avaient déjà discuté tout les trois et ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Hermione aurait aimé que toute cette histoire reste cachée, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Blaise, lui, n'en avait rien à faire et pensait que la jeune fille se sentirait beaucoup mieux quand tout le monde saurait qu'ils étaient amis. Quant à Drago, il se contentait d'acquiescer aux arguments de l'un et de l'autre sans jamais donner son avis.

\- Pourquoi tu les envoies pas promener, tout simplement ? T'as quand même le droit d'être amie avec qui tu veux… C'est pas un crime.

\- Daphnée, fous-lui la paix.

Blaise regardait la blonde d'un air désapprobateur. La jeune fille n'insista pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hiboux apportèrent le courrier. Hermione fut surprise d'avoir reçu une lettre d'Harry. Elle s'empressa de la lire :

" _Chère Hermione._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, les vacances ont été particulièrement mouvementées. Pour commencer, nous avons été cambriolés. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas touché à tes affaires et il ne manque rien de particulier, mais le salon a été saccagé. Bref, je me suis senti bien con, aucun de nous n'avait pensé à jeter quelques sorts de protections sur la maison. Maintenant, c'est fait. J'ai aussi demandé à Kingsley d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier que tout était bien sécurisé._

 _En suite, le réveillon de Noël. Que dire ? J'ai adoré le livre sur les plus grand joueurs de Quidditch que tu m'as offert. Pour te dire la vérité, je l'avait déjà lu, en l'empruntant à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et maintenant, je l'ai pour ma collection personnelle. C'est vraiment cool, merci. Evidemment, Georges à râler sur le fait que tu as_ _encore une fois_ _offert des bouquins à tout le monde, mais je trouve que ça te définit bien, et moi j'adore. C'est ta façon à toi de nous partager un peu de ton plaisir personnel. J'espère que tu as aimé l'édition d'_ Alice aux Pays des Merveilles _que je t'ai envoyé. Je me souviens que tu m'avais raconté que ton exemplaire était tout abîmé à force de le lire chaque été._

 _Bon. En ce qui concerne le vif du sujet. Parce que oui, tu te doute bien que si je t'ai envoyé cette lettre aujourd'hui alors que je suis censé rentrer à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a un soucis qui m'en empêche. Effectivement, je ne reviendrai pas avant dimanche. Pour deux raisons._

 _La première étant que j'ai rompu avec Ginny. Comme tu le sais, cela fait des mois que nous nous disputons sans arrêt. Mais j'ai l'impression que, ces derniers jours, nous avons atteint un point de non-retour. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'expliquera tout ça bien mieux que moi. De toute façon, tu me connais. Je n'aime pas trop m'étendre sur mes sentiments._

 _La deuxième raison, c'est Ron. Hier, il a transplanné jusqu'au Square, complètement ivre. Pourtant, il m'avait assuré qu'il avait arrêté de boire, qu'il était sobre. Et à Noël, il a refusé d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool. Alors, j'ai pas comprit. Puis il m'a expliqué. Enfin, j'ai su déchiffrer son charabia d'homme soûl. Camille l'a quitté. Il n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais je sens que mon ami a besoin de moi. Donc je vais rester ici avec lui aussi longtemps que je le peux._

 _D'ailleurs, j'avais une question à te poser. Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que j'autorise Ron à rester au Square même après que je sois revenu à Poudlard ? Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à retourner chez sa mère, et vu son état, je préfère éviter qu'il reprenne son tour du monde dans l'immédiat._

 _Enfin voilà les nouvelles. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et j'espère que tu sauras t'amuser au bal._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Harry"_

Hermione soupira, confuse. Elle était à la fois soulagée et angoissée.

Harry ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard avant dimanche soir. Bon, c'était un ami de moins à affronter lors du bal, où elle arriverait au bras d'un Serpentard… Par contre, elle était vraiment triste pour lui et Ginny. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle avait toujours vu les deux amoureux comme le couple parfait, et ça lui foutait un coup que d'admettre qu'elle s'était visiblement trompée. Mais le pire, c'était Ronald. Sa copine le quitte après à peine un mois d'amourette et il se prend une cuite pour oublier ?! Une nana qu'il connaissait à peine… Alors qu'elle… Ils étaient resté trois mois ensemble, se connaissaient depuis plus de sept ans, et il l'avait quitté sans même le lui annoncer de vive voix.

Et puis, quelqu'un avait cambriolé sa maison. Ça l'angoissait vraiment parce que, contrairement à Harry, elle, elle avait pensé à y jeter des sorts de protection ! Et il y avait toujours les sortilèges lancés par les membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix quand le Square Grimmaud en était le QG… C'était donc complètement impossible ! Seuls les gens bien intentionnés pouvaient _voir_ la maison, et seuls les amis des deux propriétaires pouvaient y _entrer_ …

Hermione soupira encore une fois. Blaise la regarda avec inquiétude :

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un nouveau hibou, vraiment en retard sur les autres, s'écrasa dans son bol de lait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Errol, le hibou particulièrement maladroit de la famille Weasley. Il lui apportait une lettre de Ginny. Elle soupira en l'ouvrant. _Le mélodrame continue_.

" _Chère Hermione._

 _Harry m'a quitté !_

 _Non, excuse moi. On recommence._

 **...**

 _Chère Hermione._

 _Comment vas tu ? Comment se passent tes vacances ? As-tu passé un joyeux Noël ?_

 _Ici, tout se passe plutôt bien. Maman est très contente de son réveillon, même si elle est un peu déçue que tu ais été bloquée par cette foutu potion. Elle aurait vraiment aimé t'avoir avec nous. Enfin, elle a adoré le livre sur le tricot que tu lui as envoyé et elle a promit de te faire le plus beau pull pour te remercier. George dit que tu as offert un cadeau empoisonné à Maman, et que c'est nous qui allons faire une overdose. Mais moi je trouve ça bien, au moins nous aurons de jolis pulls. Enfin, si elle choisit de belles couleurs, évidemment ! Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu comme cadeaux ? J'espère que tu as aimé mon livre. J'ai vu que tu avais l'air surprise dans la boutique de Sabine Toutensoie et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de faire ta culture sur la mode version sorcière. Ça ne peut faire de mal à personne._

 _Quant à moi, j'ai adoré ton livre. Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire, enfin cette version. Chez nous, c'est Marabelle, et la Marraine la Bonne Fée est en fait une sorcière qui vient en aide à une Cracmol. Je te raconterai l'histoire version sorcier, si tu veux. Je crois que ça a été écrit par Damon Gilbert. C'était le même genre de type que Biddle le Barde._

 _Bon, je te fais la conversation, là, mais… Bah je ne t'écrirais pas pour te dire toutes ces jolies choses que je peux te dire en face à face. En fait, je ne vais pas revenir à Poudlard pour le bal. Je sais, tu dois être déçue, on avait dit que nous irions ensemble. Mais Harry m'a quittée, hier. Je sais plus quoi faire. Et, bon, honnêtement, je n'ai pas super envie de me pointer au bal sans cavalier ! Et puis, George a besoin de moi à la boutique. Il doit refaire son stock, maintenant que les fêtes sont passées. Et il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire l'inventaire. Du coup… Voilà, ça me fait deux bonnes raisons de louper le bal._

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? On se rattrapera. De toute façon, les bals à Poudlard, c'est bien, mais c'est vite chiant, à cause des profs. Quand on sera sorties de tout ça, on ira dans des galas et des soirées mondaines, et là, ce sera la Grande Classe !_

 _Bref. Je vais m'arrêter là, Goerge m'attend à la boutique._

 _Je t'embrasse fort._

 _A dimanche._

 _Ginny W."_

\- Alors là, non ! Trop, c'est trop !

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle était enragée, tout bonnement. Blaise et Drago se tournèrent vers elle et le premier demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Non ! Enfin, si ! Non, je sais plus.

Les deux Serpentards eurent envie de rire, mais se retinrent. Drago insista :

\- Bon alors, tu craches le morceau ? Déjà, de qui viennent ces lettres ?

Hermione lâcha, rageuse :

\- De Harry et Ginny. Le premier m'annonce que nous avons été cambriolés, ce qui est invraisemblable puisque j'ai jeté des sorts de protection sur la maison ! Puis il m'annonce qu'il ne vient pas au bal parce qu'il a quitté Ginny et qu'en plus, Ron est en pleine crise existentielle parce que sa _petite-amie,_ qu'il ne connait que depuis genre deux mois, soit dit en passant, vient de le quitter et Monsieur a donc trouvé brillant de se remettre à boire. Puis Ginny m'envoie un courrier pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne viendra pas non plus parce que, je cite "Je n'ai pas super envie de me pointer au bal sans cavalier" !

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Elle reprit, presqu'au bord de l'hystérie :

\- Non mais vous vous rendez-compte ?! Est-ce qu'elle a réalisé juste deux secondes qu'elle disait ça à quelqu'un qui, justement !, se rend sans cavalier au bal ?!

Blaise grimaça et Drago sourit :

\- Granger, tu _as_ un cavalier.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Sauf qu'elle, elle ne le sait pas ! Ce qui, sur le fond du problème, revient au même ! Alors oui, je suis soulagée qu'ils ne soient tout les deux pas là, au moins je n'aurai pas à devoir me justifier de ma présence auprès de Blaise, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais leurs raisons sont égoïstes et… et… Et merde !

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. De rage, pour une fois. Blaise tenta de l'apaiser :

\- Oh allez, Hermione. C'est rien, tout va s'arranger.

Elle secoua les épaules, les mâchoires serrées :0

\- Je sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Là, le blond éclata de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Sans se démonter, il s'exclama :

\- Bah quoi ? Attends deux secondes, Granger. Tu te mets dans des états pas possibles depuis des semaines à cause de ces bouffons, et là tu oses prétendre que tu ne sais pas si tu as vraiment envie de rester amie avec eux ? Non pas que l'idée que tu les envoies promener une bonne fois pour toute me dérange, mais… Sincèrement ? Regarde dans quel état tu es…

\- Justement !

Il grogna :

\- Granger...! Ne m'interrompt pas, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste ça.

Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse, le visage toujours déformé par la colère. D'autant qu'elle venait _encore_ de se faire réprimander par Malefoy, ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Il reprit :

\- Ecoute moi bien. Tu en as peut-être marre de leur crises existentielles. Tu en as peut-être marre de te retrouver mise de côté et de te sentir abandonnée, mais tu les aimes. Bien que je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin bref. Tu les aimes, Granger. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça te fait tant de mal. Alors quand ils reviendront, dimanche soir, tu vas les voir et tu leur claque leur quatre vérités dans la figure une bonne fois pour toute. Comme ça, le problème est réglé. Après ça, soit ils te détestent, soit ils se bougent les fesses pour redorer leur image. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu seras fixée.

La jeune fille n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Mais Blaise ajouta :

\- Dans tous les cas, Hermione, nous on est là. On ne t'abandonne pas. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

La Gryffondor soupira. Ils n'avaient parlé que de la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Sauf que même elle ignorait jusqu'où s'enfonçait la partie submergée…

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait que certains éléments lui échappaient. Même dans ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne comprenait pas certaines de ses propres réactions. Par exemple, en lisant la lettre de Ginny, elle s'était sentie humiliée à l'évocation de son manque de culture quant à la mode, que ce soit chez les sorcières ou non, d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement portée sur son apparence physique et ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle. Mais cette petite réflexion voilée l'avait blessée...

Blaise, qui venait de lire les deux lettres, reprit la parole, la voix chargée d'inquiétude :

\- Hermione ? Tu as dit que tu avais jeté des sorts de protection sur ta maison…

La jeune fille soupira, de nouveau angoissée :

\- Oui, je ne comprend pas comment ça a put arriver. Seuls nos amis peuvent entrer, et seul les personnes bien intentionnées peuvent voir la maison et s'avancer jusqu'au seuil.

Drago intervient :

\- Même par le réseau de cheminée ?

\- Oui. Si la personne n'est pas autorisée à pénétrer dans la maison, elle n'arrivera pas à prononcer l'adresse. Peu importe qu'elle la connaisse par cœur ou même qu'elle essaie de la lire. Elle n'y arrivera pas.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, soucieux. Hermione finit par s'exclamer :

\- Assez parler de tout ça. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Le blond sourit avec malice :

\- Il reste beaucoup de neige, dehors…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir trempée comme la dernière fois !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard.


	18. 31 Décembre - Partie 1

_NA : Je réponds à_ _ **Caamie**_ _. Déjà, merci mille fois de me suivre ! C'est génial. La fiction contient entre 40 et 42 chapitres. Peut-être un en plus, si vous me motivez à écrire un épilogue... aha ! Je n'ai pas prévu de date précise pour la fin de la publication. Je n'ai aucune fréquence (comme la fiction est déjà finie, je suis toute aussi impatiente que vous de connaître vos réactions, donc j'ai du mal à me refréner). Mais je pense continuer sur cette lancée (enfin, peut-être pas cinq chapitres tous les soirs, hein. Juste deux ou trois, on verra...). Et pour finir, Harry et Ginny sont tellement préoccupés par le problèmes de couple qu'ils ne font pas beaucoup attention au reste. En plus, Hermione est quelqu'un de si indépendant, à l'origine, qu'ils pensent préférable de la laisser gérer ses émotions avant de parler avec elle. Et puis, c'est une bonne comédienne... J'ai peut-être pas assez mit l'accent sur cet aspect de leur relation. Je crois que c'est un peu mieux expliquer dans un chapitre un peu plus tard... En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas après._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate._

 **Jeudi 31 Décembre 2015**

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, la boule au ventre, et tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ajusta sa robe une dernière fois, vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage et sourit à son reflet.

Loin d'être superficielle, elle était pourtant fière de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait _presque_ belle. Elle inspira un grand coup, se sourit une dernière fois, pour se donner du courage, et s'élança vers la porte. Elle attrapa sa pochette, dans laquelle elle avait glisser sa baguette magique et son tube de rouge à lèvres, et descendit pour rejoindre Blaise.

Celui-ci attendait sagement, dans son magnifique costume noir, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le portrait avait reconnu en lui un élève de Serpentard, bien qu'il ne portait qu'une cravate de couleur vert olive, seul signe de sa maison d'origine. C'était d'ailleurs un cadeau d'Hermione, qui avait insisté pour qu'il la porte ce soir.

Quand la jeune fille sortit de sa salle commune, il comprit pourquoi cette couleur si particulière.

Hermione portait une robe en soie vert olive qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le tissu moulait son corps à la perfection et renvoyait des reflets argentés lorsque la lumière se réfléchissait dessus. La robe était fendue sur le côté gauche, remontant jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse sans pour autant être vulgaire. Le décolleté était à peine présent et les bretelles étaient nouées autour de son cou. Derrière, le tissu retombait mollement jusqu'au bat de son dos, laissant celui-ci complètement nu. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon chic mais relâché, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qu'elle avait bouclées en anglaises absolument parfaites. Elle s'était également légèrement maquillée d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvre rose et d'un peu de far à paupière vert profond, souligné d'un léger trait d'eye-line noir, ce qui faisait merveilleusement ressortir ses yeux couleur caramel.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir ravi en lui tendant la main :

\- Hermione, tu es absolument renversante !

Elle rougit, ce qui la rendit plus belle encore. Elle glissa ses doigt dans les siens et fut surprise quand il se pencha pour embrassé le dos de sa main. _La galanterie à l'état pur_. Puis il sourit :

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Hermione rougit de plus belle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle voulut protester, mais Blaise insista :

\- Tu m'as bien offert cette magnifique cravate en soie, qui est d'ailleurs parfaitement assortie à ta robe et je trouve ça charmant. A mon tour, donc, de t'offrir quelque chose qui me rappelle à toi.

Elle sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il installa à son poignet un délicat bracelet en argent dont le fermoir représentait un livre ouvert. Le bijoux était très délicat, et tout à fait simple. Elle l'adora immédiatement :

\- Merci, Blaise. Il est magnifique.

\- Comme toi.

Elle sourit puis passa son bras dans le sien et se laissa entraîner jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et Blaise se tourna vers son amie :

\- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et il sa'avancèrent, bras dessus-dessous, pour rejoindre le bal.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, une cinquantaine d'élèves s'agglutinait près des deux tables de hors d'œuvres. Quelques uns murmuraient sur leur passage et presque tous les regardaient avec surprise. Blaise emmena sa cavalière jusqu'au buffet et lui tendit un verre :

\- A cette superbe soirée, à ma superbe cavalière, et à leurs têtes d'empotés choqués !

Hermione éclata de rire et leva son verre avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

Le liquide, qu'elle n'avait jamais bu et dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, lui brûla légèrement la langue avant de réchauffer sa gorge et de lui piquer les yeux. Elle sourit à son ami quand une valse commença. Blaise lui tendit la main :

\- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ce ton cérémonieux et l'accompagna sur la piste de danse. Ils se mirent alors à tournoyer au rythme envoûtant de la musique.

Sur la piste, beaucoup d'élèves les observaient. Hermione ne les remarquait pas, concentrée sur son partenaire. Mais Blaise, lui, avait détecté certains visages particulièrement familiers…

Près du buffet d'hors d'oeuvre, Neville et Luna, Seamus et Lavande, Carlie et Dean, regardaient leur amie comme si elle s'était soudainement transformée en harpie.

A l'opposé des Gryffondor, de l'autre côté de la salle, Pansy Parkinson et ses acolytes étaient eux aussi complètement surpris. Mais la jeune fille avait les yeux flamboyants d'une haine incommensurable.

Drago, non loin des autres Serpentards, se tenait appuyé contre une table, les mains dans les poches de son smoking, et observait la totalité de la scène d'un regard amusé. Il semblait passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie. A ses côtés, Daphnée Greengrass, sa cavalière, était visiblement contrariée, probablement déçue de ne pas être elle aussi sur la piste de danse.

A la table des professeurs, Madame Pince vint tapoter l'épaule de la directrice pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci discutait avec le Professeur Rogue, se félicitant de la réussite de cette soirée prometteuse. La bibliothécaire fit un signe de tête en direction de la piste de danse :

\- Minerva ? Regardez avec qui notre chère Mademoiselle Granger est venue danser…

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Evidemment, en tant que bibliothécaire, la femme d'un certain âge était particulièrement attendrie à l'idée qu'une histoire d'amour digne d'un roman se joue devant elle. Personne dans la salle, si ce n'est Mallefoy qui connaissait toute l'histoire, ne savait qu'Hermione et Blaise n'était que de simples amis.

Le Professeur McGonagall écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la Gryffondor et le Serpentard danser ensemble, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le Professeur Rogue semblait à la fois surpris, inquiet et nerveux. Une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de répéter " _c'est parce que tu les as mit en binôme !"_ et il ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en féliciter ou s'en réprimander.

La nouvelle directrice murmura, assez fort cependant pour que ses collègues puissent l'entendre :

\- Et bien, ce retournement de situation promet une soirée pleine de rebondissements.

Elle semblait particulièrement ravie. Le Professeur de potion s'en amusa :

\- Vous avez l'air très satisfaite, Minerva…

\- Evidemment, Severus ! Deux jeunes gens de maisons ennemies depuis des siècles sont venus danser _ensemble_ au bal… Ne trouvez-vous pas cela parfaitement magique ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Vous les femmes, tellement fleur bleue !

Sa collègue sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Le Professeur se permit une dernière remarque, sarcastique :

\- Vous ressemblez à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, toujours à jouer les entremetteurs…

Cette fois, la Directrice éclata de rire :

\- C'est sûrement le syndrome de la profession, très cher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Blaise continuaient de danser comme s'ils était seuls dans la salle. Hermione finit par lui demander une pause :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre un verre.

Il l'emmena à nouveau vers le buffet de boissons et lui tendit une coupe qu'elle accepta en le remerciant. Après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se tourna vers Blaise pour l'interroger. Mais celui-ci la regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet :

\- Prépare-toi, Hermione. Les ennuis arrivent.

Il fit un signe du menton pour lui désigner quelqu'un derrière elle. La Gryffondor se retourna pour voir arriver une Pansy Parkinson totalement furieuse, suivi par sa clique de larbins. Hermione soupira :

\- Tu vas savoir la gérer ?

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour remettre cette garce à sa place.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à l'arrogance de son ami. Quand Pansy s'arrêta devant eux, des dizaines d'élèves autour s'étaient arrêté de discuter pour observer la scène. Même la Directrice, assise à la table des Professeurs qui surplombait la salle, se redressa dans son siège pour les observer.

Blaise lança un sourire éblouissant à son amie, semblant de rien :

\- Salut Pansy, tu passe une bonne soirée ?

Elle le fusilla du regard :

\- T'es sérieux, Blaise ? Vraiment ? Tu m'a jeté pour cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le Serpentard au teint mat leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer en ricanant :

\- Pansy, je ne t'ai pas _jeté_ , j'ai refusé ton invitation, c'est différent.

\- Ça revient au même, Blaise ! T'es là avec cette sale traînée, c'est écœurant !

Hermione ne releva pas. Les propos que tenait Parkinson étaient purement provocateurs et ne l'atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. Blaise, par contre, sembla s'énerver quelque peu :

\- Méfie-toi, Parkinson, je ne vais pas aimer jouer ce jeu là très longtemps…

La jeune fille susurra d'une voix mielleuse :

\- J'espère bien ! Et une fois que tu auras fini de jouer avec ton nouveau joujou, tu viendras me faire un signe.

Elle s'approcha, séductrice, pour tenter de caresser sa cravate mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en attrapant sa main. Il approcha son visage vraiment très près du sien et cracha, tel un serpent venimeux :

\- Dégage, Pansy. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, je ne voudrais jamais de toi, et personne ne voudra jamais de toi ! Si ce n'est Greg, peut-être, parce qu'il est le seul assez con pour avoir envie d'une garce aussi répugnante que tu l'es ! Maintenant tu prends tes cliques et tes claques, et tu nous fous la paix !

Hermione en était bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami perdre son sang froid. Pansy, elle, avait le visage déformé par la rage. Blaise la lâcha d'un geste brusque, ce qui fit faire quelques pas en arrière à la jeune fille qui sortit sa baguette pour attaquer Hermione. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un élève avait déjà réagi :

\- _Experliamus_ !

La baguette de la sorcière vola en l'air et celle-ci se tourna vers Drago Malefoy qui avançait nonchalamment jusqu'à eux.

Le blond était resté en retrait tout le long de la discussion, sachant parfaitement que son meilleur ami était tout à fait capable de gérer la situation. Mais il avait reconnu cette expression de rage sur le visage de son ex-petite amie. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, alors que les autres l'ignoraient. Il avait été plus rapide qu'elle, merci Merlin ! Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé près du trio, Pansy le regardait avec une expression de pure surprise, mêlé à de la douleur et de la peur :

\- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tais-toi, Pansy ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici…

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il était lui aussi devenu fou. Elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée, humiliée. La rage remontait à nouveau et elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une répartie haineuse quand une voix aux sonorités sombres se fit entendre :

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson !

Le Professeur Rogue s'avançait vers eux, l'air furieux. La jeune fille se ramassa sur elle même, semblant se ratatiner. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

\- Vous êtes collée tout les samedi jusque Pâques ! Un tel comportement est inadmissible ! Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vous conseille de vous écarter de ces jeunes gens, ou je me verrai forcé de vous faire quitter la salle.

Parkinson semblait toujours furieuse quand elle tourna les talons, suivis de ses comparses. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, près du mur, et s'assit rageusement sur un banc, regardant son enseignant et les élèves avec une haine non dissimulée.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Hermione, Blaise et Drago. Il sourit malicieusement :

\- Et bien, si on m'avait dit que je vivrai assez longtemps pour voir un tel événement…

Drago et Blaise sourirent à leur professeur. Hermione, elle, semblait ne pas s'être remise de la menace qu'elle venait de subir. Le Professeur s'en alla rejoindre sa table et les Serpentard lancèrent des regards inquiets à la Gryffondor. Blaise posa la main sur son dos :

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête. Drago semblait toujours énervé lorsqu'il cracha, venimeux :

\- Cette salle garce ne mérite même pas ton attention, Granger. Ne la laisse pas gâcher ta soirée.

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête, toujours sans dire un mot, avant de se tourner vers le buffet pour avaler un canapé au saumon. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux Serpentards :

\- Vous en voulez ?


	19. 31 Décembre - Partie 2

_NA : Ce chapitre sera le dernier pour ce soir. La suite, si tout va bien, arrivera demain. Enfin, si je ne suis pas trop absorbée par ma seconde fiction :)  
_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Je parle du groupe Placebo dans ce chapitre et bien que j'en rêve, Brian Molko, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe, ne m'appartiennent pas. Le titre de la chanson dont je parles ici, c'est "Kings of Medicine" et je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter pendant votre lecture. Evidemment, ni la chanson, ni les paroles, ne sont de moi. C'est juste que je suis dans ma période Placebo en ce moment, et que je trouvai cette chanson appropriée. Et puis, le c^té androgyne de Brian me fait craquer et je trouve que le monde sorcier lui correspond plutôt bien._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 _Dabisous  
YumiKate_

* * *

La Directrice se leva pour s'avancer vers le pupitre qui surplombait toute la salle et parla d'une voix légèrement amplifiée par la magie :

\- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir le groupe Placebo !

Les artistes prirent place sur la petite scène improvisée dans un coin de la pièce et saluèrent la foule avant d'entamer un slow.

Drago Malefoy sourit et tendit la main à Hermione :

\- Tu viens danser, Granger ?

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, comme s'il venait de la demander en mariage. Elle éclata de rire :

\- T'es vraiment con, Malefoy !

Il sembla piqué au vif :

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Viens danser avec moi...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Blaise qui lui sourit :

\- Si tu en as envie, vas-y !

Il avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation et Hermione le fusilla du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy qui lui lança un regard de défi :

\- Alors ?

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Quitte à être fusillée pour avoir danser avec un Serpentard, autant danser avec le pire…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa taille et commença de la faire tourner lentement, au rythme mélancolique de la musique. Elle lui sourit timidement, embarrassée par cette nouvelle proximité. Drago la taquina :

\- Et bien, tu as fait forte impression, ce soir.

Elle rit :

\- C'est peu dire.

Il rit avec elle avant d'ajouter, le regard au loin :

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment impressionné par le courage dont tu as fait preuve. Que ce soit pour être venue ici avec Blaise ou même pour avoir affronter l'autre garce. Tu as du cran, Granger.

\- Merci, Malefoy.

Il la regarda, elle rougissait. Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je suis content, pour Blaise. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis, à part moi évidemment. Votre relation lui fait du bien. Il te considère comme sa petite sœur et... c'est touchant. Et moi, ça me permet de l'avoir un peu moins souvent sur le dos, alors merci.

Il ricana et elle sourit à son tour :

\- Vous avez une relation très fusionnelle, tout les deux.

\- Il t'a raconté, hein ? Notre histoire…

Elle hocha la tête, il n'ajouta rien. Elle voulu s'expliquer, mais il l'en empêcha :

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Même si ce n'était pas à lui de te raconter tout ça. Je commence vraiment à t'apprécier, Granger. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à utiliser ces informations pour me faire du mal. Après tout, si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, c'est pour une bonne raison...

Il lui sourit pour appuyer ses propos. Hermione rougit de plus belle. _Malefoy l'appréciait ?! Vraiment ?!_ Elle n'en revenait pas. En même temps, elle était en train de danser avec lui, et rien ne pouvait lui sembler plus absurde.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une petite voix au fond d'elle hurla " _Mais relève toi, bon sang ! C'est MALEFOY ! t'as vraiment trop picolé !"_ mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter et profiter du moment présent.

Elle sourit tendrement quand elle entendit Malefoy murmurer les paroles de la chanson :

\- _Don't leave me here, to pass through time. Without a map or road sign. Don't leave me here, my guiding light. 'Cause I… I… wouldn't know where to begin. I ask the Kings of Medicine..._

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Hermione fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle ne désirait pas quitter l'étreinte du blond. Une petite tape sur son épaule la fit sursauter, mais elle soupira en reconnaissant Blaise qui se pencha vers eux avec un air de conspiration :

\- Vous venez de foutre un arrêt cardiaque à toute la salle.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, la plupart des élèves, et des professeurs, les regardaient comme s'ils était la chose la plus surprenante qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Pansy Parkinson affichait une expression furieuse et blessée. Quant à la directrice, bien qu'elle haussait les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, elle affichait un air purement ravi.

La Gryffondor éclata de rire, accompagné des deux Serpentards. Puis Drago brisa leur étreinte et se pencha avec élégance pour lui faire un baisemain :

\- Merci, pour cette danse.

Ses yeux reflétaient une joie immense. Ainsi qu'une autre émotion, qu'Hermione ne sut déchiffrer. Elle rougit et se tourna vers Blaise :

\- On va se promener dans le parc ? J'en ai ma claque, d'être l'attraction touristique de la soirée…

Blaise la regarda avec un air un peu gêné :

\- En fait, je viens de promettre à Daphnée que j'allais la faire danser….

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, la Serpentard arriva pour attirer le beau brun pour un autre slow. Drago ricana :

\- _Ma_ cavalière danse avec _ton_ cavalier…

\- Ce n'est que justice, après tout.

Elle se sentait pourtant contrariée et légèrement abandonnée. Le blond sourit :

\- Allez viens, Granger. Sortons d'ici.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa entraîner dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione frissonna légèrement. Elle se réprimanda de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un gilet avec elle. Mais Drago, ayant remarqué son trouble, retira sa veste de smoking et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit avec reconnaissance, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher en direction du lac, Hermione sembla perdre dix centimètres d'un coup, ce qui surprit le Serpentard. Elle rit :

\- Je porte des chaussures ensorcelées. Elles changent selon mon bon vouloir et là, les escarpins commençaient à me faire mal…

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air intrigué et elle lui montra ses chaussures, devenues de jolies ballerines noires aux reflets olive et argenté. Il éclata de rire et demanda :

\- C'est toi qui leur a jeté un sort ?

\- Non, je les ai achetées telles quelles. Je ne connais pas le sort utilisé. Et ça m'intrigue, d'ailleurs. On dirait presque le même genre de magie qu'utilisent les métamorphomages… Je n'ai pas encore fini mes recherches à ce sujet.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

Elle le regarda, surprise :

\- Quoi ? Ça ne t'intrigue pas, toi ?

\- Personnellement, ça m'est égal. Ce ne sont que des chaussures, mais j'avoue qu'elles sont pratiques. Elles peuvent se transformer en baskets ?

Hermione sourit en souhaitant porter des baskets et les chaussures se transformèrent immédiatement. Ils éclatèrent de rire et le blond réclama :

\- En chaussures de Quidditch ?

Et à nouveau la paire se métamorphosa. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, assis dans l'herbe, à imaginer une tonne de type de chaussures différentes. A chaque fois, la paire se transformait, exhaussant les souhaits de sa propriétaire, tout en gardant une couleur noir aux reflets vert olive et argentés.

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils étaient redevenus silencieux. Hermione s'allongea sur l'herbe pour observer les étoiles. Drago se pencha à ses côtés, en appui sur un bras :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de précisions. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il parlait des événements ayant eu lieu dans la Grande Salle. Elle soupira :

\- Je crois que… Je crois que ça va.

Il leva un sourcil, perplexe. Elle rit :

\- Non, vraiment ! Parkinson ne me fait pas peur…

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle, dont je parlais.

Elle le dévisagea, intriguée. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et regarda le ciel en s'expliquant :

\- Pansy était prête à te tuer, tu sais ? J'ai déjà vu cette expression sur son visage, et je savais parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas apeurée. Plutôt surprise et choquée.

Oui, Hermione s'était sentie comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la Serpentard puisse l'attaquer ainsi, dans une salle remplie d'élèves et de professeur. Drago ajouta :

\- Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu as dansé avec deux Serpentards, devant autant d'élèves…

La Gryffondor soupira. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle y réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Je crois que… Je m'en fiche. Ça m'est égal, que vous soyez d'une maison ennemie à la mienne. Et, en ce qui vous concerne tout les deux, et bien… Blaise n'a jamais vraiment mal agit à mon encontre. Et toi…

Elle se tut quelques instants. Il cracha, venimeux :

\- Et moi je t'ai persécutée, humiliée, rabaissée…

Hermione le coupa :

\- Et toi tu as changé. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le petit con prétentieux et arrogant que j'ai connu. Tu es devenu un homme… _complexe_.

Il éclata de rire. Elle sourit :

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé pensé ça de toi, c'est certain. Mais je dois avouer que… je t'apprécie, Malefoy. En tout cas, j'apprécie celui que tu es devenu, même si tu me tape encore sur le système, parfois.

A nouveau, il éclata de rire :

\- Tant mieux ! Je ne voudrais pas devenir la réplique de Saint Potter.

Elle rit :

\- Non, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, et tant mieux. Je te préfère ainsi.

Hermione tourna la tête vers le Serpentard. Il la regardait avec cette expression particulière qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, juste après leur danse. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant et changea de sujet :

\- Tu avais l'air de bien connaître la chanson, tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Oui. J'aime beaucoup Placebo. Le chanteur, Brian Molko, est un sorcier de sang pur, mais qui en a beaucoup bavé dans la vie. Les paroles qu'il chante… Elles me parlent. Elles éveillent beaucoup de sentiments en moi. C'est… c'est particulier.

Elle sourit, émue. Intriguée, elle demanda :

\- Que voulaient dire les paroles que tu as chantées ?

Le jeune homme rougit :

\- Tu veux une traduction fiable ou globale ?

\- Fiable.

Il rougit de plus belle, gêné de prononcer à voix haute :

\- _Ne me laisse pas ici, pour affronter le temps sans même une carte ou une direction. Ne me laisse pas ici, mon phare. Parce que je ne saurais pas par où commencer. J'ai demandé aux Maîtres du remède._

Hermione lui demanda alors de quoi parlait la chanson. Il se racla la gorge et répondit, la voix rauque :

\- Ça parle d'un couple dont l'un des deux est sur le point de mourir d'un accident. L'autre lui dit alors à quel point il a peur d'être perdu s'il se retrouve seul...

\- C'est plutôt triste, alors.

Le blond sourit :

\- En fait, oui et non. Ça dépend du point de vue. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très belle chanson d'amour.

La jeune fille sourit mais n'ajouta rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal à croire à la tournure que prenait la conversation. C'était… bizarre. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et tenta de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Elle tourna le visage vers Drago, qui venait de se redresser sur un coude. Il la dévisageait fixement, cette étincelle étrange de retour dans le regard. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il se pencha doucement vers elle. Elle retint son souffle, l'esprit embrouillé, une étrange sensation dans le ventre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Presque avec retenue, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ressentit une étrange décharge électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle répondit à son baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec plus d'assurance.

Surpris, Drago prolongea leur étreinte, posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille avec tendresse. Elle glissa la sienne dans les cheveux soyeux du blond et fit pression pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus, comme si elle désirait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'écarta, à bout de souffle, et sourit à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci rougit violemment en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se releva précipitamment, confuse :

\- Je… euh… Il faut que…

Le Serpentard comprit et lâcha avec tristesse :

\- Tu regrettes.

Ce n'était pas une question. La jeune fille s'embrouilla encore plus :

\- Je… Non… Enfin…

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et ferma les yeux. Elle compta jusque dix avant de lâcher d'une voix sourde :

\- Il faut que je rentre.

Et elle partit en courant jusque dans son dortoir.


	20. 1er Janvier

_NA : Me voici de retour avec la suite. Je posterai cinq chapitres ce soir, tout le mois de janvier en fait. J'ai hâte de savoir vos réactions ! (Vous voyez, en fait, j'suis autant impatiente que vous de poster cette fiction, aha !)_  
 _Mais avant, comme d'habitude, je réponds au reviews !  
_ _ **Caamie :**_ _Cruelle ? Moi ?! Absolument pas ! ^^ Non, plus sérieusement. Les réactions de Ginny et Harry vont être... Surprenantes ! C'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette fiction soit à la fois crédible et comique, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile à accorder. Alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite des événements...  
_ _ **Fan de twilight**_ _: Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Oui, la fiction est finie. Je n'ai pas écrit d'épilogue, mais si vous me motivez suffisamment, je me ferais un plaisir d'en écrire un ! Aucun risque avec moi qu'une fiction soit laissée à l'abandon. Cette frustration, je ne la connais que trop bien pour vous la faire subir. Et puis, je suis un peu maniaque, obsessionnelle et perfectionniste, alors il n'y a vraiment aucun risque que j'abandonne un travail déjà commencé et publié... Et moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que ma fiction dure éternellement. Je crois que j'aurais été capable d'écrire toute leur vie, mais il faut savoir s'arrêter. Et puis, j'écris d'autres fictions, alors rien ne m'empêche, un jour peut-être, d'écrire une suite... ?  
_ _ **Espe29 :**_ _Contente que cette fiction te plaise. Ça fait tellement plaisir quand on me dit ce genre de chose... "19 chapitre d'une traite" : ma fiction est une drogue, j'adore ! C'est génial ! J'espère que tu seras tout(e) aussi accro à la suite !  
 **Chouppy :** Je suis ravie que tu aime ma fiction ! Je pense que tu vas avoir toutes les réponses à tes question ce soir, avec ces cinq nouveaux chapitres. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :)  
 **Charliee3216** : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. Bah écoute, moi aussi j'espère que beaucoup de gens liront cette fiction ! ^^ N'hésite pas à la partager si tu en connais ! (ou à me faire de la pub xD)  
 **Lilianna Odair** : Merci beaucoup. Oui, moi aussi j'adore le caractère de Blaise et Drago. Blaise est juste adorable je trouve ! :D  
 **Ecathe38** : Merci. C'était important pour moi que ce soit long sur la durée (je parle au niveau des dates mêmes de la fiction) parce qu'une relation comme celle là, et le rapprochement avec Drago, c'est quelque chose qui pouvait pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Pas à mes yeux en tout cas. Après, je sais que je fais l'impasse sur certains points (comme Harry, par exemple) mais en même temps, ça reste une fiction ^^ Mais te remercie vraiment pour ton commentaire, c'est ce genre de petite remarque qui rassurent ^^  
_

 _Voilà. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Et j'attends vos réac' avec impatience !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **JANVIER 2016**

 **Vendredi 1er Janvier 2016**

\- Bonne année, Hermione.

\- Hum…

La jeune Gryffondor ne fit même pas attention à son interlocuteur, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, et tentait de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. A dire vrai, elle était incapable de citer les aliments qu'elle se forçait à avaler, bien qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son bol.

La veille au soir, elle et Drago Malefoy avaient échangé un baiser. Avec _Drago Malefoy !_ Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça !

De rage, elle laissa tomber sa cuillère et se leva subitement. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées.

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer sur les runes qu'elle étudiait. De plus en plus agacée, elle lâcha à voix haute :

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Mme Pince lui jeta un regard mauvais, auquel la jeune fille répondit en s'excusant. Puis elle s'enfonça plus profondément sur sa chaise, cachant son visage sous la masse impressionnante de ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix la fit sursauter :

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là…

Hermione fut soulagée de reconnaître Blaise. Pourtant, toujours de mauvaise humeur, elle grogna :

\- Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Il lui répondit par une moue désolée. La Gryffondor grogna encore et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail. Le Serpentard s'assit près d'elle et resta là, sans dire un mot, se contentant de l'observer. Au bout de quelques minutes passées ainsi, la jeune fille finit par lâcher :

\- Tu compte rester là longtemps à me regarder ?

Elle se mordit la langue et ajouta tout aussi vite :

\- Non, excuse moi. Je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça, tu n'as rien fait. Désolée.

\- Hermione, arrête de t'excuser. Tu es de mauvais poil, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Je suis ton ami, et je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu ais envie de m'en parler. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant simplement parce que tu es d'une humeur massacrante…

Elle sourit. Blaise n'était effectivement pas du genre à être intimidé par son sale caractère. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des qualités qu'elle appréciait vraiment chez le jeune homme. Rien à voir avec ses autres amis qui, eux, pensaient qu'il fallait mieux lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant de revenir la voir. Non, Blaise préférait rester là, lui prouvant son soutien, lui tenant compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ressentir l'envie de se confier. Ce n'était absolument pas gênant. Plutôt réconfortant.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle parlait à Blaise de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago, la veille ? Le blond en avait-il déjà parlé à son ami ? Après tout, ils étaient vraiment proches, tout les deux. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Pour la première fois, Blaise n'était pas impartial, dans l'histoire. Elle ne savait pas s'il saurait être objectif. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans une position inconfortable, que ce soit avec elle ou avec Drago. A nouveau, la Gryffondor se sentait seule. Même si son ami était assis là, à côté d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se confier.

De son côté, le Serpentard observait son amie avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. La veille au soir, pendant le bal, elle était sortie avec Drago et il ne l'avait pas revu après. Il avait en suite retrouvé son presque frère dans leur salle commune, assis face à la cheminée, le regard vide et troublé. Il avait eu beau lui poser tout un tas de question, Drago n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Le blond s'était en suite levé et était partit se coucher, toujours sans rien dire.

Blaise était inquiet, sans conteste. Ce matin, Drago semblait encore plus fatigué que d'ordinaire et il avait comprit que le blond avait refait un cauchemar, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. En suite, son ami avait tenté de s'expliquer, mais il s'était embrouillé et avait finit par laisser tomber, plongeant Blaise dans un état d'inquiétude supérieur. Drago Malefoy ne perdait jamais les mots !

Et puis, au petit déjeuner, Blaise avait surprit le comportement d'Hermione. La façon fantomatique qu'elle avait eu de manger son repas, puis de se lever et quitter la salle comme si elle était passé sur pilotage automatique. Il avait aussi perçut le regard brisé que Drago avait lancé à la jeune fille, et quelques connexions s'étaient fait dans l'esprit du brun. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait put les plonger dans un tel état, l'un comme l'autre.

A midi, le Serpentard informa Hermione qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle grogna et secoua les épaules :

\- Je mangerai ce soir.

\- Hermione, tu dois te nourrir.

Elle s'agaça :

\- J'ai dit _ce soir_.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Blaise se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois pour observer son amie. Elle avait à nouveau cacher son visage sous ses cheveux, lui bloquant la vue. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui le perturbait profondément.

Dans la Grande Salle, il ne trouva pas Drago, ce qui l'agaça. Il avala rapidement son déjeuner avant de partir à la recherche du blond. Il ne le trouva pas dans la salle commune, ni aux abords du parc, ni dans la cour arrière. Il alla même jusqu'à le chercher dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il n'y était pas non plus. Il secoua les épaules et décida d'aller retrouver Hermione.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bouger de sa place, toujours cachée sous ses cheveux, le nez plongé dans ses runes. Blaise s'installa à nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle ne le regarda même pas.

L'après-midi s'écoula comme la matinée, en silence.

Hermione n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Un peu plus tôt, Blaise était parti pour aller manger et la jeune fille avait décider de rester à la bibliothèque, l'estomac trop noué pour ne serait-ce que _penser_ à manger.

Elle s'en voulait, pour le comportement glacial qu'elle adoptait avec son ami. Il n'avait rien fait, ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, et elle l'ignorait froidement, allant même jusqu'à lui parler de façon agressive. En y pensant, la Gryffondor avait envie de pleurer. Elle se retint, ne voulant pas qu'il interprète son chagrin de travers.

En fait, elle n'en voulait à personne. Pas même à Malefoy, bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon. Elle était juste perdue, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les événements. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa réaction et ses sentiments. Parce que, franchement, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait _aimé_ embrasser Malefoy. Elle en avait même réclamer plus, se sentant abandonnée lorsqu'il s'était écarté pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son expression timide, son visage d'ange penché sur le sien, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, une étincelle enflammée dans le regard. Elle sentait ses lèvres contre sa bouche, sa langue caressant sa lèvre avec tendresse. Elle ressentait toujours la douce caresse de sa main posée contre sa joue, laissant une étrange sensation de brûlure sous les doigt du Serpentard. Elle se souvenait de la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux blond entre ses doigts, se remémorant la force passionnée avec laquelle elle avait cherché à se coller à lui.

Hermione secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses démons, en vain. La scène repassait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un film qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre sur pause. Elle tentait de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir envoyé des signaux encourageants au Serpentard, et elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir eu l'occasion d'en remarquer chez lui. Le geste avait été spontané, non-prémédité. Comme une évidence.

Mais ça n'aurait pas du l'être ! Malefoy aurait du se sentir écœuré de l'avoir embrassée, elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Elle, une Gryffondor ! Elle qui avait participé à la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, son maître, et fait condamner son père ! Il aurait du la haïr ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait put passer de la haine à… à quoi ? _L'amour ?_ Non, surement pas !

Ils avaient trop bu, tout simplement…

Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit la chaise de Blaise racler sur le sol tandis qu'il se levait :

\- Il est l'heure de dîner, Hermione. Et, cette fois-ci, tu m'accompagnes. De gré ou de force, je te préviens.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Elle rassembla ses affaires rapidement avant de suivre son ami jusque dans la Grande Salle. Arrivés sur place, il se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leur table respectives, non sans que Blaise l'ait mit en garde :

\- Tu as intérêt à manger, Hermione. Je te surveille.

Une fois près de sa place habituelle, la jeune fille sourit avec malice. " _Si je me mets dos à la table des Serpentards, il ne pourra pas me voir !"_

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Blaise gronda. Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard de défi avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, lui tournant le dos. " _Elle veut jouer, vraiment ?!"_

La Gryffondor sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de son ami, juste devant elle :

\- Tu ne devrais pas me défier de la sorte, Hermione.

Il souriait de toute ses dents en prenant place sur le banc en face d'elle. Hermione le dévisageait, bouche bée. Blaise Zabini, élève de Serpentard, venait s'asseoir avec elle à la table des Gryffondor ! Cette fois, c'était certain, la Terre ne tournait plus :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens surveiller que tu t'alimentes correctement…

\- Mais tu…

Blaise sourit de plus belle :

\- Je te l'ai dit, Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas me défier. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Il n'est écrit nulle part que je suis _obligé_ de manger à _ma_ table, ou que je n'ai absolument pas _le droit_ de m'asseoir à celle-ci. Donc, je suis libre de dîner où bon me semble. Et, ce soir, à cause de toi, je mange ici. Pour te surveiller. Alors bois ton bol de soupe, avant que je ne te le fasse avaler de force.

Son ton était à la fois amusé et menaçant. Hermione s'exécuta, toujours sans dire un mot. Elle n'osait pas regarder autour d'elle, de peur de voir la réaction de ses camarades. Elle se contenta donc de manger son dîner en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à son ami.

De son côté, Blaise observait toute la salle. Il guettait des réactions violentes, et il fut soulagé de n'en trouver aucune. Quelques Gryffondor le regardaient avec dégoût, puis dévisageaient Hermione avec surprise et mécontentement. A sa propre table, quelques élèves de Serpentard semblaient désapprouver son initiative. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui lui importait, à ce moment précis, c'était ce petit bout de femme ô combien agaçant, qui continuait de l'ignorait royalement. Il était néanmoins satisfait de voir qu'elle avalait sa soupe sans broncher, allant même jusqu'à saucer son bol avec du pain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Préfets en Chef commençaient leur ronde quotidienne. La veille, ils en avait été exemptés, à cause du bal. Ce soir, l'ambiance n'était pas là. Hermione continuait de s'enfermer dans son silence, et Blaise, fidèle à lui-même, restait en retrait, attendant que son amie prennent l'initiative. Deux heures plus tard, la Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas prit la parole. Blaise finit par lâcher :

\- Tu sais, Hermione, je crois que… Je crois que j'ai prouvé ma sincérité. Je t'ai prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance…

La jeune fille se mordît la lèvre et répondit, d'une vois engorgée de larme refoulées :

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Blaise.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté de marcher et regardait son amie avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Il se sentait blessé, mais tentait de le cacher. La jeune fille le remarqua malgré tout :

\- Blaise, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, loin de là. Je crois que… En fait, je crois que je pourrais te confier ma vie les yeux fermés, s'il le fallait.

Il se sentit légèrement rassuré quant à l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Mais il s'inquiéta de plus belle et insista :

\- Hermione, tu me fais peur. Je t'ai déjà vu te mettre dans des états seconds à cause d'événements divers et variés, mais tu as toujours abordé le sujet avec moi. Là, tu ne me parles pas. Ce qui montre que c'est encore plus grave que d'ordinaire. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'aider.

La Gryffondor soupira :

\- C'est… compliqué.

Blaise s'énerva, agacé :

\- Hermione ! La dernière fois que j'ai laissé une personne aussi importante pour moi s'enfermer dans un tel silence, il a finit par tenter d'assassiner le sorcier le plus puissant qui existait. Alors même si je sais que tu ne ferais jamais un truc aussi débile que ça, parle-moi. Je m'inquiète, vraiment.

Elle s'arrêta net à l'évocation du blond. Elle soupira :

\- C'est au sujet de Malefoy. Il… Il s'est passé un truc, hier.

Blaise hocha la tête. Ça, il l'avait comprit tout seul. La jeune fille semblant prête à se confier, il la laissa faire. Mais elle se retint malgré tout :

\- Blaise, c'est compliqué de t'en parler. Parce que, jusqu'à présent, tu étais toujours neutre, dans mes histoires. Mais là…

Le Serpentard comprit. Il attrapa les mains de son amie et la força à le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Hermione, j'ai beau être l'ami de Drago, je suis aussi le tien. Et si tu as toujours su me parler sans gêne, c'est parce que _je suis_ impartial. Que ça concerne des gens que je ne côtoie pas ou même les personnes de mon entourage. C'est dans ma nature. Je suis quelqu'un de neutre, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors tu peux me parler.

Elle sourit et se dégagea doucement :

\- Plus tard, Blaise. D'accord ? J'ai besoin de faire le point, seule. De mettre mes idées au clair, d'accord ?

Le garçon n'insista pas, bien qu'il se sentit blessé par son rejet. Ils se quittèrent dans un échange de sourires, inquiets pour le jeune homme, perdus et désolés pour la jeune fille.


	21. 3 Janvier

_NA : Accrochez-vous, Ginny est de retour. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Mouahaha... *rire sadique*_

* * *

 **Dimanche 3 Janvier 2016**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut d'un horrible cauchemar où il revoyait Hermione se faire torturer sous ses yeux, au Manoir. Il fonça sous la douche pour tenter de fuir les images évocatrices et les cris perçants de la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait dans le couloir sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne remarqua même pas que tout les élèves étaient de retour, et il fut donc surprit par le vacarme régnant dans la Grande Salle. il avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à sa table où il s'assit près de Daphnée Greengrass. La jeune fille ne lui prêta pas attention, ce qui l'arrangeait. Ainsi, ils pouvait ruminer ses pensées en silence.

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait embrassé Hermione, et la Gryffondor continuait de l'éviter. Il ne cherchait même pas à la contacter. Il se sentait blessé par son rejet, mais, surtout, il avait la douloureuse impression que c'était amplement mérité. Ses cauchemars revenaient d'ailleurs sans cesse lui rappeler pourquoi elle le méprisait. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, n'avait même pas tenté de la sauver… Et l'amitié qu'ils avaient récemment construit n'y changerait rien.

Hermione Granger avait toutes les raisons de le haïr. Et il en souffrait.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Lui, il avait agit sur une impulsion. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Au fond de lui, Drago savait qu'il se sentait très attiré par la jeune fille. Pas tant par son physique, bien qu'il avait réalisé à quel point elle était magnifique, surtout vendredi soir. Non, c'était plus son caractère, sa gentillesse, son empathie, sa compassion. Et son courage. Un courage à toute épreuve. Bien que la Gryffondor avait elle aussi ses moments de doutes et de faiblesses, elle ne se laissait démonter par rien ni personne.

Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle. Ses cauchemars avaient cessé le jour où ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard, un mois plus tôt. Sa renaissance, comme il aimait à le penser. La présence d'Hermione près de lui l'aidait à se reconstruire. A mieux s'accepter. Et surtout, à se pardonner.

Il avait agit sur une impulsion, en l'invitant à danser. C'était un moment magique, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Son cors délicat entre ses bras, sa tête posée sur son épaule, sa main dans la sienne. Et cette chanson… Cette magnifique chanson d'amour.

C'était d'ailleurs cette chanson qui l'avait perturbé ! Les paroles avaient pénétré en lui, et il avait réalisé à quel point il se sentirait seul et abandonné si la Gryffondor venait à disparaître de sa vie. Quand elle lui avait demandé de la lui traduire, et qu'il avait dû prononcer à voix haute des mots si poignants, il avait ressenti une douleur lancinante à l'idée de perdre la jeune fille. Il avait été choqué et perturbé de s'avouer à quel point ces mots ressemblaient à un aveu. Et ça avait signé son arrêt de mort. Prit dans l'émotion du moment, il avait embrassé la jeune fille, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Comme un trésor, trop beau, trop précieux. Et il l'avait perdue.

Elle avait d'abord répondu à son étreinte. Il avait agit avec tendresse et retenue, elle s'était déchaînée avec passion. Puis, lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir atteint le bonheur, le vrai, elle avait disparue. Envolée. Comme une utopie. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, avec la douloureuse sensation que rien ne pourrait prolonger son sommeil.

Drago Malefoy était seul, abandonné. Il n'avait aucune direction à suivre, aucune carte. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni où aller. Et les Maîtres du Remède ne pourraient rien pour lui.

De son côté, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'agir comme si tout allait bien. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand Ginny se jeta sur elle dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux :

\- Oh, Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

\- Toi aussi, Gin !

La jeune fille sourit. Mais la brune reconnu les premiers signes de faiblesse. Elle en oublia immédiatement toute la rancœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son amie et s'exclama :

\- Oh ma puce ! Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Viens ! Viens te promener avec moi. Allons boire un verre aux Trois Balais, tu veux ?

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient confortablement installées dans le pub, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu devant elles. Ginny interrogea son amie :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'alcool fort…

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Non, je n'aime pas ça. Mais c'est une situation de crise, et nous en avons besoin. Allez, ma puce. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé…

La rousse inspira un grand coup avant de raconter, la voix engorgée de larmes :

\- Comme tu le sais, ça fait des mois que nous nous disputions sans cesse. Et avant les vacances, nous nous sommes violemment disputé à cause de… Enfin, à cause de Ron. Et à propos de toi. Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je pensais vraiment que Ron devait t'en parler de lui-même et je…

La brune la coupa :

\- Ce n'est rien, Gin. C'est oublié et pardonné. Continue.

Ginny hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

\- Harry pensait comme toi, que nous aurions dût t'en parler directement. Mais moi, j'avais l'intention d'aller attraper mon imbécile de frère dès le premier jour des vacances pour le forcer à venir te voir et à te parler en face ! J'ai donc demandé, ou plutôt _ordonné_ à Harry de se taire. Ce qu'il a fait. Bref, il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. Quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, il ne semblait plus m'en vouloir. Et puis, je me suis disputé avec Ron. Je l'ai insulté de tout les noms, à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait. Et Harry a prit sa défense.

Hermione en fut surprise, mais elle ne dit rien et écouta la suite :

\- On n'en a pas reparlé pendant quelques jours. On a laissé passer Noël. Et puis Ron a transplanné au Square, complètement ivre. Au bout de quelques heures, on a réussit à comprendre que Camille était partie. On a couché mon frère et nous sommes redescendus dans la cuisine pour discuter. Et là, j'ai absolument rien comprit. A peine dix minutes plus tard, nous nous hurlions dessus. Harry continuait de prendre la défense de Ron, et moi je continuais d'en vouloir à mon frère, pour ce qu'il t'avait fait. Bref, la conversation s'est envenimée et Harry m'a quittée.

Elle se tut, au bord des larmes. Hermione était profondément touchée de savoir que son amie avait prit sa défense. Elle culpabilisait aussi, car elle pensait que c'était de sa faute si le couple avait rompu. Elle attrapa la main de Ginny avant d'insister :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ?

\- Que nous n'avions plus la même façon de penser. Ni sur la situation avec Ron, ni sur rien d'autre. Que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte, mais qu'il espérait pouvoir arranger ça. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas ses opinions.

La brune grimaça. Ce n'était pas une rupture avec possibilité de réconciliation. Non, c'était définitif, et Ginny le savait parfaitement :

\- Cette fois, c'est pour de bon. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La rousse sembla hésiter un moment avant d'avouer :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai mal, parce que j'aime Harry, sincèrement. Mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je le savais depuis longtemps, que ça se terminerait comme ça. J'espérais juste que tout finirait par s'arranger…

Hermione hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Quand elle vit une larme couler sur le visage de son amie, elle se ressaisit et attrapa la bouteille pour leur servir un verre :

\- Allez, ma belle. Ça va aller. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'a fait un choc, de savoir que vous aviez rompus. Mais ça semble malgré tout être la meilleure solution…

\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Au moins, nous pourrons rester amis. Enfin, j'espère.

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle ne croyait pas à l'amitié après l'amour. Plus après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ronald. Pour changer de sujet, elle demanda :

\- Et ton frère, dans tout ça. Comment va-t-il ?

Ginny soupira :

\- Aucune idée. Il est venu nous voir à la maison, hier soir. Maman a essayé de paraître normale, mais ça se voyait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il n'est pas resté longtemps, mais je crois qu'il avait l'air… brisé. Je suis désolée, Hermione.

Celle-ci sursauta :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, pour toi. De savoir qu'il a tourné la page, qu'il est passé à autre chose, et qu'il souffre de l'avoir perdu elle, alors qu'il a agit comme un lâche avec toi…

Hermione soupira :

\- Oui et non. Je lui en ai voulu, sur le moment. Quand j'ai lu la lettre de Harry, où il m'expliquait que Ron était retombé dans ses démons après que Camille l'ait quitté, j'étais… enragée. Mais j'ai finit par réalisé qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux de moi. Et que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. Oh, je l'aimais, ça c'est sûr. Mais notre relation n'avait rien de passionnée. J'ai seulement mal à l'idée que ton frère ait su briser notre amitié aussi facilement. Je pleure mon _ami_. Mais pas le semblant de petit-ami qu'il était. C'est pour ça que je lui en veux.

\- Tu es une sainte, Hermione. Tu le sais ?

La brune se rembrunit :

\- Oh non, Ginny ! Crois moi, je n'ai rien d'une sainte !

La rousse comprit immédiatement qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme ça ?

L'aînée eut envie de se gifler tant elle avait été sotte de parler de la sorte. Ginny ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle tant qu'elle ne serait pas passé aux aveux. Elle pesa la pour et le contre. Devait-elle en parler à son amie ? Après-tout, Ginny était neutre, dans cette histoire là. Enfin, plus ou moins. L'alcool aidant, elle finit par avouer :

\- J'ai changé, depuis la rentrée. Tu as dû le remarquer, je me suis un peu éloignée de vous ces derniers temps. Déjà, parce qu'il y avait une telle tension qui émanait d'Harry et toi que je ne voulais pas en subir les conséquences. Et puis, il y a eu Rogue et son idée débile de faire des binômes. Et mes rondes de Préfète en chef, que je fais tout les soirs avec Blaise…

La rousse la coupa :

\- Blaise ? Comme dans "Blaise Zabini" ?

Elle semblait totalement surprise et presque choquée. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione soupira, pas vraiment sûre de devoir continuer. Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne dans un signe d'encouragement et la brune reprit :

\- On fait nos rondes ensemble depuis le début de l'année. Au début, c'était plutôt innocent. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres. C'est un garçon plutôt sympa, en fait…

\- Attends ! Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec Zabini ?

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Non, Ginny, je ne sors pas avec lui.

La rousse soupira :

\- Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Tu t'imagine, toi avec un Serpentard ?

Hermione ne put se retenir de grimacer. Ginny la regarda avec horreur :

\- Oh Merlin ! Qui ça ?

\- Laisse moi finir l'histoire, sinon tu ne vas rien comprendre…

Ginny hocha la tête et écouta la suite du récit :

\- Donc. Blaise et moi sommes devenus de plus en plus proches. J'ai réalisé qu'il était totalement impartial, dans tout mes petits problèmes quotidiens. Et il m'a aidé à surmonter quelques étapes plutôt… difficiles. Ma rupture avec Ron, notre éloignement…

\- Notre éloignement ?

Hermione gronda :

\- Arrête de me couper !

La rousse croisa les bras, vexée de s'être fait réprimander. Hermione sourit :

\- Sois gentille et laisse moi finir ! Tu ne peux pas nier que nous nous sommes éloignées, toi et moi, ces derniers mois. Et c'est pareil avec Harry. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. Blaise m'a aidé à affronter ça. Non, Ginny, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne veux pas revenir là dessus.

Ginny hocha la tête et referma la bouche, qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour s'excuser. La brune continua :

\- J'ai passé toutes les vacances avec lui et je l'ai accompagnée au bal du nouvel an…

Là, Ginny ne put s'empêcher :

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était rentré chez lui pour aller voir sa mère à Ste Mangouste ?

Hermione grimaça :

\- Je vous ai menti, il n'est pas parti de Poudlard.

\- Harry m'a affirmé qu'il l'avait vu transplanner.

\- Il a fait semblant, Ginny. Il a atterri ici, aux Trois Balais, et a attendu que vous soyez parti pour retourner au château… Je suis désolée, Gin. Mais je ne voulais pas vous avouer que je refusais de retourner au Terrier à cause de Ron…

La rousse hocha la tête et caressa la main de son amie dans un geste de pardon. Hermione sourit et reprit une nouvelle fois :

\- Donc. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances avec lui. Et… A partir de là, Ginny, tu dois me promettre de ne porter _aucun_ jugement, de ne pas monter sur tes hippogriffes, et de me laisser finir l'histoire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

Son amie hésita, inquiète. Elle finit par promettre et la brune reprit :

\- J'ai aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy, pendant les vacances. Blaise et lui sont tellement proches que c'était presque impossible de ne pas le voir. Et puis, j'ai découvert que lui aussi avait changé. Il est devenu plus… Non, plutôt _moins_ con, moins arrogant et prétentieux. Il est plus naturel. Il se remet beaucoup en question. Bref. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai commencer à apprécier le temps que je passais avec eux. Nous sommes devenus de plus en plus proches. Et au bal, Malefoy m'a invité à danser. Et… J'ai accepté. Et c'était un moment bizarre. Vraiment étrange, parce que ça semblait complètement impossible et pourtant c'était tellement naturel ! La soirée s'est enchaînée, et nous sommes sorti pour prendre l'air. On a discuté de choses et d'autres. Et puis… Il m'a embrassé. Et, j'ai honte de l'avouer, Gin, mais j'ai aimé ça.

Elle s'arrêta, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'osait pas regarder son amie, elle avait trop peur de voir son expression. Elle ajouta :

\- Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de se produire, je me suis enfuie. Mais depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle n'osait toujours pas relever la tête. Elle fixait ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement sous la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, Ginny souffla :

\- Toi et Malefoy… ?

Hermione leva enfin les yeux sur son amie. Elle lut sur son visage à quel point elle était choquée et, surtout, dégoûtée et en colère. La rousse reprit, plus fort :

\- Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête, Hermione ! Est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tout ce qu'il nous a fait, à nous aussi ?

Le brune tenta de se justifier :

\- Il a vraiment changé tu…

\- Je me fiche qu'il ait changé ou pas ! Ça n'effacera jamais tout ce qu'il a put faire !

Elle tremblait de rage. Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir ses mots comme une gifle en plein visage. Ginny reprit d'une voix inquiète :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a jeté un sort ? L'Impérium, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu te souviens d'un moment où il aurait…

\- Non, Gin ! Il ne m'a pas jeté de sort, il ne m'a pas non plus empoisonnée avec un philtre d'amour. J'ai agit en toute connaissance de cause.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas y croire. Son visage reflétait le combat interne qu'elle menait. Elle finit par ajouter, lasse :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, la possibilité qu'il t'ait jeté un sort si puissant que tu ne te souviennes de rien, ou le fait que tu ais réellement agit de ta propre volonté…

\- Ginny, je te le répète, il ne m'a pas ensorcelée !

Hermione soupira. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Elle regrettait de s'être confiée à son amie, elle n'aurait pas dû. Ginny n'arrivait pas à comprendre. D'ailleurs, la rousse s'énerva :

\- Alors t'as vraiment perdu la tête ! Enfin, Hermione, réveilles toi bon sang ! On parle de _Malefoy_!

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aperçu la serveuse passer devant elle, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la main. Elle sourit, malicieuse :

\- Ginny, c'est toi même qui m'a parlé de _plaisirs coupables_ , tu te souviens ?

La rousse reçut ces mots comme un coup de poignard :

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de croquer le gâteau, nom de Merlin ! Surtout pas s'il s'agit de Malefoy ! Merde, Hermione ! Parmi tout les petit cons qui existent sur terre, il a fallu que tu choisisses le pire !

Celle-ci s'énerva :

\- Ça suffit, Ginny ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez mal comme ça ? Franchement, j'ai du mal à me regarder dans le miroir tellement je culpabilise d'avoir aimé ce contact avec lui ! Je te rappelle qu'il est resté assit à me regarder me faire torturer par sa tante sans même bouger le petit doigt ! Alors je sais parfaitement à quel point Malefoy est un horrible petit con prétentieux, arrogant et lâche ! Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité. En réalité, c'est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne paraît ! Et, franchement, j'ai moi-même du mal à m'y retrouver ! Et maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Alors tes leçons moralisatrices, tu peux te les garder, Ginny ! Je ne t'ai pas confié cette histoire pour que tu me rabâche ce que je sais déjà ! Mais pour que tu m'aide à y voir plus clair.

Ginny sembla choquée par le ton virulent qu'avait employé son amie. Elle cracha méchamment :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à y voir plus claire ? Très bien : Drago Malefoy n'est qu'un salaud qui prend plaisir à martyriser les personnes qu'il considère inférieure à son rang. Il est probablement entrain de se servir de toi comme de son nouveau passe-temps, profitant de tes faiblesses pour abuser de toi ! Et Zabini doit probablement l'aider en grattant quelques infos à ton sujet ! Et ce directement à la source, parce que tu es devenu tellement aveugle que tu ne sais même plus reconnaître tes ennemis ! Et si tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont autre chose que ça, c'est que tu es tombé bien bas, ma pauvre !

Hermione se leva et gifla Ginny avec force. Le visage couvert de larme, elle hurla :

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Ginny Weasley !

Puis elle sortit du pub en courant. Elle chassa le visage surprit et blessé de son amie de son esprit et retourna le plus rapidement possible au château.

Deux heures plus tard, elle tournait en rond dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle y avait demandé un refuge et était entré dans une petite pièce particulièrement confortable qui ressemblait quelque peu à sa chambre d'enfant, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs reproduit à l'identique au Square Grimmaud. Même papier peint couleur lilas, même bureau en pin. Même odeur de fleur aussi, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun vase dans la pièce. La grande différence était que son lit avait été remplacé par un canapé de couleur beige et que le désordre n'existait pas.

Elle finit par se jeter sur le canapé, allongée sur le dos. Elle fixa le plafond quelques instants avant de fondre en larme de nouveau. Elle voulait parler avec Blaise. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir rejeté son ami ces deux derniers jours. Et là, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui écrire, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son journal avec elle.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. La Salle sur Demande fit apparaître une petite table basse, juste devant elle, sur laquelle était posés son journal ainsi que son coffret de correspondance.

Elle sourit en caressant le cuir noir du livre. Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit, attrapa la plume de paon de son coffret et la trempa dans l'encirer avant d'écrire sur la première page :

" _Blaise Zabini_

 _C'est Hermione. J'ai besoin de te parler. Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !"_

Quelques secondes plus tard, de l'encre apparut à la suite de ses mots et elle lut :

" _Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? Tu es en danger ?!"_

" _Non, tout va bien. Enfin, je suis en sécurité. Blaise, je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé… Tu m'en veux ?"_

" _Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends que tu avais besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour toi. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Où es-tu ?"_

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait soulagée que son ami ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son comportement. Elle ignora sa question et répondit :

" _Non, ça ne va pas mieux. J'ai fais une connerie. J'ai parlé à Ginny. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Mais ça s'est mal finit…"_

" _BORDEL HERMIONE ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire où est-ce que tu te trouves ?!"_

" _Salle sur Demande"_

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Elle sut qu'il s'était déjà mit en route pour venir la rejoindre. Elle ne fut donc pas étonné lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le regard chargé d'inquiétude, mais visiblement soulagée de la retrouver en un seul morceau.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que la jeune fille lui sauta au coup :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Blaise.

\- Chut, c'es tout Hermione. Viens t'asseoir et explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione s'exécuta et entreprit de raconter les événements à son ami. En commençant par le baiser échangé avec Malefoy, jusqu'à la gifle qu'elle avait mise à Ginny. Quand elle eut finit, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Blaise ! Je déteste Malefoy, je ne comprend pas comment ça a put se produire ! Et Ginny, c'est ma meilleure amie, depuis toujours ! Mais elle a tellement changé, elle aussi, ces derniers temps ! Et là, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il y avait tellement de haine et de dégoût dans sa voix, ça m'a fait tellement de mal…

\- Chut, Hermione. Calme-toi, respire un grand coup.

La brune ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Quand elle sembla calmée, Blaise commença :

\- Tu ne _déteste_ pas Drago. Enfin, tu ne le déteste _plus_. Tu as toi-même avoué qu'il avait changé. Et je suis là pour le confirmer, crois-moi. Il n'est plus du tout le même. En ce qui concerne ton amie, je ne suis pas bien placé pour juger. Je ne la connais pas et je n'ai aucun point de référence. Mais toi, Hermione. Toi, je te connais. Et je peux te jurer que ces derniers mois, tu as énormément changé. Tu t'es endurcie, mais tu t'es aussi adoucie, d'un certain point de vue. Tu as toujours fait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie, et c'est ça qui t'a permit de voir en nous et de nous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ginny n'a pas la même compassion que toi, elle ne comprend pas. Il lui faudra peut-être plus de temps pour finir par avouer qu'elle s'était trompé. Mais tu ne dois pas forcer les choses. Il faut que ça vienne d'elle.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle devait avouer que son ami avait raison, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Le Serpentard sourit et reprit :

\- En ce qui concerne Drago… Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer, parce qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est encore plus troublé que toi, depuis vendredi…

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond se sente "perdu" ou "troublé" mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que déjà, Blaise reprenait :

\- Je ne prendrai pas parti, Hermione. Je tiens à rester impartial. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais discuter avec lui.

La Gryffondor s'exclama :

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Comme tu voudras. Je te donne mon opinion, c'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête sans plus rien ajouter.

Elle ne voulait pas se confronter à Malefoy. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle ressentirait face à lui. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sur le jeune homme, mais surtout sur elle même. Ginny avait-elle raison ? Était-elle entrain de perdre la tête ?

Quelques heures plus tard, après sa ronde, Hermione remonta jusque dans la tour des Gryffondor. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle hésita. Elle avait trop peur de ce qui l'attendrait derrière la porte. Ginny était-elle là, à l'attendre pour finir leur conversation ? Aurait-elle prévenu Harry ? Et les autres ? Seraient-ils rassemblés tous ensemble à attendre son retour pour tenter de déterminer si elle avait perdu la raison ou si elle était ensorcelée ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la Grosse Dame s'adresser à elle :

\- Et bien ? Allez-vous continuer à tourner en rond devant moi ou bien allez-vous me donner le mot de passe ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Elle demanda, inquiète :

\- Il y a du mouvement, à l'intérieur ?

La Grosse Dame sourit :

\- Pas un chat à l'horizon.

\- _Intégrité_.

Le portrait s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille qui souriait ironiquement. _Intégrité ? Sérieusement ?_ Elle ne savait même plus si elle en avait encore, de l'intégrité…


	22. 6 Janvier

**Mercredi 6 Janvier 2016**

Le cour de potion avait été catastrophique ! Le professeur Rogue semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et les élèves étaient totalement rêveurs, l'esprit encore en vacances. Le cours s'était soldé par l'explosion de la potion de Seamus Finigan et Britany Leese, et le professeur leur avait fait quitté les cachots, non sans avoir distribué quelques heures de retenues au passage.

Dans le couloir, Hermione soupira à l'intention de Blaise :

\- J'ai cru que nous n'en finirions jamais…

\- Hermione, tu as passé ton temps à rêvasser…

C'était vrai. La jeune fille n'avait pas tenu trois minutes sans lever les yeux vers un certain blond, à quelques tables d'elle. Son esprit était à des années lumières du cours, repensant sans cesse au bal du nouvel an et au comportement étrange qu'adoptait Drago Malefoy depuis. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion lundi matin, en cours de Métamorphose, puis en cours de Sortilèges, de remarquer que le Serpentard semblait lui aussi ailleurs. Il n'écoutait absolument pas le cours, ne souriait à aucune blague, ne prenait jamais la parole et répondait platoniquement aux professeurs qui l'interrogeaient. Pour le peu qu'Hermione l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, le regardant de très loin, elle l'avait vu se déplacer les épaules voûtées, le regard baissé, d'une démarche encore plus nonchalante que d'ordinaire. Comme s'il semblait abattu par quelque chose.

Se pourrait-il que le jeune homme agisse ainsi à cause des événements du vendredi ? Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans le comportement du Serpentard. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. De son côté, Drago ne cessait de repenser à la jeune fille. A leur baiser, à son rejet et à sa fuite. Il continuait de faire le même cauchemar, toutes les nuits, encore et encore. Revivant les souvenirs de la torture d'Hermione par Bellatrix, sous ses yeux lâches et passifs. Une voix off ne cessant de répéter " _Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime après ce que tu as fait ? Comment pourrait-elle aimer un monstre lâche et égoïste ?"_

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme déambulait dans les couloirs sans but précis. Faisait-il sa ronde de Préfet ou était-il simplement perdu, sans nulle part où aller ? Les mains dans les poches, il avançait en fixant ses pieds, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il sursauta en entendant une voix familière derrière lui :

\- Malefoy ! Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle !

Il se retourna et fixa Ginny Weasley avec surprise. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il répondit de sa voix blasée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Weaslette ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

\- Ne joue pas les indifférents avec moi, Malefoy. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux qu'on discute…

Elle avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches, ce qui lui donnait des allures de matriarche. Drago en eut presque envie de rire, mais il se retint. Les yeux de la jeune fille semblait prêts à le fusiller sur place. Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

\- Si c'est pour me faire une déclaration d'amour, Weaslette, fais la queue, comme tout le monde.

Cette fois, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Plutôt embrasser un Scrout à Pétard que de te déclarer quoi que ce soit, Malefoy. Maintenant, arrête ton cirque. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. D'Hermione.

Drago fut surprit que la Gryffondor soit au courant. Granger ne semblait pas très proche de la rousse ces derniers temps, et il était étonné qu'elle se soit confiée à elle. Il pensait qu'elle avait gardé pour elle toute cette histoire. Elle ne semblait même pas en avoir parlé à Blaise, sinon le brun serait sûrement venu lui remonter les bretelles.  
Mais la rousse semblait vraiment inquiète. Il joua l'indifférence, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

\- De quoi tu veux parler, hein ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy. Hermione m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir.

Là, il s'énerva. Il attrapa le coude de la jeune fille et se rapprocha de son visage pour chuchoter, venimeux :

\- Ferme-la, Weaslette. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

Elle le regarda avec un air de défi :

\- Ah bon ? Alors peut-être qu'Hermione a simplement rêvé avoir dansé avec toi. Peut-être a t-elle aussi rêver de votre bai…

Drago plaqua violemment la jeune fille contre le mur et posa sa main sur sa bouche :

\- Ferme là. Pas ici.

Ginny avait resserré ses doigts sur sa baguette magique, prête à l'utiliser si besoin. Cependant, elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien les sors non-prononcés et Drago avait toujours la main posée sur sa bouche. Après quelques secondes de regards meurtriers, il soupira :

\- Si tu veux vraiment en discuter, allons ailleurs. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette histoire fasse le tour du château.

Il haussa un sourcil dans une interrogation muette. La jeune fille se détendit légèrement et hocha la tête. Il la relâcha et ils prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Sur la route, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Une fois arrivés au village, Malefoy emmena la jeune fille à la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était beaucoup moins fréquenté que les Trois Balais, bien que Drago ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise, à cause du propriétaire, Alberforth Dumbledore. Après tout, il avait tenté d'assassiner son frère. Pourtant, le patron ne semblait pas lui prêter d'attention, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme qui s'assit à une table à l'écart des autres. Ginny fronça le nez en prenant place en face de lui :

\- Tu aurais put choisir un autre endroit. J'aime bien Albert, mais cet endroit sent vraiment mauvais.

Il y avait une odeur de chèvre si forte qu'elle couvrait presque tout leur sens. Le patron s'avança en grognant, toujours de mauvaise humeur :

\- Que puis-je vous servir ?

Il reconnu alors les deux étudiants devant lui et sourit :

\- Ginny ! Comme je suis content de te voir !

Puis il lança un regard meurtrier à Malefoy avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, puis le patron s'en alla chercher leur commande qu'il déposa en souriant sur leur table :

\- Celle-ci, c'est pour moi.

Et il s'en alla retourner à ses occupations. Drago haussa les sourcils :

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Alberforth Dumbledore m'offrirait une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il l'a offerte, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pareil. C'est moi qui la boit.

Pour illustrer ses dires, il avala son verre d'un seul trait. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Bon, venons en au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?

Drago se sentit piqué à vif :

\- Absolument rien, Weaslette. Elle n'a simplement pas su résister à mon charme naturel…

La Gryffondor gronda :

\- Ça suffit, Malefoy ! Arrête de jouer les petits con prétentieux et arrogant avec moi, ça ne prend pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, la preuve : tu monte directement sur tes grands hippogriffes. C'est trop facile !

Ginny semblait de plus en plus agacée. Elle finit par soupirer :

\- As-tu, oui ou non, utiliser une quelconque magie sur Hermione ? Et ne me parles surtout pas de ta magie naturelle parce que je t'étrangle sur place !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il hésitait vraiment entre répondre sincèrement ou taquiner la jeune fille encore un peu. Finalement, et il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, il répondit honnêtement :

\- Non, je n'ai pas utilisé de magie sur Granger. Ni potion, ni sortilège de l'Imperium… Rien. Et je suis prêt à te l'avouer sous Veritasserum, si tu veux.

La jeune fille le dévisageait avec suspicion. Il ne semblait pas mentir, mais elle avait énormément de mal à le croire. Toute cette histoire était parfaitement grotesque. Elle soupira :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Weaslette !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Malefoy, répond-moi. Je me fiche complètement de tes états d'âme, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est mon amie. Et si tu lui fais du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te le ferai payer, crois-moi !

Drago sourit. Weaslette avait du caractère, aucun doute. Il ne la supportait pas, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait qu'elle soit prête à prendre la défense de son amie, quelques soient les circonstances. Il décida donc d'être coopératif :

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de la manipuler, ou de jouer avec elle, ou lui faire du mal d'une quelconque façon. En fait… Je crois que j'apprécie Granger. Et en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, j'avais trop bu et j'ai agit sur une impulsion. De toute façon, ça ne se reproduira plus, puisque ta copine a prit la fuite et m'évite comme la peste.

Ginny vit une ombre passer sur le visage du blond. Comme s'il souffrait profondément de cette contestation. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il venait de dire. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Malefoy _apprécie_ Hermione ? Cette-ci avait affirmé que le Serpentard avait changé, même si Ginny n'en était pas vraiment convaincue. Elle tenta de faire la part des choses. Après tout, Hermione était une jeune fille intelligente, perspicace, courageuse. Peut-être un peu trop compatissante et empathique, et légèrement fleur bleue. Mais absolument pas naïve, loin de là. Donc, si Hermione croyait vraiment que le blond méritait une seconde chance, peut-être que Ginny devrait se fier à son jugement ?

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

\- Ecoute moi bien, Malefoy, parce que je ce que je vais te dire maintenant va m'être assez pénible et je ne me répéterai pas ! Hermione m'a affirmé que tu avais changé, et je dois avouer que tu semble _légèrement_ différent. MAIS ! Je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant. En revanche, j'ai confiance en Hermione, et donc en son jugement. Alors je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de ton opinion, Weaslette ? Tu veux jouer les courrier du cœur, maintenant ?

La jeune fille fut complètement surprise par le mépris qui dégoulinait de Malefoy. Celui-ci continua :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, va ! Ta copine est bien mieux comme elle est, loin de moi et de mon sale caractère. Maintenant, tu oublies toute cette histoire et tu me fous la paix !

Il se leva, avala le reste de son verre et sortit de l'auberge sans se retourner.

Ginny resta assise là, perplexe. Pourquoi le jeune homme restait-il autant sur ses gardes ? Et, vu son comportement, comment la jeune fille pouvait-elle réellement pensé qu'il avait changé ?

Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Dans une illumination, Ginny se leva et quitta précipitamment le bar pour retourner au château à la recherche d'un autre élève de Serpentard…

Blaise s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune quand il entendit la jeune Weasley derrière lui :

\- Zabini ! Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle !

Le Serpentard serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas la rouquine, et encore moins le ton autoritaire qu'elle employait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle s'adoucit légèrement :

\- C'est au sujet d'Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour elle, et il paraît que tu es son nouveau meilleur ami, alors…

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Viens, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Il emmena la jeune fille dans la cour arrière de l'école. Quelques élèves étaient là, mais suffisamment éparpillés pour que personne ne les entende. Blaise jeta néanmoins un Assurdiato afin d'être certain que personne ne viendrait épier leur conversation. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur un banc et la jeune fille prit la parole :

\- Hermione m'a tout raconté, pour votre amitié et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy…

Le Serpentard lâcha méchamment :

\- Oui, je sais. Elle est venu me voir en lames après avoir discuté avec toi !

Ginny baissa les yeux, honteuse :

\- Je sais, j'ai mal réagit. Mais franchement, Zabini, qu'est-ce que vous espériez, hein ? Que j'allais me mettre à sauter de joie ? Sérieusement, après tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est un peu normal d'être sur mes gardes, tu ne crois pas ?

Blaise sourit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends ta réaction, je suis juste un peu trop protecteur envers Hermione… Vous n'avez pas été un modèle d'amitié pour elle, ces derniers temps.

Encore une fois, la Gryffondor baissa la tête. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes :

\- Je sais, je m'en suis d'ailleurs excusée auprès d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de changer ça, de retrouver mon amie. C'est pour ça que j'ai été parlé à Malefoy, tout à l'heure…

\- Quoi ? T'as vraiment été voir Drago ?!

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille sourit :

\- Evidemment ! Je voulais être sûre que cet idiot n'est pas entrain de la manipuler…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha :

\- Non, laisse moi finir. Il va falloir que vous compreniez que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que vous ayez put _changer_ … C'est une notion que j'ai encore du mal à associé avec vous deux, mais je fais confiance à Hermione et à son jugement. Alors je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. D'ailleurs, j'ai une hypothèse, concernant Malefoy. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

Là, la Gryffondor avait piqué la curiosité du Serpentard. Elle lui raconta alors sa discussion avec Malefoy, puis ajouta :

\- Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à elle, bien que ça me paraisse complètement surréaliste. Et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il tient à ce qu'elle reste en retrait. La façon dont il m'a parlé, juste avant de partir… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était à la fois écœuré de lui-même et déterminé à protéger Hermione. De lui-même, je veux dire. Il croit qu'il est mauvais pour elle. Et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore s'il a raison ou pas.

Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents :

\- Mais c'est que tu es très perspicace, Weaslette !

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme reprit, toujours en souriant :

\- Drago est mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de trois ans et je le connais mieux que personne. Surement mieux que lui-même, c'est dire. Et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi, qui n'a pourtant discuté avec lui q'une petite heure. Tu m'impressionnes, Weasley. Vraiment.

Celle-ci sourit, fière de sa perspicacité. Puis elle demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le jeune homme s'étrangla :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin, Zabini ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? A moins que tu ne sois complètement aveugle ?! Hermione souffre, je le vois. Elle est complètement perdue, et plus le temps passe, moins elle arrive à se retrouver. Elle a l'impression d'être un monstre simplement parce qu'elle apprécie la présence de Malefoy et qu'elle trouve ça contre-nature. Et, bien que je suis en partie d'accord avec ça, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione lutte indéfiniment contre ses sentiments simplement parce qu'elle a mauvaise conscience. Il faut qu'elle discute avec Malefoy, mais cet idiot va probablement refuser cette discussion, ou alors il va lui mentir pour la blesser afin qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible de lui. Parce que, franchement, ton pote est un putain de masochiste qui se complaît dans sans souffrance ! Alors il va falloir qu'on les aide un petit peu…

Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Oui, tu as complètement raison, sur tout les niveaux. Mais dis-moi, te sens-tu vraiment prête à les aider à se retrouver ? Tu as conscience que l'issue pourrait fortement te déplaire ?

\- Peu importe ce que je pense de Malefoy. Ce qui compte, c'est Hermione. Si elle est heureuse, je me fiche que ce soit avec Malefoy, Harry ou même avec le plus idiot de tout les moldus.

Blaise hocha la tête. Cette gamine était peut-être particulièrement agaçante quand elle jouait les autoritaires, mais elle semblait prête à tout pour voir son amie heureuse. Et ça, le Serpentard le comprenait parfaitement. Peut-être finirait-il par bien s'entendre avec la rouquine ?

Il passèrent l'heure suivante à élaborer un plan.


	23. 16 Janvier

**Samedi 16 Janvier 2016**

Drago se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe des Serpentards devait affronter les Serdaigles. Evidemment, il ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, mais Blaise était toujours poursuiveur et Drago prenait plaisir à regarder son ami jouer.

A quelques mètres du terrain, il aperçu une masse de cheveux roux se diriger vers lui. Il soupira quand Ginny s'approcha de lui :

\- Malefoy ? On peut parler deux minutes ?

Drago sourit en remarquant la différence de ton entre aujourd'hui et la fois précédente. Il hocha la tête et s'écarta du reste des élèves tandis que la jeune fille lançait un Assurdiato pour cacher leur conversation :

\- Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser, pour mercredi. Je n'aurai pas du me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Le Serpentard était complètement surprit. Ce n'était pas à elle de présenter ses excuses, d'ailleurs. Il bafouilla :

\- Non… Je… En fait, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer promener comme ça. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie, c'est normal, et je respecte ça.

Ginny était tout à fait surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard serait prêt à s'excuser pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Malefoy lui _présentait ses excuses !_ Elle ne pouvait plus nier que le blond avait changé. Elle sourit :

\- Histoire réglée, alors ?

Il acquiesça et s'apprêtait à repartir en direction du match quand la jeune fille le retint par le bras :

\- Ecoute, Malefoy. Hermione ne va pas super bien, ces derniers jours. Vous devriez vraiment parler, tout les deux…

Drago soupira :

\- Non, Weaslette. Hermione se porte bien mieux sans moi.

Encore une fois, Ginny vit passer une ombre sur le visage du blond. Il était vraiment malheureux, lui aussi. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. La Gryffondor sourit :

\- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent. Hermione est en train de devenir folle. Je t'assure, si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir la faire internet à Ste Mangouste. Elle n'arrête pas de culpabiliser, elle ne se respecte plus, se déteste un peu plus chaque jour. Et tout ça parce qu'elle ne comprend pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi…

Là, elle avait piqué la curiosité du blond :

\- Comment ça, les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour moi ?

Ginny se retint de sauter en l'air. Son plan marchait à la perfection. Elle sourit, victorieuse :

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle s'était enfuie parce qu'elle était écœurée ? Franchement, Malefoy, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Hermione a _adoré_ votre danse et votre baiser. Elle me l'a elle-même avoué ! Et c'est ça qui lui fait peur…

Drago réfléchit quelques instants à ce que venait de lui confier la Gryffondor. Ainsi, Granger avait aimé ça et elle en était effrayée ? Ça, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il avait ressenti le même sentiment étrange de culpabilité au moment même où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette impression enivrante qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire, tout en étant incapable de s'en empêcher. C'avait été à la fois grisant et effrayant. Mais Drago ressentait surtout un _besoin_ presque vitale que la jeune fille soit présente dans sa vie. Il le savait, il en était sûr, Hermione serait sa bouée de sauvetage. Grâce à elle, la vie lui semblait beaucoup moins pénible. Il arrivait à prendre les bonnes décisions, parce qu'il ne cessait de se demander quel choix elle approuverait. Bref. Hermione le rendait meilleur, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter que, si Hermione était sa rédemption, lui serait sa damnation. Et il refusait d'être celui qui rendrait Hermione malheureuse. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal, il n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny avait reprit la parole :

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, Malefoy. Et, si ça peut te rassurer, sache que _jamais_ je ne te laisserai faire du mal à Hermione. Peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous, tu auras affaire à moi. Mais là, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, et crois moi j'ai du mal à l'avouer tellement c'est improbable, mais… Hermione a _besoin_ de toi, elle a besoin que vous ayez une discussion tout les deux. Parce que là, il n'y a que toi qui peut lui permettre d'y voir plus clair.

Drago hocha la tête :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, Weasley.

Puis il repartit en direction du terrain de Quidditch et s'installa dans les gradins pour regarder le match.

De son côté, Hermione était, comme d'habitude, prostrée dans la bibliothèque, plongée dans ses révisions. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à remarquer la présence d'un autre élève à ses côtés, et sursauta avant de reconnaître Harry. Le brun lui sourit :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- C'est rien. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il sembla hésiter un peu avant de répondre par la négative et de secouer les épaules :

\- On s'est à peine vus, depuis que je suis rentré de vacances... Tu me manques, Hermione.

La jeune fille retint une grimace et sourit à la place :

\- Tu me manque aussi, Harry.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le Survivant était comme son frère et, ces derniers mois, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à supporter la distance progressive qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle comprenait que, l'un comme l'autres, ils faisait face à de nouveaux problèmes, beaucoup plus personnels qu'une chasse aux horcruxes, et ça l'effrayait un peu. Déjà, parce que c'était quelque chose de tellement nouveau que ça lui foutait complètement la trouille, mais surtout parce qu'elle refusait de croire qu'ils ne s'appréciait que pour le soutien mutuel qu'ils s'étaient donné pendant la guerre...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention au regard inquiet que lui lançait son ami :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ?

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête pour faire fuir ses douloureuses pensées, avant de sourire franchement :

\- Tu me connais, je stress à cause des ASPIC...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

\- Si toi tu stress, moi je devrais probablement paniquer, alors...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry reprit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Sincèrement, Hermione. Comment tu te sens ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de précisions, elle savait qu'Harry voudrait avoir plus de précisions concernant un sujet bien particulier. Elle plaqua sur son visage une expression neutre, qu'elle avait apprit à travailler au contact de Malefoy, et répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Ça va, Harry. Je n'en vous en veux pas, ni à toi, ni à Ginny. Ni même à Ron, en fait.

Son ami ne sembla pas la croire, elle insista :

\- Je t'assure, ça va. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas été franchement en colère, mais c'est passé. Ca va mieux, maintenant. Je... Je me sens plus calme, plus sereine, face à toute cette histoire. Je suis contente que Ron ait sut tourner la page, même si je suis triste que ça n'ait pas marché pour lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry semblait complètement étonné. Hermione s'en vexa :

\- Pour qui tu me prends, Harry ? Bien sûr que je suis triste pour lui...

Le jeune homme soupira :

\- Tu es une sainte, Hermione, tu le sais ça ?

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle, tentant de calmer mentalement l'accélération subite de son cœur. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, elle n'avait pas sut retenir sa grimace, et la suite avait été effroyable. Elle ne voulait pas, sous aucun prétexte, qu'Harry apprenne sa récente situation... Il ne sembla néanmoins pas remarquer son trouble, et il lui sourit plus franchement :

\- D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir accepté que Ron reste au Square pour le moment.

\- C'est normal. Comment il se sent ?

Hermione était sincèrement inquiète pour le roux. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore un peu, et même s'il ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle, il restait son ami. Tout au moins, à ses yeux. Harry soupira :

\- Je crois que ça a l'air d'aller. Il travaille un peu à la boutique avec George. Son frère le surveille pour moi. On s'écrit tout les jours depuis que je suis revenu...

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sourit :

\- Tu lui diras bonjour pour moi, la prochaine fois.

Harry sourit tristement et acquiesça. Ils plongèrent alors dans leurs révisions, dans un silence apaisant et complice.


	24. 20 Janvier

**Mercredi 20 Janvier 2016**

Drago se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner quand une voix retentit derrière lui :

\- Malefoy !

Il l'ignora et continua de marcher, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille insista :

\- Hé ! Espèce de petite vipère répugnante !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ginny Weasley, les sourcil haussés et un sourire en coin. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, il sourit :

\- _Petite vipère répugnante ?_ Vraiment ?

Elle éclata de rire :

\- Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

Il sourit de plus belle :

\- Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais réfléchit à notre conversation ? Est-ce que tu compte parler avec Hermione ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit :

\- Ecoute Weaslette, on en a déjà parlé et je…

\- Oui, oui. Je sais. " _Je crois qu'elle s'en sort beaucoup mieux sans moi"_

Il sourit, embarrassé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est quand même un discours pathétique venant du roi de l'égoïsme.

Drago éclata de rire une nouvelle fois :

\- Justement. Il serait peut-être tant que j'arrête de penser à moi, pour une fois.

La jeune fille leva les bras dans un signe d'exaspération suprême tout en s'exclamant :

\- Ouais, bah ça m'arrange pas, Malefoy !

Elle affichait une moue vraiment contrariée. Dans un geste apaisant, il posa sa main sur son épaule et fut agréablement surprit que la Gryffondor ne s'écarte pas. il sourit :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Ça fait déjà quatre jours que tu me répète ça, Malefoy. Et ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'Hermione est dans cet état…. Il faut que tu réagisse. Même Zabini n'en peut plus de la voir ainsi !

Drago se renfrogna :

\- Blaise est au courant ?

\- Evidemment ! Hermione lui en a parlé. Il est, genre, comme son _confident_. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non…

Le blond en était d'ailleurs tout à fait surprit. Il s'était imaginé que son meilleur ami viendrait l'incendier, une fois mit au courant des événements. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Ginny ne fit pas attention à son trouble :

\- Ecoute, fais quelque chose, Malefoy. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en chargerait. Et, crois-moi, je te fais un cadeau en te laissant t'en occuper…

Elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter, laissant le Serpentard complètement perdu.

De son côté, Hermione était assise à sa table habituelle, dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était devenu un genre de rituel entre eux. Elle étudiait, il l'observait. Et le temps passait ainsi, silencieusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'exclama, agacée :

\- Blaise, je _vais bien_ ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?

\- Aucune. Prouve le moi, c'est tout.

La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son grimoire. Blaise sourit et sortit de son sac un pile de parchemins et commença à travailler. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux. Hermione sursauta quand elle senti la présence d'une autre personne. Le garçon toussota :

\- Hermione ? Je peux te parler ?

La Gryffondor sourit à Harry, qui se tenait mal à l'aise de l'autre côté de la table. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Blaise, qui lui sourit en retour et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Le Gryffondor prit sa place et dévisagea son amie avec inquiétude :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air de rien :

\- Je voulais avoir ton avis sur ma dissertation de métamorphose...

La jeune fille accepta et relu son devoir avec beaucoup d'attention. Après lui avoir donné quelques conseils d'une voix distraite, elle reporta son attention sur son propre devoir sans plus ajouter un mot. Harry resta silencieux également. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lâcher :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Zabini, au fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était assis avec toi, tout à l'heure ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon binôme, en potions.

Le jeune home leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ouais, et moi c'est Daphnée Greengrass. Pourtant, je ne passe pas mon mercredi après-midi avec elle.

La jeune fille secoua les épaules une nouvelle fois, sans rien ajouter pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Harry à quel point elle s'était rapprochée de Blaise. Ni ce que ça impliquait. Elle reporta son attention sur son devoir, l'air de rien. Le brun finit par se lever :

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

Il s'en alla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry Potter marchait d'un pas anxieux sur la Grande Route de Pré-au-Lard. Lavande Brown lui avait dit que Ginny était partie boire un verre au Trois Balais avec d'autres élèves. Harry avait besoin de parler avec son ex petite amie. Non pas de leur relation, mais bien d'Hermione et de son comportement étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et puis, s'il en avait l'occasion, il aimerait bien pouvoir lui parler de Ron, aussi…

Quand il entra dans le pub, il observa rapidement toute la salle à la recherche de la rouquine. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se figea. _Encore lui ?_

Ginny était assise dos à la porte, ce qui empêchait Harry de voir son visage. Mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, et il était certain de ne pas se tromper de personne. Assis en face d'elle, Blaise Zabini hochait la tête d'un air sombre, comme si ce que lui disait la jeune fille ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il finit par prendre la parole, mais Harry était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il s'approcha discrètement de leur table et s'installa dos aux jeunes gens. Il se trouvait assez près pour les entendre, et pourtant il ne percevait qu'un bourdonnement étouffé. Il comprit qu'ils avaient dû jeter un Assurdiato sur eux, de façon à cacher leur discussion. Le Gryffondor se renfrogna et quitta le pub avec rage.

Lorsque Blaise et Ginny ressortirent des Trois Balais, les deux jeunes gens semblait plutôt satisfait. La Gryffondor lança un regard entendu au Serpentard et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Le jeune homme la regarda partir en se disant que, vraiment, Ginny Weasley avait un caractère à tout épreuve. Il se félicita de ne s'être jamais retrouvé à se battre contre elle, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait put s'en sortir indemne.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en direction du château, quelqu'un le bouscula. Il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle et dégaina sa baguette. Malheureusement, il avait agit trop tard et il sentit sa seule arme lui glisser des doigts tandis que son agresseur hurlait :

\- _Experliamus !_

Blaise se tourna vers la voix et dévisagea Harry Potter avec une surprise non dissimulée. _Saint Potter_ venait de l'agresser, vraiment ? Il se reprit rapidement et afficha une expression neutre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

\- La ferme, Zabini. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Hermione et Ginny ?

Ainsi, Potter était inquiet pour ses amies. Ou bien était-il simplement jaloux ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ce sont mes amies, et toi, tu n'es qu'un vil serpent. Réponds !

Blaise sourit en se disant que, à l'instant présent, Potter ressemblait plus à un serpent que lui-même. Il répondit sur un ton de défi :

\- Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas aller demander de l'aide à qui, maintenant que les deux seules personnes avec un tant soi peu de courage qui t'entourent ne sont plus vraiment là ?

Harry envoya son poing directement dans la figure du Serpentard qui se releva précipitamment et attrapa le Gryffondor par le cou tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Du tranchant de la main, il donna un coup vif dans le poignet de Potter qui en laissa tomber sa baguette. Puis il approcha son visage de celui du Gryffondor et cracha, venimeux :

\- Ecoute moi bien, _Potter_. Parce que je ne me répéterais pas. T'as perdu le droit de t'inquiéter pour tes _amies_ quand tu les as laissé tomber pour t'occuper de toi. T'étais tellement aveuglé par tes petits problèmes personnels que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'Hermione allait mal. Et, manque de chance pour toi, elle s'est rapprochée de moi parce que j'étais le _seul_ sur qui elle pouvait vraiment compter, pendant que toi tu étais occupé ailleurs. Et en ce qui concerne Ginny, elle est bien la seule à s'être rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et aujourd'hui, elle reprend sa place auprès de son amie. Quant à toi, tu ne mérite plus ce titre depuis bien longtemps. Alors tu vas continuer à faire ce que tu fais de mieux, t'occuper de _tes_ affaires et foutre la paix à Hermione, pigé ?

Blaise relâcha Harry et ramassa sa baguette. Puis il lissa les plis de sa robe de sorcier et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry retournait en direction du château, une voix le fit se retourner :

\- Hé Potter ! Attends !

Daphnée Greengrass courrait dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre et lui lança, une fois qu'elle fut assez proche pour l'entendre :

\- Je n'ai pas super envie de parler, Daphnée.

\- Je sais ! Justement, il faut que je te parle de Blaise, et de Granger, par la même occasion…

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, surprit. La jeune fille sourit avec tendresse :

\- Je vous ai vu, dans la ruelle. Ecoute, Harry. Je… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai remarqué certaines choses que toi, tu n'as pas vu. Et, franchement, tout ça ne me plait pas beaucoup…

La jeune fille lui expliqua alors que, pendant que le jeune homme passait son temps à tenter de sauver son couple, Hermione s'était fortement rapproché de Zabini, allant jusqu'à passer tout son temps libre avec lui. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé toutes leur vacances de Noël ensemble, ce qui surprit fortement Harry, qui était persuadé d'avoir vu Zabini transplanner pour rentrer chez lui. Mais la jeune fille ajouta, presque apeurée :

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Hermione a passé beaucoup de temps avec Drago, pendant les vacances.

\- QUOI ?!

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta :

\- Oui, ils ont même danser ensemble au bal du nouvel an…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était absolument impossible ! Tout mais pas ça ! De son côté, la jeune fille voyait bien à quel point toute cette histoire mettait le Gryffondor en rage. Elle tenta de l'apaiser :

\- Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une idée, pour remettre les choses à leur place…

Elle avait à présent toute son attention. Elle sourit, malicieuse :

\- Mais pour ça, il faut absolument que nous remportions le défi de Rogue…

* * *

 _NA : Alors, que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Harry ? Crédible ou pas ? Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup de lui dans cette fiction, mais c'est vraiment parce que pour moi, il passe au second plan, ici. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça... :/_

 _Je m'arrête là pour ce soir. Mais je vous réserve de belle surprise pour demain !  
J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	25. 6 Février

_NA : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce soir, trois nouveaux chapitres. Celui-ci (06 février) je l'ai retravaillé un peu avant de le poster, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en lisant vos commentaires, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait l'impasse sur un point particulier de l'histoire, à savoir : le plan diabolique d'Harry et Daphnée. En fait, la fiction est tellement centrée sur Hermione (et comme je l'ai dit dans un chapitre précédent, je zap beaucoup Harry sur cette fic), cette partie de l'histoire était complètement secondaire, pour moi. Mais, au vue de vos commentaires, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable d'ajouter un petit truc quand même. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre la suite des événements...  
Après tout ce blabla (décidément, aujourd'hui, je parle quand même beaucoup !) je réponds au reviews, comme d'habitude_ !  
 _ **Invité :** Oui, effectivement, Harry a quand même un caractère très impulsif et surprotecteur. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Pourtant, il n'est pas de nature violente, donc j'étais pas certaine que ce soit méga-crédible. Merci de m'avoir rassuré malgré tout :)  
 **Charliee3216 :** Harry m'agace aussi, et c'est tout à fait volontaire ! Quant à Ginny, c'est une nana vachement caractérielle, avec un tempérament de feu. J'ai vraiment essayé de décrire ça au mieux ici. J'espère que tu auras toutes tes réponses dans les chapitres de ce soir.  
 **Maxine3482 :** Déjà, merci pour le follow, c'est vraiment cool. J'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire. Comme dit précédemment, Harry est chiant, dans cette fiction, et c'est volontaire. Ici, il est au deuxième plan. Voir même au troisième, en fait. C'est vraiment pas l'un des personnages principaux de cette fiction. JE crois d'ailleurs que c'est un peu par facilité, en fait. Parce que c'est un personnage que je trouve un peu difficile à "manipuler". Je m'y essaie sur ma deuxième fiction, et j'en chie. Mais sur celle-ci, je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur la relation Hermione/Drago et Hermione/Blaise. Ca s'arrange quand même un peu plus tard dans l'histoire (au niveau Harry et Ginny) donc j'espère que ça rattrapera ça.  
 **Espe29** **:** En fait, Blaise est surtout en colère parce que Harry se réveille un peu "tard" et surtout parce que c'est un serpentard... Genre, tous les serpentards sont des manipulateurs, etc... Et Blaise trouve que Harry est vachement gonflé de vouloir soudainement s'occuper des problèmes d'Hermione (qui n'existent pas, finalement, puisque son amitié avec Blaise n'est pas un problème). Bref. Voilà quoi. (Oui, j'ai du mal à expliquer ça, mais j'espère que c'est quand même clair ^^). En ce qui concerne Daphnée, seul la suite des événements pourra te donner plus d'infos. Mais tu risque d'être surprise...  
 **Berenice** : Voilà la suite ! Je publie quelques chapitres tous les soirs. Quoi que, peut-être que vers la fin de la fiction, je ne posterai qu'un seul chapitre, histoire de vous faire languir un peu. Je sais pas. Je trouve que je suis trop gentille avec vous ! *oui, je suis sadique*  
 **NaliaMalefoy :** Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Aha ! Merci de m'avoir ajouté dans tes follow, c'est super gentil. Et merci des compliments. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ma "plume" plaît (quelle belle expression, en plus !). Bref, j'espère que tu appréciera tout autant la suite !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **FÉVRIER** **2016**

 **Samedi 6 Février 2016**

Blaise et Hermione se trouvaient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient tout les deux concentrés sur un petit chaudron qui se trouvait entre eux. Une voix nasillarde, ô combien agaçante, lança depuis la porte d'un des toilettes :

\- Cette scène a des airs de déjà vu, Hermione.

La Gryffondor leva les eux au ciel :

\- Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous y sommes autorisés, Mimi.

Le fantôme plana jusqu'à eux et le visage de l'adolescente, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, s'approcha de celui du Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise face aux multiples tentatives de rapprochement de la défunte Serdaigle. Il avait souvent insisté auprès d'Hermione pour qu'ils travaillent ailleurs, dans les cachots par exemple. Mais la Gryffondor ne voulait rien savoir, prétextant qu'elle trouvait l'endroit bien plus agréable.

En réalité, Hermione adorait voir son ami dans cette situation particulièrement délicate. Mais elle ne vouait pas l'avouer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mimi Geignarde, vexée, retourna dans son toilette en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles. La Gryffondor pouffa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Blaise qui la fusilla du regard.

Soudain, une toute petite explosion retentit entre eux et les deux amis observèrent la potion qu'ils préparaient. Le liquide prit une teinte dorée absolument sublime et Hermione sourit :

\- Je crois que nous avons fini.

\- Enfin !

Les deux amis sourirent, excités à l'idée d'avoir réussi le défi de Rogue. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le cour suivant, où ils devraient tous présenter leur travail. Hermione trépignait d'impatience.

Quelques étages au dessus d'eux, non loin de la tour des Gryffondor, Daphnée Greengrass souriait diaboliquement à son interlocuteur, qui se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je suis certaine que ça va marcher. Maintenant que la potion est prête, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre de gagner ce défi stupide…

Harry souffla, peu convaincu :

\- Daphnée, je sais que je suis plutôt doué en potion et que nous avons parfaitement réussi celle-ci, mais Rogue me déteste, même si nous avons remporté le défi, il ne nous laissera jamais garder le contenu de ce chaudron…

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Peut-être, mais moi, il m'adore. Fais-moi confiance, je suis _certaine_ que ça va marcher…

\- Et après ? Même si nous arrivons à avoir du Felix Felicis, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, hein ? Je vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider…

A nouveau, la blonde soupira, à bout de patience :

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué le plan, Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il se détestait de devoir s'allier à la Serpentard, mais dans cette situation de crise, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il _devait_ protéger Hermione et Ginny de l'influence néfaste de Zabini et Malefoy. Il avait bien pensé à demander de l'aide à Ron, mais son ami venait de repartir pour son tour du monde, et Harry n'avait pas le cœur à l'inquiéter, surtout maintenant qu'il semblait s'être remit sur pieds.

Vers qui d'autre se tourner ? Daphnée n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Enfin, tant est qu'une Serpentard puisse être quelqu'un de _bien_ , elle était surtout sympathique et amusante. Et puis, elle avait fourni à Harry toutes les explications dont il avait besoin pour comprendre la situation. Et, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien retirer de positif dans cette histoire, il lui faisait confiance pour l'aider à récupérer ses amies.

Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de souffler :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me réexpliquer tout ça une dernière fois ?

Daphnée leva les mains en l'air :

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir une mémoire aussi défaillante, franchement ! C'est à se demander comment tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, Potter…

Harry sourit. Sa binôme ne l'appelait que rarement par son nom de famille, il savait pertinemment que c'était surtout parce qu'il l'avait fortement agacée, et il adorait ça. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de sourire à son tour et de lui conter une nouvelle fois son plan :

\- On gagne le défi, on remporte le Felix Felicis. Puis on attend patiemment que Blaise, Drago et tes deux copines se retrouvent. Tu prends un peu de potion, en pensant fortement à ton besoin de les surprotéger, et tu laisses la patron te guider sur les voix nébuleuses de la chance…

\- Arrête avec les figures de styles, ça ne te réussit pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry soupira :

\- Tu as conscience que la potion ne va peut-être pas nous aider ? Je veux dire… J'ai déjà prit du Felix Felicis, c'est… _particulier_.

La Serpentard sourit avec malice :

\- Je sais. Tu n'as qu'à souhaiter très fort tout ce que tu veux, et la potion te permettra d'avoir suffisamment de chance pour y arriver.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête :

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. La potion n'agit pas selon ce que tu _penses_ , mais bien sur ce que tu _désire_ … Quand j'en ai prit pour la première fois, j'avais besoin de beaucoup de chance pour accomplir une mission sur laquelle j'avais, jusque là, toujours échoué… Je suis passé par des chemins complètement différents de ce qu'il me semblait intelligent de faire, parce que la Felix Felicis me le conseillait. Evidemment, ça a marché. Mais, au delà de ça, elle m'a aussi aidé à conquérir Ginny. Alors que j'aurai très bien put attendre qu'elle et Dean soient passés pour glisser par la porte, la potion m'a intimé _l'ordre_ de me faufiler entre eux, ce qui a provoqué leur rupture et m'a permit, quelques temps plus tard, de me rapprocher d'elle. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

La jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, répondit par la négative. Harry s'en exaspéra :

\- Je ne _pensais_ pas à Ginny, à ce moment là. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'utiliser la potion pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mais Felix Felicis a senti que c'était l'un de mes désirs, et m'a permit de le concrétiser… Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

Daphnée écarquilla les yeux :

\- En fait, tu as peur, Potter ! Cette potion te fait flipper !

\- N'importe quoi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour se donner une contenance. La jeune fille avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose de bien réel et très particulier. Elle le sentit et insista :

\- Oh que si, tu as la trouille ! Parce que tu as peur de ce que tu désires réellement au fond de toi, et donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce que la potion te fera faire…

Le brun pinça les lèvres. Elle avait raison, évidemment. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui avouer. Elle finit par soupirer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, concernant Granger et Weaslette ?

Le Gryffondor grimaça à l'emploi des surnoms, mais ne releva pas. Il s'exclama :

\- Les protéger, évidemment ! Malefoy et Zabini vont les faire souffrir, c'est sûr !

Daphnée roula des yeux, mais ne releva pas non plus. Elle insista :

\- Tant que tu arrives à récupérer tes copines, c'est le principal, non ? Et puis, si au passage tu peux gratter quelques satisfactions supplémentaires, c'est tout bénéf' ! Non ?

Le jeune homme sourit, peu convaincu. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Il _fallait_ qu'il intervienne pour protéger Hermione et Ginny, d'elles-mêmes, s'il le fallait !


	26. 10 Février - Partie 1

**Mercredi 10 Février 2016**

Les trois binomes se tenaient debout face au restes des élèves, écoutant le discours du professeur de potion :

\- Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai lancé un petit défi à ces six élèves : me préparer un chaudron de Felix Felicis. Aujourd'hui, le délai est écoulé et je vais dès à présent examiner les préparations de ces élèves. Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Quest, s'il vous plaît…

Drago et Carlie s'avancèrent et le jeune homme tendit une petite fiole au professeur, un sourire satisfait et arrogant au visage. Rogue l'examina longuement sans dire un mot. Il hocha la tête et déposa la fiole sur son bureau, toujours silencieux. Puis il se tourna vers les élèves suivant :

\- Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Greengrass, s'il vous plaît…

A leur tour, Harry et Daphnée s'avancèrent vers le professeur et celui-ci répéta le même schéma. Puis une fois encore avec Blaise et Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils eut finit d'examiner les trois fioles séparément, il les observa toutes les trois ensemble, les comparant les unes aux autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité, il sourit :

\- Et bien, je crois que nous avons nos vainqueurs…

Il s'arrêta et sourit malicieusement :

\- Vous avez tous les six remporté le défi ! Vos potions sont absolument parfaites, et j'en suis tout à fait surpris.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était à la fois heureuse, d'avoir réussi sa potion et relevé le défi, mais aussi choquée, parce que Rogue n'avait désigné aucun vainqueur particulier. Elle croisa le regard frustré de Drago et comprit que le jeune homme rageait intérieurement de ne pas savoir s'il avait était, ou non, plus performant que sa rivale. Harry demanda alors, le regard rêveur :

\- Et en ce qui concerne la récompense, Professeur ?

Severus Rogue sourit de plus belle :

\- Et bien, je crois que vous allez devoir vous partager un chaudron…

Drago s'exclama :

\- Mais, Monsieur ! Vous aviez dit…

\- J'avais dit que l'équipe gagnante remporterait le contenu d'un chaudron, mais vous êtes six à avoir relevé le défi, et vous devrez donc le partager entre vous.

Hermione roula des yeux, absolument pas surprise. C'était de la pure manipulation. C'était totalement digne de Rogue…

Une petite heure plus tard, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, après avoir finit son déjeuner, quand une voix l'interpella :

\- Potter ! Faut qu'on parle…

Il se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. Daphnée continuait à jouer la Serpentard arrogante, en public du moins. Harry trouvait ça particulièrement agaçant, mais joua le jeu malgré tout. Quelques élèves les regardaient avec étonnement. Il répondit sur un ton agacé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Greengrass ?

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup lui parler de cette façon, plus maintenant. Plus après avoir partagé autant de complicité, lors de leur session de travail pour le cours de potions. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune fille, mais se refuser encore à l'admettre... Elle continua son manège d'une voix froide et distante :

\- C'est au sujet de la potion qu'on a gagné ce matin, tu te souviens ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Elle parlait du Felix Felicis, mais Harry ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir. Pourquoi ce ton si urgent, et pourquoi en parler maintenant, en public, alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'en discuter le soir même à la volière ? Daphnée ignora son regard perplexe et poursuivit :

\- Faudrait qu'on puisse se partager équitablement la récompense, tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers. Alors utilise ta part le plus _rapidement possible_ , que je puisse récupérer ce qui me revient de droit…

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, histoire d'être certaine qu'il comprenne le message. Cependant, en pleine digestion, le Gryffondor avait un peu de mal à saisir ce que sa binôme sous-entendait… Il observa rapidement les élèves autour d'eux, qui les observaient dans l'attente d'un éventuel duel, ou tout au moins d'un peu d'animation. Il aperçut alors Ginny et Zabini qui discutaient près de la Grande Porte du hall, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, et, dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. C'était le moment où jamais de mettre leur plan à exécution. Il se tourna vers Daphnée et lui répondit froidement, jouant la comédie à la perfection :

\- T'en fais pas, va. Tu pourras récupérer ta part dès ce soir..

Elle lui fit un signe de tête à peine perceptible, le soulagement se reflétant légèrement dans ses yeux, puis il se tourna et regagna rapidement la tour des Gryffondor, à la recherche de sa petite fiole de potion.

Hermione suivait Blaise jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à l'accompagner, mais il avait tellement insisté que la jeune fille avait finit par céder, à contrecœur.

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, sur une banquette plutôt confortable, dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione sourit quand Blaise commanda une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu. Elle tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées pour profiter de ce moment apaisant avec son ami. Le Serpentard lui sourit en levant son verre :

\- A notre réussite !

Elle l'imita en souriant. Oui, ils avaient relevé le défi de Rogue, et Hermione en était particulièrement fière. Elle ne put se retenir :

\- C'était une potion beaucoup trop compliquée pour des septième année.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes des _huitième_ année, en quelques sortes.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Blaise la fixa avec intensité :

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Hermione ?

La jeune fille fut étonnée de répondre honnêtement :

\- Pour l'instant, ça va. Mais je me sens malheureuse le soir, quand je suis seule avec moi-même.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire la vérité ! Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle parvenait à jouer la comédie du bonheur avec ses amis… Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain élan de sincérité.

De son côté, Blaise sembla inquiet pour son amie, bien que ses yeux reflétaient une autre émotion que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. En effet, le Serpentard était très satisfait de la réponse de la Gryffondor et, intérieurement, il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation…

Hermione s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand une voix familière l'en empêcha :

\- Ah, vous êtes là !

Ginny leur souriait comme si c'était Noël. La brune l'interrogea du regard, mais elle secoua les épaules, l'air de rien. Quelques secondes plus tard apparut Drago Malefoy, juste derrière elle. Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir ici. Encore moins avec Ginny. Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas remarqué :

\- Weaslette, pourquoi tu m'as amené…

Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux en repérant Hermione. Il s'énerva :

\- … ici. Bordel, c'est quoi ce plan foireux ?!

Il regardait Blaise et Ginny tour à tour. La rouquine sourit de plus belle :

\- Et bien, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire !

Elle poussa le blond pour le forcer à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Il continuait cependant de fixer ses amis avec un air enragé :

\- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? On se croirait à la maternelle !

Blaise sourit :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'y a jamais été !

\- C'est vrai.

Drago se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas eu envie de répondre. Hermione, de son côté, commençait à comprendre un peu mieux les événements. Elle se tourna vers Blaise, le visage neutre :

\- Vous nous avez ramené ici pour que nous discutions, c'est ça ?

Les deux conspirateurs acquiescèrent. La Gryffondor continua :

\- Et vous avez jeté un sort de façon à ce que nous ne disions que la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, surprit d'avoir été démasqué. Ginny tapa dans ses mains, toute excitée :

\- Exactement !

\- C'est complètement tordu ! lança Drago.

\- C'est tout à fait brillant… lança Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans plus rien dire. Blaise finit par s'agiter :

\- Bon, on va vous laisser discuter tout les deux. Je ne crois pas avoir très envie d'entendre tout ce qui va suivre…

Ginny s'exclama

\- Oh non ! Je voulais rester là, moi…

\- Ne joue pas les voyeuses, Weaslette.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise éclata de rire. Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls. Le silence persista quelques secondes, et le Serpentard finit par lancer, sur le ton de la discussion :

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Mal.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être privée de son droit de mentir. Joueuse, elle lui posa la même question. Il grimaça en répondant :

\- Pire…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans plus rien dire. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tout les deux frustrés et énervés par ce plan diabolique. Drago brisa à nouveau le silence :

\- Bon, ils ont eu une idée parfaitement tordue, mais nous devrions peut-être en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui. Après tout, ils ont fait ça pour nous rendre service…

Hermione n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le Serpentard entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand nous avons dansé ensemble ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait encore le droit de ne pas répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Visiblement, non, puisque les mots sortirent tout seul :

\- Je me sentais bien, à ma place, en sécurité. J'aurais voulu arrêter le temps pour pouvoir continuer d'en profiter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en ajoutant, rageuse :

\- Ce jeu est complètement stupide !

Le jeune homme, bien que très ému par la réponse de la jeune fille, soupira :

\- Oui, c'est complètement idiot. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment un jeu, Granger.

Toujours énervée et frustrée, elle lâcha à son tour :

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en dansant avec moi ?

Elle était à la fois anxieuse et curieuse. Le garçon répondit en toute sincérité :

\- J'avais l'impression de tenir un trésor inestimable dans mes bras…

Sa réponse mit les larmes aux yeux à la jeune fille. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprit, il avait enchaîné :

\- Et quand la musique s'est arrêté ?

\- J'aurai voulu qu'elle reprenne…

Hermione détestait cette situation. Elle avait déjà du mal à retenir ses paroles en temps normal, mais là… Les mots sortaient de sa bouche même quand elle voulait les retenir. Elle finit par lâcher prise. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

Drago sourit, comme si répondre la vérité ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. En fait, il semblait même s'amuser :

\- Parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le garçon rougit légèrement :

\- Et bien, quand tu m'as demandé de te traduire les paroles de _Kings Of Medicine_ , c'est le titre de la chanson, j'ai réalisé à quel point je pensais vraiment ces mots. A quel point j'avais peur de te perdre, parce que tu es devenu ma bouée de sauvetage, celle qui me guide et me permet de rester sur le droit chemin. Et j'ai comprit à quel point, si tu t'en allais, je serai anéanti et déboussolé. Et… J'ai agit sur un coup de tête. J'avais besoin de te faire comprendre ça. Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas dû, tu n'as pas aimer ça…

Drago fixait son verre d'un regard à la fois embarrassé et brisé. Hermione, bien que le jeune homme n'avait posée aucune question et qu'elle n'en était pas forcée, répondit avec sincérité :

\- J'ai aimé ça…

Elle se mordit la langue. Même sans l'emprise du sort, qui n'agissait que lorsqu'une question était posée, elle l'avait comprit, elle était incapable de retenir ses pensées. Le Serpentard eu l'air de comprendre, parce qu'il sourit malicieusement en demandant :

\- Alors qu'as-tu ressenti, toi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la perspicacité du blond. Elle répondit donc la vérité :

\- J'ai été totalement surprise. Je croyais que c'était un geste que tu ne pourrais jamais envisager d'avoir envers une sang de bourbe. Et puis j'ai réalisé que tu avais déjà changé de comportement avant ça, ne serait-ce qu'en m'invitant à danser. Mais surtout, j'ai _aimé_ ce baiser. J'en avais des décharges dans tout le corps, j'en voulais plus.

Hermione avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait de tels aveux. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et demanda avec anxiété :

\- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut instantanément, et elle se sentit au bord des larmes. Elle savait qu'il allait lui poser cette question, et elle aurait tellement aimé lui éviter la vérité. Mais le sortilège la força à répondre :

\- Parce que j'ai réalisé... J'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais était mal. Parce que tu as fait tellement d'horreurs dans ta vie, Malefoy. Tu m'as fait tellement souffrir. Tu as fait souffrir tout mes amis. Et, surtout, tu n'as pas été foutu d'intervenir, alors que ta tante me torturait sous tes yeux. Tu es resté passif, spectateur. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ça. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire confiance, pas après ça.

Hermione était en larmes, horrifiée d'avoir avoué. Drago était pâle, et son expression affichait une pure douleur. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur celles du Serpentard en le suppliant :

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça, mais ce sort stupide m'y a obligée !

\- Non, Granger. Tu n'as dit que la vérité, tout simplement.

Sa voix n'était ni sarcastique, ni agressive. Non, elle était froide, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. La Gryffondor en était encore plus effrayée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui hurle dessus, tout plutôt que ça. Elle lâcha, frustrée :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as posé cette question, toi aussi ! Mince alors !

C'était une question rhétorique, pourtant le jeune homme répondit tout de même :

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de le savoir. De te l'entendre dire. De t'entendre me confirmer que je ne suis qu'un monstre égoïste et lâche, pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page et te laisser faire ta vie telle que tu le mérite, loin de moi.

Hermione reçu ces paroles comme un coup de poignard. Elle le supplia presque :

\- Non ! Non, je t'interdis de t'en aller.

\- Et pourquoi ça, Granger ? Hein ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Les mots étaient sortit tout seul, parce qu'ils étaient gorgé de sincérité. Hermione en fut elle-même surprise, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle les entendit, elle sut. Elle sut à quel point elle avait besoin de Malefoy. Elle était en train de s'en rendre compte quand le jeune homme demanda, surprit :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'aussi détestable que tu sois, tu me donne l'impression de vivre.

Drago assimila ces paroles en silence. Elle aussi réfléchissait à tout ça. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix familière la fit sursauter :

\- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et dévisagea Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille était paniquée à l'idée que son ami ait put entendre sa conversation, mais le jeune homme ne semblait au courant de rien. Il ne prêta aucune attention au Serpentard et répondit :

\- Je suis venu te rappeler qui sont tes vrais amis.

Et il s'en alla aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Cette intervention laissa Hermione complètement perplexe. Avait-elle imaginé la scène ? Le regard crispé de Malefoy lui confirma pourtant que son ami était bel et bien intervenu.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants à la seule et unique réplique d'Harry. _Je suis venu te rappeler qui sont tes vrais amis_. Etait-il au courant ? C'était totalement impossible. Et pourquoi tant de mystères ? Et surtout, pourquoi ces mots particuliers précisément au moment où elle doutait de tout ?

\- Ça va, Granger ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Elle n'accorda aucun regard à Malefoy et continua de fixer son verre comme si elle allait y trouver les réponses à ses questions. Le comportement d'Harry était trop étrange pour être naturel. Et ces mots ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elle avait l'impression de louper un élément crucial sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui la frustrait. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur les paroles du Gryffondor. _Tes vrais amis_. Aucun doute, Malefoy n'en faisait pas parti. Autant aux yeux d'Harry Potter que des siens. Elle ne considérait pas le Serpentard comme un ami. Il était autre chose. Pourtant pas un ennemi non plus. Alors qu'était-il devenu pour elle ? Elle n'en savait rien.

De son côté, Drago était passablement agacé par l'intervention de Potter. Déjà, il s'était comporté d'une façon vraiment très étrange, avait prononcé des paroles tout aussi étranges et en plus, il n'avait pas daigné s'intéresser à sa présence. C'était d'ailleurs comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et depuis, Granger semblait complètement ailleurs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la relancer sur leur sujet, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune fille demander :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, au juste ?

Hermione regretta presque aussi vite d'avoir posé la question. Mais Malefoy était obligé d'y répondre :

\- Rien. Je n'attends rien de toi, Granger.

Elle insista :

\- Espère-tu qu'il y ait… _plus_ , entre nous ?

\- Oui et non. J'en ai envie, mais je sais que c'est égoïste et que ça te détruirait. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, la question était rhétorique, mais Hermione répondit malgré tout :

\- Non, tu n'es pas fait pour moi.

Drago se senti blessé. Il lâcha, frustré :

\- Et toi, Granger ? As-tu envie de _plus ?_

\- Pour le moment, non.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ajouta précipitamment :

\- Pas dans ces conditions.

Surprit, le jeune homme insista :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, alors ?

\- Que tu me prouves que tu as changé. Que tu es prêt à poursuivre tes efforts. Que tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour moi.

La jeune fille était horrifiée par la véracité de ses propos. Intérieurement, elle s'interrogea. Serait-elle prête à envisager _plus_ avec lui s'il y parvenait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était complètement perdue.

Drago lâcha, irrité :

\- Ouais, en gros tu me demande de changer complètement de personnalité, c'est ça ? Tu t'attends à ce que je devienne comme Saint Potter et que je sois un _héros_ ?

\- Non. J'aime que tu sois irritable et arrogant. J'aime que tu sois détestable aux yeux des autres. Je veux juste que tu ne le sois plus aux miens…

Drago hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout comprit. Hermione non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ils décidèrent de retourner au château. Une fois dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard, le Serpentard lâcha, mauvais :

\- Je vais étriper Blaise et Weaslette. Je vais en faire de la bouillie pour Strangulot.

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago sourit et lâcha simplement :

\- J'adore ce son.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta, surprise. Elle n'avait posée aucune question et elle était complètement étonnée de cet aveu. Le jeune homme rougit et secoua les épaules. Ils recommencèrent à marcher silencieusement. Au bout de quelques mètres, Malefoy attrapa la jeune fille par le coude et la fit bifurquer dans une petite ruelle. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _NA : Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai été étonnée que vous soyez plus intrigué par le complot d'Harry et de Daphnée, et non pas celui de Blaise et Ginny... Je n'ai peut-être pas assez mit l'accent dessus ? Ou alors, c'est surtout parce que ça date déjà de plusieurs chapitre..._

 _Enfin, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit jeu de vérité. Et que vous avez trouvé ça crédible. J'ai hésité à m'arrêter là pour ce soir, quel sadisme !, mais je me suis mise à votre place, et j'aurai vraiment été enragée de rester ainsi sur ma fin. Alors je vous poste la suite, j'suis trop gentille.  
_

 _J'attends néanmoins vos réactions avec impatience, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec l'écriture de ce chapitre, et j'angoisse un peu de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	27. 10 Février - Partie 2

_Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et se jeta sur ses lèvres_

Bien qu'étonnée, la jeune fille réagit immédiatement. Elle attrapa le visage du Serpentard et tenta de toute ses forces de le repousser. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Et si quelqu'un les voyait ?

Son cœur battait la chamade, l'électricité parcourait tout son corps, la tête lui tournait. Elle ressentit la même chaleur dans son ventre que lors de leur premier baiser. Elle ne put y résister plus longtemps. Elle redoubla les forces dans ses mains, mais cette fois-ci, elle attira le jeune homme encore plus près d'elle. Elle se cambra de façon à coller son torse contre le sien. La chaleur que le corps du blond lui renvoyait était absolument enivrante. Elle le sentait partout, son odeur avait envahie tout ses sens. Malefoy avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque, le pouce sur sa joue. Sa deuxième main était fermement accrochée à sa hanche et la maintenait plaquée contre lui. Hermione avait glissé ses deux mains dans les cheveux soyeux du blond et elle s'émerveillait une nouvelle fois de leur texture si douce.

A bout de souffle, elle posa doucement ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard qui relâcha ses lèvres sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Le front posé sur le sien, il caressa sa joue de son pouce en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, bon sang ?

Toujours sous l'emprise du sort, la jeune fille ne put retenir sa réponse :

\- Je t'apprends à aimer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, que je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi…

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller la jeune fille qui repoussa le Serpentard avec un peu plus de force. Les mots s'échappèrent malgré elle :

\- Parce que j'ai envie d'y croire ! Et arrête de me poser des questions, j'ai besoin de réfléchir !

La jeune fille commença à faire les cent pas dans la ruelle, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Drago. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se lança :

\- Je te déteste, Malefoy. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour tout ce que tu représentes. Et je te déteste pour tout ce que je ressens en ce moment !

\- Quest-ce…

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! J'ai dit _plus de questions_! S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce sort stupide pour te parler honnêtement.

Le garçon hocha la tête et resta silencieux, écoutant la suite avec anxiété :

\- Tu m'attires, Malefoy. Et je ne sais pas si c'est simplement le côté mauvais garçon ou si c'est le côté "cause perdue" qui provoque ça… Je déteste avoir peur de la réaction de mes amis s'ils apprenaient ce qui se passe entre nous. Je déteste toute cette tension. Et pourtant…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, s'arrêta de déambuler et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, une flamme intense dans le regard :

\- Et pourtant, j'adore ça. J'adore ce côté "jeux interdits" et toute cette peur de se faire surprendre. J'adore avoir l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne parce que je ne sais pas te résister. J'adore le défi que tu représente. J'adore me sentir vivre quand je suis avec toi. J'adore savoir que je te fais de l'effet quand…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago s'était à nouveau jeté sur ses lèvres. Il la plaqua contre le mur en brique froide, qui contrastait durement avec la chaleur du jeune homme. Il se pressa contre elle, lui faisant sentir la dureté de son érection contre sa hanche. La jeune fille gémit contre ses lèvres.

Ce son eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la Gryffondor et elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois :

\- Arrête ça ! Tu m'embrouilles les idées...

Ils éclatèrent de rire quelques instants. Quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, c'est d'une voix plus triste qu'elle continua :

\- J'ai peur, Malefoy. J'ai peur du pouvoir que tu as sur moi, j'ai peur de celle que je suis entrain de devenir…

Drago en fut refroidit. Il lâcha d'une voix froide :

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble.

Son ton était implacable. Hermione eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Elle se précipita sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, insufflant tout son désespoir dans ce geste. Le Serpentard y répondit avec tout autant de d'impatience. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tout les deux à bout de souffle, la jeune fille l'implora :

\- Ne me laisse pas, Malefoy. Je te l'interdis.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de déposer un chapelet de baisers sur son visage.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient reprit la route en direction du château et discutaient calmement :

\- Tu crois que nous devrions en parler à Ginny et Blaise ?

Le blond soupira :

\- Franchement ? J'en sais rien. Juste à cause de leur idée stupide de sortilège de vérité, j'ai envie de leur faire croire que ça a foiré…

La Gryffondor éclata de rire :

\- Tu es impayable, Malefoy.

Il sourit :

\- Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de les faire languir ? Surtout maintenant que le sort ne fait plus effet...

Hermione réfléchit sérieusement à la question et répondit en souriant avec malice :

\- Oh que si !

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'éclater de rire :

\- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi...

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago se séparèrent, presque à contrecœur, pour retourner dans leur salle commune respectives. Quand la Gryffondor entra dans la sienne, elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer la salle que déjà une masse de cheveux roux la tirait en avant pour l'amener dans sa chambre :

\- Alors, alors, alors ! Raconte !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

\- Alors rien, Gin. Ce mec est un abruti de première, et j'ai vraiment été idiote de croire qu'il avait changé !

Elle avait mit tant de haine dans sa voix que son amie la crue :

\- Oh ma pauvre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione répondit :

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener quelque part ? On pourrait peut-être trouver quelques Serpentard plus jeunes sur qui se défouler ?

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe :

\- T'es sérieuse, là ?

La rousse éclata de rire :

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était une plaisanterie, Hermione.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. La brune remarqua que Ginny passait visiblement trop de temps avec les serpents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La rouquine lui fit un signe de tête contrit :

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, alors ? N'hésite pas à venir me voir, si tu en as besoin, Hermione. Je veux retrouver notre complicité…

L'aînée sourit avec tendresse :

\- Nous l'avons retrouvée, Gin. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer tout ça pour avoir l'esprit libre et pouvoir avancer.

Son amie lui sourit et s'en alla. Hermione se félicita, bien qu'elle s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir menti à Ginny. Mais c'était leur petite vengeance personnelle, à elle et Drago.

Elle repensa au jeune homme. L'après-midi avait été forte en émotion, aucun doute là dessus. Elle avait découvert des choses plutôt incroyables sur lui, et sur elle-même, surtout. Ce sort avait été bénéfique, pour sûr ! Et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus se mentir à elle-même. Elle éprouvait des sentiments forts pour le Serpentard. Contradictoires, certes, mais puissants. Bien qu'ils ne se sentaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, à s'afficher publiquement, ils avait décidé d'arrêter de lutter contre ce qu'ils ressentaient. De toute façon, après les aveux de l'après-midi, Hermione ne pouvait plus nier avoir besoin du jeune homme dans sa vie. Même si elle en était toujours effrayée.

La seule chose qui la dérangeait encore, concernant cette histoire, c'était l'intervention d'Harry. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur l'élément perturbant de son comportement. Elle décida donc de partir à sa recherche afin d'éclairer la situation.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy s'énervait contre Blaise :

\- Non mais franchement, c'était quoi ce plan complètement débile ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce que Granger et moi nous fassions des déclarations d'amour ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Non, peut-être pas à ce point. Mais il fallait que vous mettiez les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toute. L'un comme l'autre, cette histoire était entrain de vous bouffer littéralement le cerveau !

\- Pitié, arrête avec les métaphores. C'est écœurant. La vérité c'est que j'avais trop picolé, ce soir là. Et elle aussi. Et quand elle a réalisé ce que nous venions de faire, elle s'est enfuie parce qu'elle s'est souvenu du monstre que je suis. Et, personnellement, ça m'arrange. Franchement ? Moi avec Granger ? La blague de l'année !

Blaise s'énerva à son tour :

\- Arrête tes conneries, Drago ! Tu as changé, tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Ah bon ? Alors c'est que ton sort n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que prévu, mec ! Parce que ce sont les mots exactes que nous avons prononcé cet après-midi !

Son ami se figea, complètement horrifié :

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Drago se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement facile…

\- Absolument pas. Désolé de te décevoir, mon pote. Mais je ne suis pas le prince charmant que tu espérais tant…

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise ne pensait vraiment qu'à sa _petite_ _sœur_ ! C'était… écœurant et touchant. Fidèle à son rôle, il grogna :

\- En fait, elle va plutôt bien. Elle semblait soulagée que les choses soient claires.

Blaise hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva :

\- Je vais essayer d'aller la retrouver…

\- Vas-y, cours lui porter secours ! C'est peut-être toi, son Prince Charmant, finalement ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux et le brun s'en alla. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son plan fonctionnait à la perfection. C'était tellement facile, de jouer le méchant…

Dans la cour arrière de l'école, Hermione aperçu Harry, assis sur un banc, le regard rêveur. Elle s'approcha de lui, anxieuse :

\- Harry ? Ca va ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se lança :

\- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure au Trois Balais. Je _sais_ qui sont mes vrais amis, Harry. Et même si ces derniers temps, nos rapports se sont légèrement détériorés, tu es et tu seras toujours mon ami. Mais… Et bien, je ne suis pas obligée de n'avoir qu'un seul ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, toujours sans dire un mot. La jeune fille, bien qu'intriguée, continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise, depuis le début de l'année. Et je crois que je peux clairement le considérer comme un ami. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le Gryffondor souriait toujours :

\- Non, Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas. La vie suit son cour, et nous découvrons de nouvelles opportunités. C'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas à me rendre de compte, Hermione. Tant que nous restons amis, toi et moi, je me fiche du reste. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

La jeune fille sourit :

\- Merci, Harry.

Il affichait toujours son sourire niais, ce qui agaça profondément la Gryffondor :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ce comportement bizarre et cette façon de parler que tu as depuis cet après-midi ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire :

\- J'ai prit un peu de Felix Felicis… J'avais besoin de beaucoup chance de mon côté, pour réussir à te récupérer.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Harry, tu ne m'as jamais perdue ! Nous nous étions juste éloignés.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et son expression se transforma. Hermione comprit que la potion ne faisait plus effet. Harry lui sourit et s'excusa :

\- Désolé, pour mon comportement exécrable de ces derniers mois. Je n'ai pas été un très bon ami, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille grimaça :

\- Non, effectivement. Mais ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux plus. C'est oublié et pardonné, d'accord ?

\- Merci, Hermione.

Au sixième étage, Blaise croisa Ginny dans le couloir :

\- Hé Weaslette !

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il se fut approchée, elle le regarda avec déception :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné…

\- Non, effectivement. Ton idée était débile !

La jeune fille s'énerva :

\- Mon idée était brillante, c'est ton pote qui est complètement débile !

\- Non, c'est Hermione qui reste bloquée sur le passé !

\- Oh pitié, comment veux tu qu'elle ne soit pas bloquée après tout ce qu'il a fait !

Le jeune homme soupira, de plus en plus énervé :

\- Drago a changé, et Hermione le sait parfaitement ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est complètement invraisemblable !

\- Ah, ça, c'est sûr ! On a été bien cons de croire qu'ils arriveraient à se rabibocher !

Le Serpentard cria presque :

\- C'était ton idée, je te rappelle !

\- Mais tout ça c'est de TA faute ! Si tu avais foutu la paix à Hermione, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

\- Ouais, mais si vous aviez été présents pour votre amie au lieu de l'ignorer royalement, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir chercher du réconfort auprès de moi !

Les deux jeunes gens hurlaient à présent :

\- Oui, mais tu n'es qu'un bouche trou, Zabini !

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'une garce hypocrite !

La jeune fille gifla le Serpentard avec une force phénoménale. Il se dévisagèrent avec haine quand, d'un même mouvement, il s'embrassèrent avec rage et passion.

* * *

 _NA : Tada ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, de la fin ? J'ai tellement hâte de connaître vos réactions !  
Je m'arrête là pour ce soir (j'avais prévenu, hein, trois chapitres) parce que je voudrais essayer de me concentrer un peu sur ma deuxième fiction. La suite arrivera demain soir, comme d'habitude.  
Sur ce, bonne soirée, et à demain ! :)_


	28. 14 Février

_NA : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je publie ce chapitre un peu tard (comparé à hier ou avant-hier) et je m'en excuse sincèrement (mon fils sort ses dents, il réclame beaucoup d'attention ^^)  
Bref. Comme d'habitude, je réponds au reviews... peu nombreuses :( J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'accrochez plus à cette fiction ! :'O  
Enfin, si c'est le cas, expliquez moi quand même ce que vous n'aimez pas, histoire de m'aider à m'améliorer dans le futur (surtout pour d'autres fictions, vu que celle-ci est finie...)  
 **NaliaMalefoy :** Alors, merci pour ce commentaire. Oui, j'aime bien le côté sadique de Drago à ce moment là (et le sadisme, il y en a à foison dans ce chapitre ci, aha !). J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans les **trois chapitres** de ce soir !  
 **Espe29 :** Bah voilà c'est fait ? Quoi donc ? Blaise et Ginny, ou Hermione et Drago ? ou les deux ? Aha, il fallait bien, au bout d'un moment ! Ahaha ! Mais je pouvais pas faire débuter leurs histoires n'importe comment, et surtout pas trop vite... Enfin, j'espère que tu as bien fait d'attendre, et que ça en valait la peine, surtout !  
 **Chaliee3216 :** J'adore ton commentaire parce que je le trouve super constructif ! Aha. Alors, en ce qui concerne Harry, oui, il est assez hypocrite. Mais à ses yeux, c'est surtout parce qu'il pense que les filles sont en danger avec les serpentards. Un peu macho, comme raisonnement. Et puis, il est aussi, et surtout beaucoup, aveuglé par sa haine pour Malefoy, et surtout, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement, puisque ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ne lui en ont parlé... Bref, c'est un idiot, mais il va s'améliorer bientôt. Concernant le fait qu'Hermione lui pardonne "facilement", je réalise que je n'ai peut-être pas assez développés certains points dans l'histoire. Hermione aime Harry comme son propre frère, et elle souffre vraiment de la distance entre eux. Par contre, effectivement, elle n'est pas très courageuse. Et, dans la suite de l'histoire, ça va moyennement s'améliorer. Simplement parce qu'elle est torturée à l'idée que ce que les gens penseront. Et pour finir, en ce qui concerne Ginny... C'est une jeune fille un peu fofolle, à mes yeux. Et je mets peut-être un peu trop l'accent sur ça. Enfin, j'espère que dans les prochains chapitre, son comportement s'améliorera à tes yeux.  
 **Sarahblue1 :** Merci, ça me fait super plaisir que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça !  
 **Berenice** **:** Alors non, Harry ne cherche pas à récupérer Ginny. Il veut seulement les protéger des deux Serpentard. Il ne sait pas bien tout ce qui se passe dans le quatuor, alors il a un peu peur qu'elles se soient retrouvés embarquées dans un piège... Et, comme dit plus tôt, il pense un peu comme un macho. Genre "moi avec Daphnée, c'est pas pareil, c'est une fille..." tu vois l'idée ? C'est peut-être pas très crédible, en fait. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé et écrit, et maintenant que la fiction est finie, j'aurai un peu de mal à revenir dessus. Mais bon, c'est le deal, avec une première fiction, aha ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fiction !  
_

 _Bon, comme dit plus tôt, trois chapitres pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous,  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Dimanche 14 Février 2016**

Drago faisait face à un énorme dilemme !

Il se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard, dans la boutique de Derviche et Bang, à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait plaire à Granger. Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin, et le jeune homme hésitait. Devait il offrir un cadeau à la Gryffondor ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser quant à leur relation... Étaient ils en couple ? Ils n'étaient pas de simples amis, ça c'était certain. Mais de là à se considérer comme un _couple_ …

Le jeune homme pesta. Cette situation était absolument grotesque. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique quand il tomba sur deux petits miroirs côte à côte. Il eu soudain une idée brillante et fit demi-tour pour se diriger au comptoir.

XXX

Une petite heure plus tard, Hermione était à la bibliothèque, comme toujours, et travaillait sur son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand un hibou Grand Duc absolument magnifique fit irruption dans la salle et vint se poser sur sa table. Hermione s'excusa en apercevant le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire et se dépêcha de détacher l'enveloppe accrochée sur la patte de l'animal. Celui-ci s'envola et repartit sans demander son reste. La Gryffondor lut la lettre avec beaucoup d'étonnement :

" _Granger,_

 _J'espère vraiment que Luke, c'est mon hibou, t'a attiré des ennuis. Je suppose que tu te cache dans ta forteresse, entourée de livres plus épais les uns que les autres… J'aurais put venir moi-même, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Et imaginer la tête de la vieille Madame Pince en voyant mon hibou pénétrer dans son sanctuaire m'a convaincu de l'envoyer à ma place. Te sens tu mal à l'aise d'avoir attirer l'attention sur toi ?_

 _Oui, je suis sadique. Mais il paraît que tu me préfères comme ça._

 _J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, mais je tiens à voir ta tête quand je te le donnerai. Pourrais tu me retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande après le déjeuner ? Si tu décides de refuser cette invitation, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'envoyer Luke à nouveau. Peut-être ce soir, lors du dîner ? Ou pendant que tu seras entourée de tout tes amis si curieux dans ta salle commune ?_

 _Oui, je te fais du chantage. Mais dis toi bien que j'aurai put t'envoyer cette lettre pendant le déjeuner, ce qui t'aurais attiré tout un tas de questions plus ou moins embarrassantes. D'autant que Luke est facilement reconnaissable, et que tout le monde aurait deviné de qui venait cette lettre._

 _Je te laisse méditer tout ça et te dit à tout à l'heure._

 _Drago Malefoy"_

Hermione hésitait entre éclater de rire ou de rage. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en réalisant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle aimait chez le Serpentard, cette faculté de faire naître en elle une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer de travailler et elle décida d'aller se promener au parc avant d'aller manger.

XXX

Dans la Grande Salle, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas résister. Elle envoyait fréquemment des petits coups d'oeil en direction du blond et tentait de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Malefoy avait un cadeau pour elle ? Pourquoi ? Toute cette histoire était étrange. Et puis, Hermione détestait recevoir des cadeaux. Elle commençait légèrement à paniquer.

De son côté, Drago jubilait. Il voyait bien à quel point, à l'autre bout de la salle, la Gryffondor était mal à l'aise. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Même si, dans le fond, il angoissait un peu. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il offrait un cadeau de Saint Valentin à une fille. Et il l'offrait à Granger. Cette situation le dépassait complètement, mais il avait agit sur un coup de tête en voyant les miroirs, et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle apprécierait l'attention.

XXX

A 14h, le jeune homme faisait les cents pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci avait prit l'apparence d'une petite pièce plutôt simpliste, aux papiers peints couleur lilas, avec un canapé beige posé contre un mur et un bureau en pin dans un coin de la pièce. Une douce odeur de fleur embaumait la salle, bien qu'aucun vase ne soit en vue. Le jeune homme avait été surprit de découvrir cette apparence. Il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il avait demandé à la Salle, se contentant de désirer un endroit où la jeune fille pourrait se sentir à l'aise. Il trouvait déjà la situation embarrassante, inutile de rajouter le stress et la panique de la jeune fille à la scène qui allait suivre.

Hermione afficha une expression de pure surprise en entrant dans la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Salle sur Demande avait reprit l'apparence de sa chambre d'enfant à la demande du Serpentard. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il avait put demander pour que la pièce apparaisse ainsi.

Drago ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, il faisait les cent pas près du bureau, lui tournant le dos, et marmonnait des paroles intelligibles. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et observa le blond. Une fois encore, elle remarqua à quel point il était séduisant. Même préoccupé ainsi, il se tenait parfaitement droit, le menton relevé, une main derrière le dos et l'autre sur son menton. Les petites talonnettes de ses chaussures claquaient contre le parquet de la pièce, donnant un rythme plutôt langoureux à la scène.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon se retourna et remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille. Il se figea et demanda, amusé :

\- Tu apprécies le spectacle ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, prête à exploser de rire. Il demanda encore :

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- J'ai du arrivé entre le huit-centième pas et le neuf-centième.

Il éclata de rire et elle l'accompagna. Elle finit par s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce et se figea à nouveau, maladroite. Que devait elle faire ? Comment devait elle agir ? Devait elle aller l'embrasser ? En avait-elle envie ? Oui, elle en crevait d'envie, mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

D'une seule enjambée, le jeune homme la rejoint et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les deux mains posées en coupe sous son visage. Elle sourit et lui rendit son baiser, soulagée et satisfaite. Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille rougissait. C'était vraiment une situation étrange.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sourit au Serpentard :

\- Alors, ce cadeau ?

\- Doucement, Granger. Chaque choses en son temps. Comment s'est passé ta matinée ? Aucun élément… _perturbateur_?

Il souriait avec malice, elle éclata de rire :

\- Si, un imbécile m'a envoyé un hibou alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince a failli en faire une crise cardiaque.

Drago éclata de rire, ravi qu'elle entre dans son jeu. La jeune fille se détendit légèrement et demanda :

\- Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

Le jeune homme souriait toujours :

\- J'ai été faire quelques courses, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère et il me fallait un cadeau. Et puis, j'ai pensé à une certaine Gryffondor et j'ai dépensé plus d'argent que je n'en avais l'intention…

La jeune fille culpabilisa aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il dépense son argent pour elle. En voyant son expression embarrassée, Drago explosa de rire :

\- Relax, Granger. C'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas les moyens. Et puis, j'en avais envie, surtout…

Hermione le dévisageait avec une inquiétude et une curiosité non dissimulée. La bonne ambiance taquine avait totalement disparue et la Gryffondor sentait la panique l'envahir. Drago décida de mettre fin à leur souffrance et lui tendit un paquet :

\- Le cadeau est en deux parties… Ouvre, tu vas comprendre.

Hermione s'exécuta et déchira le papier cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boite en carton et se figea. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux écrins en velours : l'un couleur vert émeraude, l'autre couleur rouge sang. Hermione regarda le Serpentard, perplexe. Il sourit de nouveau :

\- Serpentard et Gryffondor, évidemment.

Elle attrapa donc l'écrin rouge et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique médaillon en argent, pendu à une fine chaîne. Les motifs du médaillon étaient complexes, mais en l'observant d'un peu plus prêt, ils se déplacèrent pour former une chimère : un lion dont la queue était en réalité un serpent. Celui-ci était enroulé autour du tronc du fauve et leur visage se faisaient face.

Hermione était particulièrement émue de cette attention, de ce symbole qui les représentaient tous les deux. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui fit remarquer à quel point la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Le blond la sortit de ses pensées :

\- Ouvre le.

Encore une fois, elle s'exécuta. A l'intérieur du médaillon se trouvait un petit miroir. De l'autre côté, un espace était réservé pour y glisser une photo. Le jeune homme expliqua :

\- C'est un miroir à double sens. Comme ça, tu peux me contacter dans n'importe quelle situation. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir ouvrir le médaillon, et à pouvoir voir le motif sur le dessus. J'ai également jeté un sort supplémentaire de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas obligé de l'ouvrir pour me contacter. Il te suffira de prononcer mon nom et le pendentif se chargera de le faire pour toi…

Il ouvrit en suite le second écrin pour lui montrer la réplique exacte du médaillon accroché à une petit chaîne. Il ajouta :

\- Le tiens se porte autour du cou. Enfin, tu peux le porter comme tu veux, évidemment. Quant à moi, je porterai le mien dans ma poche, comme une montre à gousset.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, le coeur au bord des yeux. Ce cadeau était absolument magnifique, et cachait un sentiment tellement profond qu'elle en avait envie de pleurer. Tout ça, c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi, il avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Émue, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Drago lui rendit son baiser avec joie. Puis il s'écarta et dévisagea la jeune fille :

\- Tu aimes ?

\- J'adore ! Merci.

Il lui sourit et se détendit. Elle se retourna pour le laisser accrocher la chaîne autour de son cou et frissonna en sentant les doigts du jeune homme dans sa nuque.

Quand il eut accompli sa tâche, Drago lâcha en riant :

\- J'ai longtemps hésité, pour savoir si je devais ou non t'offrir un cadeau de Saint Valentin et je…

Il s'arrêta de parler en remarquant l'expression horrifiée de la jeune fille :

\- Granger, ça va ?

\- C'est la Saint Valentin ?!

Le jeune homme se retint de rire :

\- Euh, oui. Je croyais que tu le savais… Tu sais, on est le 14 février, et chaque année, à cette date, c'est la Saint Valentin…

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Comment avait-elle put passer à côté de la date du jour ? Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce détail si insignifiant. Sauf que là, Malefoy venait de lui avouer lui avoir fait ce cadeau pour cette occasion particulière, et la jeune fille se sentit à nouveau prise de panique.

Déjà, elle ne se serait absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il lui offre un cadeau pour la fête des _amoureux_ ! C'était un truc de couple, et ils n'en étaient pas un. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis, n'ayant pas connaissance de la date, et pensant vraiment que de toute façon ça ne changerait rien, elle n'avait rien préparé pour le Serpentard. Et elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le garçon sembla comprendre les pensées de la jeune fille parce qu'il lui sourit, rassurant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Granger. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'offres un cadeau. Et puis, celui-ci, ce n'est pas tant un cadeau de _Saint valentin_ que ça. Justement, c'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer. Sur le moment, j'avais conclu que je ne devrais pas t'en acheter parce que… Bah parce qu'on n'est pas vraiment un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Et que de toute façon, toute cette histoire est trop récente. Sans oublier que cette fête est purement commerciale, même si ce que je dis là est un discours typiquement macho. Bref, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'offrir de cadeau, mais dans la boutique, j'ai vu les miroirs, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pratique parce que… Bah parce que ton journal, c'est vraiment génial, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas voir le visage des gens avec qui on discute. Et après ça, j'ai repensé à la montre que Blaise t'a offert à Noël, et… Enfin, j'ai été jaloux. J'ai voulu, moi aussi, t'offrir un bijou qui me rappellerait à toi. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la date d'aujourd'hui, alors détends toi.

Le Serpentard avait débité son discours d'une seule traite, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas savoir prononcer les mots s'il mettait plus de temps. Au fur et à mesure, il avait rougit, virant presque au cramoisi quand il parla du cadeau de Blaise. Hermione avait envie de rire. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir, pour ne pas le vexer. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Elle partit dans un énorme fou rire et le jeune homme la dévisagea, d'abord vexé, puis amusé :

\- Je te fais rire, Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours en riant. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle ajouta :

\- En fait, c'est plutôt toute cette situation qui me fait rire. Ça semble à la fois tellement naturel et c'est pourtant tellement… surréaliste !

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Oui, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi.

Partie sur sa lancée, elle continua :

\- C'est comme lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble, au bal. Pour moi, c'était tellement naturel, tellement évident. Mais, de l'extérieur, ça semblait totalement invraisemblable.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait aimé revivre cet instant avec elle. Au même moment, une douce mélodie emplie la pièce. Drago reconnu une version piano voix d'une autre chanson du groupe Placebo, _Because I Want You_. Il la trouva particulièrement appropriée et il sourit en tendant la main vers la jeune fille, dans une invitation silencieuse.

Hermione accepta et se laissa entraîner dans un slow envoûtant. Alors que la voix du chanteur résonnait dans la pièce, Drago lui chuchota la traduction des paroles :

\- _Me fondre en toi et tout ce que je semble faire, lorsque je me bourre la gueule parce que j'ai peur d'être seul. Nous déchirer est tout ce que ça semble faire, alors que la colère s'estompe. Cette maison n'est plus un foyer. Ne renonce pas au rêve. Ne renonce pas au désir. Et à tout ce qui est légitime. Parce que je te veux aussi._

La Gryffondor fut surprise par la véracité des paroles qu'il chantait. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle l'écoutait poursuivre :

\- _Faillir devant toi est tout ce que je sais faire, mes souvenirs sont flous et j'ai peur de me retrouver seul. Ça n'aboutira qu'à nous déchirer, alors que les migraines s'évanouissent. Cette maison n'est plus un foyer. Ne renonce pas au rêve. Ne renonce pas au désir. Ni à tout ce qui est légitime. Parce que je te veux aussi._

Drago avait la gorge enrouée d'émotion alors qu'il traduisait la chanson pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il reprit le dernier couplet, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle :

\- _Me fondre en toi est tout ce que je sais faire, lorsque je me bourre la gueule parce que j'ai peur d'être seul. Déchire nous. Déchire nous. Déchire nous, parce que je te veux aussi._

Lorsque la musique se finit, ils arrêtèrent de danser sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Hermione releva la tête et lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Merci.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa.

* * *

 _NA : Petit moment de tendresse entre eux, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, aha ! J'espère que ça vous a plus._


	29. 12 Mars

_NA : Bon, alors là, j'espère que vous allez rire autant que moi quand j'ai écrit ce passage. Sadisme, sadisme, sadisme... :D_

* * *

 **MARS 2016**

 **Samedi 12 Mars 2016**

Cela faisait un mois que Drago et Hermione étaient… Étaient quoi, au juste ? En couple ?

La Gyffondor secoua la tête. Elle refusait tout bonnement d'admettre qu'elle avait une liaison avec Malefoy. C'était trop… bizarre ! Enfin, quand elle y réfléchissait. Parce que quand ils étaient ensemble, tout semblait parfaitement naturel, comme une évidence.

Personne n'était au courant de cette situation incongrue. Pas même Blaise ou Ginny, qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser dans l'ignorance de façon à leur faire payer leur petit tour de passe-passe au Trois Balais. Hermione s'en amusait, d'ailleurs. Ce qui lui faisait peur. Depuis quand prenait elle du plaisir à faire des cachotteries à ses amis ? Depuis Malefoy, évidemment…

XXX

La jeune fille soupira en arrivant devant la Cabane Hurlante. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que l'endroit n'était pas hanté, il lui laissait malgré tout de mauvais souvenirs. Elle sursauta en entendant le Serpentard arriver calmement derrière elle. Il sourit :

\- Bouh ?

Elle rit et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Parce que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

\- Ah bon ?

La jeune fille ne voyait pas lesquels. Personnellement, elle ne se souvenait que de cette fameuse nuit, lorsque Croutard s'était révélé être Peter Pettigrow, et que cette ordure s'était enfui pour aller réveiller son maître…

Drago lui sourit :

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? La première visite autorisée de Pré-au-Lard, en troisième année. C'était en décembre, et je suis tombé sur toi et Weasmoche, ici. S'en est suivi une petite bataille de boule de neige avec Potter, sous sa cape d'invisibilité…

Hermione éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait le visage effrayé du blond qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait les projectiles. Elle sourit :

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas te souvenir de cette humiliation…

Il éclata de rire à son tour :

\- Pourquoi ? Je crois que c'est ce jour là que j'ai entendu ton rire pour la première fois. Je veux dire, de façon authentique, et non pas sarcastique.

La Gryffondor se senti émue par cette révélation. Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'embrasser quand elle entendit des voix non loin d'eux :

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds là bas, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Oh allez, Weaslette ! Fais pas ta fillette ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas hanté !

\- Rien à faire, Zabini !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs en comprenant que Ginny et Blaise se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Elle regarda Drago, paniquée, mais celui-ci secoua les épaules en chuchotant :

\- De toute façon, on est grillé. On est en terrain découvert et on n'aura jamais le temps de se cacher avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Laisse moi faire…

Au même instant, Ginny et Blaise arrivèrent à leur niveau et se figèrent en les apercevant. Ils semblaient tout les deux à la fois étonnés et inquiets. Blaise se racla la gorge et lança :

\- Bah alors tout les deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Drago sourit à son meilleur ami :

\- Granger est là pour une espèce de thérapie post-traumatique ou je sais pas quoi. Et moi, j'étais venu me bourrer la gueule.

Il secoua les épaules en leur montrant la bouteille de Whisky pur Feu qu'il cachait dans sa veste. Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Tout seul ? T'es pas drôle, mec, t'aurais pu m'appeler.

\- J'aurai bien voulu, mais tu disparais sans arrêts en ce moment…

Le blond lança un regard suggestif en direction de Ginny qui tenta de détourner l'attention générale :

\- Hermione ? Une thérapie post-traumatique ?

La brune sourit avec tristesse :

\- Disons plutôt un pèlerinage sadomasochiste…

La jeune fille éclata de rire, accompagnée de la rouquine. Les garçons les dévisagèrent comme si elles avaient perdues la tête. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny lançait, malicieuse :

\- Et bien, puisque par une drôle de coïncidence, nous sommes tous réunis ici, peut-être pourrions nous la boire ensemble, cette bouteille ?

Drago la fusilla du regard :

\- Quoi ? Partager ma bouteille avec toi ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Hmm… Et bien disons que je pourrais m'amuser une nouvelle fois à jeter des sortilèges de vérité à qui mieux-mieux, et je crois que tu n'aimerais pas vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

Il était rouge de colère et Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Haut-là, doucement ! Peut-être que j'ai une solution qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde ?

Elle venait de repenser à l'été de ses 13 ans, lorsqu'elle avait prit sa première cuite avec ses cousins François et Louis. Ils avaient joué à un jeu à boire plutôt drôle, et il pourrait permettre de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Elle leur proposa donc :

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu à boire ? Ça s'appelle "Vérité ou Bois" et, comme le nom l'indique, il faut soit dire la vérité, soit boire. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête avec joie, sauf peut-être Drago, qui regardait la jeune fille comme si elle était devenu folle. Tout le monde avança vers le Cabane Hurlante et le Serpentard attrapa discrètement Hermione pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Mais t'es folle ? Ils vont tout deviner !

\- Et alors, on s'en fout, non ?

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle ajouta, malicieuse :

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, _ensemble_ , eux ? Tu trouves pas que c'est louche, toi ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en réalisant les sous-entendus de la jeune fille. Il sourit, victorieux. Finalement, cette petite partie pourrait devenir très intéressante !

XXX

Une heure plus tard, les quatre étudiants était assis à même le sol dans la pièce principale de la maison. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention aux traces de sang séché qui jonchaient le sol par endroit. Ce sang, elle le savait, c'était celui de Ron, qui s'était écoulé de la morsure que Sirius lui avait fait à la jambe, presque cinq ans plus tôt...

C'était au tour de Ginny de poser une question, elle se tourna vers la brune :

\- Si tu devais choisir entre Harry, Malefoy et Zabini, lequel ?

Hermione s'étrangla presque et attrapa la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée, directement au goulot. Hors de question de répondre à cette question ! Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Drago. La brune, pour se venger, se tourna vers lui :

\- Et toi alors, entre Ginny, Parkinson et moi ?

Le blond grimaça :

\- J'ai déjà eu Pansy, bien que je le regrette. Et plutôt me couper les couilles que de faire quoi que ce soit avec Weaslette. Alors toi.

Hermione pesta. Il avait osé répondre, lui qui tenait tellement à garder le secret ? Elle le fusilla du regard en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. C'était la règle, puisque Malefoy avait répondu, elle devait boire.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Blaise :

\- Et toi mon pote ? Entre Granger, Parkinson et Weasley ?

\- Weasley, sans aucune hésitation.

Elle sembla horrifiée qu'il ait répondu avec autant de sincérité. Drago éclata de rire avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Blaise se tourna vers Ginny :

\- Et pour boucler la boucle, même question ? Entre Drago et moi, lequel ?

\- Je croyais qu'il devait y avoir trois choix possibles ?

Le brun lui sourit :

\- C'est écrit nulle part, mais puisque tu y tiens. Entre Drago, Gregory Goyle et moi ?

\- Eurk ! Quitte à choisir, je préfère que ce soit toi.

Le brun sourit avec malice en avalant une gorgée. La rouquine se tourna alors vers Malefoy :

\- Que ressens tu exactement pour Hermione ?

Elle souriait avec triomphe. Le blond attrapa la bouteille et but une grande gorgée, ce qui effaça le sourire de la Gryffondor :

\- C'est pas juste.

\- C'est le principe du jeu, Weaslette. J'ai le droit de ne pas répondre à ta question.

La rouquine lui tira la langue, boudeuse :

\- Je préférais mon sortilège de vérité…

Hermione se dit qu'ils avaient déjà bien picolé, pourtant la bouteille ne semblait pas se vider. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur la question, parce que Malefoy venait de demander à Blaise :

\- Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Weaslette ?

Une expression angoissée passa sur le visage du brun. Ginny, elle, avait viré au cramoisi. Hermione sut immédiatement qu'elle avait vu juste. Il y avait un truc entre ces deux là. Blaise attrapa la bouteille et bu une grande rasade. Drago éclata de rire et son ami lui lança :

\- C'est le but du jeu, mon pote.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le brun se tourna vers Hermione :

\- A quand remonte ton dernier baiser avec Drago ?

La Gryffondor se figea. Elle était bloquée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il remontait à la St Sylvestre, parce que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais si elle buvait une gorgée, il comprendrait que cela était plus récent. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils étaient grillés. Elle lança un regard désolé à Malefoy en répondant :

\- Il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

Le brun s'exclama, victorieux :

\- Aha ! Je le savais !

Ginny s'était relevé avec fureur :

\- Comment avez-vous osé nous mentir ?! Vous nous devez des explications ! Tout de suite !

Drago sourit avec malice :

\- C'est pas ton tour de poser les questions, Weaslette !

Il ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Cependant, il lui lança un regard appuyé et elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Ginny et choisit prudemment ces mots :

\- As-tu déjà, oui ou non, embrassé Blaise ?

Question piège, encore une fois. Si la rouquine buvait, c'est que la réponse était positive. Elle était donc obligée de répondre la vérité, et vu leur réaction face à la précedente question de Drago, Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde que la réponse serait :

\- Oui.

Hermione avala une gorgée d'alcool qui avait le goût de victoire. Rageuse, Ginny se tourna vers Drago :

\- As-tu ou n'as-tu pas couché avec Hermione ?

\- Non.

Cette réponse, débordante de sincérité, laissa la jeune fille sans voix. La concernée était devenue pâle, Blaise semblait mal à l'aise. Drago était fidèle à lui-même, nonchalant. Ginny bu une gorgée et Malefoy se tourna vers Blaise :

\- Et toi, mon pote ? As-tu, ou n'as-tu pas, couché avec Weaslette ?

Hermione éclata de rire face à la réaction de ses deux amis :

\- Retour à l'envoyeur, on dirait !

Le brun attrapa la bouteille et but une gorgée, ce qui confirmait qu'ils avaient déjà franchi cette étape. Hermione en resta complètement choquée. Elle dévisagea son amie qui leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est bon, Hermione. On en reparlera plus tard, rien que toutes les deux.

La brune hocha la tête sans plus rien ajouter. Blaise se tourna alors vers elle :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez toujours pas couché ensemble ?

Ce n'était pas une question piège, et si elle buvait, personne ne pourrait interpréter son geste de travers. Elle attrapa donc la bouteille et avala une très grande gorgée d'alcool. Hors de question d'avouer ça. A qui que ce soit ! Même Drago n'en savait rien, et il était hors de question qu'il l'apprenne dans ces conditions…

Le brun la regarda comme si elle représentait un mystère à élucider. Elle lui tira la langue :

\- Affaire privée, mon pote.

Elle se sentait vraiment pompette, et regrettait de plus en plus ce jeu stupide. Désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois.

La brune avala une nouvelle gorgée. Elle aurait du lui poser une question plus difficile, ça lui aurait évité de boire. La rousse regarda Drago :

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas passé le cap ? Ma copine n'est pas assez attirante pour toi, Malefoy ?

Hermione la fusilla du regard, furieuse qu'elle insiste. Drago sourit, victorieux :

\- Ça fait deux questions, Weaslette. A laquelle dois je répondre ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna :

\- La deuxième.

\- Je trouve Hermione parfaitement attirante, pas de problème pour ça. Et comme je suis d'humeur joueur, je vais quand même répondre à ta première question. C'est tout simplement parce que nous n'en sommes pas encore là. On n'est pas des animaux, nous !

Elle lui tira la langue :

\- Jaloux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se sentait soulagée, Drago avait sauvé la situation. Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant auquel il répondit par un clin d'oeil. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa question, la brune intervint :

\- Vous voulez pas qu'on s'arrête là ? Je commence à avoir légèrement la tête qui tourne, et cette bouteille semble ne pas vouloir se finir…

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, intriguée :

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait, au fait ?

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et le blond répondit :

\- J'ai jeté un sortilège d'abondance dessus. Elle ne peut pas se vider.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Mais c'est complètement dingue !

Ginny s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est complètement _brillant_ !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour au château, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des autres élèves. Ginny lança un Assurdiato sur elles et se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Alors, raconte moi ce qui se passe avec Malefoy !

\- Oh non, non, non ! Pas question de m'avoir comme ça, toi d'abord. Tu sors avec Blaise ?

La rouquine grimaça :

\- Non, on ne sort pas ensemble…

\- Pourtant…

\- Je sais, oui. Pourtant, on couche ensemble…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Hermione, ma puce. Tu sais que je t'adore, mais parfois, tu es tellement naïve…

Elle s'arrêta et sourit :

\- Bon, concrètement, il y a un mois, Blaise et moi nous sommes disputés à cause de cette histoire de sortilège de vérité qui, nous pensions, avait échoué. Et comme ça, d'un coup, on s'est embrassé. En pleine dispute. Bref. Une chose en entraînant une autre, comme on était au sixième étage, juste à côté de la Salle sur Demande, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais allongée à poil dans un lit avec lui…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, complètement sous le choc. Ginny éclata de rire :

\- Ça va, relax, Hermione. On est des grandes personnes, hein. Mais bon, bref. On a couché ensemble, surtout pour évacuer toutes les émotions fortes qu'on ressentait à ce moment là. Et après ça, on a discuté. Sur le moment, c'était plus de l'égarement, quelque chose d'instinctif. J'avais besoin d'évacuer le stress des semaines précédentes, de ma rupture avec Harry, de l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour toi… Et lui, bah… il avait pas eu de partenaire depuis longtemps, tout simplement. On ne pensait pas que ça se reproduirait. Mais quelques jours plus tard, on est tombé l'un sur l'autre dans un couloir, on était seul… et bon, bref. On a remit ça.. Et depuis, ça nous arrive régulièrement. Mais on s'est mit d'accord, aucun sentiment, aucun engagement. Je ne me sens pas prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation, et lui n'a jamais eu de petite amie à proprement parlé… Du coup, ça nous convient parfaitement comme ça, à l'un et l'autre… C'est juste du sexe.

Hermione rougit violemment à cette dernière phrase. Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre comment ses deux amis en étaient arrivés là. Dans un sourire malicieux, elle lança :

\- Tu as finit par croquer le gâteau, Gin.

Son amie explosa de rire à l'évocation de cette fameuse discussion sur les péchés mignons qu'elles avaient eue plusieurs mois plus tôt. Elle répondit du tac au tac :

\- Toi aussi, en quelque sorte. Bien que tu ne l'as pas encore entièrement mangé…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant le visage mortifié de son amie. Elle reprit avec plus de douceur :

\- Hermione ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Je suis vierge, Gin.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux face à cette surprenante révélation :

\- Mais… Mais comment ? Tu n'es jamais passé à l'acte avec Ron ?

Hermione soupira :

\- Non. J'attendais le moment parfait, et il ne s'est jamais présenté. Et puis, je crois que ton frère était dans la même situation, et il était tout aussi timide que moi…

Ginny frissonna à la mention de la sexualité inexistante de son frère. Elle ne tenait pas à connaître ce genre de détails sur sa vie. Elle insista cependant :

\- Et avant ça ? Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une obsédée, Gin !

\- Hé ! Moi non plus, je te ferais dire ! Mais… Enfin, merde. Excuse moi, je suis juste un peu surprise.

La brune s'expliqua :

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais reçu beaucoup d'attention de la part de la gent masculine. Il y a bien eu Viktor, mais j'étais jeune et je ne me sentais absolument pas prête à passer à l'action. Et même s'il m'a souvent contactée depuis pour me proposer de lui rendre visite en Bulgarie, je n'y ai jamais été. Ça aurait put se faire, quand il est venu au mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais avec l'attaque des mangemorts et notre fuite… Enfin bref. Après ça, comme tu le sais, Harry, Ron et moi, on était partis en mission et nous n'avions absolument pas la tête à ça. Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est comme un frère pour moi, et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers lui. Quant à Ron, comme je te l'ai dit, une fois que nous nous sommes mit en couple, notre relation était particulièrement maladroite et il faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de retenue. Et moi…. Et bien, j'attendais le bon moment. Le moment parfait, unique, romantique… Bref. Ça s'arrête là.

La rousse la regardait avec une drôle d'expression qu'Hermione ne sut déchiffrer. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Hermione, tu es beaucoup trop plongée dans tes bouquins à l'eau de rose ! Crois moi, dans la vraie vie, le sexe, ça n'a rien à voir avec les livres. Et si tu t'accroche à tes espoirs de romantisme, tu finiras vieille femme avant d'avoir découvert le plaisir !

La brune rougit et leva les yeux au ciel à son tour :

\- Gin, c'est bon, pas la peine de me faire la morale…

\- Non, Hermione. Je suis sérieuse. Tu as un mec super canon qui en crève d'envie et qui n'attend que ça… Il n'a jamais rien tenté, jusqu'à présent ?

La brune rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux :

\- Si, mais…

\- Non ! Pas de "mais" qui tienne… Il ne t'attire pas, c'est ça ?

Hermione avait envie de s'enfuir. Elle finit par avouer :

\- Si, bien sur que si…

\- Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang ? Et ne me dis pas "le moment parfait" parce que je t'étripe !

La brune soupira :

\- Écoute, Gin, j'apprécie que tu essaie de m'aider, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais bon sang, arrête de m'interrompre !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit du bien à Hermione. Après s'être légèrement calmée, elle reprit :

\- Je ne crois pas que j'attends réellement le "bon moment" pour passer à l'acte avec Malefoy. C'est juste que, comme il te l'a dit, notre relation n'en est pas encore arrivée à ce stade là… Il m'a déjà fait comprendre qu'il en avait envie, et, franchement, il aurait insisté, je crois que j'aurais probablement céder. Mais non, il est patient. Il attend quelque chose, lui aussi. Mais… Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Il nous manque un truc. On n'en est pas encore là, c'est tout.

Ginny roula des yeux :

\- Vous vous compliquez la vie…

Hermione gronda :

\- Ginny Weasley, ça suffit !

Son amie éclata de rire :

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais, un jour où l'autre, Granger, il faudra passer à l'action. Sinon, ton beau blond va finir par se lasser…

Elle se leva et s'en alla, laissant Hermione complètement paniquée face à cette affirmation.

Drago Malefoy pourrait il se sentir lassé d'elle ? Le sexe était-il l'une des clés les plus importantes au sein d'un couple ? Et, par conséquent, était-ce ce manque qui avait fait fuir Ronald ?

Au plus elle y pensait, au plus la jeune fille sentait la panique l'envahir.


	30. 30 Mars - Partie 1

**Mercredi 30 Mars 2016**

Hermione et Blaise tentaient de définir les ingrédients d'une potion qu'ils ne connaissaient pas en se basant uniquement sur la fiole que leur avait fournie le professeur Rogue. Au fond d'elle, la Gryffondor rageait. C'était d'un niveau bien supérieur au leur. Encore plus supérieur que la potion de Felix Felicis. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du professeur. Cette façon de travailler était absolument incohérente. Au début de l'année, ils avaient fait des révisions de sixième, et là ils étudiaient le programme de l'enseignement supérieur, au moins deux ans en avance !

Blaise, de son côté, était parfaitement à l'aise et concentré sur son travail. C'était un défi à la hauteur duquel il comptait bien se rendre. Il voulait impressionner le professeur de façon à ce qu'il lui écrive une lettre de recommandation pour son école de potions.

Le Serpentard était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le cachots. Hermione, elle, avait vu la jeune fille, une Serdaigle de troisième année qui semblait totalement effrayée à l'idée d'interrompre le cours. Rogue avait vraiment une sale réputation, encore maintenant. Elle s'avança légèrement dans la pièce et toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'enseignant. Celui-ci dévisagea la gamine d'un air furieux. La jeune fille se ratatina sur elle même en prononçant des paroles intelligibles. Rogue s'impatienta :

\- Parlez plus fort, jeune fille.

\- Désolée, Professeur Rogue. La directrice m'envoie chercher Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle était convoquée dans le bureau de la Directrice ? Elle sentit la panique qui commençait à grimper en elle. Le professeur demanda, toujours aussi agacé :

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Le Professeur McGonagall a insisté, elle m'a également demandé de vous prévenir que c'était une affaire très urgente qui concernait la Belette…

Une expression d'inquiétude passa brièvement sur le visage de l'enseignant, mais celui-ci reprit rapidement constance avant d'autoriser ces deux élèves à quitter le cours.

Dans le couloir, Hermione et Harry se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Le jeune homme demanda à la gamine :

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le professeur McGonagall nous a convoqués ?

\- Non, juste ce qu'elle m'a demandé de dire au Professeur Rogue.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, l'air préoccupé.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la Directrice, les deux amis se figèrent en reconnaissant l'homme assis face à elle :

\- Kingsley ?

Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbot, se leva et leur sourit tristement :

\- Bonjour, Harry, Hermione.

Ils se serrèrent la main et la Directrice leur demanda de s'asseoir. Hermione se sentait horriblement effrayée. La présence du Ministre n'augurait rien de bon. Bien qu'il était leur ami depuis quelques années, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie. Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion, puisqu'il demanda anxieusement :

\- Que se passe-t-il Kingsley ? Professeur ?

La femme d'un certain âge les regarda, une expression abattue au visage. C'est le ministre qu'il leur répondit :

\- C'est au sujet de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione senti la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre se resserrer. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau :

\- Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Kingsley soupira :

\- Vous allez devoir m'écouter sans m'interrompre, c'est comprit ?

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et le ministre reprit :

\- Voilà. L'été dernier, Ronald est venu me voir pour me demander une faveur. Il voulait s'engager dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts en fuite. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à revenir à une vie normale, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai alors accordé la permission, avec l'autorisation du Professeur Mcgonagall, de passer le concours pour devenir Auror, qu'il a réussi avec beaucoup de facilité. Sa présence au sein de notre équipe était un atout majeur, mais il devait travailler sous couverture. Un héros de guerre qui devient Auror et parcourt en suite le monde pour des vacances, ce n'est pas vraiment crédible. Nous avons donc monté cette histoire de convalescence de toute pièce. Ronald n'avait pas besoin de faire de "mise au point" : il devait vous le faire croire, à vous et à sa famille, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Mangemorts qu'il allait poursuivre…

Il se tut un instant, laissant le temps à Harry et Hermione d'assimiler ses paroles. Il reprit avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de poser de question :

\- En octobre, Ronald était en France et a participé à l'arrestation de Louis Gallot, un Mangemort que nous recherchions depuis longtemps. Il a fait un travail formidable, en collaboration avec une confrère française, Camille Delarue. Sous mes ordres, ils ont alors fait équipe pour l'arrestation de Andrew Ashes, à Londres, le 29 décembre. C'est pour cette raison que Ronald a fait passé la jeune fille pour sa petite-amie, pour préserver leur couverture et justifier sa présence à Londres avec lui. Malheureusement, la jeune fille est décédée lors de l'arrestation du Mangemort, et Ronald, comme vous le savez, n'a pas bien réagit à la nouvelle et m'a demandé la permission de faire une pause quelques temps.

Hermione réalisa avec horreur ce que son ancien petit ami avait traversé, seul, ces derniers temps. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Harry attrapa sa main pour la consoler, tandis que Kingsley reprenait :

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Ronald a demandé à revenir sur le terrain et nous avons décidé de l'envoyer en mission passive de reconnaissance, afin qu'il réunisse des informations sur un rassemblement de Mangemort connus et puissants. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rester en retrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, il y a trois jours, Ronald a arrêté de nous envoyer ses rapports quotidiens. Nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de lui.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur louper un battement. Elle hoqueta, horrifiée. Harry s'exclama :

\- Comment ça, aucune nouvelles ?! Et vous n'avez envoyé personne à sa recherche ?

La Directrice intervint :

\- Harry, calmez vous et écoutez la suite, s'il vous plaît…

Le jeune homme serra les poings, sans même réaliser qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne dit rien et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami tout en écoutant le ministre qui reprenait d'une voix embarrassée :

\- Harry, nous avons reçu, il y a moins d'une semaine, des informations concernant un possible attentat au tournoi de Quidditch dans les jours qui arrivent. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre cette menace à la légère, et tout notre effectif disponible a été affecté à la protection des lieux. Je n'ai aucune équipe à envoyer en Alaska, et, bien que j'apprécie énormément Ronald et ses parents, au vu de nos liens au cour des années précédentes, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mettre la vie de centaines de personnes en danger pour le sauver.

Le brun s'apprêtait à protester mais Kingsley l'en empêcha d'une main levée :

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu aujourd'hui. Pour vous demander, à tout les deux, et ce de façon _officieuse_ , de partir à la recherche de votre ami. J'ai une entière confiance en vos capacités et je suis certain que vous serez capable de lui venir en aide. De plus, étant majeurs l'un comme l'autre, et n'étant pas réellement _obligés_ de poursuivre vos études cette année, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que vous quittiez l'école pour cette mission…

Harry n'attendit pas qu'il ait finit pour répondre :

\- C'est d'accord !

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de parler tant elle pleurait. Le ministre sourit :

\- Je m'en doutais. Je vous demande donc de préparer une équipe pour vous accompagner. Faites ça dans la plus grande discrétion, personne ne doit savoir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait déjà une idée des personnes qu'il voulait avec lui. Kingsley reprit, l'air grave :

\- Je reviendrai vendredi afin de vous donner toutes les informations et autorisations nécessaires à votre mission. Vous partirez samedi pour…

Harry s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question ! Nous partons tout de suite !

Il s'était levé, pour illustrer ses propos. Le Ministre l'imita et posa une main puissante sur son épaule :

\- Non, Harry. Vous devez attendre les vacances, vous êtes censé partir _incognito_ , et quitter l'école trois jours avant les vacances serait suspect.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Qui sait ce qu'il est entrain de subir à l'heure actuelle…

Hermione intervint, la gorgée nouée :

\- Harry… Je suis tout autant effrayée que toi à l'idée de ce que Ron doit vivre en ce moment, mais Kingsley a raison. Si nous voulons lui venir en aide, nous devons faire les choses correctement…

Le ministre lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Le brun sembla s'adoucir légèrement et finit par accepter d'attendre jusqu'au samedi matin. Le ministre s'en alla, laissant les deux étudiants avec la Directrice. Celle-ci semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais gardait la contenance que son rôle lui imposait. Hermione lui sourit :

\- C'est son nom de code, "Belette" ?

La femme acquiesça tristement. Harry demanda alors :

\- Professeur McGonagall ? Puis je vous demander la permission d'emmener Ginny Weasley avec nous ? Elle est majeure, et elle refusera probablement de rester en retrait en apprenant la nouvelle. Et je me vois mal la lui cacher. Alors autant nous éviter une dispute dont l'issue restera la même, vous ne croyez pas ?

La directrice réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Mais je vous préviens, Mademoiselle Weasley sera sous votre entière responsabilité, à tout les deux. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder Molly et Arthur Weasley en face.

Le jeune homme répondit du tac au tac :

\- Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Merci, professeur.

La femme sourit une dernière fois et demanda poliment aux deux étudiants de s'en aller.

XXX

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami :

\- Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! Et si il était…

\- Non, Hermione. Je suis certain qu'il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Ron a de la résistance, souviens toi de ce qui lui est arrivé avec les raffleurs…

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle ne devait pas désespérer. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle pour aller chercher Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient tout les trois en direction du lac. Hermione attrapa la main de son amie et la serra très fort avant de lui annoncer :

\- Ginny, il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Ron…

La jeune fille s'arrêta net de marcher et commença de pleurer avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Harry s'empressa alors de lui raconter leur entretien de la matinée. La rouquine pleurait abondamment quand il eut finit. Elle s'empressa :

\- Je pars avec vous !

\- Oui, Gin. J'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation au Professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement. Ils s'étaient arrêter de marcher et Hermione ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et pleura fortement avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées ainsi, elles sursautèrent en entendant une voix derrière elles :

\- Granger ! Weasley !

Ils se tournèrent tout les trois et regardèrent Blaise et Drago s'avancer vers eux. Harry gronda, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Quand les deux Serpentards furent arrivés à leur hauteur, une expression de peur traversa leur visage en remarquant l'état des deux jeunes filles. Blaise s'alarma immédiatement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ginny ? Hermione ?

Drago s'était avancé pour poser une main protectrice dans le dos de la brune, tandis que Blaise avait saisi la rousse par les épaules et la forçait à le regarder.

Aucune des deux filles n'avait la force de parler et les deux amis se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci les fusilla du regard :

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Blaise lâcha, mauvais :

\- Ne commence pas, Potter…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Hermione, insistant :

\- Hé, Granger. Regarde moi. S'il te plaît. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

La jeune fille partit dans un sanglot supplémentaire, mais finit par trouver la force de leur expliquer :

\- Ronald est en danger. Nous partons samedi pour lui venir en aide.

Harry s'interposa entre elle et Malefoy :

\- Hermione, tu es dingue ou quoi ?

La jeune fille s'impatienta :

\- Oh pitié, Harry ! Tu sais parfaitement que Ginny et moi nous sommes rapprochées d'eux. Et je leur fais confiance, d'accord ? Ils ne diront rien.

\- Mais…

Ginny le coupa :

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Harry ! Hermione a raison, et je leur fait également confiance. Alors mets tes préjugés de coté deux minutes, s'il te plaît ! Il s'agit de mon _frère_ !

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, frustré. Elles étaient en majorité, il avait perdu. Blaise prit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

A contrecoeur, Harry leur raconta les révélations de la matinée ainsi que la mission que leur avait confié le ministre. Drago s'énerva :

\- Granger, il n'est pas _question_ que tu partes en mission suicide, tu m'entends ?!

La jeune fille le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou :

\- Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici à me tourner les pouces alors que mon ami est en _danger_ ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ton ami ? Ton _ami_ ? T'es sérieuse, là ? Il faut que je te rappelle la façon dont il t'a traité depuis le début de l'année ?

\- Il DEVAIT nous mentir pour nous PROTÉGER, Malefoy ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel là dedans…

Le Serpentard reçu ces mots comme une gifle. Il lâcha la jeune fille et recula d'un pas, le regard blessé. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il tourna les talons et s'enfuit précipitamment. La brune le regardait, complètement perdue. Elle se tourna vers ses trois amis qui tentaient de paraître neutres. Elle demanda à Blaise :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a agit comme un idiot ? Parce qu'il croit que tu aime encore Weasley…

Hermione en fut choquée :

\- Mais c'est totalement faux…

Ginny soupira :

\- Mets toi à sa place deux minutes. Il venait de te demander de rester, pour lui. Et tu as choisi Ron…

\- Mais enfin, Ginny ! Il est en _danger_ !

Blaise reprit la parole :

\- On sait, Hermione. Et Drago le sait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas y aller. Parce qu'il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire, quand même ! Je ne vais pas laisser Harry et Ginny s'en charger seul…

Ginny reprit, de moins en moins patiente :

\- On sait, Hermione !

Et Blaise ajouta :

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit facile pour lui de l'accepter… Il tient à toi, Hermione. Plus qu'il n'en a conscience.

La brune soupira, totalement perdue. Harry, de son côté, avait observé la scène et écouté leur conversation d'un oeil totalement ébahi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de voir. Drago Malefoy s'inquiétait vraiment pour Hermione ? Mais dans quel monde venait il d'attérrir ? Il avait l'impression qu'une information cruciale lui échappait, mais il ne posa aucune question.

De son côté, Blaise réfléchissait à la réaction de son ami. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi était paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Hermione et Ginny. A Harry aussi d'ailleurs, d'une certaine façon. Bien qu'il n'était pas proche du Survivant, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et il savait parfaitement que les deux jeunes filles ne s'en remettraient pas. Il se tourna alors vers le Gryffondor :

\- Potter ? Je voudrais vous accompagner, si tu es d'accord ?

Les trois lions le regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée. Ginny intervint :

\- Mais t'es complètement fou ? C'est hors de question !

\- Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Vous allez risquer votre peau pour sauver Weasley et, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, je veux vous aider.

Harry demanda simplement :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Serpentard fut surprit par le ton froid de son rival. Il secoua les épaules :

\- Parce que je ne supporterai pas de voir Hermione et Ginny souffrir s'il ne s'en sort pas. Et parce que je ne me pardonnerai pas de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête :

\- C'est d'accord.

La rousse se tourna vers lui, l'air horrifié :

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou !

Devant son air surprit, elle comprit qu'il avait prit sa décision. Elle tenta une dernière fois de convaincre Blaise :

\- S'il te plaît, reste ici. Je ne supporterai pas que…

Elle se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se sentit effroyablement gênée d'assister à une telle scène. Elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse qui observait un moment trop intime. Elle avait tout de suite comprit que sa meilleure amie avait des sentiments forts pour le Serpentard, bien qu'ils ne semblaient ni l'un ni l'autre s'en être aperçu. Une petite voix dans sa tête ricana. _Que du sexe, hein ? Mon oeil !_

Harry, de son côté, observait la scène avec douleur. Ginny semblait avoir tourné la page, c'était incontestable. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

Blaise regarda la rousse avec tendresse :

\- Alors reste avec moi…

La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps :

\- C'est impossible, Blaise. Tu le sais, c'est mon frère…

\- Oui, je sais. Alors je viens avec toi. C'est non négociable.

Elle soupira, vaincue. Ils retournèrent silencieusement jusqu'au château.

* * *

 _NA : Ohlala ! Que pensez-vous de ce fucking retournement de situation ?! Et la réaction de Drago, crédible ou pas ?  
Je vous fais languir jusque demain pour savoir ce qu'il va finalement décidé de faire, et si tout ça va s'arranger ou pas...  
Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !  
Dabisous  
YumiKate_


	31. 30 Mars - Partie 2

_NA : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ah, je sais, je suis sadique de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim comme ça. Mais c'était vraiment tentant ! Alors me revoici avec la suite de cette fiction. Ce soir, quatre chapitre. Et attendez-vous à être frustrés encore une fois (mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !)._  
 _En attendant, je réponds au reviews !_  
 _ **Lilianna Odair :** Merci, et désolée d'être sadique. Mais je vais l'être encore plus ce soir, alors désolée par avance !_  
 _ **Espe29 :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_  
 _ **Charliee3216 :** Bah en fait, c'est surtout que les deux jours précédents, j'avais reçu sept ou huit commentaires, et là, juste cinq. J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'avait pas beaucoup plut... Enfin, je cherche pas à avoir un maximum de review, c'est surtout que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez. / Petit moment tendresse, petit moment de rire, et BIM première dispute ! Mouaha, me trouve-tu sadique, alors ? / Si je n'ai pas réussi à te réconcilier avec Ginny sur le chapitre 29, je crois que je ne peux plus rien pour vous. J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer la fin de ma fiction pour autant. Par contre, ça m'amuse, ta réaction. Parce que j'ai pas du tout écrit la fin du chapitre en voyant ça comme un coup de pression de la part de Ginny. Enfin, je le vois vraiment comme un conseil. Du genre de ceux que je pourrais moi-même donner (et du coup, je me remet en question, suis-je du genre à mettre la pression à mes amis ? Aha) et j'ai surtout voulu confirmer le côté manque de confiance en soi d'Hermione en ce qui concerne les relations en générales... C'est un des trucs les plus important de l'histoire, et ça va beaucoup jouer sur la suite d'ailleurs, parce qu'en vrai, Hermione est un putain d'asociale ! / Oui, que de cachotteries. Un retournement de situation comme je les aime, mouahaha ! Et la dispute entre Hermione et Drago, je la trouve juste parfaite. Personnellement, moi aussi je l'aurai laissé. Mais on parle d'Hermione quand même, ça n'aurait juste pas été crédible du tout ! En tout cas, je crois que tu devrais aller jeter un oeil à ma deuxième fiction, vu les commentaires que tu postes ici, je crois que tu devrais bien aimé !_  
 _ **Sarahblue1 :** Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire ! Pauvre Harry, oui, c'est sûr qu'il aurait probablement aimé y aller seul qu'avec cette équipe bizarre ! Oui, j'ai rétablie l'honneur de Ron, parce que comme je le disais sur mon autre fiction, je n'aime pas tomber dans le cliché (même si souvent, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) en tout cas pas en ce qui le concerne lui. Donc voilà, je trouvais que comme ça, c'était bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, alors je sais pas si ce sera franchement aussi génial que mes précédents chapitres... Enfin, voilà. Ca reste une première fiction ^^_  
 _ **Berenice :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai adoré écrire la Saint Valentin de Drago et Hermione. Une saint valentin comme je les aime, et je trouve que j'ai bien représenté leur caractère (surtout le côté emmerdeur de Drago, avec son hibou et son courrier !). Quant à la suite, toute tes réponses dans ce chapitre !_  
 _ **PamDHMG :** Première review non ? Bienvenue ! Et merci pour ce commentaire qui, lui aussi, m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Personnellement, je lui aurai couru après. Mais bon, Hermione est conne. Mais on l'aime comme ça. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle aussi, elle a un putain d'ego surdimensionné ! Bref. Tu risque d'être encore fort frustrée d'ici ce soir, désolée ! _  
_**NaliaMalefoy** **:** Si je maîtrise le suspens à la perfection avec seulement le chapitre précédent, je vais devenir une reine du suspens d'ici ce soir ! Aha ! Non, plus franchement, merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Ron dans le rôle du grand connard, c'est pas crédible (j'aime pas les fictions où ça se passe comme ça d'ailleurs ^^). Quant à la relation Hermione et Drago, il faudra prendre patience pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ("FIN" ?). Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils ont encore pas mal de chose à vivre et beaucoup d'obstacles à franchir... Mouhaha, je suis tellement sadique !_  
 _Allez, maintenant, place à la suite de l'histoire !_  
 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_  
 _Dabisous !_  
 _YumiKate_

* * *

De son côté, Drago Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs du sous-sol sans même savoir où il se trouvait. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs, envahis d'images douloureuses. Il ne cessait d'imaginer la Gryffondor étendue sur le sol, pâle, froide, inerte. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il refusait qu'elle se mette en danger. Pas comme ça, pas pour ce type ! C'était complètement invraisemblable ! Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées pour lui, elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour le sauver !

Drago avait envie de hurler comme un fou. Il se retint de justesse en se disant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas approuver ce comportement animal.

Une voix retentit derrière lui et il s'arrêta :

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Severus Rogue s'avançait vers lui, le visage inquiet. Le blond bégaya :

\- Je… J'en sais rien, en fait.

C'était vrai. Que faisait-il dans les cachots ? Le professeur de potion insista :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ?

Celui-ci dévisagea son professeur, son parrain, en hésitant. Devait-il lui expliquer la situation ? Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance, et qui d'autre que l'homme qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour le protéger ? Il soupira :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé ?

L'homme hocha la tête et emmena Drago dans son bureau, au bout du couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme s'assit et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Le professeur s'installa à son bureau et dévisagea le blond avec inquiétude :

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai besoin de parler à mon parrain. Pas au professeur, d'accord ?

L'homme sourit et hocha la tête, silencieux. Le blond se leva et fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce au plafond voûté avant de commencer :

\- Je… J'ai changé, Severus. Depuis la rentrée, je ne suis plus le même. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, en fait.

\- C'est normal, Drago. Nous avons tous changé. Nous devons nous reconstruire et…

Le jeune homme le coupa :

\- Pitié, ne me sors pas ce discours écœurant. Pas à moi, d'accord ? Laisse-moi finir, j'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça, alors si en plus tu m'interromps…

L'homme sourit et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Drago hésita quelques secondes. Par où commencer ? Comment expliquer la situation calmement ? Il n'y en avait pas, et il décida de lâcher sa bombe d'un coup :

\- J'ai une liaison avec Hermione Granger.

Il tenta un regard timide vers son parrain. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme soupira et expliqua :

\- Ça s'est fait comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre que ça m'est tombé dessus ! En même temps, c'est de ta faute ! Toi et ton stupide plan de rapprochement entre les maisons ! Granger et Blaise ont commencé à se rapprocher et du coup, j'ai moi aussi passé pas mal de temps avec elle. Et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. Au bal de nouvel an, quand nous avons dansé ensemble elle et moi, j'avais la sensation d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde, juste parce qu'elle se trouvait là, dans mes bras…

Il se tut quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

\- Après ça, je l'ai embrassé. Elle a aimé ça, mais elle a culpabilisé et s'est enfuie. Elle avait réalisé à quel point ce que nous avions fait était mal. Enfin, surtout elle. Après tout, c'est moi le méchant, dans l'histoire. Et puis, Blaise et la mini Weaslette s'en sont mêlés ! Ils nous ont forcé à discuter, en nous lançant un stupide sort de vérité. Et là… Granger et moi, nous n'avions pas la possibilité de mentir et j'ai profité de la situation, pour éclaircir quelques zones d'ombres. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ressentait beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires à cause de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, mais qu'elle adorait ça. Enfin bref. Moi, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à elle. A quel point j'avais besoin d'elle, pour avancer, pour me _reconstruire_ , prendre le bon chemin. Je me sens… meilleur, quand elle est près de moi. Et, quand nous sommes ensemble, tout est naturel, comme si ça coulait de source. Je me sens… libre, insouciant, moi-même.

Il se tut, embarrassé par ses révélations. C'était la première fois qu'il disait tout ça à quelqu'un. Même la jeune fille n'en avait pas entendu autant. Blaise non plus. Mais avec son parrain, Drago avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant. Il se sentait en sécurité près de cet homme, et il n'avait pas peur de parler librement.

Severus intervint :

\- Et alors, Drago ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

Le jeune homme rit, sarcastique :

\- Oh, moi j'en vois des dizaines. Mes parents, mes amis, les siens, notre statut social…

\- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? La réactions des gens ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de t'en soucier, quand tu l'as invitée à danser devant l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs présents à ce bal…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire :

\- C'est vrai, et la tête que tout le monde faisait en valait vraiment la peine !

L'homme rit avec lui quelques instants. Puis le sourire du blond s'effaça :

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe aujourd'hui.

Il recommença à faire les cent pas et finit par lâcher, haineux :

\- C'est à cause de cet idiot de Weasley qui s'est encore fourré dans la merde !

Rogue sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Evidemment, dès son cours terminé, l'enseignant s'était rendu dans le bureau de la Directrice pour avoir plus d'informations concernant l'affaire _Belette_. Il connaissait donc parfaitement la situation, ainsi que la mission de Potter et Granger. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune fille en parlerait à Drago, même après les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire. Il soupira :

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait de ne pas avoir à expliquer la situation. Il finit par se figer de nouveau et regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux :

\- Je suis mort de trouille, Severus. J'ai… J'ai peur que… qu'il lui arrive... quelque chose… Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

L'homme sourit tendrement à son filleul. Il allait prendre la parole quand le jeune homme ajouta, plein de haine :

\- Je lui ai demandé de rester ! Je… Je lui ai interdit de partir, en fait. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait ça de la manière la plus intelligente, mais… sur le coup… J'ai agit avec impulsion, comme toujours. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit en danger. Surtout pas à cause de lui. Mais… Elle s'est énervée. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, que c'était son devoir d'aller aider son ami.

Il avait recommencé à déambuler dans la pièce et se figea de nouveau en hurlant :

\- Son AMI ?! Mais comment peut-elle encore le considérer comme tel ! Cet enfoiré l'a fait souffrir ! Il lui a brisé le cœur, à la rentrée ! Quand il l'a quitté, _par lettre_ , l'enflure !, elle ne s'est pas nourrie pendant presque 24 heures ! Et ç'a été la même chose, quelques semaines plus tard, quand elle a apprit qu'il envoyait des courriers à Potter toutes les semaines alors qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle ! Et ne parlons même pas du jour où elle a apprit qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie, même si c'était une couverture. Et aussi quand elle a sut qu'il s'était remit à boire après qu'elle l'ait quitté ! Ok, aujourd'hui, elle sait la vérité. Elle sait qu'il lui a menti pour la "protéger" et pour assurer sa couverture. Elle sait que la soit-disant copine ne l'a pas quitté, il aurait mieux fallu d'ailleurs. Bref. Ça ne change rien ! Ça ne change rien à la douleur qu'elle a ressenti ! Elle a tout oublié en une fraction de seconde ! Comme si toute cette souffrance n'avait jamais existé ! Mais moi, MOI je l'ai vu ! MOI je n'oublie pas, tout le poids qu'elle a perdu à cause de lui, toutes les larmes qu'elle a versé, ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle a ressenti ! Ça ne change rien, qu'il ait une bonne excuse ou pas ! Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil face au bureau et plaqua son visage dans ses mains :

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus se redressa et posa la main sur l'épaule de son filleul, par dessus son bureau :

\- Parce qu'il est son ami…

Le blond le coupa :

\- Elle l'aime encore, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurai été qu'un passe-temps pour elle, un bouche-trou…

Le professeur grimaça :

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Drago, parmi tout les jeunes garçon qui lui tournent autour, elle aurait choisit son ennemi de toujours pour remplacer son petit-ami ? Réfléchis deux minutes…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qui mieux que moi pour rendre jaloux cette enflure…

L'homme éclata de rire :

\- Et bien, je pourrais te dresser une liste impressionnante d'élèves que ce cher Ronald Weasley jalouserait tout autant. Messieurs Potter et McMillan en tête de liste, d'ailleurs. Et Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas comme ça… C'est une Gryffondor, pas une Serpentard. Elle n'agit pas de cette façon là...

Drago roula des yeux. L'enseignant reprit :

\- Ecoute moi bien, Drago. Tu es en colère, et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as peur de la perdre, et tu ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse se mettre en danger. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, d'ailleurs. Je suis bien placé pour comprendre ça, tu sais. J'étais dans le même état, à ton âge, lorsque ma Lily m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Pheonix…

Le blond se figea. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du seul et unique amour de son parrain, Lily Evans, devenue Lily Potter, la mère de Harry. Le blond écouta en silence les confidences de son presque père :

\- J'aurai put faire un meurtre ce jour là, tellement j'étais fou de rage et d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur. Je me sentais trahi, blessé, abandonné. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que moi. Mais tu sais, Drago, Hermione n'a pas _choisi_ Ronald Weasley. Elle a choisi de suivre sa conscience et son instinct. C'est une jeune femme loyale et courageuse. Et crois-moi, Drago. Apprendre la vérité a _tout_ changé. Même si elle a cessé de l'aimer, elle _sait_ aujourd'hui pourquoi il a agit ainsi. Elle ne peut plus le détester, parce qu'elle sait qu'il a agit pour de bonnes raisons. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir sauver son ami, parce qu'elle sait que c'est son _devoir_. En tant qu'amie, mais aussi en tant que sorcière, en tant que personne à part entière.

Drago devait avouer que, sur ce coup là, il avait raison. C'aurait put être n'importe qui d'autre, Weaslette, par exemple. Ou même Londubat, elle y serait aller sans hésiter. Et il n'aurait rien put faire pour l'en empêcher. Il tenta de mettre sa jalousie de côté et finit par admettre la possibilité que, _peut-être_ , Hermione agissait ainsi par simple altruisme. Il hocha la tête, et Rogue reprit :

\- Tu as réagit comme le parfait idiot que tu es, cherchant d'abord à la mettre en sécurité, bien que ce soit tout à fait louable. Maintenant que tu as fait redescendre la pression, vois-tu une autre alternative ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Il y en avait bien une, mais Potter n'accepterait jamais. Rogue comprit son raisonnement parce qu'il ajouta :

\- Arrête de te focaliser sur ce que les autres penseront. Qu'as-tu envie de faire, toi ?

\- Je veux l'accompagner. Je veux y aller et m'assurer moi même qu'elle ne prendra pas de risque inconsidéré. Je veux y aller et la protéger coûte que coûte.

L'homme sourit victorieusement :

\- Enfin nous y sommes ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus sage de commencer directement par là ?

Drago soupira :

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Enfin, tu me vois réellement partir pour une mission "Sauver Weasley" ? Sérieusement ? Potter n'acceptera jamais, il pensera sûrement que j'essaie de m'infiltrer auprès d'eux pour les mener dans un piège ou une autre absurdité du genre.

Rogue soupira :

\- Ce n'est pas Potter que tu dois convaincre, mais Mademoiselle Granger. Si tu arrive à lui prouver à quel point tes intentions sont sincères, elle forcera Monsieur Potter à te faire confiance.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, la voix presque sourde :

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent vraiment me faire confiance.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, inquiet :

\- Comment ça, Drago ?

Le blond soupira :

\- Je reste moi même, dans tout ça. Prétentieux, arrogant, égoïste. Surtout en ce qui concerne Granger. Si je dois choisir entre elle et Weasley, le choix sera vite fait. Et que se passera-t-il, alors ? Ils me détesteront tous, surtout elle. Et je l'aurai perdue…

Le professeur éclata de rire. Drago le fusilla du regard. Quand il se fut calmé, il s'expliqua :

\- Désolé, Drago. Mais tu fais tellement… innoncent, en disant ça. Attention, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu serais prêt à sacrifier Monsieur Weasley pour ta belle, mais… tes sentiments, en eux-mêmes, sont tellement purs… C'est touchant, de te voir ainsi.

\- De me voir comment ?

L'homme sourit avec tendresse :

\- Amoureux, évidemment.

Drago protesta :

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas _amoureux_!

Rogue haussa un sourcil :

\- Vraiment ? Si tu l'dis. En tout cas, tu devrais vraiment les accompagner. Tu trouveras surement les réponses à tes questions, et tu pourras protéger Mademoiselle Granger…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il se leva et sourit :

\- Merci, Severus.

\- Je t'en prie, Drago. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, je suis ton parrain avant d'être ton enseignant. Je serais toujours là pour te conseiller, peu importe le sujet.

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Ouais, mais je vais me méfier, la prochaine fois. Tu commene à ressembler à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

L'homme élcata de rire :

\- L'âge de raison, sûrement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, après une brève accolade, le garçon s'en alla à la recherche d'Hermione.

XXX

Il ne la trouva nulle part, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Après réflexion, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les autres non plus. Ni Weaslette, ni Potter. Ni même Blaise, qui ne se trouvait pas non plus dans leur salle commune.

Le jeune homme s'en alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en réfléchissant à une solution. Il pensa d'abord à envoyer Luke, son hibou. Mais il se dit que la jeune fille n'aurait peut-être pas de quoi écrire avec lui. Puis il se tapa violemment le front en trouvant la solution.

Il sortit son médaillon de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'ouvrit. Il prononça le nom de la jeune fille tout en regardant le miroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'Hermione apparut à la place de son reflet. Il soupira :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, vu les circonstances. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour lui. Il soupira :

\- Oui, ça va. Où es-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout…

\- Nous sommes aux Trois Balais.

Il grimaça en comprenant qui était le "nous" mais demanda malgré tout :

\- Je peux venir vous rejoindre ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- A tout de suite.

Il partit à toute vitesse en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

En arrivant dans le pub, il fut surprit de se sentir si soulagé en voyant la Gryffondor saine et sauve. Elle était assise à table avec Weaslette, Potter et Blaise, et semblait discuter avec animation. Une bouteille déjà bien entamée était posée sur la table. Le jeune homme s'avança vers eux et fixa son regard sur la jeune fille :

\- Je peux te parler, en privé, s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui sourit et l'accompagna à l'extérieur du bar. Il l'emmena directement dans une petite ruelle. Hermione ne reconnu pas toute suite l'endroit où, quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient partagé plusieurs baisers passionnés. Le jeune homme, lui, avait choisit l'endroit avec soin. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment engagés dans la rue pour que personne ne puisse les voir, il plaqua la Gryffondor contre le mur et l'embrassa avec une passion sauvage et désespérée. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, à bout de souffle, il colla son front contre celui de la brune et murmura, suppliant :

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi…

La jeune fille soupira :

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Malefoy. Je ne peux pas le laisser sans rien faire. Qui sait ce qu'il est entrain d'endurer en ce moment ?

Drago figea son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

\- Je sais. Je comprends. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois prêt de moi. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Je…

Il déglutit difficilement et ajouta, désespéré :

\- Je veux partir avec vous...

La jeune fille sursauta :

\- Quoi ? Mais tu…

\- Chut, Granger. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi finir. Je veux pouvoir être en mesure de te protéger. Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est entrain de subir en ce moment, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser affronter ça seule. Enfin, je veux dire, sans moi. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de te protéger parce que… Parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, et que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Et que je ne me pardonnerai encore moins de ne pas avoir agit aujourd'hui. Alors laisse moi venir avec vous, je t'en prie. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Hermione se mit à pleurer face à cette soudaine déclaration. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse, il lui rendit son baiser avec un désespoir effrayant. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre non plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques instants, puis retournèrent dans le bar. En s'asseyant avec le reste du groupe, Drago sourit :

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan, exactement ?

Harry et Ginny le dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Blaise éclata de rire :

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à nous accompagner !

Les Gryffondor comprirent alors et Harry fusilla Hermione du regard en s'exclamant :

\- C'est hors de question ! Non, là, trop c'est trop ! Désolée, Hermione. Mais Zabini, passe encore, bien que je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi j'ai finalement accepté. Mais Malefoy ? C'est hors de question !

Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre la défense du blond quand celui-ci l'en empêcha :

\- Je fais pas ça pour toi, Potter. Ni pour Weasley. Je fais ça pour Granger, parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse sa sécurité à une bande de bras cassé, sans vouloir te vexer, Blaise.

Son ami lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Harry s'apprêtait à insister, mais Hermione intervint finalement :

\- C'est décidé, Harry. Malefoy vient avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. Inutile de discuter plus longuement sur le sujet…

\- Mais t'es devenue folle, ma parole !

Harry semblait sur le point de perdre entièrement le contrôle de la situation. Il était à deux doigt d'exploser. Il se retint de justesse et demanda, les dents serrées :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer comment ces deux-là sont devenus si importants pour vous ? Parce que franchement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir louper un épisode. Non, toute une saison, même !

Les deux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et Hermione expliqua alors :

\- Harry, tu le sais parfaitement. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise depuis le début de l'année. Et, au fur et à mesure, j'ai apprit à le connaître et j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Et puis, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait changé, vraiment.

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir la croire. Elle finit par soupirer, agacée :

\- Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?

\- Oui mais je…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Harry. Si tu as confiance en moi, tu as confiance en mon jugement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, de plus en plus frustré. La jeune fille finit par avouer :

\- Harry… Malefoy et moi sommes…

Elle se tut et regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci hocha la tête, un sourire tendre au visage. Confiante, la jeune fille reprit :

\- Malefoy et moi sommes en couple.

Harry la dévisageait, bouche bée. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de souffler :

\- Qu… Comment ?

Drago se retenait à grand peine de ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione soupira :

\- C'est une longue histoire, et je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de t'expliquer tout ça aujourd'hui. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, Harry. Malefoy a changé. Laisse lui une chance de te le prouver.

A contrecœur, le Gryffondor finit par accepter.

XXX

De retour au château, Hermione et Drago s'isolèrent du reste du groupe pour aller se promener près du lac. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme finit par ricaner :

\- En couple, hein ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu vois une autre manière de décrire ça ? "Liaison", ça fait… sexuel, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et "amoureux", c'est trop niais pour nous représenter. Alors même si "en couple" ne correspond pas vraiment, je vois pas d'autre façon de l'exprimer…

Le blond sourit :

\- Je sais. Personnellement, tout à l'heure, j'ai employé "liaison" pour en parler à Rogue, mais c'est surtout parce que je voulais d'abord éclaircir la situation avec toi.

Il se tourna timidement vers la jeune fille et se figea. Elle le regardait avec une expression de pure surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ?

\- Tu en as parlé à _Rogue_ ?

Le blond grimaça :

\- Euh, oui. Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est mon parrain. C'est comme un père, pour moi. Et tout à l'heure, après notre pseudo dispute, j'ai paniqué et je me suis retrouvé dans les cachots, sans même m'en être rendu compte. Et je suis tombé sur lui. Nous avons discuté un moment et je lui ai tout raconté. J'en avais besoin, pour y voir plus clair. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Et puis, il est vraiment bien placé pour me comprendre, lui qui a aimé Lily Potter… Il a tout de suite comprit ce que je ressentais à l'idée que tu parte seule pour cette mission. Il m'a d'ailleurs permit de mieux me comprendre moi-même... C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de vous accompagner.

Hermione hocha la tête, trop émue pour parler. A ses yeux, révéler leur relation à une personne aussi importante pour lui, c'était une étape importante qu'il avait franchi. Elle resta silencieuse quelque instants, et le Serpentard s'inquiéta :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis touchée, que tu ai trouvé le courage de lui en parler. Ça représente beaucoup.

Le blond éclata de rire :

\- Bah, c'est pas grand chose.

Elle roula des yeux :

\- Si, c'est beaucoup, au contraire. Tu l'as toi même dit, il est comme un père pour toi. Et c'est une manière d'officialiser les choses entre nous. En fait, ça me fout la trouille…

\- A moi aussi.

La jeune fille lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi quelques instants, main dans la main. Drago finit par rompre le silence :

\- Tu sais, Granger, il faut que je te prévienne. Si jamais pendant cette foutue mission, je dois choisir entre toi et Weasley, je…

Elle le coupa net :

\- Je sais.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander anxieusement :

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'avouer à son tour :

\- Non. Parce que si je dois choisir entre Ronald et toi, je te choisirai aussi.

Le jeune homme en fut vraiment surpris. La gorge nouée, il répondit simplement :

\- Merci.

Elle secoua les épaules et ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement, profitant du calme avant la tempête.

XXX

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans sa salle commune, Hermione ne fut par surprise d'apercevoir Harry, assis dans un coin, qui l'attendait impatiemment. En soupirant, elle s'en alla le rejoindre et s'assit face à lui. _Autant régler toute cette histoire dès maintenant..._

Le jeune homme lança un Assurdiato sur eux, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse épier leur conversation, puis se tourna vers son ami, une expression d'attente interrogative sur le visage. Hermione sourit, histoire de l'apaiser, et se lança. Elle lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, de son amitié avec Blaise jusqu'au sortilège de vérité de Ginny, en passant évidemment par le bal du nouvel an. Elle n'omit aucun détails, et Harry écouta patiemment :

\- Je sais qu'il est détestable, et qu'il nous a persécutés pendant des années, surtout moi. Je sais que vous vous détestez, tous les deux. Mais je t'assure qu'il a changé. Et qu'il continue à s'améliorer. Et, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai cette incroyable sensation d'être une femme exceptionnelle. Il me fait me sentir spéciale, particulière. Peut-être que c'est simplement mon ego qui est flatté à l'idée que je sois celle qui ait remit le terrible Drago Malefoy sur le droit chemin ? En tout cas, le fait de savoir que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans son changement de comportement, combiné à la façon dont il me traite... J'ai simplement l'impression d'être une femme à part. Tu comprends, Harry ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de soupirer :

\- Oui, Hermione. Je comprends, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je veux dire... Il a peut-être changé d'opinion, et tout ça, mais il continue d'être le petit con prétentieux et hautain que nous avons toujours détesté...

La jeune fille sourit avec tendresse :

\- Oh que oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point.

Le brun la regarda, bouche bée :

\- Mais alors...

\- Mais alors j'aime ça, Harry ! Je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est comme ça. J'adore quand il me donne envie de hurler, j'adore quand il me révolte, quand je voudrais pouvoir lui retourner une bonne paire de claque parce qu'il se comporte comme un idiot. J'adore le détester... Je peux pas t'expliquer ça, moi-même je ne comprends pas...

Harry grimaça :

\- En fait, c'est juste physique entre vous, c'est ça ?

Hermione sursauta, rougit et s'empressa :

\- Non ! Absolument pas... Disons que c'est... passionnel. On s'aime passionnément. Parce qu'on s'est détesté passionnément... Peut-être ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre. Il finit par demander timidement :

\- Et Ron, dans tout ça ?

Elle grimaça :

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Ron. Je l'aime, ça c'est certain. Mais de la même façon que je t'aime toi, comme un frère. J'ai comprit récemment que j'aimais surtout _l'image_ que notre couple renvoyait. Comme dans un conte de fée où les deux héros finissent forcément ensemble. C'était ce sentiment de facilité, qui me comblait. Alors qu'avec Drago...

\- Avec lui, c'est le challenge qui te tente.

Hermione hocha la tête :

\- C'est plus ou moins ça. Et surtout, c'est l'idée de me dire qu'on ce sera toujours un défi, entre lui et moi. Notre relation ne sera jamais monotone et ennuyeuse.

Harry éclata de rire :

\- Non, avec lui, c'est certain !

La jeune fille l'accompagna et ils rirent quelques instants ensemble, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Elle finit par se calmer et lui demander :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein Harry ?

\- Non, Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas. Même si cette situation me semble complètement surréaliste et que j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle, je peux comprendre. Simplement, ne me demande pas de devenir ami avec lui, je crois que j'en serai incapable... Mais je vais faire des efforts pour être, disons, _courtois_ , au moins.

La brune sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Merci Harry.


	32. 1er Avril

**AVRIL 2016**

 **Vendredi 1er Avril 2016**

Pendant le dîner, la Directrice fit porter un message à Harry pour le prévenir que le Ministre serait dans son bureau à 20h, comme convenu. Hermione s'empressa de sortir son journal de son sac et écrivit :

" _Drago Malefoy._

 _Le Ministre sera là à 20h. RDV à 19h50 devant le bureau de la directrice."_

Elle observa le blond, à l'autre bout de la pièce, assis à la table des Serpentards. Il sortit le journal de son propre sac et hocha la tête à son intention. Puis il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise et celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur Hermione, une expression rassurante au visage. Drago, lui, semblait tout à fait inquiet.

Trente minute plus tard, les cinq étudiants étaient rassemblés devant le bureau de la Directrice. Harry soupira :

\- Ils vont nous prendre pour des fous, de vous emmener avec nous.

Ginny sourit :

\- On s'en fiche, non ? Kingsley t'a bien demandé de prendre des gens de confiance…

Le Survivant grimaça. Ils n'avait aucunement confiance en eux. Hermione comprit son expression et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée :

\- Harry, on ne va pas recommencer cette conversation, quand même ?

Le jeune homme soupira et leva les mains en l'air :

\- Ok, ok. C'est bon, je vous fais confiance, les filles.

Il prononça alors le mot de passe et ils entrèrent tout les cinq dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci afficha une expression de pure surprise en apercevant les deux Serpentards. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire en leur indiquant où s'assoie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Ministre de la Magie entra à son tour dans le bureau. Il se figea en apercevant Drago et Blaise, puis interrogea Harry du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de secouer les épaules. Kingsley n'ajouta rien et vint leur serrer la main avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux. La Directrice le rejoint et le ministre commença :

\- Bon. Avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit, je dois vous faire signer un contrat. C'est la procédure habituelle. Cela va vous imposer le silence, vous ne pourrez divulguer aucune information concernant cette conversation, ni sur votre mission, sauf si je vous y autorise. Le contrat stipule également que vous êtes ici de votre plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause, et que vous êtes donc pleinement responsable de vos actes, sous couverture ministérielle, mais agissant indépendamment de mon autorité. C'est ce que je vous ai expliqué mercredi. Cette mission n'a absolument rien d'officiel… On est d'accord ?

Les cinq étudiants acceptèrent et signèrent le documents à l'aide d'une plume enchantée. Puis le ministre reprit d'une voix grave :

\- Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Monsieur Weasley était en mission passive de reconnaissance, afin de rassembler des informations qui pourraient nous mener à l'arrestation des mangemorts Antonin Dolohov ainsi que Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange.

Hermione sursauta en entendant ces noms. C'était les trois mangemorts les plus puissants toujours en fuite. Elle frissonna légèrement, mais le ministre, ne s'en étant pas aperçu, continua :

\- Ces trois mangemorts ont été aperçus près de Juneau, en Alaska. Aucune information ne nous permet de penser qu'ils ont changé de position depuis. Ni que d'autres mangemorts sont venus les rejoindre. Monsieur Weasley les as suivi pendant deux semaines. Ils sont sur leur gardes, vivent reclus dans les montagnes, et ne semblent pas se préoccuper des moldus ou des sorciers avoisinants. Ils n'ont aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Ronald n'a rien trouvé de particulier, ce qui est très suspect. Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que trois mangemorts réunis ensemble, dans une maison à l'écart de la société, c'est déjà quelque chose de suspect en soi. D'autant que Ron a disparu depuis dimanche dernier.

Il leur rapporta le contenu, bref, des derniers rapports du roux, puis il reprit :

\- Nous allons vous accordez toutes les autorisations nécessaires à votre mission. Evidemment, rien d'illégal outre mesure. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que nous voulons les mangemorts _en vie_ ! Suis-je bien clair ?

Il s'adressait particulièrement au deux Serpentards, mais les cinq étudiants acquiescèrent d'une même voix. Kingsley reprit :

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vous partirez demain matin. Vous transplannerez de Pré-au-Lard, en même temps que le reste des élèves, jusqu'au ministère où un employé des transports magiques vous fera prendre un port-au-loin jusque Juneau. A partir de là, vous aurez carte blanche et vous devrez vous débrouillez seul. Je tiens cependant à ce que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé tout les jours, est-ce bien clair ?

Encore une fois, les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Après avoir régler les derniers détails, le Ministre de la Magie s'en alla, non sans leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq rassemblés dans une salle de classe du troisième étage et discutaient de leur mission. Harry et Hermione tentaient de déterminer un plan d'attaque, tandis que Ginny et Blaise les écoutaient silencieusement. De son côté, Drago faisait les cent pas non loin d'eux, l'esprit soucieux. Hermione finit par s'énerver :

\- Malefoy, tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond et venir nous aider ?

Il s'arrêta pour dévisager le groupe. Son regard se figea sur sa _petite-amie_ et son cœur loupa un battement.

" _Elle va souffrir si tu la laisse y aller !"_

Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et s'avança doucement vers le blond. Elle posa sa main avec délicatesse sur le visage torturé du jeune homme et demanda :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

De leur côté, Ginny et Blaise semblaient également s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard. Harry, lui, se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise face à ce geste intime. Depuis trois jours qu'ils savait pour Hermione et Malefoy, il n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer à les voir se comporter ainsi ensemble. Il ne dit rien, cependant, et écouta le blond qui tentait de s'expliquer :

\- Je… Il faut que…

Il soupira et attrapa Hermione par les hanches pour la coller contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée. La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Drago avait blotti son visage au creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et la serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'elle cru qu'il allait l'étouffer. C'était un geste désespéré, un geste terrorisé. Hermione comprit instantanément que le blond avait peur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui l'effrayait à ce point.

Blaise se leva et posa une main puissante et rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un long regard, puis le blond se racla la gorge avant de s'expliquer, tenant toujours Hermione près de lui :

\- On a un énorme problème. Rodolphus Lestrange. Mon oncle n'est pas un simple Mangemort. C'était l'un des seconds du Lord. Mais surtout, il vous déteste au plus haut point.

Il regarda la brune avec une inquiétude immense, puis se tourna vers Ginny, le regard désolé :

\- Weaslette, je veux pas t'effrayer, mais… Si mon oncle retient ton frère, il doit être dans un sale état.

Les trois Gryffondor sursautèrent à cette annonce. Les larmes apparurent rapidement dans les yeux de la rousse, et Blaise se précipita vers elle pour la consoler. Harry serrait les poings. Hermione retenait son souffle.

Drago reprit calmement :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort. Sinon, nous aurions déjà retrouvé son corps. Mais… il va lui falloir beaucoup de courage et de force pour supporter ce qu'ils doivent être entrain de lui faire. Rodolphus est particulièrement sadique. Et son frère aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient ensemble, avec ma tante Bellatrix, pour torturer les parents Londubat. Mais là, Rodolphus va vouloir se venger. C'est votre mère, Ginny, qui a tué ma tante. Et, crois-moi, Rodolphus était très amoureux de sa femme.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son petit ami semblait si perturbé. Il allait devoir affronté ses oncles, et ce n'était pas rien. Alors que les trois autres tentaient d'assimiler les paroles du blond, elle se tourna vers celui-ci et lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Ça va aller, pour toi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'expliqua :

\- Ils sont de ta famille, après tout.

\- Non, Granger. Ils ne sont rien. Rodolphus m'a toujours détesté parce qu'il était jaloux de mes parents. Lui et ma tante Bellatrix n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant. Et Rabastan n'est que mon oncle par alliance. Il n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je t'assure, ça va aller. De toute façon, famille ou pas, je ne partage pas leurs opinions et je n'approuve pas ce qu'ils font. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Drago déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Harry et Blaise tentaient de rassurer Ginny. Le blond grimaça :

\- Ecoute, Weaslette. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que ton frère va bien. Il doit probablement en chier, mais il en a dans le bide et il est assez fort pour supporter.

La rousse se tourna vers lui, ébahie. Hermione aussi le regardait avec étonnement. Depuis quand Malefoy faisait-il l'éloge de Ronald ? Harry, de son côté, n'était même plus étonné. Hermione et Malefoy _sortaient_ _ensemble_ ! Rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre ! Le blond ignora leur visage surprit et continua :

\- Par contre, il va falloir la jouer prudemment. Ces mangemorts nous connaissent, Blaise et moi. Nous voir avec vous va attirer leur attention.

Hermione lança alors de but en blanc :

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre du polynectar pour vous faire passer pour deux de nos amis ? Neville et Seamus, par exemple ?

\- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Dans tout les cas, un groupe aussi nombreux va forcément attirer l'attention Il faudrait que nous puissions passer complètement incognito, tous les cinq. Parce que, franchement, vous croyez tout de même pas que de vous voir tous les trois à Juneau, là où Ron a disparu, va passer pour une magnifique coïncidence ?

Ginny soupira :

\- Il marque un point, là.

* * *

 _NA : Tada ! La pression monte, ohlala ! Et Hermione et Drago se rapprochent de plus en plus..._


	33. 4 Avril

**Lundi 4 Avril 2016**

\- Harry, non, c'est hors de question !

Ginny semblait exténuée. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Le Survivant s'énerva :

\- Il va bien falloir agir, à un moment donné, non ?

\- Et toi tu compte y aller seul, évidemment ! C'est du suicide, Harry ! C'est absolument hors de question !

Hermione observait ses deux amis avec l'étrange impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation ? Ils s'étaient pourtant mit d'accord ! La brune intervint :

\- Harry, nous en avons déjà discuté hier… Pour le moment, on se contente d'observer, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on arrive à avoir plus d'informations. Ginny a raison. Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont exactement !

Harry grogna et parti s'asseoir dans le canapé, les bras croisés, l'air contrarié.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que les cinq étudiants étaient arrivés à Juneau, sous des apparences de moldus londoniens dont ils avait prit assez de cheveux pour faire du polynectar pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils avait loué un petit chalet dans la montagne, non loin de l'endroit supposé où vivait les mangemorts. Cependant, même après deux jours d'observation, ils n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir des silhouettes à travers les rideaux. Aucun visage, aucun bruit, rien. Harry avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Tout le monde était à cran.

Hermione décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes :

\- Je vais aller faire quelques courses en ville.

Drago se leva instantanément :

\- Je t'accompagne.

Blaise posa une main puissante sur le torse de son ami :

\- Non, reste là. Tu ne t'es pas reposé depuis ton tour de garde, cette nuit. Va dormir, je vais y aller avec elle.

Le blond sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais Hermione lui sourit avec tendresse et il finit par accepter. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la maison avec son ami.

XXX

Deux heures plus tard, les deux amis étaient en ville et faisaient quelques courses. Hermione prenait plaisir à choisir des légumes frais et de la viande de qualité. Blaise l'observait avec attention tandis qu'elle choisissait ses ingrédients. Quand elle remarqua son expression, elle lui sourit :

\- Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

\- Rien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire les courses…

Elle éclata de rire et lança, sarcastique :

\- Evidemment.

Il grimaça :

\- Désolé.

\- Oh non, ne t'excuses pas. Ça n'a aucune importance, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, de ce rythme de vie que tu as. C'est pareil pour Drago. J'ai finis pas accepter et m'y habituer.

Le jeune homme sourit et demanda :

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Oui, et il parait que je cuisine plutôt bien. Enfin, d'après Harry et Ron…

Son regard se voila à la mention du roux. Elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées et dissiper son inquiétude avant de reprendre :

\- Mais bon, ce sont des estomacs sur pattes, et je crois qu'ils pourraient manger un troll cru s'il n'y avait que ça.

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

Elle le dévisagea, choquée :

\- Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à cuisiner ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle accepta et lui sourit :

\- Dans ce cas, voici ta première leçon : comment choisir de bons ingrédients. La cuisine, c'est agréable quand on utilise des produits frais et de bonnes qualités.

Elle se lança dans quelques explications et conseils tandis que Blaise écoutait religieusement.

XXX

De retour au chalet, Hermione et Blaise commencèrent à préparer le repas. La jeune fille était entrain de fouetter sa béchamel quand deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de Drago et sourit sans s'arrêter. Le blond déposa un chapelet de baisers dans son cou et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu prépares à manger ?

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme ajouta :

\- Tes fesses remuent en même temps que tu bas la sauce…

Elle se retourna et déposa une petite claque sur son épaule :

\- Arrête de dire des âneries, Malefoy !

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi silencieux, l'observant. Il finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ?

\- Des lasagnes à la bolognaise. Enfin, si Blaise réussi à s'en sortir avec les légumes…

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers le brun au teint mat et Hermione dû se retenir d'exploser de rire. Drago, lui, le regardait d'un air intrigué. Blaise avait les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il épluchait une carotte avec une précision et une lenteur incroyable. Une fois sa béchamel finie, la jeune fille attrapa un économe et aida le jeune homme dans sa tâche. Elle épluchait le légume avec une vitesse due à l'habitude. Les garçons l'observèrent comme si elle venait d'accomplir un miracle. La jeune fille ne put tenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

XXX

Lors du repas, Harry semblait ailleurs. Hermione tenta à plusieurs reprises de le faire participer à la conversation, qui tournait autour des dons culinaires de la jeune fille, mais le Survivant s'enfonçait dans son silence. Au moment du dessert, il finit par lâcher :

\- Je veux que nous décidions d'un plan d'attaque. Je n'en peux plus de rester là sans rien faire.

Le silence s'installa. Harry observa tour à tour chaque personne autour de lui. Son regard se figea sur celui d'Hermione :

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il fallait intervenir, mais ils manquaient cruellement d'informations. Elle proposa alors :

\- On observe encore demain et on passe à l'action mercredi, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques instants. Ginny intervint :

\- C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire, Harry. Crois-moi, j'ai plus qu'envie d'y aller, là, tout de suite. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avancer à l'aveugle. Pas quand il s'agit de la vie de Ron.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

\- D'accord, d'accord. On fait comme ça.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher de bonne heure et Blaise prit le premier tout d'observation.

* * *

 _NA : L'étau se resserre..._


	34. 5 Avril - Partie 1

**Mardi 5 Avril 2016**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et s'empara de sa baguette avant de courir dans le couloir. Elle venait d'entendre un cri. Elle couru jusque dans la cuisine et se figea devant la scène qui lui faisait face. En remarquant sa présence, ses deux amis s'empressèrent de se cacher, embarrassés. Ginny bégaya :

\- Hermione ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?

La brune sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se détourna rapidement et leur tourna le dos :

\- Je vous rappelle que je vis ici, avec vous ! J'ai entendu crier, et je… enfin, j'ai cru que…

Blaise intervint, tout aussi embarrassé :

\- Désolé, Hermione. On pensait que la maison était vide, vu que les garçons sont partis.

La brune se retourna vivement vers lui, ils avaient eu le temps de se rhabiller complètement, et s'exclama :

\- Partis ? Comment ça "ils sont partis" ?

\- Euh, oui. J'ai été toquer dans la chambre de Malefoy ce matin et il n'y avait personne. Et Harry n'est pas là non plus. Et, euh, comme tu… enfin, je veux dire… hier soir, tu étais dans la chambre de Drago… Enfin, on a cru que… tu avais dormi avec lui… Et que du coup, tu n'étais plus là non plus.

Ginny ajouta :

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ta chambre…

La brune rougit violemment :

\- Ce n'est rien. En fait, je n'ai pas dormi avec Drago. Nous… Enfin, nous nous sommes disputés.

Ses deux amis la dévisageaient, inquiets. Elle secoua les épaules :

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je… Je vais aller prendre une douche, d'accord ?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit.

XXX

La veille au soir, après manger, Hermione avait accompagnée Drago dans sa chambre, comme tout les soirs. A Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble, et la jeune fille adorait cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait en s'endormant dans les bras du blond. Mais ce soir là, Drago avait encore une fois tenté de convaincre la Gryffondor de rester en retrait dans le chalet, lorsqu'ils partiraient tous pour sauver Ron. Et cette fois, la jeune fille, excédée, s'était énervée et ils s'étaient disputés. Hermione avait eu besoin de prendre du recul, et était retournée dormir dans sa chambre.

Elle secoua la tête et se releva. Elle apperçut une enveloppe posée sur sa table de chevet. C'était un mot d'Harry :

" _Hermione._

 _Malefoy et moi sommes partis en reconnaissance de terrain. Rien de dangereux, rassure-toi. Nous resterons à l'écart, mais nous allons observer leur chalet et tenter d'avoir d'autres angles de vue._

 _Nous serons rentrés pour midi._

 _A tout à l'heure"_

Harry et Drago, partis ensemble pour une mission ? Visiblement, il y avait du progrès !

La jeune fille s'en alla prendre sa douche et rejoignit le couple qui était assis au salon. En entrant dans la picèe, elle plaisanta :

\- Vous êtes décents, cette fois ?

Ginny lui répondit que oui en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione sourit tandis que Blaise semblait vraiment embarrassé :

\- Désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, la prochaine fois, pensez à faire ça dans votre chambre. Et à insonoriser la pièce.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la brune leur expliqua où se trouvaient Harry et Drago. Ginny sembla surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Blaise se contenta de hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur l'exterieur. Il observait le chalet des mangemorts à l'aide d'une paire de multiplettes. Hermione avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, aussi, elle lança à tue-tête :

\- Je vais faire les courses

Le Serpentard se leva précipitemment vers elle :

\- Quoi ? Non, pas toute seule.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est bon, Blaise. Il n'y a aucun risque.

Ginny s'avança vers elle :

\- Je t'accompagne, d'accord ?

Blaise ne semblait pas enchanté de cette idée, mais il aimait encore moins celle de laisser Ginny seule au chalet. Au moins, ensemble, les filles seraient capapbles de prendre la défense l'une de l'autre en cas d'attaque. Il finit par accepter et les deux jeunes fille quittèrent la maison pour s'en aller en direction de la ville.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le marché, Hermione choisissait avec soin les légumes pour son ragoût, quand une explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune fille fut projetée en arrière et se cogna brutalement la tête sur le sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, désorientée. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle à la recherche de la rousse, mais ne la vit nulle part. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, prête à faire face au danger et s'avança en direction de l'endroit où se tenait Ginny avant l'explosion et l'appela à plusieurs reprises.

Puis elle sentit une douleur fulgurante sur le haut de son crâne, et perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains étaient bloquées dans son dos, attachées par une corde bien trop serrée. Elle était assise sur une chaise très inconfortable et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle releva la tête et observa avec difficulté la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il faisait tellement sombre que la jeune fille pensa tout de suite qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce totalement close. Puis elle aperçut quelque faisceaux lumineux et se tourna en direction d'une toute petite fenêtre, très en hauteur, et vit la Lune qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

Où était-elle ? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé ? Où était Ginny ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement. Elle entendit des pas dans un couloir, derrière elle. Puis une porte qui s'ouvrait et un visage apparut devant elle :

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! La Sang-de-Bourbe est réveillée !

Elle ne reconnut pas l'homme face à elle, mais quelques secondes plus tard, une autre voix retentit quelque part dans la maison :

\- Amène-la dans le salon, Rabastan.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, paniquée. Ainsi, les mangemorts l'avaient trouvée et enlevée ?

L'homme face à elle jeta un sort et elle sentit la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise se mettre à léviter dans l'air. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un immense salon, très haut de plafond. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer la salle avec plus d'attention, Rabastan Lestrange mit fin au sort et la jeune fille atterrit brutalement au sol. La chaise se brisa et un morceau de bois pénétra dans sa jambe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'un deuxième homme apparut dans son champ de vision, un rictus mauvais au visage :

\- Et bien, Granger. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé que tu hurles déjà ? Ça ne va pas du tout, ça…

Il la saisit par les cheveux et la força à se mettre à genoux devant elle. La jeune fille retint un cri, les dents serrés. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix chuchoter :

\- Her… Hermione ?

La brune tourna vivement la tête vers la droite et poussa un cri d'effroi. A quelques mètres d'elle, Ron était suspendu la tête en bas, probablement par un sortilège de Levicorpus, et saignait abondamment du nez. Il semblait à bout de force, mais surtout paniqué de voir la jeune fille ici.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que, déjà, la douleur subite lui arracha un hurlement. Rodolphus Lestrange souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis il mit fin au sortilège de Doloris et regarda la Gryffondor :

\- Et bien, Granger ? Tu avais plus d'endurance, il y a un an…

Les images de sa rencontre avec Bellatrix Lestrange, au Manoir des Malefoy, un an plus tôt, lui revinrent en mémoire. La jeune fille comprit avec effroi ce qui l'attendait, et elle serra les dents. A nouveau, le sortilège l'atteint de plein fouet. Son corps se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le Mangemort éclata de rire :

\- Bien, bien. Fais donc durer le plaisir, nous en serons que plus satisfaits…

A nouveau, il leva le sortilège et la jeune fille reprit sa respiration difficilement. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées solidement dans son dos. Elle ne sentait plus sa baguette contre sa hanche et en déduisit qu'un des mangemorts avait dû la récupérer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rabastan l'attrapa par derrière et la plaqua avec force sur une nouvelle chaise. La jeune fille profita de cet instant de répit pour observer la pièce. Il y avait deux portes, à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Donc, deux sorties possibles. Cependant, même si elle venait à maîtriser les mangemorts, ce qui, sans baguette, semblait complètement impossible, elle ignorait toujours où se trouvait le troisième, Dolohov.

Rodolphus attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à la jeune fille. Il lui souriait toujours avec malice :

\- Tu n'as pas été très futée, tu sais…

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait. Il s'expliqua, un sourire mauvais au visage :

\- Le coup des apparences inconnues, c'était plutôt intelligent, c'est vrai. On ne vous aurait probablement pas reconnu, si tu n'avais pas porté ce sac en perles absolument hideux…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avec horreur en comprenant son erreur. Elle était sortie avec son sac pour aller sur le marché. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que qui que ce soit se souvienne de ce sac, ou ne fasse le rapprochement !

Le mangemort continuait :

\- Ça nous a fait un choc, sur le moment. Mais nous aurions dû y penser. Après tout, c'était logique, vu que nous détenons ce cher Weasley… Enfin, ce matin, en te voyant sur le marché, nous n'avons pas hésité. Cependant, je me demande qui était ta copine, hein ? Elle s'est enfuie très rapidement, quand nous t'avons attrapé…

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ainsi, Ginny n'avait pas été enlevée. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'avait était inconsciente qu'une journée, rien d'alarmant. D'autant que, s'ils suivaient leur plans, les autres devraient passer à l'offensive le lendemain.

Elle garda un visage neutre quand le mangemort se releva rapidement et lui attrapa à nouveau les cheveux :

\- Réponds, Granger ! Qui était ta copine ? Combien êtes-vous ? Où se cache Potter ?

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui cracha au visage. Rodolphus pesta et la jeta violemment au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retint un nouveau hurlement tandis qu'il lui infligeait le sortilège Doloris, encore et encore.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune fille, une voix s'éleva derrière elle, et le sortilège s'interrompit. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille crut que ses amis étaient venus à son secours, mais lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix, son sang se glaça. Rodolphus sourit au nouvel arrivant :

\- Et bien, Antonin… J'ai cru que tu n'arriverai jamais à l'heure pour le spectacle...

Le mangemort ricana en s'approchant. Il était accompagné de deux hommes qu'Hermione ne reconnu pas tout de suite. C'est alors que Rodolphus, après avoir échangé une accolade avec Dolohov, se tourna vers eux :

\- Walden Macnair ? Et Lucius Malefoy ? Dis-moi, je croyais que tu étais en "convalescence" ?

Le blond sourit :

\- Il fallait bien trouvé quelque chose pour échapper à Azkaban… Je ne croyais vraiment pas que ça fonctionnerait…

Hermione sentit la panique grimper en elle. Lucius Malefoy était ici ? Ainsi, l'homme n'était pas du tout sur le point de mourir d'une maladie quelconque, mais bien de retour auprès de ses comparses ? La jeune fille avait envie de vomir. Mais surtout, de pleurer. Drago allait être extrêmement déçu…

 _Drago ! Oh Merlin ! Il ne pourra jamais affronter son père !_

Puis elle se rendit compte que ses amis ne savaient pas, pour les renforts ennemis. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir. Soudain, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas le lendemain, pas sans s'être préparés à ça. Mais, au fond d'elle, la Gryffondor savait parfaitement qu'ils n'attendraient jamais un jour de plus. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait également été enlevée…

La douleur fut tellement inattendue qu'Hermione ne put retenir son hurlement. Les mangemorts ricanèrent, sauf Lucius Malefoy. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Granger. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, ma chère. Particulièrement dans ses conditions…

De nouveau, le sortilège Doloris lui vrilla le corps. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de serrer les dents, retenant son cri à grand peine. Les larmes, de douleurs et de rage, s'échappèrent sans qu'elle ne put rien faire. Le blond leva la main et la douleur s'estompa. Il se tourna alors vers Rodolphus :

\- Tu es tout aussi doué que ta femme l'était, très cher.

Le mangemort hocha la tête, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et relança le sortilège.

Cette fois, Hermione ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces, tandis que son corps se tordait sous la douleur. Quelques instants, interminables, plus tard, le sortilège s'arrêta. La jeune fille sentit alors un objet froid qui lui glisser dans la nuque. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa qu'elle avait la solution sur elle depuis le départ ! Discrètement, elle fit quelques mouvement de tête afin de rapprocher son médaillon et murmura le plus doucement possible :

\- _Drago Malefoy_.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà pour ce soir. Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez de vous laisser comme ça sur votre faim. Mais il faut bien faire durer le suspens, hein !  
Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Hermione kidnappée, c'était quand même vachement prévisible, hein ? Mais bon, j'espère que ces quatre chapitres vous ont plut ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Dabisous  
YumiKate_


	35. 5 Avril - Partie 2

_NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, comment vous expliquer à quel point je suis désolée de cette pause interminable ? J'ai eu des gros soucis avec internet, et c'était vraiment pas cool. Parce qu'en plus, avec mon fils, c'était pas vraiment possible d'aller dans un ciber ou autre pour avoir accès à une Wifi gratuite... M'enfin ! Maintenant, c'est réglé, et moi voici avec la suite de cette histoire. Le pire, c'est que je viens de réaliser que je vous avez laissé sur une fin méga frustrante... Mes pauvres, je suis vraiment désolée !_

 _Donc, la suite. Mais comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews :_

 ** _Charliee3216 :_** _Ça devrait aller mieux avec Harry dans les chapitres de ce soir. Enfin, j'espère. Blaise, c'est le personnage qui me sert à détendre l'atmosphère. Je le dépeint vraiment comme quelqu'un de drôle. Je sais pas comment l'imaginer autrement, résultat des courses, il a toujours le mot pour faire sourire, même dans les pires situations. Ca m'aide beaucoup à ne pas tomber dans le dramatique.  
 **NaliaMalefoy :** Talent d'écrivain hors norme ? Arrête, j'vais avoir les chevilles qui vont gonfler, aha ! Désolée de t'avoir tenue en haleine aussi longtemps. J'espère que je n'aurai plus de problème d'internet avant loooongtemps !  
 **PamDHMG :** Aha ! Comme je te comprends, moi aussi ça m'arrive de faire des nuits blanches sur certaines fictions. Ca m'fait même peur parfois ! Aha ! Enfin, ça me touche de savoir que je fais faire des pseudos nuits blanches avec mes fictions... Ca me montre que ça vous plaît vraiment, et je trouve ça vraiment trop cool ! Lucius fdp ? Attends d'avoir fini ce chapitre va ! Ahahahaha !  
 **Espe29 :** Non je ne veux pas ta mort, et j'espère que tu as survécu à cette panne d'internet et à l'attente que ça a produit... Encore une fois, j'suis vraiment désolée !  
 **Cif18 :** Welcome ! Alors, encore une fois, merci, ça me touche de savoir que tu as "dévorer" ma fiction d'une traite. C'est... En fait, je crois que j'ai pas de mots pour l'exprimer. J'aurais jamais imaginé provoqué ça, que vous soyez accro comme ça, je trouve ça vraiment génial. Bref. (J'pourrais me répéter pendant des heures...). Oui, je sais, vraiment pas cool de s'arrêter comme ça au milieu, mais faut faire durer le plaisir (même si là, il a clairement durer trop longtemps !). Concernant la réaction de Ron, tu l'aura ce soir ! Oui oui oui, ce soir ! Aha ! Affrontement Drago/Lucius ? Bah je te laisse lire et tu me diras à la fin du chapitre ce que tu en penses ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, j'aurai dû laisser le suspens, ç'aurait été chouet, mais je crois que dans un chapitre précédent j'expliquais déjà qu'il devrait y en avoir à peu près 40... Donc oui, on se rapproche vraiment dangereusement de la fin. Enfin, il y en aura un peu plus parce que j'ai coupé certains chapitres en deux... mais pas plus de 45... Et peut-être un bonus épilogue si vous me motivez assez :)  
 **Bernice :** J'suis vraiment désolée pour cette méga attente (je l'ai dit combien de fois depuis le début de cette NA ? Aha !) Enfin, voilà la suite et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire ! (Et me rattraper un peu de cette monumentale panne d'internet ! Grr)  
 **Swangranger :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
 **Lucie1999 :** Merci pour ce commentaire. J'essaie de rendre cette histoire le plus crédible possible, et je suis contente que tu trouve tout ça logique, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi mon pari. Enfin, un peu. Aha. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire tout autant !  
 **Poussières d'étoiles :** J'adore ton pseudo ! Voilà, comme ça, c'est dit. En suite, WELCOME ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Putain, je me répète de trop, ça fait cliché. Bref. En vrai, j'suis même pas contente, j'suis méga excitée ! Parce que quand j'ai commencé à poster, je me disais qu'il y aller avoir peut-être deux trois personnes qui aimerait... Et non, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et c'est vraiment génial ! Bref. Je m'emballe. Non disions ? Ah oui, en principe je poste tous les soirs. Sur cette fiction, je poste plusieurs chapitres (trois ou quatre en général) parce que la fiction est déjà terminée et que je suis genre trop excitée pour attendre de savoir vos réactions (et apparemment, vous être trop impatientes pour attendre une semaine entre chaque chapitre de tout façon ! Aha !) Donc voilà. Malheureusement, comme tu l'as comprit si tu as lu l'intégralité de cette NA, j'ai eu une panne d'internet, donc bah coupure pendant 6 jours et grosse déprime de mon côté. Mais me revoilà, et nous en auront probablement fini avec cette fiction avant la fin de la semaine... (sortez les mouchoirs... *snif snif*)_

 _Bon, pour ce soir, trois chapitres. J'avais pensé en publié un peu plus, pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, mais comme on arrive à la fin... si j'en publie plus, je publie tout le reste et bon... on va essayer de faire durer le plaisir quand même !  
Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

De leur côté, les étudiants hurlaient à qui mieux-mieux. Drago voulait partir sur le champs pour aller sauver Hermione. Il en était certain, elle avait été enlevée par les mangemorts. Et l'imaginer sous les mains expertes de Rodolphus Lestrange lui donnait envie de vomir. Harry le soutenait. Et les deux anciens ennemis faisait front contre Blaise et Ginny, qui insistaient pour qu'ils trouvent de nouvelles informations :

\- Nous ne savons même pas si elle a bel et bien été enlevée par eux ! Et, si c'est le cas, ils ont probablement changé d'apparence, parce que je ne les ai vu nulle part, sur le marché !

Drago soupira :

\- Weasley, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Je n'ai peut-être aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait ou sont entrain de faire à ton frère… Mais là, je sais EXACTEMENT ce que Rodolphus est entrain de lui faire subir ! Ça fait des heures qu'on aurait du intervenir ! Tu m'entends ? On a assez discuté, on y va !

Blaise retint son ami d'une main puissante :

\- Ecoute, mec, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais là, tu dois te calmer ! Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu agis avec impulsion ! Et si nous n'avions pas cette conversation, nous arriverions peut-être à trouver un plan d'attaque ! Pigé ? Alors tu redescend la pression, tu pose ton cul, et tu nous aide à trouver une solution pour sauver ta copine ! Parce que là, tu vas juste nous faire tous crever !

Le blond fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Il avait raison, évidemment. Mais Drago ne pouvait supporter l'idée de rester assis sans rien faire. Harry, qui avait finit par se calmer également et se ranger du côté des sages, soupira :

\- Ils ont raison, Malefoy. Hermione ne voudrait pas que nous agissions comme des têtes d'hippogriffe au risque de tous y rester…

Le Serpentard se tourna vers les autres :

\- Ok, c'est bon, vous avez gagnez. Mais je vous accorde une heure. Plan d'attaque ou pas, je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus, c'est pigé ?

Les trois amis acquiescèrent et Harry commença à leur faire un rapport détaillé de ce qu'ils avait découvert sur le chalet qu'occupaient les Mangemorts, le matin même. Drago faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ajoutant parfois une remarque par ci par là.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, leur plan était presque entièrement préparé. Ginny était en train de finir de répartir les rôles :

\- Je m'occuperai de faire sortir Ron et Hermione pendant que vous maîtriserez les Mangemorts. A trois contre trois, ça devrait allez facilement...

Drago s'impatienta :

\- C'est bon, là ? On peut y aller ?

Au même instant, il ressenti une brûlure intense sur la poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Il poussa un cri, ce qui alerta ses camarades qui se levèrent tous dans un même geste pour s'avancer vers lui. Le jeune homme glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume, qu'il ne quittait jamais, et en sortit son médaillon en argent. Le métal était brûlant, incandescent. Comme s'il était entrain de fondre. Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite. Il l'ouvrit et ils entendirent tous les quatre un hurlement à vous percer les tympans. Un hurlement de pure souffrance. Drago ferma les yeux, fou de rage, et se retint d'hurler à son tour. Lorsque Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, il plaqua violemment sa main dessus et leur fit à tous le signe de se taire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les hurlements s'arrêtèrent et la voix d'Hermione retentit, haletante :

\- Vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirai rien !

Drago montra le médaillon à ses camarades et tous écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir à double sens, et qu'ils avaient une vue directe sur l'intérieur du chalet.

Soudain, le médaillon bougea et ils aperçurent Rodolphus Lestrange, une expression de rage sur le visage. Puis une voix retentit en fond :

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par la Sang-de-Bourbe, Rodolf, elle va parler. Continue.

Drago avait reconnu la voix de Walden Macnair et son sang se glaça. Puis le médaillon bougea une nouvelle fois et il comprit qu'Hermione était tombée au sol. Ils eurent alors une vision effroyable : le corps de Ronald Weasley, pendu en l'air, la tête en bas et le nez en sang, inconscient. Harry eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Ginny pour étouffer son cri. Puis ils aperçurent trois mangemorts, au fond de la pièce. Drago reconnu Dolohov, Macnair et Rabastan Lestrange. Puis une paire de botte leur boucha la vue et la voix de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui semblait venir de trop loin pour être le propriétaire des chaussures qu'ils voyaient, retentit, glaciale :

\- _Endoloris !_

Hermione hurla de ton son soûl. Drago lança un sortilège d'Assurdiato, de façon à garder la communication ouverte sans pour autant que ses paroles traversent le miroir, et se tourna vers ses amis :

\- Nous avons un énorme problème !

Ginny et Harry le dévisagèrent sans comprendre, Blaise hocha la tête :

\- Ils sont plus nombreux.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et le Gryffondor demanda :

\- Combien ?

Le blond soupira :

\- Au moins quatre, mais je crois qu'ils sont cinq.

Son ami acquiesça :

\- Je pense aussi, ce qui va nous poser problème. Je n'ai pas reconnu le cinquième, par contre.

\- Non, nous n'avons vu que ses bottes, et je ne l'ai pas entendu parler.

Harry demanda alors :

\- Et le quatrième ?

Le Serpentard brun cracha :

\- Macnair. Ce qui veut dire…

Et le blond ajouta :

\- Que la Fratrie est presque au complet.

Ils échangèrent un regard angoissé. Les deux Gryffondor ne comprenant pas, Blaise expliqua :

\- La Fratrie réunie les plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur. Bellatrix Lestrange en faisait partie, et je suppose que son mari a prit sa place.

Ginny demanda alors :

\- Et qui sont les autres ?

Il reprit :

\- Il y avait Rogue, mais ce n'est plus le cas, évidemment. Et aussi Macnair, Dolohov et…

Il se tourna vers Drago, embarrassé. Celui-ci lâcha d'une voix sourde :

\- Et mon père. Mais il est entrain de mourir dans son lit, alors je ne crois pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter de lui pour le moment. Non, quelqu'un d'autre se trouve avec eux, et ne pas connaître son identité m'angoisse…

Au fond de lui, le blond n'était pas _absolument certain_ que son père ne soit pas le cinquième mangemort. Il ne croyait pas à sa maladie, mais il pensait que sa mère l'aurait prévenu, s'il avait quitté le Manoir. Il espérait vraiment que son père ne se trouvait pas ici, à Juneau. Sinon… les choses seraient beaucoup plus compliquées que prévues.

Ginny demanda d'une voix déterminée :

\- Est-ce que ça change nos plans ?

Blaise secoua la tête :

\- Non, mais il va falloir maîtriser les mangemorts _avant_ de faire sortir Hermione et Ron. Nous sommes en sous-nombre.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent, l'air sombre.

XXX

Dans le chalet, Hermione était sur le point de craquer définitivement. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle eut l'impression de fusionner avec. Son bourreau ne relâchait plus le sortilège. Ou bien, elle ne sentait plus le répit que cela lui apportait. Son cerveau semblait déconnecté, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Sauf de la douleur.

Soudain, une explosion retentit quelque part derrière elle. La douleur s'arrêta un cour instant et la jeune fille put observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le regard embué de larmes.

Harry et Drago venait d'entrer dans la pièce, baguettes levées. Rapidement, les sorts fusèrent. Au même instant, de l'autre côté, Ginny et Blaise avaient profiter de la distraction offerte par les garçons pour s'engouffrer dans le salon et la rousse parvint à maîtriser Rabstan Lestrange en lui jetant un sort dans le dos. Celui-ci tomba droit comme un piquet, et la jeune fille courut vers son frère pour le libérer du sort qui le maintenait en l'air.

Blaise, Harry et Drago se battaient avec Dolohov et Macnair et les faisceaux lumineux volaient dans tout les sens.

Soudain, Hermione eut la vue brouillée et la douleur l'assaillit à nouveau. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Ce cri perçant attira l'attention de Drago qui faillit recevoir un sortilège en pleine poitrine, mais Harry venait de violemment l'écarter de la trajectoire du sort. Drago, le visage déformé par la haine, s'approcha du mangemort et lui envoya un puissant sortilège, que Rodolphus Lestrange parvint à éviter. Il ricana :

\- Tu prend la défense d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago ?

En entendant ces mots, le blond ressenti une colère aveuglante et il attaqua de nouveau. Un combat s'ensuivit, mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à observer la scène tant la douleur lui brouillait la vue. Soudain, le sortilège fut levé et deux mains réconfortantes lui attrapèrent le visage :

\- Granger, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille sentit des larmes de joie l'assaillirent en entendant cette voix. Il était venu à son secours, il l'avait sauvé… Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La jeune fille tenta de le prévenir :

\- Ton… ton… père…

Au même instant, la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy retentit :

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Baguette levée, le Mangemort avançait d'un pas prudent dans la pièce, le visage reflétant son incompréhension. Drago le regarda d'un air méprisant :

\- Et vous, Père ? Je croyais que vous rendiez votre dernier souffle sur votre lit de mort, à Londres…

Son père éclata de rire :

\- Voyons, Drago… croyais-tu vraiment qu'une simple maladie pouvait en finir avec moi ? C'était un coup monté, évidemment…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un sourire méprisant au visage :

\- Evidemment…

Lucius insista :

\- Que fais-tu avec Potter, mon fils ?

Drago contourna la question :

\- Mère sait-elle que vous êtes ici ?

L'homme grimaça :

\- Non. Ta mère crois que je suis à Ste Mangouste. Elle pleure un abruti qui porte mon apparence grâce à quelques gouttes de polynectar qu'un medicomage lui administre toutes les heures.

\- Il y a des mangemorts parmi les medicomages ?

Lucius éclata de rire :

\- Quand ils sont sous Imperium, oui.

Drago grimaça. Son père insista de nouveau :

\- Et bien, mon fils. Vas-tu enfin expliquer ta présence ici ? Es-tu venu aider ton vieux père à finir le travail du Seigneur ?

Le fils éclata de rire :

\- Oh que non, Père. Je ne vous aiderais pour rien au monde.

L'homme reçu ces mots comme un coup de poignard. Il comprit :

\- Ainsi, tu as tourné le dos à ta famille ?

\- Ma famille ? Ma _famille_ ? Vous n'êtes rien, pour moi. Si ce n'est un titre. J'aurai préféré que vous soyez entrain de mourir, c'est tout ce que vous méritez.

Père et fils se dévisageaient, à quelques mètres de distance. Le silence était assourdissant, dans la pièce. Blaise et Harry avaient finit par maîtriser Dolohov et Macnair, et ils observaient la scène avec angoisse et compassion. Hermione avait réussi à s'asseoir et regardait la scène avec horreur.

Lucius Malefoy observait son fils, tentant de comprendre ce qui avaient changé en lui. Il finit par demander, complètement perdu :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sauver cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle n'est rien…

Drago hurla à plein poumons :

\- Elle est TOUT ! Elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

Le visage horrifié, le père chuchota simplement :

\- Que… Comment ?

\- JE L'AIME ! Et tu ne pourras rien y changer !

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Lucius passa par le dégoût, la tristesse, puis la haine incommensurable :

\- JAMAIS !

Il leva sa baguette avant même que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir :

\- _Avada Kedeva !_

Le fils eut tout juste le temps de prononcer d'une voix enragée :

\- _Experliamus !_

Un étrange phénomène eut lieu lorsque les deux sorts entrèrent en contact : un dôme d'une blancheur éclatante s'était formé autour du père et du fils. Seuls Harry et Lucius avait déjà été témoin d'un tel événement, le soir de la résurrection de Voldemort. Harry s'exclama alors à l'intention de Malefoy fils :

\- Résiste, Drago ! N'abandonne pas, tu peux y arriver !

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. La baguette de Lucius lui échappa alors des mains et Drago se releva rapidement. Le dôme avait disparu, le Mangemort était tombé à genoux, à bout de force. Le visage déformé par la haine, Drago s'avança vers son père :

\- Vous avez osé ? Vous auriez tué votre propre fils ?

Il leva sa baguette, près à renvoyer son sortilège sur son père. Il hésita quelques secondes entre la haine et la lâcheté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule magique qui mettrait fin à la vie de son géniteur, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras tendu. Il sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione, qui le regardait, le visage couvert de larmes :

\- Non, Drago. Tu vaux mieux que ça…

Il fixa son regard sur celui de la jeune fille et se concentra sur elle, sur cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il finit par baisser sa baguette et Harry lança un sortilège au mangemort pour le maîtriser. Drago se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et la serra fort contre lui :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur…

La jeune fille se blotti contre lui et tenta de le rassurer :

\- Je vais bien…

Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 _NA : bon, je sais pas si le dôme c'est méga logique, vu qu'il me semble que c'est arrivé entre Voldy et Harry à cause du lien de leur baguette... Mais on s'en fout, j'fais c'que j'veux, c'est ma fic ! Niak Niak Niak !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	36. 7 Avril

**Jeudi 7 Avril 2016**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione fut aveuglée par la luminosité ambiante. Elle dû cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre de l'hôpital magique Ste Mangouste et elle sentit automatiquement le soulagement en elle. Tout était finit, elle ne risquait plus rien.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais un poid sur sa cuisse l'en empêcha. Elle tourna la tête et apperçut une masse de cheveux blond soyeux posée sur sa jambe. Elle sourit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Drago se réveilla en sursaut et observa la jeune fille avec appréhension :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle tenta de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle remarqua alors à quel point elle avait la langue sèche. Elle lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et appela un medicomage. La vieille femme examina attentivement Hermione, puis lui donna un verre d'eau et s'en alla. Une fois son verre avalé, la jeune fille se tourna vers Drago :

\- Qu… Combien… de temps ?

Il attrapa sa main et lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Tu es restée inconsciente plus de 24 heures.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et le jeune homme reprit doucement :

\- Tout va bien. Weasley n'a aucune séquelle. Il se repose dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Les mangemorts ont été emmené à Azkaban en attendant leur procès. Tout va pour le mieux.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et la jeune fille demanda :

\- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Son visage se voila quelques instants. Mais il se reprit rapidement et afficha une expression neutre en répondant :

\- Ça peut aller.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il éclata de rire avant de répondre sincèrement :

\- J'ai était secoué. Te voir ainsi, à la merci de mon oncle, je… j'ai cru mourir en entendant tes hurlements. Et puis, mon père est arrivé. Je… Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de le voir là, j'ai toujours sut qu'il faisait semblant d'être mourant, même si ma mère refusait d'y croire. J'étais surtout déçu, j'aurai vraiment aimé me tromper. Mais il ne changera jamais.

Sa voix était pleine d'une rage qu'il contenait difficilement. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ton ami va bien, et tu es saine et sauve. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas sans importance, mais le blond ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment et elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son visage et de lui sourire tendrement. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Repose-toi, ma belle. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir dans l'après-midi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'accrocha à lui :

\- Non, je…

\- Chut, c'est tout. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

Plus tard dans la journée, un medicomage passa pour signer son autorisation de sortie. La jeune fille alla prendre une douche et s'habilla des vêtements que Ginny lui avait ramené plus tôt dans la journée. En sortant de sa chambre, elle insista pour aller rendre visite à Ron.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre du roux, elle se figea. Il était endormi et son visage semblait paisible. Mais il avait de lourdes cicatrices dans la nuque et sur le visage. Hermione s'approcha et lui caressa doucement le visage, sans le réveiller. Elle finit par déposer un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, elle se tourna vers Drago :

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

Le jeune homme grimaça :

\- On se retrouve plus tard ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu viens avec moi.

Il soupira :

\- Granger, je ne crois pas que Potter serait ravi de me voir débarquer dans son salon.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Après ce que tu as fais ces derniers jours, je crois franchement que ça ne le dérangera pas. Et puis, je suis trop faible pour transplanner. J'ai besoin que tu me ramène.

Elle lui fit une moue désespérée. Ils roula des yeux et sourit, amusé :

\- Tu es une vraie manipulatrice, Granger. Tu aurais été parfaite, à Serpentard.

\- Merlin, non !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement tout en transplannant.

XXX

Quand Hermione entra chez elle, suivie de Drago, elle ressentie un puissant sentiment de sécurité. Enfin, elle était à la maison !

\- Harry ? Je suis rentrée !

Elle entendit des pas courir dans le couloir, puis le jeune homme apparut dans le salon. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte :

\- Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du blond. Il observait son amie avec une inquiétude sincère. Elle sourit :

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il sourit et entraîna la jeune fille jusque dans la cuisine où il la força à s'asseoir pour lui servir une part de pizza :

\- Mange, ça te fera du bien !

Hermione lança un regard en direction du blond, qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry suivi son regard et sourit en voyant le Serpentard :

\- Malefoy ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Entre, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surprit par l'accueil de son rival. Celui-ci secoua les épaules :

\- C'est ok. Après tout, tu as sauvé Hermione. Et tu nous as aidé à sauver Ron. Allez, viens t'asseoir, j'aime pas me répéter.

Drago secoua les épaules et vint prendre place à côté d'Hermione. Il l'observa manger pendant un moment. Soudain, des flemmes vertes s'échappèrent de la cheminée et Ginny et Blaise entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune fille se figea en apercevant le blond, puis elle vit sa meilleure amie et courut se jeter dans ses bras :

\- Oh Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Comment tu te sens ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ça va, tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme, vraiment.

La rousse hocha la tête, puis Blaise vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras sans faire de remarque. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à table et Ginny sourit :

\- Nous étions justement venus prendre des nouvelles.

Drago se fit un plaisir de faire le rapport de ce qu'avaient dit les médicomages concernant l'état de la jeune fille. Puis il donna quelques nouvelles de l'état de Ron :

\- Quant à Weasley, ils pensent qu'il pourra sortir demain, s'il s'est assez reposé. Les cicatrices devraient s'estomper d'ici quelques jours. Sauf celle de son cou, elle était trop profonde pour qu'ils puissent la faire entièrement disparaître.

Harry demanda :

\- Et pour sa jambe ?

Le blond soupira :

\- Il devra faire quelques semaines de rééducation, le temps de s'habituer à sa prothèse. Mais les médicomages pensent que ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Même pour sa carrière.

Hermione s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, sa prothèse ?

Ses amis la dévisagèrent avec angoisse et Drago posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant tristement :

\- Ils ont dû lui couper une jambe.

La jeune fille poussa un cri d'effroi et le blond s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tout va bien, Granger.

Elle s'énerva :

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle !

Il grimaça :

\- Je sais. Je… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter dans l'immédiat, tu avais besoin de te reposer…

Elle secoua la tête sans dire un mot, la gorge trop nouée. Ginny sourit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Ron adore sa prothèse, il dit que c'est sa première blessure de Guerre.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est tout lui, ça.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny et Blaise étaient repartis et Harry s'excusa :

\- Je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard et j'aimerais être à l'hôpital quand Ron se réveillera demain.

Hermione hocha la tête et il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il ajouta :

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici ce soir, Malefoy, si tu veux rester.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le remercier. Harry lança un sourire gêné à Hermione et s'en alla.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir légèrement, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple monta à l'étage et Hermione hésita quelques secondes :

\- Tu préfère dormir dans la chambre d'ami ou…

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, la jeune fille rougit fortement :

\- Ça fait bizarre, de te voir ici.

Drago examinait la pièce en souriant. Les murs étaient peint d'une jolie teinte lilas, un bureau en pin était installé dans un coin de la pièce. De l'autre côté se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, en pin également. Au milieu de la chambre, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un immense lit deux places dont les draps était d'une jolie couleur beige. Le jeune homme sourit :

\- On dirait la salle sur demande, il y a quelques mois.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle :

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle t'est apparue ainsi.

\- J'avais demandé un endroit où tu te sentirai à l'aise.

Elle hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la bibliothèque et examina les livres qui y était installés. Hermione sourit :

\- Ce ne sont que mes préférés. Nous avons une pièce qui sert de vraie bibliothèque, mais elle n'est pas encore très fournie.

\- Tu rêves d'une grande bibliothèque ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant comme une petite fille :

\- Evidemment !

Il éclata de rire avant de lancer :

\- Je te ferai visiter celle du Manoir, si tu veux. Elle est presque aussi importante que celle de Poudlard.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu voudrais m'emmener chez toi ?

Le jeune homme se figea, puis sourit :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione rougit de plus belle et secoua la tête :

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi, d'accord ?

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle se sentait mieux. Sa gêne l'avait abandonné, et elle se sentait sereine et détendue. Elle sourit en observant Drago, allongé nonchalamment sur le lit. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que sa veste qu'il avait soigneusement installée sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Il était entrain de lire un livre qu'Hermione ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Puis, quand elle aperçut la couverture du bouquin, elle éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention du blond. Il lui sourit tendrement :

\- Ce livre est bizarre.

\- Moi je l'adore. J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être Alice qui découvre le Pays des Merveilles, depuis que j'ai découvert que je suis une sorcière.

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et expliqua :

\- C'était étrange, pour moi. Je ne savais rien de la magie, j'ignorais tout. Et ça m'est tombé dessus, comme ça. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans le terrier du lapin, quand Madame Pince est venue m'annoncer mon état de sorcière.

Il éclata de rire et lui demanda :

\- Et moi, dans tout ça, quel personnage j'incarne ?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, Dumbledore, c'était sans conteste le Chapelier Fou !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et posa sa main avec tendresse sur son visage :

\- C'est tellement bon, de t'entendre rire.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, émue. Sa respiration se fit haletante alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et soupira :

\- C'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu…

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Cette proximité était étrange, c'était différent des moments passés avec lui ces derniers temps. Drago aussi le ressentait, il y avait un genre d'électricité dans l'air. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

La brune réagit instantanément. Elle se jeta sur lui avec passion, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du blond et pressant son corps contre le sien. Surprit, il lui rendit néanmoins son baiser avec autant de passion, faisant glisser sa main libre sur la hanche de la jeune fille. D'un geste souple, il l'allongea sur le dos et se positionna au dessus d'elle, une jambe glissée entre les siennes.

Hermione en voulait plus. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du visage de Drago et s'arrêta sur son cou, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, faisant pression sur le corps de la jeune fille. La brune ressentit un plaisir indicible en sentant l'érection de son homme contre sa hanche. Elle lâcha un gémissement tandis qu'il s'écartait légèrement d'elle pour en suite déposer un chapelet de baisers dans son cou. Il écarta la bretelle de son débardeur pour avoir un meilleur accès à son épaule et poursuivre son exploration. Hermione avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait partout où il l'embrassait.

D'un geste maladroit, Hermione défit le premier bouton de la chemise du blond. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut énormément de mal à y parvenir. Drago sentit les tremblements de la jeune fille et l'arrêta avec douceur :

\- Non, attends. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait aucune expérience et il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Il ajouta tout en caressant son visage avec tendresse :

\- Je peux encore attendre. Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi.

Elle lui sourit :

\- Je suis prête. J'en ai envie.

Le jeune homme en fut ravi, mais il insista malgré tout :

\- Tu es certaine ?

Elle fouilla son regard avec anxiété :

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

Drago retint un éclat de rire :

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais… Je sais que tu… enfin… Que tu n'as jamais…

Elle rougit et demanda :

\- Et toi ?

Cette fois, il grimaça :

\- J'ai déjà pratiqué. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois intimidée. Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes forcée. Je veux que ce soit parfait, pour toi.

Hermione fut émue :

\- Ça l'est, crois moi. Je…

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien :

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

Il sourit de toute ses dents :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Elle tenta de déboutonner sa chemise, mais finit par perdre patience et se contenta d'arracher les boutons d'un geste sec. Le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres et d'un geste souple, il positionna la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle put lui enlever sa chemise et ses doigts se mirent à courir le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, glissant ensuite dans son dos. Lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'écarta légèrement de lui et leva les bras en l'air. Il retira le tissu et se recula pour admirer le corps de la jeune fille. De son côté, Hermione admirait la courbe parfaite de son torse nu, fin et musclé. Lorsqu'il la caressa le long de sa nuque, elle se cambra et pencha la tête en arrière, faisant pointer sa poitrine vers le jeune homme. Il fit glisser ses mains entre ses seins, jusqu'à son nombril. Hermione gémit. Il la saisit par les hanches et la fit de nouveau basculer pour se positionner au dessus d'elle.

* * *

 _NA : Oui, je sais, c'est horriblement frustrant. Mais là, je n'ai aucune excuse. Comme vous le savez, si vous avez prit la peine de lire mes nombreuses notes d'auteur, aha !, c'est ma première fiction. Et, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer (à 21 ans, quand même, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec le sexe, surtout que je suis maman, aha !) mais je n'ai jamais écrit de scène sexuelle, et franchement, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous pourrez me pardonner cette horrible frustration (moi-même, je suis frustrée, j'vous jure !)  
Enfin voilà. Petit chapitre de tendresse avant la suite des événements qui seront... enfin, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même ! Aha !_


	37. 8 Avril

**Vendredi 8 Avril 2016**

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour prendre connaissance de ce qui la réchauffait à ce point. Le corps de Drago, collé contre elle, un bras et une jambe par dessus son propre corps. Elle sourit et se retourna doucement pour admirer le visage de son amant. Les draps avaient glissés et le torse du jeune homme était complètement nu. Elle admira une fois encore la perfection de sa peau d'albâtre. Son corps fin et musclé était parfaitement dessiné. Elle ne s'atarda pas longtemps sur le corps du blond, préférant admirer son visage paisiblement endormi. Ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement entrouvertes, sa peau était parfaite, sans aucun défaut. Ses cheveux blonds soyeux lui collaient au front. Elle écarta doucement les mèches humides de transpiration, dégageant son visage d'ange. Drago sourit et cligna des paupières. Elle se mordit la lèvre :

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire de plus belle :

\- Hm. C'est la plus belle façon de commencer une journée.

Elle éclata de rire et le sourire du blond s'élargit encore :

\- Ce son est magnifique.

Puis il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, il agrippa ses cheveux pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres, il la fit basculer de façon à se positionner au dessus d'elle et pressa son érection naissante contre la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle rit :

\- Déjà ?

\- Avec toi, toujours.

XXX

Quelques temps plus tard, après s'être douché, le couple descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Hermione rougit violemment en remarquant le regard amusé d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle :

\- Bien dormi ?

La brune aurait voulu se métamorphoser en petite souris pour pouvoir disparaître. Drago éclata de rire :

\- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

Harry éclata de rire également :

\- Ça peut aller.

Hermione les dévisagea, furieuse, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux et de s'affairer à servir le café. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre les sous-entendu qui planaient dans la pièce. Il savait, pour cette nuit. La brune en était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pensé à jeter un Assurdiato sur la chambre, et Drago non plus, visiblement. L'idée que son meilleur ami soit au courant de sa sexualité l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour se calmer et afficher une expression neutre, Hermione sentit deux bras puissant entourer sa taille. Puis Drago déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe et murmura à son oreille :

\- Il s'en fiche, tu sais. C'est naturel, hein. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée…

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête sans dire un mot avant de leur servir un café. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention sur d'autres sujets et se tourna vers Harry :

\- Tu as déjà été voir Ron ?

\- Oui, il venait tout juste de se réveiller et il devait encore passer sa visite avant de pouvoir sortir cet après-midi.

La brune sourit, rassurée. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Drago, mal à l'aise :

\- Merci, Malefoy. Pour ce que tu as fais depuis le début des vacances.

Le blond hocha la tête sans répondre, tout aussi embarrassé. Hermione sourit de plus belle mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Il la regarda avec tendresse, dans un remerciement silencieux.

Au même instant, deux grandes flammes vertes s'échappèrent de la cheminée et Ron entra dans la pièce en souriant. Son visage perdit toute trace de joie en remarquant la complicité du couple. Il se figea, une expression perdue sur son visage. Hermione, elle, ne releva pas son trouble et se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans ses bras :

\- Ronald !

Rassuré, le roux referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille et la serra contre elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. La brune se sentit soudain légèrement mal à l'aise et se recula en souriant :

\- Harry nous a dit que tu devais sortir cet après-midi ?

Ron secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant :

\- Les médicomages ont jugé que je pouvais partir plus tôt.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux et lui servit un café. A table, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Ron dévisageait le Serpentard sans comprendre la raison de sa présence, tandis que le blond détournait les yeux, fixant le dos d'Hermione qui continuait de s'activer près de la cafetière. Harry tenta de briser le silence :

\- Alors, comment tu te sens, Ron ?

Le roux reporta son attention sur son ami et sourit :

\- Ça va. Ma prothèse me fait un peu mal, mais les médicomages disent que c'est normal, c'est juste le temps que je m'y habitue.

Hermione venait de s'asseoir entre Ron et Drago et sourit tristement :

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, Ron.

\- Oh non, moi je trouve ça cool.

Il souriait comme un gosse, la Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te réjouir d'avoir perdu un membre…

\- Non, George aussi a trouvé ça cool de perdre son oreille.

Le trio d'or éclata de rire, Drago baissa légèrement les yeux, gêné. Hermione s'en aperçu et à nouveau, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Le blond lui sourit, reconnaissant. Harry se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Ron :

\- Alors, tu nous racontes ?

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle savait que cette discussion était nécessaire, et que ça leur ferait du bien. Surtout à elle, ça lui permettrait de remplir les blancs et de mieux comprendre la distance qu'il avait installé entre eux. Elle se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, prête à écouter les confessions de son ami :

\- Vous vous souvenez, cet été, quand je suis parti en weekend pour aller chercher des fournitures pour Georges ? Et bien, je vous ai menti. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur ma vie et ce que j'avais envie d'en faire. Je suis parti deux jours à Chelsea, dans un hôtel miteux, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Le premier jour, je suis tombée sur une famille de sorcier dans un restaurant… Ils lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier et j'ai entendu le père parler avec sa femme. Il lui expliquait qu'il se sentait rassuré à l'idée que leur fille entre en première année à Poudlard, parce qu'avec tout ces mangemorts encore en liberté, ils ne se sentaient pas encore en sécurité. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Il dévisagea rapidement Hermione, d'un air gêné, avant de reprendre, les yeux dans le vague :

\- Je me sentais moi-même rassuré de savoir que Ginny et Hermione seraient de retour au collège, en sécurité également. Mais j'ai comprit qu'une fois l'année écoulée, ce ne serait plus le cas. J'ai réfléchis longtemps, ce soir là. Et j'ai comprit que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Il _fallait_ que j'agisse. Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur les études, vous le savez. Pour moi, cette quête était plus importante que mes ASPIC. Alors j'ai envoyé un hibou à Kingsley et je lui ai demandé une entrevue urgente. Je lui ai expliqué mon besoin d'agir, il a facilement comprit. Et il m'a proposé de passer le concours d'Auror, puis de devenir espion pour le ministère.

A nouveau, il dévisagea Hermione en poursuivant :

\- Je me sentais mal, à l'idée de vous abandonner. J'étais tiraillé entre mon besoin d'agir et mon envie de rester auprès de vous. C'est là que j'ai commencé à boire. Je me sentais minable, égoïste et lâche. Parce que je ne voulais pas vous abandonner… Et puis je me suis décidé, il fallait que je vous protège, coûte que coûte. Même si pour ça, je devais vous mentir et vous éloigner de moi. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous en parlez directement. Je… je n'avais pas la force de vous affronter, surtout toi, Hermione. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que tu puisse parvenir à me faire changer d'avis et à vous accompagner à Poudlard. Alors je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai laissé Ginny vous prévenir…

Il se tut quelques instants. Hermione retenait ses larmes, elle comprenait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami, pour l'encourager à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit d'une voix déterminée :

\- Quelques semaines plus tard, Kingsley m'a envoyé en France sur les traces d'un mangemort. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus sur ma mission, mais ça a été un franc succès. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Camille…

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant le nom de sa défunte amie. Il secoua la tête et reprit tristement :

\- Elle était brillante, ça c'est certain. Espiègle et très intelligente. Kingsley nous a demandé de travailler ensemble à nouveau pour capturer un second mangemort. Nous avons suivi ses traces jusqu'en Allemagne. Puis il est venu ici, à Londres. Lorsque nous l'avons expliqué au ministre, il nous a demandé de protéger notre couverture tout en poursuivant notre mission. Du coup, j'ai fais passé Camille pour ma compagne et je l'ai présenté à la famille. C'était… particulier. Franchement bizarre, même. Et je me sentais coupable de mentir à maman comme ça. Je me sentais coupable aussi vis à vis de toi, Hermione. Parce que j'ai entendu Ginny et Harry se disputer à cause de moi, de ce que je t'avais fait…

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant et de resserrer l'emprise de ses doigts autour de ceux du roux. Il reprit, les yeux dans le vague :

\- Quand je suis revenu, j'en ai profité pour vérifier les mesures de sécurité chez vous. Franchement, vous n'aviez même pas jeté de sortilèges de protection sur votre maison !

Harry sursauta :

\- Alors c'était toi ?

Hermione, quant à elle, soupira de soulagement :

\- J'avais jeté des sorts, Ron. Seul les personnes bien intentionnées pouvaient s'approcher et entrer dans la maison… Et comme tes intentions étaient louables, tu as put entrer facilement…

Le roux sembla légèrement rassuré. Il reprit d'une voix voilée :

\- Le 28 décembre, nous avons reçu un message du ministère nous informant que le mangemort que nous poursuivons venait d'être aperçu à Gringotts. Camille et moi sommes allez là bas, dans l'espoir de le coincer. Et… Camille a reçu un sort qui m'étais destiné… J'ai réussi à coincer ce salaud, mais… Camille n'a pas survécu.

Ron retint ses larmes avec peine et poursuivit, la voix gorgée d'émotion :

\- Le lendemain, quand les médicomages m'ont annoncé sa mort, j'ai perdu la tête. Je me sentais coupable, elle m'avait sauvé et en était morte… J'ai… J'ai craqué. Je suis parti dans un bar et j'ai bu plus que de raison. Quand j'ai comprit que je perdais totalement le contrôle, je suis revenu ici, et tu t'es occupé de moi, Harry. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de ce que tu as fais pour moi ces jours là, alors merci, vraiment. Tu m'as soutenu sans même savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je…

Harry lui sourit :

\- C'est normal, Ron. Tu es mon ami, je suis là pour ça.

\- Non, vraiment. Merci. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir expliqué ce qui se passait, à ce moment là. Tu t'es défoncé à me soutenir du mieux que tu pouvais sans avoir toutes les cartes en main… Alors merci.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire et Ron reprit :

\- J'ai mit un peu de temps à m'en remettre. Kingsley a été très compréhensif. Quand je lui ai demandé pour reprendre du service, il a insisté pour me mettre sur une mission plutôt… calme. Surtout que j'avais insisté pour travailler seul, je ne voulais plus revivre un tel drame. Alors je suis parti en Alaska, à la recherche des frères Lestrange et de Dolohov. Je les ai observé pendant deux bonnes semaines sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Puis un jour, j'ai vu qu'il y avait du mouvement chez eux. Je me suis approché du chalet et j'ai vu Macnair avec eux. J'ai tout de suite comprit que quelque chose se tramait et j'ai transplanné pour retourner à mon hôtel et faire un rapport à Kingsley. Mais… Je crois que le bruit les as inquiéter. Ils me sont tombé dessus avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prévenir le ministre. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans leur salon, pendu par les pieds. Ils m'ont torturé longtemps, pour savoir si j'étais accompagné. Ils étaient persuadés que vous seriez avec moi, tous les deux. Ils ont alors envoyé Macnair à Londres, pour vérifier que vous étiez toujours à Poudlard.

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps qui passait. Et puis un soir, j'ai été réveillé par des hurlements. Et je t'ai vu là, Hermione. Autant te dire que j'avais une envie folle de t'incendier ! La suite, vous la connaissez mieux que moi.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry avait expliqué leur mission à son ami. Hermione relâcha sa respiration :

\- Je suis heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, sauf pour ta jambe…

Le roux lui sourit :

\- Arrête avec ça, Hermione. Je t'assure que j'aime bien. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, les médicomages m'ont ordonné au moins deux semaines de rééducation. Mais moi, ça me plait. Et puis, elle est en meilleur état que celle qu'avait Fol Œil, et les guérisseurs m'ont assuré qu'une fois que j'aurait prit l'habitude, je ne boiterai pas. Personnellement, je trouve que ça me donne du caractère…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry lança :

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'une prothèse pour avoir du caractère, Ron.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago, qui avait écouté toute l'histoire sans intervenir, se sentit subitement de trop. Mal à l'aise, il se leva et bégaya :

\- Je… je vais… Je vais vous laisser. J'aimerais aller rendre visite à ma mère, elle va avoir besoin de moi.

Hermione le regarda, inquiète :

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'en sais rien…

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Avant de le laisser sortir, elle le retint par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. Hermione venait de lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser tendre et rassurant. Drago se sentit automatiquement mieux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant :

\- Appelle moi quand tu voudras que je revienne…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, il sourit :

\- Le collier.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis le Serpentard s'en alla et Hermione retourna au salon pour rejoindre ses amis. Harry venait de se lever nerveusement :

\- Je vais aller prévenir les Weasley. Je suis certain que ta mère va vouloir venir te voir, Ron.

Le roux lui sourit et le remercia :

\- Je ne me sens pas encore en état de beaucoup voyager.

Hermione sourit à son tour :

\- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le veux, Ronald. Tu le sais.

Le brun sourit à son ami pour le lui confirmer, puis s'en alla par la cheminée. Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors dans la pièce et Ron se racla la gorge :

\- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, interrompant la vaisselle qu'elle était entrain de faire. Le roux baissa les yeux et continua d'une voix gênée :

\- Tu sais, je regrette… De t'avoir quitter comme ça.

Hermione grimaça. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir cette conversation… pas maintenant. Elle secoua les épaules sans dire un mot, il reprit :

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu sais ? Quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre, après la rentrée, j'ai failli tout plaquer pour te rejoindre et te rassurer, te dire que tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi… Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour te protéger… J'ai su tenir sous la torture parce que je me raccrochais à ton souvenir… Je… Je t'aime, Hermione. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

La jeune fille ne put se retenir de pleurer. Ron avait tellement compté pour elle, mais elle avait tellement souffert… Et il allait souffrir à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, pas après avoir apprit toute l'histoire.

Le roux tenta un pas dans sa direction, la main levée. Instinctivement, elle recula. Ron comprit et baissa la main, le visage affichant une expression de pure douleur. Hermione s'avança alors vers lui et attrapa ses deux main dans les siennes en le suppliant, toujours en larmes :

\- Pardonne-moi, Ronald. Je… Je ne partage plus tes sentiments… Je suis désolée ! Tout a changé. Je t'en voulais tellement, j'étais tellement blessée… Et puis… Je me suis rapprochée de Drago…

Le jeune homme la relâcha avec dégoût et se recula :

\- Malefoy ? Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ! Tu sors avec lui ? Comment as-tu put me faire ça ?

Hermione reçu ces mots comme un coup de poignard, elle s'emporta :

\- Comment ça ? Comment _toi_ tu as pu me faire ça ?! Tu m'as abandonné sans aucune explication !

\- Mais je viens de t'expliquer…

Elle le coupa d'une main levée :

\- Même si tu avais de bonnes raisons de partir, tu aurais au moins put m'expliquer… Me demander de t'attendre… Je l'aurais fait, tu sais ? Mais là… J'étais tellement blessée…

Ron s'énerva :

\- Alors c'est ça, hein ? C'est juste pour me rendre jaloux !

Hermione s'exclama :

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aime vraiment…

Il la dévisagea comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Hermione tenta un pas vers lui, mais il recula à son tour. Elle continua, suppliante :

\- Tu compte toujours autant pour moi, Ron. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère…

\- Non ! Je refuse, Hermione ! Ne me demande pas de rester là à te voir heureuse avec lui…

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les escaliers, traînant difficilement sa jambe d'acier. Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, et pleura quelques instants.

XXX

Une petite heure plus tard, elle se tenait accoudée au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur, un énième verre de Whisky Pur Feu devant elle, les yeux rougis. Elle était enfin parvenu à calmer ses sanglots, mais elle se sentait vide. Elle venait de perdre l'amitié de Ronald.

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix près d'elle :

\- Tu passe bien trop de temps avec Drago, tu tiens aussi bien l'alcool que lui.

Hermione sourit tandis que Blaise s'installait à côté d'elle :

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et que tu en es à ton cinquième verre, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'en ressentir les effets…

La Gryffondor soupira. Blaise la bouscula gentiment :

\- Alors, raconte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ronald.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire :

\- Encore lui ?

Elle l'accompagna doucement, puis elle déglutit et expliqua :

\- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait toujours. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me quitter, mais qu'il en avait été obligé, pour sa mission, pour me protéger…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et demanda tristement :

\- Il espérait que tu l'aurais attendu, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Il insista :

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors non. Il m'a fait trop de mal, même si c'était pour de bonnes raison. Et puis… J'aime vraiment Drago. Ron ne me le pardonnera jamais, d'ailleurs.

Le brun soupira :

\- Il pense que tu t'es tourné vers Drago pour le faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Blaise commençait à comprendre ses silences. Il finit par soupirer :

\- Laisse lui du temps, il s'y ferra.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Il a toujours déteste Malefoy. Il me voit comme une traîtresse.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir qu'il avait changé, lui aussi.

La jeune fille secoua les épaules. Elle ne croyait pas que Ron pourrait finir par accepter la situation. Pas lui. Le Serpentard insista :

\- Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai toujours partagé ton opinion concernant Weasley. Quand Harry et Ginny te disaient de lui laisser du temps, je savais parfaitement que ça ne changerait rien, comme toi. Mais là, je suis d'avis qu'il faut le laisser digérer la nouvelle. Imagine deux minutes si la situation était inversée…

La Gryffondor éclata de rire :

\- Si Ron sortait avec Drago ?

Blaise éclata de rire à son tour :

\- Non. Mais avec Parkinson, par exemple.

Hermione grimaça :

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Tu vois ? Alors, que ressentirais-tu ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et finit par soupirer :

\- J'aurais du mal à l'accepter, effectivement. Mais… Ron est mon ami, alors je crois que je finirais par me contenter de le savoir heureux, peu importe la personne qui l'accompagne.

Blaise sourit, victorieux :

\- Exactement. Et je suis certain qu'il pense la même chose. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps pour en venir à cette conclusion. S'il tient vraiment à toi, il finira par accepter. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, compte sur Ginny pour aller lui botter les fesses !

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Ça, c'est certain.

Ils levèrent leur verre et sourirent joyeusement.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà Blaise qui fait encore des miracles ! Je l'aime trop ce mec ! Aha !_

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De l'histoire de Ron ? Crédible ? Avez-vous été émue par l'échange Ron/Hermione ? Perso, lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux à cause de la détresse d'Hermione. La pauvre, j'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place, je trouve ça horrible comme situation...  
Enfin voilà, c'est finit pour ce soir ! Prions pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème jusque demain et que je puisse poster la suite ! Aha !  
Sur ce, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	38. 17 Avril

_NA : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici enfin la suite. Ce soir, vous allez me détester ! Je ne vais publier que deux petits chapitres. D'autant plus frustrant qu'ils vont mettre en place un nouveau problème... Une Hermione névrosée et torturée... Oui oui, vous me détester, je sais. Mais avant ça, un peu de blabla, pour ceux qui lisent mes notes d'auteur, aha ! (A moi aussi, ça m'arrive de zapper les NA quand je lis des fictions, alors je sais que certains le font également, hihi... D'autant que mes NA sont longues...). Bref, je disais. Oui. J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ces chapitres, qui offrent un nouveau rebondissement un peu bizarre et peut-être pas très logique. Enfin, j'ai préparé mon personnage tout au long de la fiction pour en arriver là, mais maintenant... je sais pas trop si c'est super logique... J'ai aussi hésité à changé ou pas la fin de cette fiction... Parce que... bah vous verrez, je posterai une petite note d'auteur après le dernier chapitre, pour expliquer tout ça (tant de mystères, c'est frustrant, hein ?). Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai décidé de vous poster la fiction telle quelle, avec ses erreurs, et avec mes regrets. Après coup, je ne suis plus très fière de la tournure que vont prendre les événements maintenant... Mais c'est ma première fiction, et je pense que c'est normale qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite, et que je n'en sois pas super satisfaite. Je vais tenter du mieux que possible de m'améliorer pour la suite. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être commencer à travailler sur une troisième fiction (oui, je suis accro) quand celle-ci sera finie d'être postée... Enfin, voilà. Après tout ce blabla, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester._

 _Parce que maintenant, comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews !_

 ** _Charliee3216 :_** _Il y a quelque chose de poétique dans le fait qu'Hermione empêche Drago de tuer son père. Il l'a sauvée de la torture, elle le sauve de ses démons. Pour moi, c'était très important, ce passage. / Oui, moi aussi je pense qu'il vaut mieux imaginer que d'être frustré face à une scène en dessous de nos attentes... J'espère réussir à écrire une scène de sexe à l'occasion, peut-être dans une autre fiction ? On verra bien... / Oui, Hermione en a bien bavé en début d'année. Je crois sincèrement que c'est bien fait pour Ron, aha !  
 **Poussières d'étoiles :** J'ai répondu à ton commentaire en message privé, je sais pas si tu l'as vu ? :)  
 **Maxine3482 :** Je suis fière de mon sauvetage, aha ! Quant à Ron, en même temps, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir un peu plus développé ce personnage, mais là, à cet instant précis... Pauvre mec. Il part en mission pour protéger Hermione et Ginny en capturant les mangemort toujours en fuite, il espère revenir et être adulé comme un héros, et il découvre que la femme qu'il aime et pour qui il a fait tout ça sort avec son pire ennemi... J'ai un peu pitié de lui, en fait, aha ! Même si c'est un con et qu'il a tout fait de travers...  
 **Swangranger :** Ah mais Blaise c'est mon futur mari ! Quoi que Drago aussi... Je sais pas ! Aha ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai essayé de mettre un maximum d'émotion, parce qu'Hermione est franchement déchirée... La pauvre, elle a aimé Ron pendant tellement de temps, il la trahi, elle réussi à l'oublier, grâce à Blaisounet et Drago, elle tombe amoureuse, elle est heureuse, puis elle découvre que finalement, Ron n'est pas le connard qu'elle pensait... J'ose même pas imaginé comment je me sentirais mal à sa place... J'suis franchement pas tendre avec elle... Mais je suis contente que cette scène t'a plu...  
 **NaliaMalefoy :** Encore désolée pour l'attente insoutenable. C'était franchement pas drôle de ne pas avoir de connexion, parce que je ne pouvais même pas continuer d'écrire ma seconde fiction (parce que je l'écris sur Google Doc et que le fichier était pas dispo hors connexion, grrr !). Bref. Concernant Ron, tu auras tes réponses dans les derniers chapitres, que je publierai normalement vendredi. Voilà voilà, la date est donnée ! Après relecture et coupure des chapitres, je peux dès à présent prévenir qu'il y aura **44 chapitres** , en principe. Peut-être un dernier si vous me poussez à écrire un épilogue, ce que je songe de plus en plus à faire, vu l'insatisfaction que j'ai avec cette fiction... Enfin voilà. J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont tout autant...  
 **Berenice :** J'aime toujours tes commentaires, parce que tu as toujours pleins de questions et de bonnes idées... Non, je n'ai pas prévu d'autres confrontation entre Drago et son père, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite. A mes yeux, la tentative d'homicide de Lucius et sa trahison mettent un terme une fois pour toute à leur relation... Mais maintenant que tu m'as posé cette question, j'envisage une suite possible, et c'est frustrant (vu que j'ai déjà un sentiment d'insatisfaction par rapport à cette fiction... j'ai maintenant l'imagination qui déborde d'idée diverses et variées pour rectifier le tir...). Peut-être une "fiction suite" ? Hmm... J'en sais rien, je vais creuser l'idée (parce que maintenant qu'elle est là, je débooooooooorde d'idées ! vraiment !). Merci aussi de m'avoir rassurée quant à ton sentiment sur la nuit de Drago et Hermione. Et comme d'hab, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (à défaut d'être à la hauteur des miennes, aha !)  
_

 _Enfin voilà. Maintenant, je vous abandonne avec Hermione la névrosée, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Dimanche 17 Avril 2016**

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Drago et Hermione partageaient le même box et discutaient joyeusement de la fin de leur vacances au Square. La rousse riait, malicieuse :

\- N'empêche, Blaise, t'es nul en cuisine !

Le Serpentard au teint mat prit l'air vexé :

\- Comment ça ? Je fais des efforts, hein !

La brune prit sa défense :

\- C'est vrai, Gin. Mais quand même, Blaise… Enfin, le four ne s'arrête pas tout seul quand le plat est prêt, il faut surveiller la cuisson pour que ça ne brûle pas. C'est logique !

Harry ajouta à son tour :

\- Ouais, parce que le gâteau au chocolat complètement carbonisé, c'est pas super délicieux, hein.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Blaise :

\- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi !

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Neville apparut devant eux. Il se figea en voyant les deux Serpentards présents dans le compartiment, et se tourna vers Harry, une expression de pure surprise sur le visage. Le Survivant sourit :

\- T'inquiète, Nev'. Tout va bien. Tu viens te joindre à nous ?

Drago et Blaise s'étaient figés, inquiets. Neville secoua la tête et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Hermione soupira, légèrement blessée. Harry lui sourit :

\- T'inquiète pas, Hermione. Il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, mâchoire serrée. Le temps, elle en avait marre de le laisser aux autres !

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione se leva nerveusement, agacée, et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Parvenue dans le couloir, elle avança rapidement en direction du compartiment des préfets sans faire attention à Drago qui courrait derrière elle :

\- Attends ! Granger !

La brune accéléra et entra précipitamment dans un box vide. Elle s'assit et fixa le sol, ne relevant même pas la tête lorsque le Serpentard entra à sa suite :

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione l'ignora, tentant de contenir ses larmes. Le blond la prit dans ses bras :

\- Hermione ? Parles-moi…

\- J'en ai marre !

Drago sursauta, surpris par tant de colère. La Gryffondor soupira :

\- Ça va toujours être comme ça ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, le blond l'avait comprit. Il grimaça :

\- Non, ça va passer. Il faut juste leur…

\- Laisser le temps, je sais ! Mais en attendant, hein ? Est-ce que je vais devoir continuellement expliquer mes choix, mes décisions, mes sentiments, mon attitude ?

Drago secoua la tête :

\- J'en sais rien.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Hermione finit par sangloter :

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça…

Le Serpentard fut soudainement prit de panique :

\- Quoi ? Non, Hermione, ne… Ne baisse pas les bras. Ne fais pas attention aux autres… Je… Ne… Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît…

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son amant :

\- Oh, Drago… Non, je ne veux pas te quitter… Je… Je ne veux juste pas passer le reste de l'année à subir le regard des autres… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça…

Le blond soupira de soulagement et lui rendit son étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta avec douceur :

\- On peut attendre, si tu veux… Enfin, pour l'annoncer publiquement…

Hermione hocha la tête avec gratitude. Il se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

\- Tant que nous restons ensemble, même si nous devons nous cacher, ça m'est égal...

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, chacun avait retrouvé sa place. Hermione et Ginny ne cessaient de lancer des regards joyeux en direction des deux Serpentards, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry le remarqua et soupira :

\- On dirait deux adolescentes, là.

La brune rougit tandis que Ginny s'excusait, mal à l'aise. Harry soupira :

\- C'est bon, Gin. Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il tourna alors la tête en direction de la table des verts et argent et croisa le regard de sa binôme, Daphnée. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main et le Survivant rougit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur son dessert. Ginny l'avait remarqué :

\- Daphnée Greengrass, sérieusement ?

Le Gryffondor secoua les épaules :

\- N'importe quoi…

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- Elle te plait, hein ? Elle est plutôt mignonne, je trouve. Plus que Parkinson, en tout cas.

Ginny éclata de rire à son tour et Harry grimaça :

\- Ça, c'est certain.

La rousse insista :

\- Alors ? Elle te plait ?

Le Survivant rougit et soupira :

\- Un peu…

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Alors fonce ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Ginny intervint :

\- Et ne nous dis pas que c'est parce que c'est une Serpentard, hein !

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, choqué, avant d'éclater de rire et d'abdiquer :

\- Ok, c'est bon. J'irais lui parler après manger.

Les deux jeunes filles se firent un clin d'œil, victorieuses. Au même instant, la Directrice prit la parole :

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Comme vous le savez, nous approchons de la date anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. Pour l'occasion, le Ministre a décidé de rendre ce jour ferié. Aussi, les cours du lundi 2 mai seront suspendus.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit alors que le Professeur McGonagall souriait. Elle reprit la parole, un peu plus fort :

\- Une cérémonie, baptisée "Cérémonie de la Victoire" aura lieu ici même et beaucoup de sorcier du monde entier seront présents dans l'établissement. Cette cérémonie sera accompagnée d'un bal, et les étudiants de sixième et septième année, _uniquement_ , seront autorisés à y participer et seront exempts de cours le lendemain.

Quelques élèves firent démonstration de leur frustration et la Directrice sourit à nouveau :

\- Chacun son tour, jeune gens. Votre temps viendra également, puisque cette cérémonie sera une nouvelle tradition de cette école.

Tout le monde applaudit à nouveau et la vieille femme reprit :

\- Aussi, je compte sur vous tous pour vous tenir correctement lors de cet événement. Comme je vous l'ai déjà répété à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de l'année, vous représentez l'avenir. Et soyez certains que nous vous aurons tous à l'œil. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée !

Les trois Gryffondor se sourirent joyeusement :

\- Décidément, il va y avoir des bal à gogos, à Poudlard, maintenant.

Hermione éclata de rire :

\- C'est toujours mieux que de s'ennuyer comme des rats.

Ginny éclata de rire et les trois amis se levèrent pour retourner à leur salle commune. A peine arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant une voix les appeler :

\- Bah alors, vous ne dites pas au revoir ?

Ginny éclata de rire et embrassa Blaise sur la joue :

\- Au revoir Zabini.

Il la retint par le bras, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Attends, j'avais un truc à te demander.

Drago et Daphnée se tenaient derrière lui, légèrement en retrait. Le blond sourit à Hermine et elle le lui rendit timidement, puis sursauta quand Blaise l'interpella :

\- Hermione, tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny :

\- Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour la Cérémonie de la Victoire ?

La rousse semblait complètement surprise. Elle hésita quelques instants, provoquant un énorme malaise chez ses amis. Blaise grimaça et voulut reprendre la parole quand elle lui sauta dans les bras :

\- C'est d'accord.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione :

\- Tu vas devoir trouver un autre cavalier, cette fois, Granger.

La brune comprit alors sa première réplique et éclata de rire, avant de remarquer le visage blême de Drago. Sa joie retomba subitement et elle secoua les épaules de façon nonchalante. Elle tourna la tête avec espoir vers Harry, mais celui-ci s'était approché de Daphnée et discutait avec elle à voix basse. Hermione comprit. Elle était seule. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin qui la mènerait à sa salle commune, sur le point de fondre en larmes, quand le blond l'appela :

\- Granger ! Attends !

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage neutre :

\- A plus tard.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, la Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait sécher sa ronde, prétextant d'être un peu souffrante. Drago avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la contacter via son médaillon, si bien qu'elle avait finit par lui jeter un Assurdiato et le cacher sous son oreiller.

Elle irait seule au bal, cette fois. Hors de question d'y aller avec le Serpentard, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Personne ne pourrait comprendre leur lien, personne n'accepterait cette relation. Hermione refusait d'affronter le regard des gens, pas pour le moment. Pas ici, à Poudlard… Pas avant qu'elle n'ait finit ses études. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du bal du nouvel an, et des réactions des élèves présents lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Malefoy. Inutile de reproduire cette épisode. Surtout devant tant de sorciers adultes et responsables, qui n'hésiteraient pas à la dévisager comme si elle était bonne pour Ste Mangouste... Les rumeurs venait tout juste de se calmer, les étudiants avaient cessé de la dévisager dans les couloirs… Pas question que tout ça recommence ! Pas avec lui…

Hermione se remit à pleurer. Qu'elle se sentait bête, de réagir ainsi ! Mais leur histoire, avec un peu de recul, était tellement belle, tellement émouvante… Digne d'un Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes… Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation soit souillée par les méchancetés, les jalousies, les préjugés…

La brune finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, où elle rêva que tout le monde la pointait du doigt et la dévisageait avec dégoût et colère…


	39. 20 Avril

**Mercredi 20 Avril 2016**

\- _Cracbadaboum !_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Neville pour l'aider à ramasser les livres qui venait de tomber de son sac déchiré. Elle se tourna vers la fautive et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson. T'es vraiment trop conne !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais, ce qui accentuait le côté bouledogue de son visage. La Gryffondor la dévisagea, mauvaise, et Parkinson continua son chemin sans rien ajouter. Hermione se tourna alors vers son ami :

\- Ça va aller, Neville ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil dans une expression interrogative que la brune ne comprit pas. Puis il se leva en secouant les épaules et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Hermione soupira. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Alors qu'elle avançait à son tour en direction des cachots, pour suivre le cours de potions, Blaise la rejoint en quelques foulées rapides :

\- T'as pas été un peu trop sévère, Hermione ? Vingts points, c'est beaucoup quand même, surtout pour un petit sort de rien du tout…

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard mauvais auquel il ne fit pas attention. Il insista :

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Laisse moi, Blaise.

Elle accéléra afin de le distancer. Une fois assise à sa place, elle soupira quand le brun la rejoint. Avant qu'elle n'ait put dire un mot, il se justifia, l'air inquiet :

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton binôme en potions…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas.

A la fin du cours, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires afin de quitter la salle au plus vite. Elle voulait éviter un certain blond, qui n'avait cessé de la regarder avec inquiétude tout au long du cours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots, Blaise la retint par le bras :

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se dégagea rapidement et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle prit automatiquement la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Elle mangerai là bas, si l'appétit lui revenait.

XXX

Elle s'installa, seule, sur le plancher poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Prise d'un frisson, elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et se concentra sur son parchemin. Personne ne penserait à venir la chercher ici. Elle avait réussi à éviter tout le monde pendant trois jours, et elle comptait bien continuer ainsi tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mit les choses au clair avec elle-même.

Déconcentrée, elle jeta violemment son parchemin à quelques mètres d'elle et se plaqua la tête dans les mains. Elle soupira, agacée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?!_

La réponse était pourtant simple. Hermione se sentait complètement paniquée à l'idée de se déclarer officiellement en couple avec Drago Malefoy. Elle, une Gryffondor, Sang-de-Bourbe, altruiste et honnête. Avec lui, un Serpentard, Sang-Pur, arrogant et sournois.

Elle secoua la tête nerveusement. Non, Drago Malefoy n'était plus comme _ça_. Il avait changé, et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. _Amoureuse ? Vraiment ?!_ Oui, après tout, elle le lui avait avoué. Elle lui avait même offert sa virginité, si ça c'était pas une preuve d'amour !

Hermione soupira à nouveau. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Même elle avait du mal à saisir l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Leur relation avait un goût d'interdit, qui était à la fois excitant et frustrant. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se promener avec lui, main dans la main, comme n'importe quel couple. Mais quand elle imaginait la scène, d'une banalité romantique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler face aux regards écœurés, horrifiés et haineux que lui envoyaient le reste des élèves de l'école. L'expression de Neville, quelques jours plus tôt, dans le Poudlard Express, en était une preuve parfaite. Et le comportement qu'il adoptait depuis, entraînant Seamus, Lavande, Luna et beaucoup d'autres élèves, dans sa démarche d'ignorance, faisait écho aux cauchemars de la jeune fille. Et pourtant, ils ne connaissaient même pas toute la situation !

Et puis, Hermione se souvenait que trop bien de la réaction des Serpentard, au bal du nouvel an, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bras de Blaise. Leur regard emplis de haine et de dégoût… La réaction excessive de Parkinson, qui était prête à lui lancer un sortilège Impardonnable… La brune eut envie de se gifler en réalisant ce qui la bloquait à ce point : elle avait peur. _Peur_ ! Elle, une Gryffondor, et pas n'importe laquelle ! : celle qui avait aidé à vaincre le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde, avait _peur_ des représailles auxquelles elle devrait faire face. Et, par lâcheté, elle voulait attendre encore. Elle prenait la fuite, plutôt que d'affronter fièrement. Drago avait raison, elle aurait fait une parfaite Serpentard, trouillarde et lâche.

Elle soupira à nouveau. _Drago_ … Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle l'ignorait. Qu'elle le _fuyait_ , même ! Il lui manquait affreusement, aucun doute là dessus. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'en l'évitant, elle lui faisait du mal. La culpabilité pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Mais têtue comme elle était, elle s'enfonçait dans son silence.

La Cérémonie de la Victoire. Voilà son plus gros problème. _Un bal ! Encore !_

Hermione se sentait de nouveau seule, abandonnée. Enfin, plutôt exclue, exilée, et c'était de sa faute ! C'est elle qui avait prit la décision de cacher leur relation jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Trois mois. Trois petits mois à attendre avant de pouvoir vivre sereinement leur relation. Enfin, surtout pour ne plus être victimes des regards des autres élèves… Et cette idée semblait parfaitement brillante ! Tellement facile… Ils avaient bien tenu un mois avant d'avouer à Ginny et Blaise, et deux mois pour avouer Harry la teneur de leur relation. Et tout avait été tellement simple et naturel entre eux. Ils auraient très bien put continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu bal ! Et elle avait prit cette révélation en plein visage, dimanche soir.

Lorsque Blaise avait demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner, Hermione en avait été vraiment heureuse pour ses amis. C'était un nouveau pas de franchi dans leur relation. Eux qui continuaient de se mentir, s'entêtant à clamer que tout n'était que sexuel entre eux… Hermione avait bien remarqué à quel point ils étaient fusionnels, à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Et aller au bal ensemble, ce n'est pas quelque chose que de simples _amants_ feraient en temps normal. Hermione en était vraiment heureuse pour eux…

Puis elle avait croisé le regard du blond. Elle avait vu. Elle avait comprit. Son expression presque horrifiée… il était devenu blême, tellement pâle qu'on aurait put croire qu'il venait de se transformer en fantôme. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre. Il ne voulait pas aller au bal avec elle. Et il était horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse se sentir rejetée. Le mal était pourtant fait. Rien que son expression avait suffit à refroidir la jeune fille. Elle avait voulu fuir, il l'avait retenue. Elle avait alors été surprise de voir à quel point son expression avait changé. Déterminé, excité, impatient. Il avait prit sa décision, il avait avancé plus loin qu'elle. Il _voulait_ l'inviter au bal. C'était trop tard. Elle était partie. Et depuis, elle l'évitait.

Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir hésité. Mais aller au bal avec lui, c'était contre sa décision de cacher leur relation… Et Hermione avait réalisé qu'encore une fois, elle était seule. Elle avait replongé dans le passé, quelques mois plus tôt, dans ses angoisses à l'idée d'être seule pour le bal du nouvel an. Sauf que cette fois-ci, se serait non seulement tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais également les sorciers les plus influents du monde magique, qui la pointeraient du doigt en se moquant allègrement de sa solitude.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même Harry avait fait un pas qu'elle se refusait de franchir. Le Survivant avait discrètement demandé à Daphnée Greengrass d'être sa cavalière, voyant là une bonne occasion de tenter sa chance auprès de la belle blonde. Ils étaient maintenant deux, lui et Ginny, à prouver à Hermione qu'elle restait bloquée dans ses préjugés. Alors qu'elle avait été la première, dans le silence, à changer d'opinion, elle serait la dernière à l'assumer…

Hermione se sentait lâche. Écœurée, elle se tapa violemment la tête contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée. Elle était aux prises avec elle-même. Son cœur et sa raison s'affrontaient dans une bataille dans laquelle elle n'arrivait plus à compter les points. Elle se mit à pleurer, vaincue.

* * *

 _NA : Voilà pour ce soir ! Je sais, je suis horrible de vous laisser comme ça sans savoir ce qui va se passer... Mais avouez-le, vous m'adorez quand même, hihi !_

 _Alors, je reviens sur cette névrosée d'Hermione. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être comprit avec ma NA du chapitre précédent, je suis méga anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir peut-être fait fausse route. Là, je décris Hermione comme quelque de super contradictoire. Elle s'est battue auprès de Ginny et Harry (et un peu de Ron) pour qu'ils acceptent sa relation avec Drago, et maintenant elle a la trouille et elle se casse... Mais en fait, justement ! Elle sait comment vont réagir les autres, et elle est juste épuisée à l'idée de se battre une nouvelle fois. Et que ça entache sa relation avec Drago. Elle est juste conne...  
Bon, grosso modo, moi je trouve ça un peu logique, parce que j'ai vécu quelque chose de similaire il y a plusieurs années. Donc ce qu'elle ressent, je le comprends et je sais que même si c'est contradictoires, ça peut vraiment arrivé. Par contre, je sais pas si dans le cadre de ma fiction, c'est plausible ou pas. Mais je l'ai écrit comme ça, alors je ne change rien. Comme je le disais, de toute façon, cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite, et peut-être écrirai-je une suite pour rectifier mes erreurs... Tout dépend de si j'ai la motivation, les bonnes idées et votre soutien. On verra une fois que j'aurai fini de poster celle-ci, si vous aimez ou pas et si vous en voulez plus...  
Voilà voilà. Assez de blabla pour ce soir. Je vous dis à demain pour savoir comment notre chère névrosée va se sortir de ce pétrin !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	40. 23 Avril

_NA : Bonsoir tout le monde ! On s'approche de la fin... Oh lala ! J'arrive pas croire que je suis sur le point de clore cette fiction ! Enfin... Demain... Pour ce soir, trois nouveaux chapitres... Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews !_

 ** _Charliee3216 :_** _Oui, sur ce coup là, Hermione est un peu aveuglée par ses sentiments... Elle passe trop de temps avec les Serpentards, elle a plus aucun courage ! Aha ! Est-ce que ça va s'améliorer ? On va bien voir ça...  
 **Berenice :** Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est pas seule, ça devrait la rassurer. Mais elle... Enfin, elle sort avec MALEFOY ! C'est pas n'importe quel Serpentard... On verra bien comme ça évolue...  
 **Poussières d'étoiles :** Oui, j'en poste plusieurs et je préfère ça aussi (niveau gestion de la frustration... aha !) mais en tant "qu'auteur" c'est frustrant parce que tout le monde ne commente pas chaque chapitres, alors des fois y'a certains chapitres qui passent un peu à la trappe et dont on ignore complètement s'ils ont été appréciés ou pas... Personnellement, je cours pas après les reviews, même si ça fait super plaisir. Je cours surtout après la critique. Les gens me donneraient leur avis par message privé ça reviendrait au même, je veux juste savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fiction...  
 **Sarahblue1 :** Merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité, comme toujours !  
 **Swangranger :** Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça. Parce qu'à partir du moment où tout le monde sera au courant, ça va devenir beaucoup trop réel et elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'assumer. La pauvre, elle panique, c'est tout... _

_Maintenant, assez papoter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Samedi 23 Avril 2016**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut d'un énième cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, la dernière image de son mauvais rêve ne voulut pas quitter son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour tenter d'effacer le visage ravagé de larmes d'Hermione Granger qui ne cessait de s'éloigner de lui…

Presque une semaine que la Gryffondor l'ignorait, l'évitait, le _fuyait_. Et le Serpentard ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait beau se retourner l'esprit, impossible d'aligner deux idées cohérentes. Ni de trouver un moyen de la reconquérir, si c'était toujours possible.

Drago avait la douloureuse impression de perdre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Elle lui glissait entre les mains, et il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Il ne savait simplement pas comment faire. Et le fait que la jeune fille lui refuse toute discussion ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

Il finit par se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et se rendit d'un pas traînant vers la Grande Salle. Arrivée sur place, il s'assit à sa table comme un automate et commença de manger son petit déjeuner sans prêter aucune attention à l'excitation ambiante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par capter une discussion près de lui, qui attira son attention :

\- … elle était dans un sale état, quand même. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle passe tout les soirs à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion relaxante. Elle dit que c'est à cause des examens…

\- J'y crois pas des masses…

Drago observa discrètement ses amis qui discutaient à voix basses. Blaise secoua la tête en soupirant avant d'ajouter :

\- Elle ne fait plus ses rondes. Et elle m'évite, elle refuse de me parler. Et ça, c'est pas son genre. Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec les ASPIC…

Daphnée grimaça :

\- Harry ne le croit pas non plus. Il m'a dit qu'elle les évitait aussi, lui et Ginny. En fait, elle évite complètement la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Elle s'isole. Ça sent mauvais, tout ça.

Ils se regardèrent tristement avant de sursauter. Drago venait de se lever précipitamment, renversant son bol de café. Il ne leur accorda aucun regard et quitta sans attendre la Grande Salle. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il voit Hermione.

Deux heures plus tard, il ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Ni dans la Salle sur Demande, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans l'enceinte du château, en fait ! Il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard, espérant la trouver aux Trois Balais, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui venait de le rejoindre et sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix triste :

\- Tu cherches Hermione, toi aussi ?

Drago hocha la tête. Ginny continua :

\- J'ai fouillé toute l'enceinte du château, elle n'y est pas.

\- Je sais.

La rousse se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Le blond finit par lancer, mâchoires serrées :

\- Je ne la comprends pas…

La Gryffondor soupira :

\- Moi non plus, tu sais. Elle semblait pourtant heureuse, à la fin des vacances…

\- C'est à cause de cette histoire de bal, j'en suis certain…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas invitée ?

Le Serpentard lâcha, énervé :

\- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps !

Ginny l'observa quelques secondes, et Drago expliqua :

\- Quand Blaise lui a dit qu'elle devrait trouvé un autre cavalier, après qu'il t'ait invitée, j'ai comprit que ce devrait être moi, vu notre relation. Et… j'ai paniqué. Ma mère sera présente, ce soir là. Et je… Enfin, j'ai comprit que si j'invitais Hermione, ma mère saurait, pour nous.

La Gryffondor soupira :

\- Tu ne te sens pas prêt, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Enfin, si. Avec le recul, si, je me sens prêt. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la terre entière serait déjà au courant. Mais Hermione veut que nous attendions la fin de nos études, avant de s'afficher. Elle ne se sent pas prête, elle…

La rousse écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le Serpentard secoua les épaules avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, dans le Poudlard Express. A cause de la réaction de Londubat. Elle a prit peur… Enfin, je respecte son choix. Je comprends.

\- Et donc, cette histoire de bal ?

Drago soupira :

\- Sur le moment, quand j'ai réalisé ce que ça impliquait, avec ma mère, j'ai blêmi. D'autant plus quand j'ai comprit qu'Hermione ne voudrait surement pas que nous y allions ensemble, vu qu'elle souhaite garder notre relation secrète pendant encore quelques mois. Et puis j'ai croisé son regard…

Le blond ferma les yeux, une expression de douleur sur le visage, en se remémorant la scène, avant de poursuivre :

\- Elle s'est sentie blessée, en voyant ma réaction. Mais elle a dût se méprendre sur mes pensées. Et puis elle s'est tourné vers Potter, en espérant qu'il l'inviterait, histoire de la sauver de cette humiliation. Mais il était parti inviter Daphnée. Et là… Je l'ai vue, Hermione… J'ai… J'ai vu la peur, l'angoisse même, l'humiliation et la solitude qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, envoyer valser tout ce qui ne nous concernait pas et l'inviter à m'accompagner. J'étais décidé, je voulais lui faire comprendre, lui montrer que j'étais là, qu'elle n'était pas seule comme elle le pensait… J'ai bien tenté de l'inviter, de lui parler, mais elle s'est enfuie sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Et depuis, elle m'évite et s'enferme dans sa solitude…

La rousse hocha la tête avant de soupirer :

\- Je ne la comprends pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui a commencé à traîner avec vous… Elle a retourner toute l'école, à nouvel an, en venant au bal accompagnée de Blaise. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'y est passé, la réaction des gens quand ils les ont vu arriver ensemble, quand vous avez dansé tout les deux. Et maintenant, elle fuit. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Elle leva les mains au ciel dans un geste d'exaspération extrême avant d'ajouter plus fort :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, à la fin ?! Elle s'est battue contre Harry et moi pour que nous mettions nos préjugés de côté et que nous acceptions _enfin_ sa décision de passer du temps avec vous, et maintenant que que c'est le cas, et même plus encore, elle fait marche arrière ?

Drago sourit, malicieux :

\- Même plus encore ?

Ginny lui frappa l'épaule :

\- Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Commence pas ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là. Je vais au bal avec Blaise, et Harry a invité Daphnée. Ca fait déjà deux "couples" Gryffondor-Serpentard. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à elle. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle n'assume pas votre relation…

Le blond secoua la tête :

\- J'en sais rien non plus, et c'est bien ça le problème…

La rousse sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis finit par demander précipitamment :

\- Et toi ? Tu te sens prêt à assumer ?

Drago sourit :

\- Oui. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser.

\- Même ta mère ?

Il soupira :

\- C'est compliqué…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai pas _peur_ de ce qu'elle en pensera… Je sais qu'elle va très mal le prendre, me faire un sermon épouvantable sur la _qualité_ de mon sang et le besoin de le préserver, en tant qu'unique héritier, et ainsi de suite. Je sais que je vais la décevoir et qu'elle aura énormément de mal à accepter la situation. Mais j'aime Hermione, alors je suis prêt à affronter ma mère, pour elle. Parce qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Il fixa son regard sur un point à l'horizon, déterminé. Ginny sourit :

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionne, Malefoy. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisse un jour sortir des jupons de ta mère pour l'affronter.

Drago éclata de rire :

\- Moi non plus, Weaslette.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Drago et Ginny cherchèrent partout après Hermione, en vain. De plus en plus inquiets, ils décidèrent de retourner au château quand une voix les hella :

\- Ginny ! Drago !

Blaise arrivait vers eux en courant, complètement paniqué :

\- C'est Hermione ! Elle est à l'infirmerie…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Drago se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction du château, suivi de près par ses amis.

XXX

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il déboula dans la pièce sans même faire attention aux protestation de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Il avança précipitamment jusqu'au lit qu'occupait la Gryffondor et se figea. Elle dormait paisiblement. Blaise arriva quelques secondes plus tard et expliqua enfin :

\- Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse et a perdu connaissance. Daphnée l'a amenée ici et m'a prévenu…

Le blond s'installa sur une chaise et attrapa doucement la main d'Hermione, caressant sa peau douce et froide. Madame Pomfresh venait de s'avancer sévèrement vers lui :

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Monsieur Malefoy.

Le jugement. C'était tout ce qui ressortait de cette affirmation. _Vous êtes un Serpentard, c'est une Gryffondor. Vous êtes ennemis depuis des années, vous vous détestez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble. Vous n'avez rien à faire à son chevet, je ne vous fait pas confiance._ Drago ne savait même pas si elle avait réellement prononcé ces mots, ou s'il les avait juste imaginé. Il secoua les épaules, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, et se contenta de lâcher d'une voix déterminée :

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant qu'elle ne se soit réveillée.

L'infirmière se tourna vers Ginny dans une interrogation silencieuse. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, et la vielle femme s'en alla sans plus rien ajouter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago sentit une main dans ses cheveux… Il se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci était réveillée et le regardait, une expression douce sur le visage. Il la dévisagea avec inquiétude. Elle sourit :

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je me réveille et découvre que tu t'es endormi sur ma jambe…

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je m'endors en te veillant…

Elle grimaça. Il s'empressa :

\- Excuse moi. Je recommence : c'est la deuxième fois que je me réveille en sentant tes doigts dans mes cheveux…

Elle sourit tendrement, puis son expression se rembrunit. Drago comprit immédiatement que sa distraction n'avait pas marché. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, lui caressant le visage avec tendresse :

\- Hermione…

\- Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Le Serpentard s'énerva :

\- Très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, ça n'fait rien. Mais moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Alors tu vas te taire et m'écouter !

Elle le dévisagea, choquée. Il l'ignora et reprit :

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Hermione. Tu as peur de ce que diront les gens, tu as peur qu'ils s'immiscent entre nous, qu'ils nous séparent… Mais regarde nous, Hermione. Regarde ce qui se passe depuis une semaine… C'est toi qui t'es éloignée de moi, de ton plein gré… C'est ton esprit, tes angoisses, qui nous séparent… Je me fiche de ce que les gens pourront penser de moi, de nous… Qu'ils s'imaginent que je t'ai jeté un sortilège, ou que je t'ai fais boire un philtre d'amour, ça m'est égal. Qu'ils nous regardent de travers dans les couloirs, qu'ils se moquent, nous jugent… Merde, Hermione ! On s'en fout ! Le principal, c'est qu'on soit heureux ensemble, non ?

\- Mais…

Il se leva précipitamment et commença à faire les cent pas :

\- Non, Granger ! Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle l'observa quelques minutes pendant qu'il continuait de déambuler nerveusement devant elle. Elle avait écouté tout son discours sans intervenir, émue. Il avait raison, après tout. C'était elle qui ruinait leur relation, pas les autres. Elle se mordit la lèvres, au bord des larmes. Drago continuait de faire les cent pas, nerveux. Il se passait régulièrement la main dans les cheveux, un geste qu'Hermione trouvait particulièrement craquant.

De son côté, le Serpentard tentait de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'accordait aucune importance aux autres. Il finit par se rasseoir devant elle et lui prit les mains. Le regard suppliant, mais la voix déterminée, il lui demanda enfin :

\- Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour la Cérémonie de la Victoire ?

Hermione grimaça :

\- Drago, je…

\- Non ! Arrête de réfléchir, s'il te plaît… Je sais que tu en as envie, et moi aussi. Dis oui..

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Puis finit par soupirer :

\- C'est d'accord. J'accepte de t'accompagner.

* * *

 _NA : Alors, satisfait(e)s de cette fin ? Drago est vraiment trop chou, hein ?_


	41. 30 Avril

**Samedi 30 Avril 2016**

\- C'est hors de question, Ginny !

Hermione croisait les bras, l'air sévère. La rousse la suppliait du regard :

\- Oh allez, quoi ! Il n'y a pas de meilleurs boutiques à Pré-au-Lard que celle de Sabine Toutensoie !

\- Non, non, et _non_ ! J'ai déjà dépensé une fortune ici la dernière fois, et je peux très bien reporter ma robe du nouvel an !

Ginny lui lança un regard outré :

\- Mais t'es folle ! Porter deux fois la même robe pour un bal ! Qui a lieu au même endroit, en présence des mêmes personnes, à seulement quelques semaines de différences… Hermione, tu as vraiment _besoin_ que je m'occupe de toi !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ginny…

\- Non, non, non ! Franchement, Hermione, sans vouloir te faire paniquer ou te vexer, tu vas déjà attirer tout les regards sur toi à cause de ton cavalier, alors tu ne peux pas te permettre un tel faux pas.

L'aînée grimaça. La rousse, qui sentait la victoire proche, ajouta :

\- Écoutes. Je sais que tu t'es retourné le cerveau à cause de ce que les gens pourront penser de vous. Je sais aussi que Malefoy s'est entêté à te dire que ça n'a aucune importance. Mais moi, je vais te confier un secret : tout est dans la _demie mesure_ … Enfin, en quelques sortes. Disons, pour faire simple, qu'il y a certains point sur lesquels on s'en fou, mais d'autres qui sont, tout au contraires, très importants… Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux :

\- Non, absolument pas !

Ginny soupira :

\- On se fiche de ce qu'ils pourront dire à propos de _votre couple_. Par contre, qu'ils commencent à raconter à tout va qu'Hermione Granger n'a aucune classe, aucun sens de la mode, au point de porter _deux fois_ la même robe pour un bal, ça, ça craint. Tu piges ?

La brune fronça les sourcils. La rousse s'énerva :

\- Hermione ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, les gens vont vous observer, vont vous juger… Déjà parce que vous serez _ensemble_ , bien qu'on se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent sur _ce_ point. Mais ils vont aussi t'observer toi, en tant que femme, en tant que futur sorcière très influente, en tant qu'héroïne de guerre… Et là, on ne s'en fiche pas du tout ! Et puis, franchement, porter une robe que tu as mise à un bal où tu étais avec Blaise alors que tu seras cette fois accompagnée d'un autre, c'est un total manque de tact et de classe !

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Sur ce point là, Ginny avait raison. La rousse sourit, triomphante :

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et puis… Même si ça me crève le cœur de l'avouer, et que je nierai en bloc si jamais tu répète ce que je m'apprête à dire… Enfin, Drago Malefoy a une _certaine classe_ , et tu dois en être à la hauteur… Et ce n'est pas en _recyclant_ une robe déjà portée que tu pourras te permettre d'éblouir ton prince…

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ok, c'est bon, Ginny. T'as gagné…

La cadette leva les bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire et tapa des mains d'excitation :

\- En route, on va te rendre sublime !

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amies prenaient un verre à la terrasse des Trois Balais, profitant des premières chaleurs du printemps. Ginny s'était lancée dans un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qu'elle savait de la cérémonie, qui aurait lieu le surlendemain :

\- … et après la minute de silence, le Ministre fera probablement un discours très élogieux et très pompeux, du même genre que le Professeur McGonagall en début d'année. En suite, ils vont inaugurer la plaque commémorative et distribué les médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin et…

\- Quoi ?

Hermione s'était subitement redressée et dévisageait son amie avec une panique distinctive. La rousse écarquilla les yeux ?

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Personne ne m'en a parlé…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Enfin, Hermione, c'est logique, non ? Toutes les personnes ayant été impliqué dans la Victoire recevront une médaille…

La brune blêmit. Son amie posa la main sur son épaule :

\- Tu vois, on a bien fait de t'acheter une jolie robe…

L'aînée leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Gin.

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

XXX

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione et Ginny s'empressèrent de ranger leurs achats dans leur chambre. Quand elles redescendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry les attendait, visiblement anxieux. Ginny s'inquiéta la première :

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, ça va. Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? En privé…

La brune secoua les épaules et suivit son ami dans le couloir. Une fois à l'abri des regards, dans une salle de classe déserte, le jeune homme jeta un Assurdiato sur la porte et se tourna vers son amie, toujours aussi anxieux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione s'impatienta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

\- Euh, écoute, lundi, lors de la cérémonie, Kingsley va…

La brune sourit :

\- Oui, je sais. Il va offrir des médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin…

\- Et nous allons tout les deux en recevoir une.

Là, Hermione se figea :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais… Nous sommes à peine majeures et…

Harry soupira :

\- Oui, je sais. Nous serons les plus jeunes récompensés dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier.

La brune, complètement surprise, eut besoin de s'asseoir quelques secondes :

\- Quand Ginny m'en a parlé, tout à l'heure, je pensais que c'était surtout pour les autres… enfin, je veux dire, pour le Professeur McGonagall, pour Tonks et Lupin, Molly, et ainsi de suite…

\- Ils vont en recevoir, évidemment. De différentes importances, mais ils seront récompensés. Et nous aussi. Kingsley va nous remettre la médaille Commandeur…

\- Quoi ?!

Hermione en resta bouche bée. La médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin était la plus haute distinction qu'un sorcier pouvait recevoir, récompensant un acte de bravoure supérieur à la normale. La jeune fille secoua la tête :

\- C'est complètement irréaliste. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir…

\- Je sais, mais il y tient. Quand il m'en a parlé, je lui ai assuré que nous n'en voulions pas, ni moi, ni toi. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu réagirais ainsi. Il a insisté, je l'ai menacé de refuser tout bonnement de la recevoir et… Il m'a dit qu'il en serait profondément blessé. Il m'a alors fait un petit speech sur le _besoin_ qu'éprouvent les sorciers à avoir des "héros de guerre" à qui se rattacher, et que notre exemple pourrait ainsi motiver et encourager les plus jeunes…

Hermione secoua la tête :

\- C'est surréaliste.

\- Oui, mais c'est logique. J'ai préféré t'en parler, histoire que tu ne sois pas _trop_ surprise, lundi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit simplement par demander :

\- Qui d'autres ?

Harry lui sourit :

\- Ronald, évidemment. Il prends la nouvelle plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est probablement parce qu'il est dans ce monde depuis bien plus longtemps que nous, et qu'il sait l'importance que confère une telle distinction. Lupin aussi, à titre posthume. Le Professeur Rogue, également.

\- Sérieusement ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

\- Oui. En fait, c'est l'une de mes conditions, pour que j'accepte cette médaille…

Hermione sursauta :

\- C'est toi qui le lui a demandé ?

\- Au début, Kingsley voulait lui offrir la médaille du Second Ordre, en remerciement de sa participation. Mais je crois que Severus Rogue mérite beaucoup plus que ça. Il a joué un double jeu pendant plusieurs années, il a risqué sa vie bien plus souvent que nous, en étant si étroitement lié avec Voldemort… Il a failli en mourir. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est autant un héros de cette guerre que nous le sommes…

La brune lui sourit :

\- Harry Potter, toujours aussi humble, à ce que je vois.

Le brun éclata de rire :

\- Non, juste réaliste.

Ils se sourirent sans plus rien dire, et Harry finit par reprendre :

\- Hm… Je dois aussi te prévenir, mais je te demande de ne pas lui en parler…

Il piqua la curiosité d'Hermione, qui l'interrogea du regard. Le brun sourit en s'expliquant :

\- Drago recevra la médaille du Second Ordre.

\- Sérieusement ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

\- Oui, pour acte de bravoure ayant contribué à notre survie et, par conséquent, à la chute de Voldemort. Kingsley a l'intention de présenter ça comme un choix déchirant entre sa famille et son devoir.

\- Et bien, ça fait beaucoup de médailles à offrir…

Harry éclata de rire :

\- Oui. Et encore, Kingsley ne m'a pas tout dit. Apparemment, il va y avoir beaucoup de médaille du Second Ordre qui seront attribués à beaucoup de sorciers. Mais il y a aussi une autre médaille Commandeur, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Ah bon ?

Hermione en était fort surprise. Qui d'autre pourrait recevoir la plus haute distinction des sorciers ? Harry secoua les épaules :

\- On verra bien… Allez viens, allons dîner. Et n'oublie pas, pas un mot à Malefoy, d'accord ?

La brune hocha la tête en souriant.

* * *

 _NA : Retour de Ginny la foldingue du shopping ! J'adore. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et tous les petits éclaircissements que ça offre..._


	42. 2 Mai - Partie 1

_NA : Dernier jour ! Mouhahahahahahaha !_

* * *

 **MAI 2016**

 **Lundi 2 Mai 2016**

Hermione profita de son jour de weekend prolongé pour se prélasser au soleil, au bord du lac, dans le parc de Poudlard. D'ici quelques heures, elle devrait se préparer pour la Cérémonie de la Victoire, qui commencerait à 18h. La brune commençait légèrement à paniquer et elle avait grandement besoin de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait le soir même.

Déjà, elle arriverait dans la Grande Salle au bras de Drago Malefoy. Cette idée était à la fois romantique, excitante et ô combien stressante. L'idée même que tout les plus grand sorcier de la communauté magique seraient rassemblés là et la dévisageraient était absolument angoissante. Pourtant, Hermione se sentait excitée. Elle avait enfin prit une décision importante qui ne concernait qu'elle. Et uniquement elle. Enfin, Drago aussi, mais c'était une notion particulière. Elle avait choisi l'homme qu'elle voulait aimer, et cette décision n'aurait aucun impact sur le monde des sorciers. Juste sur elle, sur son présent, et son avenir. Parce que oui, Hermione le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette histoire avec Drago Malefoy les porterait loin. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette. Ils étaient liés par beaucoup plus qu'un simple sentiment réciproque. Ils avaient une histoire, un passé lourd et conséquent. Hermione ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. C'était à la fois romantique, excitant, et flippant.

En suite, Hermione allait recevoir la médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin. Au fond de son cœur, elle en était flattée et reconnaissante. C'était un honneur indescriptible, une marque de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant la Guerre, pour sa participation et son implication dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais quelque part, elle en était écœurée. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça dans le but d'être _remerciée_. Contrairement à Ronald, elle ne tirait aucune joie dans la soudaine notoriété que ces actions lui avaient conféré. Elle voulait redevenir une simple anonyme. Et, surtout, elle ne pensait pas être meilleure qu'un autre. Ce qu'elle avait fait, durant la Guerre, elle ne l'avait pas choisit… C'était son _devoir_ , d'agir ainsi, de soutenir son ami et de tout faire pour empêcher le Mage Noir d'arriver à ses fins. Pourquoi recevoir une médaille pour quelque chose d'aussi logique ?

Enfin, ce qui perturbait Hermione, c'était les regards qui la fixeraient toute la soirée. Non seulement à cause de son cavalier et de cette médaille, mais surtout à cause de son _statut_. Héroïne de Guerre. Hermione avait l'impression qu'une ombre pesait sur elle, une pression étouffante. Elle en était totalement asphyxiée. Et ce n'était pas que pour ce soir, non. C'était aussi et surtout pour les semaines et les mois à venir. Tout le monde attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse une carrière incroyable. Comme si une jeune fille aussi douée qu'elle, aussi influente qu'elle l'était à présent, _devait_ faire une carrière brillante. Le Professeur McGonagall lui avait, à plusieurs reprises, demandé quels étaient ses projets d'avenir. Kingsley Shackelbot, le Ministre de la Magie, lui avait, à plusieurs reprises également, suggéré d'entrer au ministère, au département de la Justice Magique. C'était, certes, une parcours prestigieux, pour la jeune fille. Et une carrière intéressante. Mais Hermione avait l'impression d'être une arriviste. Une opportuniste qui profite de sa nouvelle notoriété et de son statut d'héroïne pour parvenir à ses fins… Elle voulait être reconnu pour ses talents, au même titre que n'importe quel autre étudiant. Et non pas pour ses actions passés.

Comment serait-elle jugée si elle choisissait une toute autre carrière ? Et si, au fond d'elle, elle désirait ouvrir un bar, par exemple ? Serait-elle mise de côté ? Regardée de travers simplement parce qu'elle avait déçu les attentes du monde sorcier ? Evidemment, la jeune fille n'avait nullement l'intention d'ouvrir un bar. Elle envisageait plutôt une carrière médicale. Elle se voyait bien porter l'une des blouses vertes de Ste Mangouste. Devenir Médicomage était, pour elle, un projet d'avenir tout aussi glorieux qu'une carrière au département de la Justice Magique. Et pourtant, ce poste là lui plaisait bien également. L'idée de défendre ces valeurs pour lesquelles elle s'était battue durant la Guerre la tentait fortement. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Surtout par orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à un poste bien trop important simplement parce qu'elle était un visage connu, une "nouvelle célébrité" … C'était inconcevable.

Hermione soupira et se redressa. Elle observa lentement le parc et les étudiants qui s'y prélassaient. Beaucoup était encore fort jeune, ils avaient le temps de voir venir l'avenir. Aucun n'aurait à subir la pression qui pesait actuellement sur ses épaules. Que ce soit vis-à-vis de ses projets d'avenir, ou de l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'aimer… Hermione savait parfaitement que, ce soir, tout le monde sorcier aurait les yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle frissonna et décida de rentrer au château. Un bon bain, dans l'immense salle de bain des préfets, lui ferait du bien. De toute façon, il était presque l'heure de se préparer pour la Cérémonie de la Victoire. Ginny la tuerait si elle était en retard…

XXX

De son côté, Drago Malefoy se dirigeait d'un pas pressant jusque dans les cachots, à la recherche de son parrain. Habitué aux regards et à la pression sociale, de par son nom, il faisait face à un tout autre dilemme que sa petite amie... Certes, il s'inquiétait un peu de la réaction de sa mère, lorsqu'elle reconnaîtrait la cavalière de son fils. Mais par dessus tout, il se sentait terriblement anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il avait en tête de faire, ce soir là. Un acte déraisonnable, impulsif… Et il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré par une personne qui comprendrait sa position.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions, Drago entra sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Severus Rogue, assis à son bureau, le dévisagea, perplexe :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, un souci ?

Le blond sourit nerveusement :

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

L'ancien Mangemort comprit tout de suite la nature du problème. Le ton employé par le jeune homme était familier, la raison de sa présence ici était donc personnelle, et non scolaire. L'homme sourit en faisant apparaître un siège en face de lui, sur lequel Drago s'assit nerveusement.

\- Je t'écoute, Drago. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de complètement surréaliste !

Le brun sourit tristement :

\- Et bien, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'assassiner notre chère Directrice, je crois que rien ne pourrait être _surréaliste_ , Drago.

Le jeune homme grimaça :

\- Oh que si, Severus. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils :

\- Et bien ? Il me semble que vous vous êtes énormément rapprochés, tous les deux. Tu comptes lui déclarer ta flamme ?

Il souriait ironiquement. Le blond éclata de rire :

\- En fait, c'est déjà fait. Non, c'est pire que ça…

\- Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron, Drago. Viens-en au fait…

Le jeune homme expliqua alors son projet, le regard fuyant. Il n'osait pas affronter le visage de son presque père. Il ne voulait pas y lire la déception, ou le dégoût, que pourrait lui inspirait les sentiments que le jeune homme éprouvait. Lorsqu'il eut finit son discours, Rogue se leva calmement et s'approcha de lui. Drago n'osait toujours pas lever la tête, et se contentait de regarder ses pieds, nerveux. Son parrain posa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le blond releva enfin la tête pour croiser son regard. Ce qu'il y vit lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

L'émotion pesant lourd dans sa voix, Severus Rogue sourit tendrement à son filleul :

\- Je suis fier de toi, Drago. Tu es devenu un homme bon, malgré le chemin tumultueux que tu as parcouru. Ce que tu t'apprête à faire va te demander beaucoup de courage, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- C'est de la pure folie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme éclata de rire :

\- Oui, tout à fait. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je suis certain que tu sauras faire les choses correctement.

\- Alors tu approuves ?

Drago n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. L'ancien mangemort haussa les sourcils :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aime, Drago ?

\- Plus qu'il est possible d'aimer…

L'homme sourit :

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été…

Severus sourit de plus belle :

\- Alors oui, j'approuve. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mon consentement, tu sais…

\- Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien…

Drago avait parlé d'une voix tremblotante, ce qui alarma son parrain :

\- Mon soutien ? Pourquoi ?

\- Mère…

Le Professeur Rogue grimaça :

\- Narcissa est une femme fière et arrogante, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais, par dessus tout, elle est une mère aimante et soucieuse. Elle n'approuvera peut-être pas tes décisions, mais elle respectera tes choix. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est ton bonheur, Drago. Ton bonheur et ta sécurité.

Le blond insista, la voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui. Après tout, elle a bien fait avec moi un serment inviolable pour te protéger. Elle t'aime, Drago. Même si elle ne te l'a pas toujours prouvé. Par contre, ne lui fait pas l'affront de la mettre au pied du mur. Trouve d'abord le moyen de la mettre au courant de tes intentions, histoire de lui éviter une humiliation.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

\- Très bien. J'irais lui parler avant.

Il se leva et, dans une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Après une brève accolade, gênée mais émouvante, les deux hommes se séparèrent en souriant.

\- Merci, Severus.

Drago s'en alla alors, le cœur plus léger, pour aller se préparer à affronter la soirée la plus décisive de toute sa vie.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers invités commençaient à faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, redécorée pour l'occasion. Les quatre grandes tables des maisons avaient été remplacées par des dizaines de petites tables rondes, pouvant accueillir huit convives chacune, et réparties le long des murs, laissant ainsi une grande piste de danse en plein centre de la pièce. Sur chaque table était installée une nappe blanche immaculée et, au cente, un immense chandelier noir entouré de fleur blanches, noires et rouges. Un petit orchestre était installé sur l'estrade, à la place de la table des professeurs. Les traditionnelles banderoles aux couleurs des quatre maisons avaient été remplacée par celle du ministère, blanches et sobres, ornées du "M" traditionnel, symbole du ministère de la magie.

Drago Malefoy attendait nerveusement dans le hall d'entrée. Il salua quelques sorciers qui venaient à sa rencontre et échangea quelques politesses avec certains d'entre eux. Son anxiété redoubla lorsqu'il vit entrer le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackelbot, accompagné de la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall. La vielle femme était très élégante dans une robe en velours vert olive, ses cheveux, libérés de l'habituel chignon sévère, était mollement rassemblés sur le côté, retombant en cascade sur son épaule. Elle souriait avec tendresse à tout les élèves qu'elle rencontrait, y comprit au Serpentard lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui. Drago s'inclina légèrement avec respect :

\- Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur le Ministre.

Kingsley lui tendit sa main et le jeune homme la serra avec poigne tandis que l'homme souriait :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je suis ravi de vous voir ici.

\- Moi de même, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Appelez-moi Kingsley, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Le blond sourit tandis que l'homme d'affaire continuait :

\- Je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement de votre implication lors du sauvetage de Monsieur Weasley.

\- C'était tout à fait normal, Kingsley.

Drago se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le Ministre poursuivit :

\- Certes, mais c'était un geste noble de votre part, vu vos passés tumultueux…

Soudain, le jeune homme eut une idée parfaitement brillante :

\- Monsieur le Ministre, pourrai-je vous entretenir un instant en privé ?

Devant l'air soucieux de l'étudiant, Kingsley s'inquiéta légèrement et accepta sa demande. Ils s'écartèrent du reste du groupe et Drago s'expliqua :

\- J'ignore si le Professeur McGonagall vous en a parlé, mais il se trouve que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et moi-même sommes devenus particulièrement proches, ces derniers temps…

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. Et, si je peux me permettre de vous donner mon avis, je trouve ça merveilleux. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Et j'ai entièrement confiance en Mademoiselle Granger. Aussi, je pense que votre histoire pourra servir d'exemple et permettre à bon nombre de sorcier de ravaler leur fierté et mettre leur préjugés de côtés, une fois que vous serez prêts à vous déclarer au grand jour, évidemment…

Le blond sourit, tout serait bien plus simple que prévu, tout compte fait :

\- Justement. J'aimerais vous demander de l'aide pour un projet particulièrement important, et qui pourrait servir nos intérêts communs…

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se sentait plus rassuré. Sa discussion avec le Ministre lui avait redonné confiance en lui, à l'instar de celle qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec son parrain. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait d'arriver avec… Narcissa Malefoy ! Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet, en s'avançant vers eux :

\- Mère.

Il s'inclina légèrement tout en déposant un baiser respectueux sur la main de Narcissa, puis il serra vigoureusement celle de son professeur :

\- Severus, je suis surprit de vous voir ensemble, tous les deux.

Narcissa sembla quelque peu gênée, tandis que Rogue sourit :

\- Il aurait été malvenu de laisser une femme avec autant de classe se présenter seule à un tel événement, tu ne crois pas, Drago ?

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement, songeur. Était-ce là leur seule excuse, ou quelque chose de plus personnel se passait-il entre sa mère et son parrain ? Drago décida d'éclaircir tout ça plus tard, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps :

\- Mère ? Puis-je te parler, en privé, s'il te plaît ?

Narcissa sembla quelque peu inquiète, mais elle suivit calmement son fils dans un couloir annexe :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Drago ?

Le blond soupira longuement pour se donner du courage :

\- Mère, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose de très important…

\- Je t'écoute.

Drago regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et lâcha nerveusement :

\- Ce soir, je serai accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Elle est ma cavalière mais surtout, ma petite amie.

Sa mère se figea, prenant petit à petit conscience des paroles de son fils. Elle finit par lâcher froidement :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, ta petite amie ? Mais, enfin Drago, c'est une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ …

\- Mère ! Ne dis pas de telles choses, s'il te plaît. Le monde a changé. _J'ai_ changé. Et Hermione me rend heureux…

Narcissa perdit contenance :

\- Mais enfin, Drago, tu ne _peux_ pas ! Tu es le seul héritier Malefoy, ton sang est _pur_ et tu…

\- Ca suffit ! Toute cette histoire de Sang Pur est complètement ridicule, et tu le sais parfaitement. J'aime Hermione et, par un heureux miracle, elle m'aime également.

Il laissa quelques secondes à sa mère pour reprendre ses esprits avant de lui avouer la suite de ses projets. Narcissa en blêmi, choquée et furieuse. Lorsqu'il eut finit de mettre sa mère au courant, Drago ajouta le plus tendrement possible :

\- Je resterai toujours ton fils, aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Mais il est temps que je prenne mes propres décisions. Que cela te plaise ou non, Mère. Je ne te demande pas ta bénédiction, je t'informe simplement de mes intentions, afin de t'éviter une humiliation. Cependant, j'espère que tu auras la courtoisie de ne pas m'en empêcher, et, à défaut d'être réellement heureuse pour moi, j'espère que tu pourras feindre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de joie face à cette annonce…

Il dévisagea anxieusement sa mère pendant plusieurs minutes. Narcissa finit par se détendre et, les yeux humides, elle répondit enfin :

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils. Même si je n'approuve pas forcément le choix de ta compagne, je dois admettre que c'est une femme courageuse et généreuse, qui, je l'espère, saura prendre soin de toi. Tu es devenu un homme remarquable, Drago. Il va juste me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que mon petit garçon est devenu grand, maintenant.

Elle essuya maladroitement une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, et ce geste fut la délivrance de Drago. Impulsivement, il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui :

\- Je t'aime, maman.

\- Oh, je t'aime aussi mon fils.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà pour ce soir ! Demain, c'est la fin ! Alors alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, que prépare Drago ? Suspens, frustration... Oh oui, je suis sadique !_


	43. 2 Mai - Partie 2

_NA : Aaaaaaaah ! Ça y est ! C'est le Grand Soir ! La fin de cette fiction (et le début d'une suite ?). Je poste ce soir les derniers chapitres. Vous avez même pas idée à quel point je suis surexcitée ! Bon, j'ai quand même un pincement au cœur, parce que c'est ma première fiction et que ça fait franchement bizarre de la finir (même si j'ai finit de l'écrire il y a longtemps, c'est le fait de finir de la publier... enfin, vous me comprenez, du moins j'espère !).  
_ _Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews :_

 _ **Charliee3216 :** Oui, Vive Drago ! Et il était temps qu'Hermione revienne à la raison ! Concernant les médailles, il y a surtout une surprise que j'avais vraiment envie de vous offrir. Parce que pour moi, le personnage concerné méritait bien plus que ce qui a été fait... Enfin, je n'en dit pas plus, et je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même !  
 **Poussières d'étoiles :** Grraaaa ! Toi tu me frustres à ne pas vouloir me dire ton hypothèse, aha ! Tu me diras si tu avais vu juste ou pas, hihi !  
 **Claire :** Merci pour ton soutien. J'ai toujours écrit des petites histoires, depuis genre l'âge de 12/13 ans (et j'en ai aujourd'hui 21 !) mais c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Harry Potter, première fois que je vais jusqu'au mot FIN, et surtout la première fois que je soumets mes écrits à des regards extérieurs (autres que ceux de ma super maman et de mes proches). Donc c'est beaucoup d'appréhension, de stress, et ça fait franchement du bien de lire des gens qui me disent que je suis douée pour écrire. Ca réchauffe le cœur, vraiment !  
 **Berenice :** Oh lala... Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même si ton hypothèse est juste ou pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas être franchement frustrée, parce que je suis une sadique et que je le resterai jusqu'au bout (mais je sais que vous m'aimez comme ça, aha !)  
 **Swangranger :** ah, exactement ! Ta phrase résume parfaitement le point de vue d'Hermione : La maniaque du contrôle ne contrôle plus rien ! C'est exactement ça ! Et en tant que maniaque du contrôle moi-même, je peux jurer que ne plus rien contrôler, ça fout des putains de crises d'angoisses, ça c'est clair ! La conversation Ginny/Drago, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je trouve les interactions de Drago avec d'autres souvent limité, dans d'autres FF, et j'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit un peu plus proche de Ginny... / Shophaholic : tu m'as apprit un nouveau mot, aha ! Et moi aussi, j'adore Ginny comme ça ! Quand à la dernière médaille, suspens suspens ! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !  
 **Sarahblue1 :** Le retour du commentaire TROP perspicace ! As-tu déjà pensé à devenir critique pour des livres ou autre ? Ah moins que ce ne soit déjà ton métier ? Ouais, je sais, c'est rare les auteur qui chantent les louanges de leur reviewers, mais j'adore trop quand tu commente mes chapitres parce que t'es vraiment super perspicace et tu mets toujours le doigt sur les points stratégiques de mon histoire ! aha. Du coup, c'est un peu difficile de te répondre sans spoiler ce qui va arriver (et ça, par contre, c'est frustrant !). Mais je vais essayer de répondre ne serait-ce qu'à tes affirmations sur ce que tu as déjà lu. Effectivement, Drago a su faire preuve de force pour eux deux. Pour moi, c'était important, qu'il lui montre, qu'il lui prouve qu'il ne lui en veut pas, qu'il la comprend, qu'il la soutient et qu'il la soutiendra toujours. Ça a son importance pour la suite des événements (et là, tes yeux pétillent de malice et d'impatience, je le sais !). En suite, on voit à quel point il assume entièrement leur relation, puisqu'il l'annonce clairement aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui, Severus et Narcissa. Et il en discute même avec Kingsley... Oui, tout ça a son importance. Et maintenant, je ne dis plus rien, parce que sinon, je vais spoiler. On en reparle à la fin ? Hihihi !_

 ** _Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, je vous demande une faveur !  
_** _Vous savez que je ne cours pas après les commentaires, sinon, franchement, j'aurai publié un chapitre à la fois... Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vraiment que vous commentiez chaque chapitre séparément, parce que nous arrivons au dénouement de cette histoire, et que c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de chaque élément que je vais vous soumettre aujourd'hui. Donc à la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous demanderai vos réactions face à certains points particulier et S'IL VOUS PLAIT, dites moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez._ ** _  
_**

 _Voilà, maintenant que personne n'a lut cette petite note, parce que je sais que vous êtes tellement impatientes de lire la fin que vous allez probablement sauté directement sur le chapitre et revenir ici une fois votre lecture achevée (si si, je suis certaine que vous avez fait ça !), je vais quand même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (sait-on jamais)...  
On se retrouve à la fin pour une dernière petite note d'auteur, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous annoncer et votre avis à réclamer sur certains petits points (mouhahahaha, tant de mystère, j'aime la frustration !)  
Dabisous !_

* * *

Sept étages plus haut, Hermione et Ginny finissaient de se préparer. Les deux jeunes filles souriaient à leur reflets tout en s'observant une dernière fois dans le miroir. La brune sourit à son amie, le regard pétillant :

\- Tu es magnifique, Ginny. Une vraie tentatrice.

La rousse éclata de rire, ce qui ajouta quelques couleurs rosées à son visage d'ordinaire pâle, faisant écho à sa robe rouge écarlate. Asymétrique, la robe débutait en bustier et se finissait juste au dessus de son genoux à l'avant et presque à ses pieds à l'arrière. Ginny avait tout misé sur l'asymétrie, remontant ses cheveux en un chignon élégant sur un côté de sa tête avant de les laisser retomber en cascade ondulée sur l'autre épaule. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, un peu de noir sur ses yeux et une touche de rouge à lèvre carmin sur sa bouche. Elle était absolument renversante. Une déesse flamboyante. Hermione se sentit pâle à côté de sa cadette, mais la rousse lui sourit en retour :

\- Toi aussi, Hermione. Tu es magnifique. Une parfaite Serpentard, il va en tomber raide dingue à tes pieds.

La brune rougit et éclata de rire en prenant le bras que lui tendait son amie afin de descendre dans leur salle commune. Quelques élèves les complimentèrent sur leur tenue, ce qui accentua les rougissements d'Hermione et le sentiment de séduction de Ginny. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune, s'arrêta et les regarda toutes les deux avec admiration :

\- Wouah, les filles, vous êtes ravissantes !

\- Merci, Harry.

Elles sourirent. Hermione avait les joues en feu à force de rougir. Ginny demanda alors à Harry s'il pouvait regarder dans le couloir si leurs cavaliers étaient arrivés. Le Survivant s'exécuta et informa Ginny que Blaise l'attendait, mais Drago n'était nulle part en vue. La rousse demanda alors à Hermione si elle voulait qu'elle attende avec elle, mais Hermione refusa, nerveuse. Ginny s'en alla alors rejoindre son cavalier et la brune attendit, seule, dans la salle commune. Cette solitude lui fit du bien. Elle prit quelques minutes pour mettre ses idées au clair et se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un élève de deuxième année l'informa que Drago l'attendait dans le couloir.

Elle se leva nerveusement et sortit rejoindre son cavalier. Elle se figea en l'apercevant. Il se tenait fièrement devant la porte, dans un smoking noir absolument magnifique, une rose rouge à la main. Son sourire s'élargit et il resta bouche bée en voyant Hermione venir à sa rencontre.

Elle portait une robe en dentelle noir à manche longue dont la doublure était d'un vert foncé très profond. Le tissu lui collait parfaitement à la peau et s'évasait légèrement à partir de ses cuisses, sans que ça la gêne pour marcher. Dans son dos, la doublure formait un trou béant tandis que la dentelle dessinait un motif complexe dans lequel Drago reconnu la chimère qui ornait leur médaillon. Il apprécia le clin d'œil, mais ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de la jeune fille. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, une fine couche de rouge à lèvre rose foncé, un fin trait d'eye-liner noir et un peu de fard à paupière vert foncé, ce qui approfondissait son regard caramel. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué et très élégant sur lequel elle avait posé une fine tiare ornée d'émeraudes.

Drago s'avança légèrement et lui tendit la main, dans laquelle elle glissa la sienne. Il s'abaissa légèrement pour lui faire un baisemain, débordant de charme. Hermione rougit tandis qu'il l'observait avec admiration :

\- Hermione, tu es éblouissante.

Elle rougit de plus belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de lui tendre le bras. Ils s'élancèrent alors en direction de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, bras dessus-dessous, tout les visages se fixèrent sur eux. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre le bal du nouvel an, à la différence qu'elle était cette fois accompagnée du _pire_ Serpentard, comme elle le pensait à l'époque, et que la Grande Salle était peuplée de bon nombre de sorcier influents. Drago la guida jusqu'au buffet de boisson, à droite de la grande porte, sans prêter aucune attention au regard choqués de l'assemblée. Hermione pensait qu'il allait lui tendre un verre, mais le jeune homme continua d'avancer jusqu'au bout de la table où se tenait une élégante femme qui leur tournait le dos. Elle portait une robe noire à col montant et sa chevelure blonde, presque blanche, était relevée en un chignon chic et élégant. Hermione reconnue immédiatement Narcissa Malefoy, et son cœur loupa un battement. Drago ne s'en inquiéta pas et, d'une voix neutre où perçait une légère anxiété, il appela sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna pour leur faire face, ses yeux semblaient inquiets. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de faire les présentations officielle, d'une voix chargée de fierté :

\- Mère, je te présente ma _petite amie_ , Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Les deux femme se jaugèrent quelques instants, l'une complètement angoissée, l'autre totalement hésitante. La mère de Drago finit par afficher une expression plus tendre et tendit la main en direction d'Hermione :

\- Je suis enchantée de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Granger.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à cet accueil plutôt courtois. Elle serra doucement la main de Narcissa en répondant d'une voix assurée :

\- Moi de même, Madame Malefoy. Et, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Narcissa.

A nouveau, la brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis elle s'adoucit en voyant le sourire sincère de la blonde. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses non feintes, Drago et Hermione partirent à la recherche de leur table. Un élève de cinquième année, étudiant à Poufsouffle, qui était chargé de l'accueil des invités, les conduisit jusqu'à une table, près de l'orchestre. Hermione sourit en remarquant que ses amis y étaient déjà installés. Elle se tourna joyeusement vers Harry et Daphnée et complimenta celle-ci sur sa tenue. La blonde portait une robe bleu pâle qui faisait merveilleusement ressortir ses yeux. Harry resplendissait dans son costume trois pièce gris anthracite. Blaise était également très élégant dans un smoking noir agrémenté d'une cravate rouge écarlate, rappel de la robe de sa cavalière. Ginny trépignait d'ailleurs d'impatience sur sa chaise :

\- Quand est-ce que tout ce beau monde va enfin se mettre à danser ?

Drago éclata de rire :

\- Quand les banalités mondaines seront enfin terminées… Normalement, d'ici peu, le Ministre invitera la Directrice à l'accompagner pour une valse, et tout le monde pourra alors aller danser…

La rousse le regarda avec émerveillement avant d'éclater de rire :

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais… tu es plutôt habitué à ce genre d'événement.

Le Serpentard secoua les épaules :

\- Bah, c'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose. Les hôtes de la soirée sont censé ouvrir le bal, puis au bout d'une petite heure, ils prennent la parole pour un petit discours, après quoi on passe à table, puis on danse encore un peu, et pour finir tout le monde s'en va.

Tout en parlant nonchalamment du déroulement de la soirée, Drago s'était avancé vers la table et avait écarté une chaise de façon tout à fait élégante, pour permettre à Hermione de prendre place. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle en déboutonnant sa veste et posa sa main sur la sienne par dessus la table. Ce geste, d'apparence innocent, était un symbole clair et distinct : nous sommes ensemble et nous ne nous cachons pas.

A plusieurs reprises, certains invités vinrent les saluer. Ils venait surtout parler à Hermione et Harry, mais la politesse et la courtoisie était de mise, et chacun salua les Serpentards, ainsi que Ginny, comme si rien n'était choquant ou déplacé. Cependant, Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle reconnu une voix derrière elle :

\- Harry, Hermione, mes chéris. Comment allez-vous ?

Molly Weasley était absolument ravissante, dans une robe empire bleu roi, agrémenté d'un magnifique châle en laine blanche. Ses cheveux était lâchés en cascade et retombaient majestueusement sur ses épaules. A ses côtés, Arthur et Ronald se tenait légèrement en retrait, très élégant dans leur costume noir trois pièces. Molly souriait largement, heureuse d'être là, et ne semblait pas être gênée de la présence des Serpentards près de sa fille et de ceux qu'elle considérait également comme ses enfants. Elle prit Harry, puis Hermione, dans ses bras, toujours en souriant :

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Harry sourit de toute ses dents :

\- Très bien, et vous Molly ?

La femme sourit de plus belle :

\- Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise et Drago qui s'étaient levés et semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle sourit avec émotion :

\- Je voudrais vous remercier, tous les deux, d'avoir aidé Harry et Hermione à sauver mon fils, et d'avoir protéger ma fille pendant cette mission suicide.

Arthur s'était avancé et avait posé la main sur le dos de sa femme, signe qu'il partageait son point de vue. C'est Blaise qui rompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé :

\- C'était tout à fait naturel, Madame Weasley.

Celle-ci le regarda en souriant, puis elle remarqua le regard amoureux que Ginny lançait à son cavalier, et elle sourit avec émotion :

\- Appelez moi Molly.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa fille puis leur sourit à tous avant de s'en aller joyeusement rejoindre d'autres sorciers à quelques tables d'eux. Ronald était resté près d'eux, les mains dans les poches, et semblait hésiter. Il finit par fixer Hermione et lança timidement :

\- Tu es magnifique, ce soir.

\- Merci, Ronald. Tu es très élégant, dans ton costume.

Le roux secoua les épaules dans un geste nonchalant, mais ses joues rouges trahirent son embarras. Drago, qui se sentait légèrement jaloux, s'approcha discrètement d'Hermione pour glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, signe qu'elle lui appartenait. Ronald le fusilla du regard, puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione et remarqua à quel point elle semblait amoureuse.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler en privé, deux minutes ?

Drago voulu s'interposer, mais Hermione posa sa main sur son torse avec douceur et lui murmura :

\- Tout va bien, c'est mon ami. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Dans un élan d'orgueil, Drago attrapa son visage dans ses main en coupe et approfondit leur baiser, puissant et dominant. Hermione rougit et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de suivre Ron à quelques mètres.

Le roux semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pendant quelques instants, Hermione s'imagina qu'il avait l'intention de tenter de la reconquérir, ce qui aurait été absolument catastrophique. Elle fut donc totalement surprise lorsqu'il lui demanda simplement :

\- Es-tu heureuse, Hermione ?

Le regard tendre, elle répondit avec tout autant de simplicité :

\- Oui.

\- Il prend soin de toi ?

Là, elle sentit une pointe d'inquiétude percer dans la voix de son ami. Elle sourit :

\- Oui, il prend soin de moi.

\- Tu l'aime vraiment ?

Cette fois, c'était l'inquiétude et la surprise qui se lisaient sur son visage. Gênée, elle acquiesça. Ron se raidît, puis il soupira :

\- Peux-tu m'assurer que si un jour, que ce soit demain, dans six mois, dans un an, cinq ans, dix ans, vingt ans même… Que si un jour il te fait souffrir, de quelque manière que ce soit, tu me laissera la satisfaction de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche ?

Hermione le dévisagea, choquée. Puis elle éclata de rire :

\- C'est d'accord. Je pense que c'est un compromit équitable.

Le jeune homme sourit :

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts et lui laisser une chance. Une seule et unique chance, Hermione, comprit ?

Émue, la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de se jeter dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Hermione s'approcha de Drago, qui avait observé toute la scène et se tenait droit comme un piquet, tendu et anxieux. Elle caressa doucement son visage et lui sourit :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Drago. Je ne me suis pas enfuie…

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour d'elle :

\- Tu es toujours mienne ?

\- Toujours…

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et, encore une fois, il répondit à son baiser avec passion et possession. La jeune fille sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Drago Malefoy, _jaloux_ … Alors celle-là, je n'y aurai jamais cru !

Le blond éclata de rire avec elle, puis se tourna vers Ron :

\- Tu t'assois avec nous ?

Son visage était souriant, sincère. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inimitié, aucune moquerie, aucune marque d'arrogance. Drago Malefoy était simplement heureux, et c'était un geste de paix. Ronald le ressentit et accepta sa proposition, à la grande surprise de chacun.

* * *

 _NA : Alors alors ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La réaction de Narcissa en rencontrant Hermione comme la petite amie officielle de Drago ? Et celle de Molly face aux deux serpentard ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous de Ron ? De son "demi accord" quant à la relation d'Hermione et Drago ?  
Est-il pas trop chou, Drago, à être jaloux ? Niak Niak Niak. Je l'aime ! Ahahaha !_


	44. 2 Mai - Partie 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orchestre commença de jouer une valse entraînante et tandis que Kingsley Shackelbot et Minerva McGonagall commençait de danser sur la piste, Drago se tourna vers sa cavalière et lui demanda d'un ton cérémonieux :

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle ?

Hermione rougit et accepta. Ils rejoignirent alors les autres couples et se mirent à valser. Drago dansait merveilleusement bien, et la jeune fille se laissait facilement portée par ses pas.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Hermione.

\- Tu l'es tout autant, tu sais.

Drago éclata de rire :

\- Ce n'est qu'un smoking… Tous les hommes sont séduisants en smoking.

La jeune fille éclata de rire à son tour :

\- Non, pas tous. Et puis, tu es séduisant tout le temps, même sans ton costume.

Un éclair de malice brilla dans les yeux du blond :

\- Ah bon ? Je serai curieux de savoir si j'arrive à te séduire _sans_ mon costume…

Le sourire lubrique qui lui offrait permit à Hermione de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sentit ses joues brûler tandis que le blond éclatait de rire :

\- Hermione, tu es tellement… _prude_ … C'est touchant.

Vexée, la jeune fille s'enflamma :

\- Prude ? Je pourrais te surprendre, tu sais…

\- Oh mais je ne demande que ça…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher à quel point cet échange de taquinerie les avait excité l'un comme l'autre. Pour changer de conversation, Hermione dériva sur un tout autre sujet :

\- Je suis surprise par l'accueil que m'a offert ta mère…

Elle se mordit automatiquement les lèvres, ne voulant pas blesser le jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit tendrement :

\- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle, quand elle est arrivée.

\- Oh. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher un peu plus tard que prévu ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Hermione l'interrogeait du regard, il sourit et expliqua :

\- Je lui ai tout expliqué, globalement, pour nous deux. Elle a évidemment mal prit la nouvelle, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que son avis ne comptait pas. Que je suis devenu assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions, surtout concernant mes sentiments. Elle a comprit que je ne changerai pas d'avis et à finit par lâcher l'affaire. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendu compte que, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne voulait pas me perdre…

Hermione s'étonna :

\- Te perdre ? Mais enfin, Drago, tu es et tu seras toujours son fils…

\- Oui, mais si elle avait mal agit avec toi, si elle avait cherché à t'humilier publiquement, je ne me serai pas gêné pour la remettre à sa place et lui tourner le dos. J'aime ma mère, d'un amour inconditionnel. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis un homme, et il est temps de couper le cordon. Tu es celle avec qui j'envisage un avenir, Hermione. Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère continuer de diriger ma vie comme si j'avais encore onze ans…

Émue, la brune acquiesça avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'accueillir son baiser avec retenue et ils continuèrent de danser silencieusement.

A la fin de la première danse, Drago sursauta en sentant une main posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et sourit à sa mère qui lui demanda alors la permission de danser avec lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire désolé au visage, et accepta la main que lui tendait Narcissa pour l'entraîner à son tour sur la piste. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à retourner s'asseoir, elle sursauta de surprise lorsqu'une voix au sonorité sombre l'interpella :

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione observa longuement son professeur de potion avant de croiser le regard surprit mais ému de Drago. Elle se souvint alors que le jeune homme avait une entière confiance en son parrain, et elle accepta timidement la main que lui tendait le Professeur Rogue. Elle fut surprise de remarquer à quel point il dansait bien, se tenant droit et menant la valse avec respect et courtoisie. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par lancer simplement :

\- Je tenais à vous remercier d'être ainsi entrer dans la vie de Drago. En tant que parrain, bien évidemment. Vous l'avez transformé, Mademoiselle Granger. Il est devenu un homme respectable et heureux, et c'est grâce à vous. Alors, merci. Sincèrement.

De nouveau émue, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de répondre simplement :

\- Il m'a transformé également.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Vous semblez plus… forte, plus déterminée. Et, si je puis me permettre, vous semblez également plus épanouie.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise. Au out d'un certain temps, Rogue se mit à rire doucement. Hermione l'interrogea du regard, il se calma et expliqua alors :

\- J'imagine la réaction de ce cher Albus, s'il avait été là pour admirer cette scène. Vous, en couple avec Drago Malefoy, et moi qui danse avec vous…

La brune éclata de rire :

\- Oh, oui. J'imagine très bien sa réaction.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. La musique s'arrêta enfin et le professeur de potion s'inclina respectueusement avant de déposer un baiser respectueux sur la main d'Hermione :

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Appelez moi Hermione. Après tout, vous êtes le parrain de Drago, et nous serons probablement amenés à nous revoir.

Il sourit malicieusement :

\- Encore plus que vous ne vous l'imaginiez, Hermione.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille perplexe. Elle secoua les épaules avant de retourner s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à table, Harry l'interrogea du regard et, à nouveau, elle secoua les épaules. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil :

\- Je rêve, ou tu viens de danser avec Severus Rogue ?

\- Je pensais rêver aussi, jusqu'à ce que tu me pose cette question. Alors je suppose que j'ai bel et bien dansé avec lui.

Harry éclata de rire :

\- Le monde ne tourne vraiment plus normalement…

Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione et lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Toi qui danse avec mon parrain… Si on m'avait dit ça un jour…

\- Oh mais je crois que toi et moi avons refilé beaucoup de migraines à ce cher Professeur Treylawney, tu sais…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

XXX

Comme l'avait prévu Drago, au bout d'une bonne heure de valse, le Ministre et la Directrice s'avancèrent sur la scène, intimant le silence dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna alors respectueusement vers eux et le Professeur McGongall prit la parole :

\- Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir fait le déplacement aujourd'hui pour ce premier anniversaire de notre Victoire. Ces lieux sont aujourd'hui imprégnés d'une histoire forte et émouvante, tant par sa tristesse que par sa joie, et c'est tout naturellement que nous avons décidé d'inaugurer cette première Cérémonie de la Victoire en ces lieux. Je laisse donc la parole à notre Ministre, Monsieur Kingsley Shackelbot !

Quelques applaudissement accueillir l'homme qui s'avança au centre de l'estrade :

\- Merci à tous de votre accueil et, surtout, de votre présence aujourd'hui. Nous avons, tous ici présents, traversés des temps sombre et douloureux. Et nous faisons maintenant face à une ère nouvelle, sereine et paisible. Et cette tranquillité, nous la devons à certains sorciers particuliers dont il est mon devoir, aujourd'hui, d'honorer la bravoure et le dévouement. C'est donc avec honneur que je vais à présent décerner les médailles du Second Ordre de Merlin.

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence respectueux était assourdissant. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné à l'approche de ce qui allait suivre. Elle reporta son attention sur le Minsistre qui, après avoir fait apparaître une petite table ornementée d'un coussin de velours rouge sur lequel était posé plusieurs médailles aux rubans pourpres, avait reprit la parole :

\- Pour son courage exceptionnel face au danger imminent qui menaçait cette école, et pour la protection qu'elle a sut fournir aux élèves de Poudlard, j'ai l'honneur de remettre cette médaille du Second Ordre de Merlin à Minerva McGonagall.

La Directrice s'avança fièrement jusqu'au ministre, émue et reconnaissante. Kingsley leva sa baguette et l'une des médailles vint se fixer sur la robe de la sorcière, juste au dessus de son cœur. Puis le Ministre continua la distribution des honneurs, l'assemblée applaudissant chaque méritant qui s'avançait sur scène.

Au bout d'un moment, Kingsley fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, comprit ce qui allait suivre :

\- Pour les choix difficiles qu'il a été amené à faire, pour son courage à s'opposer à sa propre famille, et pour sa participation à l'arrestation de plusieurs dangereux Mangemorts, alors que lui même venait tout juste de se repentir, j'ai l'honneur de remettre cette médaille du Second Ordre de Merlin à Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Un hoquet de surprise souleva l'assemblée qui regardait le blond, tout les visages complètement bouche bée. Lui-même affichait une surprise choquée, et Hermione dût le pousser gentiment afin qu'il se lève et se dirige vers l'estrade. La jeune fille rayonnait de fierté, tandis que Drago s'avançait vers le ministre, complètement perdu. Celui-ci, alors qu'il faisait à nouveau léviter une médaille jusque sur le costume du Serpentard, se pencha et lui murmura simplement :

\- Vous l'avez amplement mérité, Monsieur Malefoy. Soyez-en fier, et n'oubliez jamais ce par quoi vous êtes passé pour devenir l'homme que vous êtes à présent.

Le blond hocha la tête et lui serra la main avec respect et reconnaissance.

Quand il revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement :

\- Je suis fière de toi, Drago.

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Elle lui sourit avec émotion.

* * *

 _NA : Hm.. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fameuse danse avec Rogue ? Aha, j'avais trop envie de l'écrire, ce passage ! Et cette petite discussion entre Drago et Hermione ? Et la réaction de notre beau blond face à sa médaille ? Oh lalalalala..._

 _Oui, j'ai coupé ici, parce que j'avais envie, c'est tout. Soyez déjà satisfaits que je ne vous fasse pas attendre une soirée de plus pour avoir le DERNIER chapitre... Et pourtant, croyez-moi, ça m'a vraiment tenté ! Ahahahaha._


	45. 2 Mai - Partie 4

_THE LAST CHAPTER !_

* * *

Le Ministre s'avança de nouveau au centre de l'estrade et réclama une nouvelle fois l'attention de l'assemblée :

\- A présent, je vais remettre six médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur. Tout d'abord, pour son courage et sa bravoure inflexible en dépit de tout ce qu'il a dût affronter, et pour avoir vaincu Tom Jedusor, j'ai l'honneur de remettre cette médaille Commandeur à Monsieur Harry Potter.

Celui-ci se leva en souriant et s'avança jusque sur la scène où Kingsley lui remit avec émotion une médaille sur un ruban vert. Puis le ministre s'écarta respectueusement afin de laisser la parole à Harry :

\- Cette médaille ne m'appartient pas. Je la reçois évidemment avec Honneur, mais elle n'en est pour autant pas mienne. Cette médaille, c'est celle de mes parents. C'est celle de mes amis qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. C'est celle de toutes les victimes qui ont péri pendant la guerre. Mais, par dessus tout, cette médaille est celle de la Victoire, de la Renaissance. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis qu'un homme qui a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger ses amis, pour protéger ses valeurs. Et ces valeurs, aujourd'hui, c'est ensemble que nous les plaçons à la base d'un monde nouveau. Cette médaille, c'est la votre. Et je vous remercie infiniment de cette confiance que vous avez toujours eu en moi.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ce petit discours, qu'Harry avait sûrement dû préparer. Puis le Ministre reprit la paroles :

\- Pour sa contribution à la chute du Mage Noir ainsi que pour son courage lors de la bataille finale, mais aussi pour l'aide précieuse qu'il nous as fourni afin d'arrêter les mangemorts en fuite, j'ai l'honneur d'attribuer cette médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin à Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Le roux se leva et monta sur l'estrade, le visage fier et la démarche claudicante. Visiblement, il avait encore un peu de mal à monter quelques marches, avec sa nouvelle prothèse… Hermione sourit avec émotion tandis que Kingsley fixait la médaille sur le torse bombé de son ami. Puis vint son tour :

\- Pour son courage, sa bravoure et son intelligence, qui ont non seulement permit la chute de Tom Jedusor, mais aussi la protection de nombreux jeunes sorciers, j'ai l'honneur d'attribuer cette médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin à Mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Rouge comme une tomate, elle se leva et s'avança maladroitement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Kingsley lui offrit un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'il installait sa médaille contre son cœur. A peine le ruban vert fut-il installé, Hermione senti une immense chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Littéralement. Comme si la médaille était enchantée et que le sort prenait enfin place en elle. Elle tenta de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et se contenta de rejoindre ses amis qui lui souriaient, heureux, et se tenaient à quelques mètres sur l'estrade. Le Ministre reprit la parole d'une voix grave :

\- Pour son rôle ô combien compliqué et difficile à tenir, durant la guerre. Pour sa fidélité et la stratégie dont il a fait preuve. Pour son dévouement à cette cause ainsi qu'à ses principaux acteurs… J'ai l'honneur de remettre cette médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin à Monsieur Severus Rogue.

Un nouvel hoquet de surprise s'éleva dans la foule tandis que le ministre continuait de sourire avec bienfaisance. Le professeur de potion, quant à lui, restait fixé sur sa chaise, complètement ébahi. C'est Narcissa Malefoy, assise à côté de lui et le larmes aux yeux, qui le poussa gentiment afin qu'il s'avance jusque sur scène. Lorsqu'il reçu sa médaille, le professeur interrogea silencieusement le Ministre qui lui répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête et d'une poignée de main ferme. Severus Rogue s'avança alors jusqu'aux trois jeunes adultes et fixa son regard sur celui d'Harry :

\- Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois cette distinction ?

Le jeune homme sourit et secoua les épaules :

\- Non, vous ne la devez qu'à ce que vous-même. Vous l'avez amplement mérité, Severus. Je l'ai juste fait remarqué au Ministre.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête avant de lui tendre la main. Harry la serra avec un immense sourire. Hermione relâcha alors un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Le professeur de potions vint s'installer près d'elle et chuchota simplement :

\- Et nous voilà de nouveau réunis côté à côté, Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit, tandis qu'elle repensait à ce que son enseignant lui avait dit à la fin de leur valse. _Encore plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Hermione_ … Il avait prononcé ces mots après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'ils seraient probablement amenés à se revoir, vu leur liens respectifs avec Drago. Mais cette petite pique était chargée de sous-entendus qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La Gryffondor avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait loupé une information cruciale. Et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas...

Les applaudissements de l'assemblée la sortirent de ses songes. Elle comprit rapidement que Kingsley venait d'attribuer la médaille Commandeur à Remus Lupin à titre posthume. Elle sourit avec tendresse tandis qu'Andromeda Tonks, la mère de Nymphadora, épouse de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et donc la seule famille qui lui restait, s'avança sur la scène en tenant dans ses bras le petit Teddy qui sourit fièrement lorsque le Ministre lui remit un coussin en velours rouge sur lequel était fixé la médaille de son père. Lorsqu'Andromeda avança jusqu'au petit groupe toujours rassemblé sur l'estrade, quelques mètres derrière Kingsley, l'enfant qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras tendit ses mains en direction d'Hermione. La jeune fille interrogea silencieusement sa grand-mère, qui hocha la tête discrètement, puis prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Teddy se mit alors à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon. La jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Elle adorait les enfants.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur celui de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci les observait, elle et Teddy, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette drôle d'impression et fixa son regard sur le Ministre qui reprit la parole d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- Pour sa fidélité à toute épreuve et pour son courage sans faille. Pour sa dévotion et son sacrifice dans le but de protéger le Survivant, j'ai l'immense honneur, pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, d'attribuer à titre posthume, la médaille Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, à Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison.

Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle. Effectivement, c'était une première… Une créature non humaine venait de recevoir une distinction de _sorcier_ … Hermione ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, et que quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux trop humides. Le petit Teddy, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, posa délicatement sa petite main sur la joue de la jeune fille et ce geste la tira de sa stupeur. Harry, à côté d'elle, s'avança jusqu'au Ministre, qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'émotion et de fierté. Le Survivant reçu le coussin de velours sur lequel était posé la médaille de Dobby, et retourna prendre place près de ses amis, la gorge trop nouée pour prendre la parole.

Le Ministre se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'assemblée :

\- Nous sommes face à une ère nouvelle. Il est temps de reconstruire notre monde sur des bases solides et concrètes. Il est temps de s'unir pour changer nos valeurs afin de ne plus jamais revivre de moments aussi sombres que ceux que nous avons traversés lors de la guerre. Il est temps aujourd'hui d'effacer les préjugés qui hantent chacun d'entre nous et créent des discordes et des obstacles dans la vie de beaucoup de sorcier. Certains y sont brillamment parvenu. Nous en avons la preuve ici même, en la présence de Monsieur Drago Malefoy et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, venu ensemble à cette cérémonie. Nous en avons d'ailleurs été tous très surprit…

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui sourit avec malice. De son côté, la jeune fille était complètement surprise d'avoir été citée en exemple par le ministre lui-même. Elle se sentit rougir et se cacha brièvement derrière Teddy. Kingsley reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était :

\- Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, réunis ensemble le jour anniversaire de la Victoire. Rien n'aurait put laisser imaginer un tel retournement de situation. Et pour nous permettre de mieux comprendre à quel point les préjugés sont des obstacles à notre ouverture d'esprit, et à la reconstruction de notre monde, je laisse à présent la parole à Monsieur Drago Malefoy…

Quelques sorciers applaudirent poliment le discours tandis que le Serpentard s'avançait sur l'estrade. Hermione le dévisagea, perplexe. Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée :

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention... Bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de prendre la parole devant vous ce soir, alors je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez mon intervention pompeuse et maladroite.

Quelques personnes rirent joyeusement à cette réflexion. Kingsley, qui s'était approché du petit groupe, demanda silencieusement à Hermione s'il pouvait prendre le petit Teddy dans ses bras. La jeune fille le lui tendit et se concentra à nouveau nerveusement sur son petit-ami :

\- Comme l'a si bien remarqué notre Ministre, les préjugés sont des obstacles au progrès de notre monde. Que ce soit en ce qui concerne notre maison d'étude, ou bien nos actions passées… Chacun d'entre nous porte sur son dos le poids du regard des autres. Pour certains, c'est plus facile à vivre que pour d'autres… Je fais partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Mes actions passées font que chacun d'entre vous, en ce moment même, me regarde avec des yeux amplis de crainte, d'appréhension, et même de dégoût pour certain…

Quelques personnes dans la salle s'agitèrent sur leur siège, comme soudain très mal à l'aise. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas . Il inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus animée :

\- J'aimerais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un petit idiot prétentieux et d'une jeune fille altruiste et généreuse. Absolument tout les séparait. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu'ils seraient un jour réunis. Et pourtant… Malgré les erreurs de l'un et l'entêtement de l'autre, ils se sont trouvés. Vous l'aurez comprit, je parle de ma propre expérience. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment prétentieux. Mais, je vous assure, j'essaie de m'améliorer.

Quelques personne rirent à nouveau. Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui sourit :

\- Malgré toutes mes erreurs, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui causer dans le passé, malgré tous les préjugés qui nous séparaient, Hermione a su passer au dessus de tout ça et me tendre la main.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il tendit la main à son tour vers la jeune fille qui, rougissant d'être le centre de l'attention, s'avança nerveusement vers lui pour entremêler leurs doigts. Drago sembla se détendre à se contact, et reprit d'une voix émue :

\- Elle a sut me transformer, me permettre de me trouver et de m'améliorer. Me poussant à surmonter mes propres préjugés et à affronter ceux qui pesaient sur mes épaules. Elle m'a offert la vision d'un monde meilleur. D'un monde où les gens ne seraient pas jugés en fonction de la maison dans laquelle ils ont étudiés, ni en fonction des erreurs qu'ils ont put commettre. Mais uniquement en fonction de ce qu'ils sont devenus, de ce qu'ils désirent entreprendre, et de leur actions présentes.

Il resserra son emprise sur les doigts d'Hermione qui continuait de le fixer, les yeux humides d'émotions. Il reprit avec plus d'émotion :

\- Elle a sut me montrer ce qu'était l'amour, la générosité et l'altruisme. Rien que dans son comportement avec moi, elle m'a prouvé que tout était possible, tant qu'on y croit et qu'on se bat pour y arriver. Et ce, même lorsqu'on doit surmonter des préjugés tellement ancrés dans les mœurs qu'ils en sont presque devenus une fatalité. Comme en ce qui concerne la haine incommensurable qui séparent les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, et ce depuis des siècles. Dans sa démarche, elle a même entraîné ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ont également ouvert les yeux et dépassé leur préjugés afin d'accorder une chance à leurs anciens ennemis...

Il sourit malicieusement à Harry, puis à Ginny, Blaise et Daphnée, qui souriaient avec humour à cette constatation. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et planta son regard dans le sien :

\- Hermione. Ta générosité n'a d'égal que ton courage, et Merlin sait à quel point tu es courageuse… Tu m'as tendu la main alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos. Alors que moi-même, je pensais être devenue une cause perdue… Tu m'as guidé, tu m'as orienté vers le chemin qui m'était destiné. Tu as su m'ouvrir les yeux et me prouver que je n'étais pas condamné à rester un parfait idiot prétentieux, arrogant et sans cœur… Tu m'as apprit à faire confiance, à aimer, à risquer ma propre vie pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre… Tu m'as fait découvrir l'homme que je voulais devenir, un homme courageux prêt à se battre contre sa propre famille pour ses sentiments.

Il se tut quelques instants pour laisser le temps à Hermione de comprendre ce qui allait arriver. Mais la jeune fille était tellement émue par ce discours qu'elle resta muette, les larmes aux yeux, et sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle. Drago ignora les hoquets de surprise qui secouaient l'assemblée et reprit d'une voix nerveuse :

\- Hermione Granger, tu es la femme la plus généreuse, la plus altruiste et la plus aimante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Grâce à toi, je sais aujourd'hui l'homme que je veux devenir, un homme généreux, altruiste et aimant, faisant écho à la femme merveilleuse que tu es. Je veux surmonter avec toi tous les préjugés qui se dresseront sur notre chemin et prouver au monde entier que rien n'est impossible. Parce que je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Parce que je suis prêt à tout pour te voir sourire et rire mille fois dans la même journée. Parce que tu représente tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé espéré. Et surtout parce que je t'aime, plus qu'il est possible d'aimer.

Les mains tremblantes, il sortit de sa veste un petit écrin rouge et l'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une magnifique bague en or blanc surmonté d'un unique diamant. La gorge nouée, il demanda enfin :

\- Hermione Granger, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 _NA : Oui, je suis tellement cruelle avec vous ! Non, nous ne saurons pas la réponse d'Hermione. A vous de l'imaginer ! Quoi que..._

 _Bon, une très longue note d'auteur, maintenant. D'abord, j'aimerais vos réactions face à deux points particuliers : La médaille de Dobby et la demande en mariage de Drago. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, j'ai fortement regretté que JKR n'ait pas offert plus à Dobby qu'un simple enterrement à la moldue, même si c'était un symbole fort. Je crois qu'il méritait beaucoup plus que ça. Alors, j'ai rectifié le tir. En suite, concernant la demande en mariage, oui, c'est méga cliché, je suis tellement d'accord avec vous. Et c'est pour ça qu'avant-hier j'expliquais dans ma note d'auteur du 17 Avril (chapitre 38) à quel point je suis peu satisfaite de moi et de cette fin. Je pense que j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux que de tomber dans le cliché et la mièvrerie. Mais c'est ma première fiction, et j'ai peut-être était un peu trop facilement tentée par la facilité..._

 _Donc, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Vous m'en voulez, vous aimez, vous détestez, vous êtes déçus ?_

 _En suite ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mes NA précédentes, je n'ai pas écrit d'épilogue, mais je ne suis pas fermée à cette idée. Donc si vous m'en réclamez un, je pourrais me prêter au jeu. Et même plus encore puisque comme je le disais (je crois que c'était dans ma NA du chapitre 38 aussi) j'ai quelques idées intéressantes pour écrire une possible suite, afin d'effacer cette frustration du travail mal accompli... Seulement, cette fiction, c'est mon premier bébé, vous avez été nombreux à participer à l'aventure (parce que oui, lecteurs, vous participez à l'aventure au même titre que moi, auteur de cette FF), et votre avis m'est très précieux. Donc, que préférez-vous ? Un simple épilogue ? Une suite en fiction indépendante ? Les deux ? Et surtout, si vous voulez une suite, avez-vous, vous aussi, des idées intéressantes à me proposer ? Avez-vous des points particuliers de cette histoire que vous aimeriez que je développe dans la suite ? Des petites frustrations que vous voudriez que je comble ? Ou des passages que je retravailles ? Des choses qui manquent et que je pourrais inclure comme un flashback ? Bref. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer par MP. **Lecteur fantômes** c'est aussi le moment de vous faire connaître et de me donner votre avis et vos idées !_

 _Je pense publier un nouveau "chapitre" qui sera simplement les réponses aux commentaires que vous allez poster sur ces trois derniers chapitres. Donc ne vous excitez pas si vous recevez une notifications. J'en profiterai pour vous annoncer ma décision : épilogue ? suite ? les deux ?_

 _Pour finir ! J'aimerais tous vous remercier profondément pour votre soutien, votre fidélité, vos commentaires et vos avis. Même s'ils n'ont pas été forcément constructifs sur cette fiction, vu qu'elle était déjà terminée quand j'ai commencé à publier, vos avis m'ont beaucoup aidé à me remettre en question, à voir les points faibles de mon histoire, à développer progressivement l'envie d'écrire une suite, et toutes les idées qui m'y amèneront si je me lance. Mais aussi, vos avis m'ont aidé à prendre confiance en moi. Et, quelque part, je pense que ça m'a aussi permit de faire un peu plus attention à ma façon d'écrire et du coup, je crois que ma deuxième fiction, **Le Poids du Silence** , que je vous invite fortement à aller lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, est beaucoup plus intéressante et bien mieux écrite et développée que celle-ci._

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction (mais peut-être le début d'une autre ?)._

 _Encore un immense merci à tous !_

 _Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à très vite, ici ou ailleurs !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate_


	46. EPILOGUE

_NA : Bonsoiiiiiir tout le monde ! Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà de retour avec... l'épilogue ! Alors, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de me contenter d'un simple épilogue. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour une suite. Enfin, si, mais ce serait cliché et plat, je pense. Je n'ai pas d'idées d'intrigue pour une suite, par pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai eut le temps de me faire la main sur d'autres fictions. Pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour de nouvelles intrigues, de nouvelles fictions, mais pas pour une suite. Néanmoins, vous avez été vraiment nombreux à me réclamer un épilogue. En même temps, fallait s'en douter, vu la façon horrible avec laquelle j'ai finit ma fiction. Aha, je suis tellement sadique. En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit épilogue vous plaira._

 _J'ai l'intention d'ajouter un "chapitre" en plus, après celui-ci, pour répondre aux reviews des trois derniers chapitres et de l'épilogue. Je suis désolée, j'en ai simplement pas le courage ce soir. Mais aussi pour expliquer certaines petites choses qui sont un peu passé à la trappe dans mon histoire. Mais ce sera un genre de "bonus" donc bon, ce ne sera pas l'histoire en elle-même.  
_

 _En tout cas, encore merci pour tout votre soutien et votre fidélité sur cette fiction, ainsi que sur **Le Poids du Silence**. Vraiment, merci.  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Cinq ans plus tard.**

Hermione inspira une grande gorgée d'air pour se donner du courage. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans son estomac.

 _Ne pas penser aux autres. Ne pas penser aux autres. Marcher droit. Relever le menton. Le chercher du regard, ne pas le quitter des yeux. Ne pas penser aux autres. Ne pas penser aux autres. Ne pas marcher trop vite, ni trop lentement. Ne pas trébucher sur ma robe ! Ne pas m'humilier. Ne pas penser aux autres. Ne pas penser aux autres._

Se sentant enfin prête, elle s'élança d'un pas nerveux dans la chapelle. Lorsqu'elle senti les regards de l'assemblée sur elle, elle releva la tête. Et rougit. Toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux étaient réunis là, en ce jour si particulier. Elle inspira profondément et sourit avec émotion tout en remontant l'allée la menant jusqu'à l'autel.

Au bout du chemin l'attendait Kingsley Shackelbot, ministre de la magie, qui avait tenu à officier lui-même ce mariage. Très élégant dans sa robe de sorcier mauve, il lui souriait largement, lui insufflant assez de courage pour continuer sa progression. Elle tourna alors légèrement le regard vers la droite et son cœur s'emballa.

Là, élégant comme jamais, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, un nœud papillon vert émeraude autour du col de sa chemise blanche. Il se tenait droit, comme l'aristocrate sexy qu'il était. _Sexy ? Vraiment ?_ Hermione se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées ! Mais le regard brûlant qu'il lui lançait ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur d'autres pensées moins… libidineuses. Elle le vit la détailler des pieds à la tête avec envie. Elle rougit. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, ses yeux gris brillants d'une lueur malicieuse, elle sut qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Un désir inconcevable, un bonheur sans nom. Il lui sourit largement et Hermione eut du mal à ne pas courir se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle finit néanmoins par rejoindre sa place sans incident et soupira théâtralement, ce qui n'échappa pas au ministre qui retint de justesse un gloussement amusé. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le visage de son homme. Drago l'observait avec émotion, les yeux toujours brillants, un sourire immense au visage. Il semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Enfin, l'assemblée retint un souffle impatient, et ils se quittèrent du regard pour reporter leur attention sur l'entrée de la chapelle. Hermione eut tout simplement le souffle coupé tant ce qu'elle voyait lui semblait sorti d'un conte de fées.

En face d'elle, Ginny Weasley remontait l'allée au bras de son père, Arthur Weasley, et semblait rayonnante. Même une vélane ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Sa robe de mariée ressemblait à celles des plus belles princesses qui avait bercée l'enfance de la brune. Et à cet instant, il était certain que sa meilleur amie en était une, de princesse. Hermione essuya alors une petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit, puis elle observa sa meilleure amie venir vers elle.

Arthur sembla hésiter un instant avant de confier son unique fille au bras de son futur mari. Les larmes aux yeux, il l'embrassa sur le front et posa la main de Ginny dans celle de Blaise Zabini, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la rousse.

Enfin, ils montèrent tous les deux les quelques marches jusqu'à se trouver face au ministre, et la cérémonie put débuter :

\- Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour célébrer l'union de Ginnevra Weasley et Blaise Zabini, sorcière et sorcier, par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage.

Hermione ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes, c'était peine perdue.

XXX

Alors que les rires allaient bon train sous le chapiteau, Drago Malefoy se leva et fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre afin de demander l'attention générale. Lorsque tous les murmures se furent éteints, il sourit largement et se tourna vers les jeunes mariés :

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour le témoin du marié de faire son discours, alors je vais essayer d'être bref.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaise avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée :

\- Franchement mon pote, si on nous avait dit, il y a cinq ans à peine, qu'on en serait tous là aujourd'hui, je crois que toi et moi, nous aurions crier au scandale !

\- Parle pour toi mec, j'ai jamais rien eu contre ma femme, _moi_ …

Quelques éclats de rire résonnèrent et le blond pencha la tête sur le côté dans un signe d'approbation, avant de reprendre :

\- Effectivement. Mais, honnêtement, entre toi et Ginny, aujourd'hui mariés, …

La rousse lui lança un regard d'avertissement auquel il se contenta de sourire avec arrogance.

\- … Daphnée qui porte le marmot de Potter…

\- Hé, je n'te permets pas !

La blonde caressait tendrement son ventre proéminent, annonçant l'arrivée très prochaine du petit Potter, tout en assassinant Drago du regard, tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel tout en riant. Le blond se contenta de lever son verre dans leur direction, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, comme pour s'excuser de son expression, puis reprit :

\- … et notre chère Pansy qui a enfin mit le grappin sur Weasmoche…

Les concernés détachèrent subitement leurs bouches emmêlées, tous les deux rouges comme des tomates bien mûres, et plusieurs personnes explosèrent de rire, tandis que Drago poursuivait :

\- … et moi qui vient tout juste d'acheter ma maison, avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit violemment tandis que Ginny s'exclamait :

\- C'est mon mariage, Malefoy, c'est moi la plus merveilleuse aujourd'hui.

\- Si tu l'dis, chérie !

Il lui sourit avec arrogance alors que la rousse levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et que son mari explosait de rire. Drago inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, et reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Tout ça pour dire que, honnêtement, je n'y aurait jamais cru, et pourtant, tout ça semble tellement naturel. Enfin, Blaise, mon pote, par dessus tout ça, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais le premier à te faire passer la corde au cou.

\- Non, tu espérais que ce serait toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise souriait avec malice, tandis qu'Hermione avait considérablement blêmit, très embarrassée que ce sujet soit remit sur le tapis. Drago lui lança rapidement un regard désolé. Il n'avais pas pensé que son ami réagirait en le taquinant de la sorte. Mais dans le fond, Blaise avait raison. Le blond avait effectivement espéré être le premier d'entre eux à se marier. Cinq ans plus tôt, lors de la première Cérémonie de la Victoire, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de finir leur septième année, et qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer leur relation, Drago avait eu la _brillante idée_ de demander Hermione en mariage devant toute l'assemblée, après un très joli discours. Et la brune s'était tout simplement... évanouie. Autant dire que cette petite humiliation était longtemps restée dans la gorge du Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'à son réveille, Hermione lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle ne se sentait simplement pas prête à passer ce cap. Et quels avaient été ses arguments ? Leur âge, trop jeune, leur avenir, encore incertain, ses études, qu'elle voulait d'abord finir, etc etc... Drago ne s'en était pas offusqué. Même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle accepte, quitte à ce qu'ils célèbrent le mariage après plusieurs années de fiançailles, il avait finit par ravaler sa fierté. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment dit non, même si elle n'avait pas dit oui non plus. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et venaient même de s'acheter leur propre maison après une première année de vie commune. Et au fil du temps qui passe, Drago avait même finit par rire de sa demande stupide et brutale, et surtout de la réaction névrosée d'Hermione. Même si voir son meilleur ami franchir le cap lui avait douloureusement rappelé ce souvenir, il n'en voulait pas à la brune et se sentait prêt à attendre qu'elle le soit à son tour.

Il soupira en reportant son attention sur les jeunes mariés, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres :

\- Enfin, malgré que tu m'aie volé le privilège d'être le premier, je suis heureux pour toi, Blaise. Mon pote, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Tu as sut trouver la femme qui saurait te supporter, et Merlin sait à quel point c'était pas gagné d'avance. Et je vous souhaite avec sincérité d'être heureux tous les deux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis il leva son verre en ajoutant :

\- Aux jeunes mariés !

Et tout le monde accompagna son geste. Ce fut alors au tour d'Hermione, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, de prendre la parole. Elle se leva et se racla nerveusement la gorge, embarrassée d'être le centre d'attention, avant de commencer :

\- Que dire de plus que ce que le Roi des discours poignant vient déjà de dire ?

Plusieurs personnes rirent, mais seuls quelques uns d'entre eux comprirent la moquerie. Hermione en voulait toujours à Drago pour sa demande en mariage spectaculaire, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner avec ça. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard malicieux avant de reprendre :

\- Néanmoins, je tiens à vous féliciter, l'un comme l'autre, pour avoir surmonté tout les préjugés et les obstacles qui se dressaient devant vous. Bien que je sois grandement responsable de votre union, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Blaise, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison !

Le brun lui lança un regard boudeur et elle lui tira la langue. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione reprit :

\- Donc. Bien que je sois grandement responsable de votre union, je tiens à rappeler à tous ici présent qu'il vous a fallut plus de deux ans pour admettre que votre relation n'était pas que… _charnelle_ , si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Et qu'il vous a fallu bien six mois supplémentaire pour finir par vous avouer vos sentiments, pourtant tellement évidents. Et vous voilà aujourd'hui, mariés et heureux. Comme quoi, l'obstination fait parfois perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en fait gagner…

Hermione se tourna alors vers Ginny et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel la rousse répondit par un hochement de tête enjoué et ému, lui offrant silencieusement son accord et son soutien. La brune inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Drago, qui l'observait, perplexe, et ajouta :

\- C'est d'ailleurs l'erreur que j'ai moi-même commise avec toi, Drago.

Elle contourna alors la table pour venir s'installer face à lui et reprit d'une voix émue :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'avais été touchée que tu comprennes, à l'époque, que j'avais besoin de temps pour moi avant de m'engager avec toi d'une quelconque façon. Tu m'as attendu quatre ans avant que je me décide à accepter d'emménager avec toi. Et cette année de vie commune m'a juste montré à quel point j'avais été une petite idiote égoïste et névrosée. J'ai passé l'année la plus belle de ma vie à tes côtés, Drago. J'ai comprit à quel point je t'aime, et à quel point tu es important pour moi. J'ai comprit que jamais plus je ne supporterai d'être séparée de toi. J'ai comprit que tu es le seul homme avec lequel je veux faire ma vie, avec lequel je veux vieillir.

Les yeux brillants, Hermione tenta de faire abstraction de l'expression abasourdie du blond en face d'elle, et inspira un grand coup avant de souffler dans un sourire :

\- Drago Malefoy, accepterais tu de renouveler ta demande en mariage ?

Un silence presque religieux s'était emparé de l'assemblée et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le couple. Les secondes défilèrent, silencieuses, angoissantes. Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, Drago écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Et sans un mot, sans un regard, il transplanna.

Autour d'Hermione, le monde s'était écroulée.

XXX

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que des murmures s'élèvent. Hermione s'était figée, le sang glacé, le cœur brisé. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Ginny se leva rapidement et vint à sa rencontre. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura avec empressement quelques mots de réconfort que la brune n'entendit pas. La rousse fit pression sur son bras, pour tenter de l'emporter à l'extérieur, mais Hermione était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, refusant de croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Drago ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonnée ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus… Était-ce une manœuvre de vengeance ? Un moyen de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il avait essuyée cinq ans plus tôt, lors de sa propre demande en mariage ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'appréciait pas que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative ? Pourtant, Hermione avait vraiment cru bien faire. Surtout qu'elle lui avait laissé la possibilité de faire sa demande en mariage en bonne et due forme. Ou bien, Drago ne voulait simplement plus d'elle en tant qu'épouse...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre en larmes, un _plop_ caractéristique retentit. Hermione releva la tête et plongea le regard dans les yeux gris de Drago, soulagée comme jamais. Il était de retour, il ne l'avais pas abandonnée. Mais pourquoi était-il parti ?

Il dût lire son interrogation sur son visage car il lui sourit, embarrassé :

\- Il me manquait un élément crucial à une vraie demande en mariage…

Il lui désigna alors sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait un écrin de velours rouge. La brune étouffa un cri de soulagement, il était juste parti cherché sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Mais quel idiot !

Quelques personnes autour d'eux en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, puisque beaucoup retinrent un rire. Puis le silence ce fit de nouveau lourd, palpable, tandis que Drago posait le genou au sol et ouvrait l'écrin rouge, offrant ainsi la vision de la même bague de fiançailles que cinq ans plus tôt, qu'il avait précieusement conserver. Une magnifique bague en or blanc surmonté d'un unique diamant brillant de mille feux. Alors il leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui sourit avec émotion :

\- Hermione Jean Granger, acceptes tu de m'épouser ?

Et enfin, après cinq longues années d'attente, la brune souffla :

\- Oui, Drago. J'accepte de t'épouser.

Alors que les applaudissements et les cris de joies retentirent autour d'eux, Drago glissa la bague au doigt d'Hermione et se releva. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser ému, tandis qu'il la soulevait et la faisait tourner.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà ! Cette fois, c'est finit pour de bon !_

 _J'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre un peu avec cet épilogue. Je vois bien vos sourires, là. Vous vous imaginiez qu'Hermione s'avançait vers son propre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ç'aurait été tellement cliché, aha !_

 _Sur le moment, j'ai voulu faire l'épilogue en racontant tout de suite sa réaction, sa crise d'angoisse et son évanouissement. Mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment fait... "épilogue" alors ça ne me plaisait pas. Et l'idée de commencer ce passage en vous faisant croire qu'elle s'avançait vers l'autel pour se marier était vraiment trop tentante. Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique. En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir fait rire avec ce petit supplément. Je suis fière d'avoir trouvé une autre alternative à une réponse claire et précise (positive ou négative) quant à la première demande de Drago. Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée flippante qu'il soit parti quand elle le lui demande à son tour. Enfin, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !  
_

 _Maintenant, une nouvelle fois, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos avis, votre soutien et votre fidélité. J'espère très vite vous retrouver sur d'autres fictions. Et comme promit, d'ici quelques jours, je posterai un chapitre bonus avec les réponses aux reviews et quelques explications supplémentaires sur cette histoire, donc si vous avez encore des questions sans réponses, ou des petites frustrations quelconques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et j'en parlerais dans le bonus !_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite sur une prochaine fiction !  
_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate_


End file.
